


Мерцание Луны

by TheEmmarine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Reincarnation, Spirits
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 96,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmmarine/pseuds/TheEmmarine
Summary: Его друг был странным - заявлять о существовании призраков и прочей нечисти, когда вокруг умирало столько людей, было не самым обычным явлением.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально было загружено на Ficbook, под тем же названием, где её всё ещё можно найти. Сюда загружено на всякий случай.

Мужчина поправил маску и скользнул в раскрытое окно храма, которое он плотно закрыл, стоило ему оказаться внутри. Он аккуратно петлял среди спящих детских тел, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поправить сползшие одеяла. Ох, как прекрасна эта невинность! Они не видят ничего такого в открытом окне, но они даже не подозревали о множестве печатей, что скрывались в деревянной раме.

Тихо сопящие сироты не думали о подобном — их заботили совершенно другие вещи, особенно старших. Их волновало лишь наличие крыши над головой и еда на столе. Им было важно выжить любой ценой, и многие всё никак не могли привыкнуть к более или менее комфортной жизни. Они всё ещё дёргались от резких движений, сжимались при виде поднятой руки и изредка воровали всякую мелочь с кухни. Не со зла, конечно. По привычке. Он это знал по личному опыту — ещё каких-то десять-пятнадцать лет назад он был таким же сорванцом. Пока его не подобрали и не обучили всему, что он знал.

Удостоверившись, что дети крепко спят, мужчина вышел из комнаты и направился в сторону главного входа. Там его поджидало отвратительное существо, которое он ненавидел всей своей душой. Эта тварь несла с собой лишь ненависть. Она преследовала лишь свою цель, не обращая внимания на горы трупов, что оставались позади.

Существо не пересекало охранную границу, стояло у самого края барьера. Пустые жёлтые глаза сияли в лунном свете, и он был готов поклясться, что они на секунду загорелись потусторонним светом, стоило твари заметить его на пороге храма. Мужчина потянулся к печати, скрытой в широком рукаве, когда существо оскалилось, приветствуя его.

— Убирайся отсюда, пока ещё можешь! — пригрозил он. — Ты не получишь ни одного моего ученика!

Тварь насмешливо наклонила голову и прошипела:

— Твои оборванцы мне неинтересны. А вот ты сам… Ты стал бы прекрасным слугой Матери — ваши цели схожи, знаешь ли. Она вознаградит тебя сполна!

Мужчина дёрнулся, словно его ударили. Он злобно посмотрел на существо из узких прорезей белоснежной маски.

— Не бывать этому! — отрезал он. — В отличие от неё, я верю, что войны можно предотвратить словами, а не полным подчинением! Она не просто так считается демоном!

Тварь расхохоталась и чернильным пятном расплылась по траве, исчезая. Секунда, и она уже блестела своими пустыми глазами из-за дерева, что находилось в отдалении. Ещё парочка, и тварь уже смеялась где-то вдалеке, чтобы вновь оказаться рядом с границей.

— Ты носишь её символ, её маску! — продолжало издеваться существо. — Твои барьеры не вечны, и они слабеют! И только один твой ученик проявляет талант к печатям. Ты смешон, хоть и талантлив! Но именно поэтому ты необходим Матушке. Просто представь, какие возможности откроются перед тобой! И, даже если ты откажешься, я когда-нибудь доберусь до тебя!

Существо искушало, заманивало мощью и силой. Оно напоминало паука, расставившего свои едва заметные сети и затаившегося где-то в тени. Казалось, что такого в обычном маленьком паучке, но мужчина знал, какую опасность таили многие представители этого вида. Поэтому он с грохотом захлопнул дверь, не желая больше слышать истеричный смех этой твари. Где была его так называемая Матушка, когда он умирал от голода в какой-то подворотне? Когда его собственный отец едва не продал его в бордель? Ха, он прекрасно справлялся без неё и раньше! Значит, сможет выжить без её помощи и сейчас!

— Что произошло? — тихий детский голосок разрезал воцарившуюся тишину.

Мужчина обернулся, увидев мальчика, сонно потирающего глаза. Мягко улыбнувшись, он потрепал того по светлым непослушным волосам.

— Ничего серьёзного, маленький лис, — спокойно ответил он, беззаботно пожав плечами. — Просто заблудший путник.

Мальчик нахмурился и сморщил нос, погрузившись в глубокие раздумья.

— Но дверь так громко закрылась, даттэбаё!

— Прости за шум, — извинился мужчина. — Поможешь мне разобраться с дверью утром, а? Она начала заедать в последнее время.

На лице ребёнка расцвела улыбка, и он активно закивал. Мужчина в последний раз погладил того по волосам и скрылся в своей комнате. Ему предстояло работать всю ночь — необходимо было сделать всем детям маски, чтобы защитить их личности от существа, что по каким-то своим причинам заинтересовалось им. Любопытный мальчишка, который пополнил ряды его учеников всего пару месяцев назад, стоял позади него, огромными глазами наблюдая за тем, как он работает с деревом. Рот едва приоткрылся, а взгляд не отрывался от быстрых движений рук.

— Маленький лис, — мальчик вздрогнул. — Хочешь, научу?

Он радостно запищал, подпрыгивая на месте.

— Главное, подобрать правильное дерево — старое и трухлявое не подойдёт, как и совсем молоденькое. Маски можно делать и из других материалов, например фарфора, но это дороже, и фуин на них держится не так хорошо…

Мужчина, сам того не замечая, отвлёкся от мыслей о твари, увлёкшись обучением мальчика. Мальчишка слушал внимательно, не перебивая. И мужчина впервые почувствовал волну облегчения — пришло осознание, что знания, что были доверены ему, не исчезнут. У него есть талантливые ученики, которые позаботятся о том, чтобы тварь не достигла своей цели.


	2. Cтранности в его жизни

В небольшом городке было шумно. Торговцы громко кричали, привлекая к своим лавочкам то одного, то другого покупателя. Мадара искренне не понимал, чем людей могут так заинтересовать камни. Чёртовы обычные камни, что можно найти, просто посмотрев под ноги, которые покрасили в разные цвета. Изуна тащился где-то позади, вертя головой. Именно он стал инициатором этой вылазки. Он, видите ли, хотел найти что-то такое, что все дети из их клана обзавидуются, только увидев это нечто. Мадара вновь вздохнул и мягко улыбнулся. Радовало, что брат всё ещё оставался ребёнком даже в такие страшные времена.

Остановившись, он повернулся, пытаясь найти глазами Изуну, и увидел, что тот нырнул в какой-то переулок. Старший Учиха тут же последовал за ним — никогда не знаешь, где прячется опасность. Изуну удалось догнать ближе к концу торгового квартальчика, что, оказалось, продолжался и тут, а не был просто одной улицей, как часто бывало с такими городками, даже несмотря на название «Торговый Квартал». Могло быть и так, что там было всего пять-шесть лавок, и то если повезёт.

Брат стоял рядом с непонятным сооружением, чем-то средним между палаткой и деревянным каркасом дома. Конструкция не была большой и сколочена неумело. Мадара приподнял бровь и посмотрел на младшего, который всего лишь пожал плечами и сказал:

— В других местах не было ничего интересного.

И зашёл внутрь.

Места там, как и ожидалось, не было много, а кривые полки мешали проходить. Странное местечко и жутковатое. Да и сами товары обычными назвать нельзя — маски, разнообразные бумажки, талисманы и обереги. Мадара фыркнул. Скорее всего, хозяином являлся какой-то безумный старик. Он даже мог представить себе его образ — сгорбленный, наполовину лысый и полностью седой. Зубов почти не было, а те, что остались, все чёрные. Глаза выпученные, и один обязательно меньше другого. Подобная картина заставила его улыбнуться.

— Вас что-то заинтересовало? — раздался детский голос позади.

Учиха повернулся и встретился с ярко-голубыми глазами. Помощник? Тот широко улыбался, поправляя тёмное хаори.

— Нет, — чётко ответил. — Спроси у него, — кивнул на брата, что крутился вокруг полки с масками.

Блондин в кошмарном оранжевом кимоно чуть поклонился и отошёл. Изуна тут же стал серьёзным, как только тот оказался рядом. Спрятал весь энтузиазм и огромный интерес. Резкая перемена была заметна, и Мадара отметил, что стоит потренировать брата скрывать эмоции, как и полагается Учиха.

Изуна выбрал красную маску. У той был сильно вытянутый нос и злые глаза. Младший не объяснил, ни зачем она ему нужна, ни смысл подобной покупки. Блондин не прекращал улыбаться всё это время.

— Приходите ещё! — сказал он, чуть склонив голову.

Мадара кивнул и взял Изуну за руку, чтобы наконец вернуться домой.

— Обязательно, — вышло как-то хмуро, но ему было всё равно. От этой лавки, несмотря на её нелепость, тянуло чем-то жутким. Тем более старик, которого он представил себе, так и не появился. А существовал ли он вообще?

— Если будут проблемы с аякаси, вы знаете, где меня найти, — сказал блондин и скрылся внутри.

Ясно, старика нет, но есть безумный мальчишка. Учиха потянул брата за собой, подальше отсюда.

Изуна нацепил на себя покупку, стоило им выйти за пределы городка. Мадара закатил глаза, потрепав брата по волосам, когда тот повернулся к нему.

— Вот тянет тебя ко всем странным людям, — устало произнёс он. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что бы ты делал без меня?

Братишка тут же поник, и он понял, что сказал. Они теперь были последними сыновьями Таджимы. Мадара, как самый старший из всех, был ответственен за них, но с недавнего времени у него остался только Изуна.

Он притянул его поближе к себе, обняв.

— Прости меня, я не подумал.

— Ты редко думаешь, — захихикал сорванец, прижимаясь к старшему, но поворачивая голову набок из-за носа маски.

Оба замерли на несколько мгновений, а после вновь отправились в путь. Изуна что-то тихо напевал, а мысли Мадары уплыли к странному блондину. Он никогда ещё не встречал таких. Обычно яркие личности, подобные ему, не живут в маленьких городках, их сильнее привлекают большие, где много путешественников и других странных людей. Что он делал там? Почему сказал об аякаси, которые были не больше, чем простыми детскими историями, что матери рассказывают детям, чтобы те не гуляли по ночам?

***

Отец доволен не был. Они ушли, толком не предупредив, и Мадара отчасти его понимал — он не мог позволить себе потерять их, последних сыновей. Но он не мог принять, что отец вырвал маску из рук Изуны и раздавил её ногой, в качестве наказания. Брат, стоит отдать ему должное, не проронил ни слова, поджав губы и выпрямив спину. Его глаза блестели, но он не позволил себе плакать. Мадара сжал его руку, когда отец оставил их одних в пустом помещении.

— Почему он так жесток с нами? — тихо спросил он. Старший из братьев лишь фыркнул, ответив:

— Это то, как он показывает о нас заботу. Он не умеет иначе.

И это действительно было так. Насколько Мадара слышал от взрослых в клане, то их дед был одним из самых суровых лидеров в своё время и отвратительным отцом. О семье он не заботился. Возможности узнать, насколько правдивы эти слухи, не было. Мадара никогда с ним не встречался. Дед умер незадолго до его рождения, а отец о нём не говорил. От матери хоть чего-то дождаться было невозможно — после смерти троих своих младших сыновей та стала холодной и молчаливой. Он не видел её улыбающейся уже несколько лет и, если честно, даже не помнил, как выглядит её счастливое лицо.

— Пойдём, пока нам не досталось ещё сильней, — сказал Мадара, и Изуна, обогнав его, бросился к саду. Они планировали немного потренироваться перед сном, как и обычно. Сегодня тренировка не будет такой длинной, какой она обыкновенно была, из-за их вылазки в городок, но упускать эту возможность ни один из них не собирался. Стычек с Сенджу не происходило уже две недели подряд, и их отец подозревал, что это лишь затишье перед бурей, поэтому только одобрил бы их стремление отточить свои навыки.

Изуна кинул в него кунай, который едва не задел его лицо. Мадара, в свою очередь, ответил сюрикенами, и уклониться от них брату не составило труда. Они всё же не пытались убить друг друга, хотя в давние времена некоторые Учиха одобрили бы братоубийство. Ему же эта идея не нравилась — он слишком любил Изуну, чтобы причинить тому серьёзный вред. Да, он мог стукнуть его по голове или нанести пару царапин, что заживут довольно быстро, но дойти до того, что тот получит глубокую рану или умрёт… Нет, этого Мадара допустить не мог. Брат должен выжить, любой ценой. Должен увидеть мир, где нет войн, где все живут вместе, в покое и гармонии. Где дети не убивают друг друга из-за вражды, причин которой никто не помнит…

***

Мадара выскользнул из дома, когда было уже далеко за полночь и Изуна крепко спал. Полная луна освещала ему дорогу, и вскоре он оказался на каменном берегу реки. Он часто приходил сюда днём, но иногда, когда слишком много мыслей в голове мешали спать, то и ночью тоже. Взяв в руки плоский камушек, он запустил его по воде, пытаясь сделать хоть один блинчик. Бросание камней никогда не было его сильной стороной — те тонули, даже раза не подпрыгнув, что сильно раздражало его и заставляло возвращаться сюда снова и снова. Никто ещё не нашёл его место, что безумно радовало Мадару.

Учиха сел на камни, поднимая голову и смотря на луну. Ему нужно было успокоиться, и тогда он может вернуться к Изуне и наконец заснуть.

Вблизи послышался звон колокольчика. Мальчик напрягся и потянулся за кунаем. Через минуту из леса показалось знакомое яркое кимоно, а на лице его обладателя была маска лисы, которая не скрывала растрёпанных светлых волос. Мадара встал на месте, когда тот повернулся в его сторону.

— Ты тоже тут? — раздражённо спросил он.

— Как видишь, да, — резко ответил Учиха. — Ты слепой или тупой, раз задаёшь такие вопросы?

Странный мальчик из лавки топнул ногой и по-звериному зарычал. Порыв ветра заставил колокольчик на его поясе зазвенеть.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

— Почему ты так интересуешься моим именем? — брюнет склонил голову, окидывая взглядом пришедшего.

— Чтобы проклясть тебя, конечно, — пожал плечами тот. — Ну, или подчинить тебя себе — ты же демон.

Мадара засмеялся, стоило тому произнести последнюю фразу. Блондин же отодвинул маску вбок, открыв лицо, и выглядел очень удивлённым.

— Я не демон, — отсмеявшись, ответил он. — Если кто тут и нечисть, так это ты!

Мальчишка зарделся и сердито сказал:

— Я Наруто, а не ёкай какой-то, даттэбаё!

Учиха поднял брови. Блондин понял свой прокол и вскрикнул, показывая на него пальцем:

— Вот о чём я говорю!

— Моё имя Мадара, и если ты не объяснишь, что ты здесь делаешь, то долго ты не проживёшь, — сказал он спокойно, а блондин сразу начал что-то несвязно бормотать.

— Ну, я… В общем, — Наруто запинался, краснел и словно не знал, как ему оправдаться, — я пытался найти несколько вещей…

— В лесу?

— Тут много что есть, если знаешь, где это искать!

— Так что?

— Дерево недалеко растёт, особое, — наконец раскололся он. — Мне маски делать надо.

Мадара кивнул, приняв такой ответ, и посмотрел на небо. Начинало светлеть.

— Когда ты вновь будешь здесь? Днём желательно.

Наруто странно посмотрел на него, почесал щёку.

— Послезавтра начнётся фестиваль, поэтому я не смогу прийти.

— Значит, ровно через неделю, днём, встретимся здесь же, — сказал Учиха и тут же сорвался с места, чтобы успеть до того, как Изуна проснётся.

Мальчишка же остался позади, на каменном берегу реки.

***

Его новый знакомый был действительно странным. Наруто говорил о призраках, что изредка навещали его для передачи различных сообщений, о всякой нечисти, что прячется везде и всюду, и о демонах. Учиха слушал его вполуха, изредка задавая вопросы, загонявшие того в тупик.

У блондина также была непонятная одержимость Биджу. Он утверждал, что те не являются чем-то сверхъестественным и вообще они, по сути своей, огромные количества чакры, принявшей вид животных.

В другие моменты он переходил на совершенно отдалённые темы вроде: «Я не знаю, что сегодня съесть, — такояки или онигири». Трепаться Наруто любил и умел, даже лучше, чем девушки из кварталов красных фонарей, о которых Мадаре рассказывали старшие товарищи.

— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что за каждым шиноби стоят сотни душ? — Учиха вздрогнул, перевёл на него потяжелевший взгляд.

— Нет, со временем перестаёшь воспринимать это как что-то запретное, — ответил быстро и коротко. — Тебе-то какая разница? Ты же обычный человек!

— А вот и нет! — Наруто вскочил на ноги и, гордо распрямив грудь, заявил: — Я самый настоящий шиноби, как и ты, даттэбаё!

Мадара недоверчиво окинул его небольшую фигурку. Встал, обошёл вокруг и, наконец, вынес вердикт:

— Ты, мелочь, даже на воде стоять не сможешь.

Мальчишка заглотил приманку и тут же бросился доказывать обратное. На самой кромке воды он задержался, словно что-то обдумывал, а после сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд. К удивлению Учихи, Наруто действительно, хоть и очень медленно, дошёл до середины реки, где остановился и повернулся к нему.

— Ха! — в голосе читалась усмешка. — А я что говорил?

И именно это стало его ошибкой, — видимо потеряв концентрацию над течением чакры, он с криком окунулся в воду, утратив незримую опору. Мадара скрестил руки и с превосходством взглянул на знакомого. Наруто же, словно мокрый кот, выскочил из реки. Выглядел он, честно говоря, жалко, но тот быстро вернул себе былую уверенность и, отчасти, наглость, высоко подняв голову:

— Будешь знать, как мне не верить!

Учиха только хмыкнул. Даже Изуна имел больше терпения и фокуса, когда дело касалось контроля чакры, хоть он был довольно игривым. Но всегда нужно было помнить, что брат вёл себя по-детски только с ним и несколькими людьми из клана. А этот в целом был очень ветреным, однако, нужно было признать, проблески ума у него случались. Развить бы их, и мир получит достаточно умного человека.

***

— Почему ты создаёшь всякие обереги? Это же всё обычные сказки на ночь, — спросил Мадара.

Наруто никогда не рассказывал, зачем и почему он это делал, что разжигало любопытство в брюнете.

— Это сложно объяснить.

— А ты постарайся.

Мальчик в ярком кимоно вздохнул и начал:

— Ты же знаешь, что в нашем мире не всегда существовала чакра? Так вот до того момента, как люди получили возможность её использовать, между двумя мирами — демонов и нашим — была очень тонкая граница. Это значило, что аякаси могли свободно переходить её и жить среди нас. Но лишь некоторые имели способность их видеть, если те не хотели показываться.

Наруто сглотнул и продолжил:

— Сейчас людей, способных на такое, осталось совсем мало, а граница, несмотря на то, что пересечь её стало очень сложно, всё ещё пропускает сюда ёкаев. Иногда случайно, но чаще всего это голодные и сильные духи — здесь важны такие, как я. Мы часто остаёмся в местах, где грань тонка, и устанавливаем там особые барьеры.

На этих словах мальчик вытянул из рукава бумажку, чем-то напоминающую взрывную печать. Мадара не смог разобрать надпись на ней.

— Делать это очень важно, так как эти ёкай разжигают и питаются ненавистью.

Учиха вскинулся на последних словах, щуря глаза и зло смотря на блондина.

— Что-то плохо у вас получается — люди всё ещё воюют, — голос тихий, но пугающий. — Смерть окружает нас даже сейчас!

— Это уже не вина аякаси! И уж точно не наша, даттэбаё! — Наруто сжал кулаки. — Я закончил укрепление барьера ещё два года назад! Мне нужно лишь следить за теми духами, что уже пересекли границу, — случайно и специально!

Мадара взглянул на собеседника исподлобья. В глазах появилось лёгкое раздражение. Закрыв их, он выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о мире, где нет войн? — спросил, всё ещё не повышая голоса.

Наруто пару секунд выглядел жутко удивлённым, словно не понимал столь резкой смены темы, но потом широко улыбнулся:

— Конечно, даттэбаё! — после этого его лицо упало. — Я никогда не участвовал в боях, но и мне нужно было проходить через поля сражений, уже когда те покидали все воины… Не хочу вспоминать об этом!

Блондин агрессивно замотал головой и закрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. Они просидели в тишине несколько минут.

— Когда-нибудь, я смогу положить конец этой вражде, — заявил Мадара, тем самым заставив Наруто посмотреть на себя. — Но поможешь ли ты мне в этом?

Голубые глаза заблестели.

— Конечно!

***

Тренировки с Наруто были… непонятными. Тот имел базовые знания о контроле чакры и метании сюрикенов и кунаев, а с остальным всё было плохо — он не знал, какой стихией управляет, концентрация хромала, а про гендзюцу говорить даже не стоило. Радовало то, что у нового знакомого был довольно большой запас чакры для своего возраста.

Как Мадара успел узнать, то Наруто был одиннадцатилетним сиротой, росшим при приюте, что находился под контролем некоего храма. Выяснить что-то ещё не удалось — блондин хоть и много говорил, молчать он, что удивительно, тоже умел. Полезное качество для шиноби.

Сложность обучения мальчика состояла в том, что Изуна тоже требовал внимания, — это его младший брат, как-никак. А обещание тренироваться с ним почти каждый день Мадара успешно выполнял на протяжении нескольких лет и прекращать не собирался. У Наруто часто было гораздо больше свободного времени, чем у него, что позволяло ему просто оставлять ему наставления и уходить, однако у пацана была глупая привычка эти самые инструкции менять до неузнаваемости. Например, когда он попросил его сесть на воду, чтобы развить его концентрацию, то тот там разлёгся, закинув ногу на ногу.

Нет, конечно, это тоже было довольно эффективно, но для шиноби было важно следовать приказам, так как, несмотря на частые схватки с другими кланами, страны и города всё ещё нанимали их. Поэтому 'креативность' Наруто могла лишь помешать ему в некоторых ситуациях. Многие наниматели терпеть не могли, когда от приказов отклонялись, что приводило к непредсказуемым последствиям. Было удивительно, как уверенно те ставили себя над воинами, которым давали указания, словно в любой момент могли щёлкнуть пальцами и убить на месте, что не было возможным, особенно если в их руках не находилось большой власти, как, например, у даймё. Всё оправдывалось деньгами — мы вам платим, поэтому если вы не сделаете всё, как мы хотим, то заработанного вы никогда не увидите.

Выяснить, какой стихией управлял Наруто, не получилось. Мальчишка что-то пробубнил о том, что она не крутая, скрестил руки и, даже не верится, закрыл рот на замок, отказываясь с ним разговаривать. Мадаре только и оставалось, что повалить его на землю, начиная потасовку, что быстро перешла в тренировку. После, решив, что блондин когда-нибудь расколется, Учиха оставил того в покое и больше не докучал расспросами. Зная его, он случайно проговорится, и, хоть терпение не было ему характерно, Мадара был готов подождать.

***

Наруто тянул его через лес. Деревья, которые раньше были более или менее молодые, становились всё толще и выше, а листва уже полностью закрыла небо, поэтому всё вокруг было погружено в полутьму. Мадара доверял ему достаточно, чтобы позволить тому утащить себя в чащу. Они довольно быстро стали друзьями, что сильно удивило его, — он редко сближался с людьми. Исключением, конечно, были его братья и, с недавних пор, Наруто. Он всё ещё подшучивал над ним и не всегда воспринимал всерьёз, потому что тот вёл себя как настоящий ребёнок большую часть времени, но при этом был всего на год старше Изуны. Конечно, Мадара не сильно его обгонял по возрасту, но ему нравилось считать себя более или менее взрослым.

Впереди стало светлеть, и они оказались на просторной поляне. В середине стоял храм, что пал жертвой времени, — даже издалека было видно прогнившие доски, а кое-где так и вовсе пробились молодые деревца.

— И что теперь? Почему ты так хотел, чтобы я оказался тут? — спросил Учиха, переводя взгляд на друга.

Наруто лишь приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и взял его за руку. Мадара выгнул бровь на это, но промолчал. Вдруг воздух вокруг задрожал — его обдало холодом, пробиравшим до костей.

— Повернись, — прошептал неугомонный мальчишка, ставший непривычно серьёзным.

Оглянувшись назад, брюнет замер на месте. Он сильнее сжал загорелую ладонь. В полутьме окружающего леса выделялась светлая фигура — белоснежное кимоно словно сияло изнутри. Длинные чёрные волосы закрывали лицо неизвестной. Самое пугающее в этой особе было отсутствие ног, но та продолжала парить над землёй как ни в чём не бывало. Звуки, что издавало это существо, заставляли кровь заледенеть. Это было что-то среднее между плачем и завыванием.

Первое, что пришло в голову, — напасть, но что-то подсказывало ему, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Вторым вариантом было убраться как можно дальше от этого проклятого места, но ноги словно примёрзли к земле и отказывались двигаться. А холод всё усиливался.

Наруто оставался единственным источником тепла. В его глазах не было ни капли ужаса, что испытывал Мадара. Наоборот, в них то и дело мелькали искорки веселья.

— Не бойся, она ничего нам не сделает, — спокойно сказал он.

— Кто это? — голос чуть дрожал, но Учиха пытался сохранить хоть небольшую часть своей гордости, не показывая страх.

— Рейко, по крайней мере, она так себя называет, — Наруто склонил голову набок. — Мы ей неинтересны — в её глазах мы ещё дети, а она охотится на взрослых мужчин. Она самая странная юрэй из всех, что я встречал.

Мадара нервно хмыкнул. И вот этот мальчишка говорит что-то о странностях.

— Рейко единственная, кто являлся утром и днём, когда другие предпочитают сумерки или ночь. Она относительно безобидна и, как я успел заметить, имеет привычку нападать на шатенов.

— И ты всю свою жизнь видел их? Этих духов?

— Может быть, — друг покачал головой. — Со временем я потеряю эту способность — так сказал мой наставник.

Учиха замолчал. Поднялся лёгкий ветер, зашелестели листья, как в тех глупых романтических историях, что так нравились девочкам. Он скривился от подобной ассоциации, пролетевшей в голове.

Наконец, он дёрнул мальчика за руку:

— Ты так и не сказал, почему именно я.

— Твои глаза, — Мадара напрягся. — Я чувствую в них много неактивной чакры. У твоего брата тоже. Вначале я подумал, что ты видишь духов, потому что подобная её концентрация встречается у таких, как я, но…

Сердце сжалось.

— Ты же Учиха, не так ли?


	3. Сплошные неприятности

Мадара сжал кулаки и нахмурился. Ветер вокруг поднялся. Глаза Наруто были непривычно серьёзными.

— Ну, и? Побежишь к Сенджу и расскажешь, что по лесу гуляет беспризорный Учиха? — горько рассмеялся он.

Брюнет ожидал нечто подобное — в их мире дружба держится только на том, что люди понятия не имеют, в какой из многочисленных кланов входит их друг. Мальчишка же лишь отшатнулся, чуть приоткрыв рот. В любой другой день это бы выглядело забавно, но сегодня на душе у Мадары скребли кошки.

— Нет! — замахал тот руками. — Я бы никогда не поступил бы так с тобой! За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За потенциального врага.

Блондин топнул ногой:

— Я хоть раз дал тебе усомниться в себе, дат­тэ­баё?

Его голубые глаза теперь сверкали от злости. Учиха прищурился. Он впервые видел Наруто таким. Рассерженный, он действительно напоминал шиноби — вокруг него словно изменился воздух.

— Ты притащил меня в густой лес, прямиком к некоему опасному демону.

— Рейко безобидна! — вскрикнул он, показывая пальцем туда, где раньше стояло это существо. Мадара перестал видеть её, когда мальчик отпустил его ладонь.

Учиха потянул руку к левому рукаву, в котором был спрятан кунай. Отец предупреждал о таких ситуациях и дал чёткое наставление: если кто узнаёт о его принадлежности к небезызвестному клану, то этого человека нужно устранить. Мадара стиснул зубы, а глаза начало жечь. Убивать Наруто не хотелось, но тот представлял вероятную угрозу его семье. Теперь перед ним стоял сложный выбор — слушать отца или самого себя.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — голос его друга был тих, едва слышен сквозь шелест листвы. — Сделай то, что должен.

Блондин сел на колени и сложил руки перед с собой, закрыв глаза. Кунай в его ладони дрогнул. Учиха закусил губу. Идея мелькнула в его голове, и он сказал:

— Ты знаешь фуин?

Глаза распахнулись:

— Да.

Спустя пару минут алая печать над коленом Наруто сверкала своей яркостью на загорелой коже. Ещё свежая, она блестела от крови — ни один из них не мог позволить себе приобрести настоящие чернила для фуин. Маски, что изготавливал мальчишка, стоили копейки, а у Мадары хоть и была возможность пробраться на склад клана, но пропажу столь ценной у них вещи заметили бы моментально. Учиха не были сильны в подобных вещах — скопировать рисунок — одно, а знать, сколько чакры необходимо, чтобы всё работало как надо, уже другое. Но те, кто был искусен в этом, пристально следили за расходом чернил. Их единственным выходом из ситуации стала кровь.

Печать, что нанёс Наруто, не позволяла ему произносить его фамилию и разглашать любые секреты, что мог рассказать ему Мадара или кто-то из его окружения. На всякий случай. Он просто не сможет этого сделать, даже если очень захочет.

Насколько слышал Учиха, то такие печати были необычайно сильными, но их минус был в энергозатратности. Ни один шиноби не хочет остаться беззащитным посреди боя. Да и никто не желает разбрасываться своей кровью, так как уже давно известно, что многие противники экспериментируют с ней.

Мадара прищурился, смотря на побледневшего Наруто. Тот тяжело дышал, сидя с прикрытыми глазами. Но его взгляд был прикован к заброшенному храму.

— Нам нужно уходить отсюда, — с трудом прохрипел он. — Рейко начала странно себя вести, и мне это не нравится.

Учиха тряхнул головой и потянул блондина за локоть, побуждая того встать на ноги, после чего, чуть присев, подставил спину. Наруто схватился за его плечи, и когда Мадара был уверен, что тот не упадёт, то сконцентрировался и прыгнул на ближайшую ветку дерева. От этого места хотелось убраться как можно скорее. И дальше.

***

Хаширама появляется в его жизни столь же внезапно, как и Наруто. Этот чудак даже страннее блондина, что было сложно. И имел совершенно дебильную причёску. Но самое тупое — постоянная смена настроения. Казалось, что стоит щёлкнуть пальцами и тот моментально впадает в депрессию. Хаширама раздражал не только своим внешним видом, но и умением кидать камушки по поверхности воды. У него самого они тонули моментально, а у второго весело прыгали до другого берега.

Однако Мадара признавал его силу — шатен побуждал его тренироваться упорнее, набираться опыта и улучшать уже имеющиеся навыки. Проводя время с новым знакомым, Учиха имел возможность отвлечься от бесконечных боёв. Изуна и Наруто хоть и разбавляли его будни, но их хотелось защищать, а не соперничать с ними, как в случае с Хаширамой. Соревноваться с ним было одно удовольствие. Кидать камни, тренироваться и пререкаться по мелочам. С ним было так же лёгко, как с Изуной и Наруто. С ним хотелось быть ребёнком. Хоть чуть-чуть и всего на несколько часов.

Его новый друг делил с ним мечту, что наталкивало Мадару на мысли, что нужно познакомить того с Наруто. Но он быстро откидывал их, потому что не знал, как отреагирует блондин, — тот был недоволен, что Учиха проводит с ним не так много времени. Изуна тоже озвучивал нечто похожее. Брюнету было стыдно перед этими двумя. Хаширама притягивал своими высказываниями и идеями.

Знакомство его друзей прошло внезапно, спустя полтора года. Было даже удивительно, что это заняло столько времени, однако Мадара знал, что блондин в тот период пристально следил за Рейко, хоть и не знал подробностей.

Наруто в его ярком кимоно появился на берегу реки совершенно неожиданно. В бело-красной маске и с колокольчиком на поясе, он был похож на кого-то из другого мира, особенно в тот вечер. Хаширама тогда сидел вместе с ним после долгой тренировки, но это не помешало ему вскочить с места и резко бросить сюрикен. Фурин звонко звякнул от резкого движения — блондин уклонился без всяких проблем. Он молча наклонил голову вбок и не отрывал взгляд от них.

Хаширама напрягся. Учиха лишь усмехнулся:

— Ревнуешь?

Наруто громко фыркнул в ответ, подходя ближе. В паре метров от них он остановился.

— Не познакомишь нас?

Именно так Хаширама встретил его в первый раз. Шатен был в восторге от знакомого, а Наруто, что было удивительно, его радости не разделял. Маску в тот день он так и не снял.

***

Наруто часто следил за ними издалека и никогда не подходил. Яркий, он выделялся на фоне коричнево-зелёного леса. Недвижимый и совершенно безэмоциональный, он отличался от себя обычного — улыбчивого и непоседливого. Казалось, блондин был чем-то обеспокоен. Он изредка озирался по сторонам, замирал, словно прислушивался к чему-то, но его взгляд неизменно возвращался к ним.

Хаширама сперва пытался заговорить с ним, но после каждой попытки он лишь расстраивался. Наруто продолжал стоять в тени деревьев, как статуя. Даже когда Мадара сам спросил друга, почему тот это делает, тоже был проигнорирован. Единственное, что он смог вытянуть, было:

— Хаширама напрягает меня, он словно сливается с природой вокруг.

Учиха как-то спрашивал, каким его ощущает Наруто, потому что тот обладал не очень сильными сенсорными способностями.

— От тебя пахнет огнём, и для меня ты словно лесной пожар — горячий, необузданный, сильный. Внутри тебя всегда бушует пламя.

Мадара так толком и не понял, как воспринимать подобное описание. Был ли это комплимент? Его друг иногда говорил загадками. Было сложно понять, что он конкретно имеет в виду, пока тот сам напрямую не объяснит.

Наруто стоит на кромке леса и сегодня. На этот раз на его лице то и дело мелькает беспокойство. Глаза бегали туда-сюда, а нижняя губа страдала от зубов, время от времени прикусывающих её. Мадару тревожило подобное его поведение, поэтому тренировка с Хаширамой заканчивается раньше обычного, да и второй мальчик не против — чуть расстраивается, но тут же вспоминает о чём-то и быстро скрывается за деревьями. Оставшись наедине с другом, Мадара подходит ближе. Наруто взволнованно схватил его за руку, заставляя наклониться, и шепчет:

— За тобой следили.

Учиха на секунду забывает, как дышать. Всё. Конец. Скорее всего, это кто-то из его клана или враг. Больше приходить сюда нельзя.

— Кто? — голос звучал сдавленно.

Наруто хмурится и продолжает терзать губу зубами.

— Кто?! — на этот раз Мадара уже не сдерживается, и громкий вопрос пугает блондина. От неожиданности он прокусывает тонкую розовую кожу, и по подбородку начинает стекать кровь. Быстро вытеревшись рукавом хаори, он наконец ответил:

— Черноволосый мальчик в тёмной одежде.

Мадара чуть выдохнул, — скорее всего, это Изуна. Это всё ещё очень плохо, но гораздо лучше, чем враждебный шиноби из тех же Сенджу. Расслабляться, конечно, не стоит. Брат донесёт отцу, а от того и нагоняй получить можно. Вздохнув, Учиха поднял взгляд на Наруто. Мальчишка смотрел в ответ, а голубые глаза полны тревоги. Подсохшая кровь на лице привлекает его внимание.

— Прости, — произнёс он и повёл друга к реке.

Пока Наруто умывался, у Мадары было немного времени, чтобы подумать. Если отец всё же прознает о том, где он проводит время, то жизнь Хаширамы может быть в опасности, — потерять друга из-за клана не хотелось. Тем более опыт с Наруто доказывал, что совсем необязательно убивать кого-то, чтобы обезопасить себя и семью. Учиха нахмурился. Всё зашло в тупик.

— Я направляюсь домой, чтобы разузнать ситуацию. Тебе не стоит появляться в этом районе какое-то время.

Блондин кивнул, и Мадара сорвался с места.

Брата он догнал только на пороге их дома, где он стоял рядом с отцом. Тот указал головой на дверь, заходя внутрь. Мадара пытался отдышаться, устало передвигая ноги. Изуна нахмурился и подбежал к нему.

— Идём, он хочет поговорить с тобой.

Они шли по коридору в направлении главной комнаты, где обычно можно было найти отца. Поклонившись ему, они остались сидеть, положив руки на колени. Брат действительно успел рассказать всё отцу. И даже описал внешность Хаширамы. Родитель тогда кривовато улыбнулся, хотя было видно, что тот недоволен.

— Это же прекрасно, — сказал он. — Мы можем убить наследника Сенджу!

Мадара сидел молча, не в силах прийти в себя от шока. Хаширама, мальчик с кошмарным чувством стиля, — Сенджу? Нет! Быть такого не может! Этот клан был таким строгим и загнанным в рамки. Странно, что их считали кланом «любви». Любой Учиха был гораздо эмоциональнее, чем они! В пределах своей семьи, конечно. Нет, Хаширама совершенно точно не наследник Сенджу!

— Ты проследишь за ним и разузнаешь их планы, а в случае твоей неудачи, — продолжал отец. — Ты убьёшь его.

Мадара подался вперёд:

— Не надо! Вы перепутали его с кем-то!

Звук пощёчины прозвучал в помещении. Он схватился за красную щёку, поднимая глаза на отца. Те горели изнутри, будто он расплачется, но слёз не было. Изуна бросился к нему, хватаясь за одежду. Его лицо было чуть влажным. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он сожалеет о своём поступке. Мадара приобнял брата за плечи.

— Молчать! — отец был зол. Его Шаринган сверкал в полутьме комнаты. Кулаки были сжаты до побеления. Ещё никогда он так не боялся отца — стало понятно, почему его так уважают в клане.

— Хаширама не может быть Сенджу! Невозможно!

— Я позволял тебе общаться с тем безродным пацаном в маске, — Мадара сильнее прижал Изуну к себе, — но твои посиделки с чёртовым Сенджу уже перебор! Не забывай о своих погибших братьях! Они были слабы и были убиты этим проклятым кланом!

Отец прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь. Через пару секунд он подошёл к ним и обнял.

— Мы должны уничтожить Сенджу, чтобы жить в мире, мальчики. Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы поймёте это.

Изуна кивнул, а Мадара не нашёл в себе силы сделать это.

В день, когда отец с братом последовали за ним к месту встречи, он сжимал в руке камешек, которым надеялся спасти друга. Тот стоял на противоположном берегу, и его кулак тоже был сжат. В этот раз они не обменивались приветствиями, лишь кинув друг другу камни.

«Беги»

«Ловушка»

Мадара запомнит этот день на всю жизнь. Отец подозревал, что он не справится, и последовал за ним. А самое страшное во всей этой ситуации — притащил с собой Изуну. Он словно наказывал его за сопротивление приказу. Брат сцепился со светловолосым пацаном. Что-то внутри сломалось, когда старший Сенджу атаковал Изуну. Прерывать дружбу с Хаширамой было убийственно болезненно. Глаза горели сильнее, чем когда-либо. Шок на лице уже бывшего друга был непередаваем, и Учиха чувствовал себя предателем. Так будет лучше. Ненавидеть Хашираму не получалось, но ради блага клана и брата… Мадара заставит себя поверить в это. Защитить Изуну — его единственная цель.

***

Наруто недовольно сморщил нос. Мадара должен признать — запах здесь был действительно отвратительным. Сладковатый, с ноткой железа, он намекал о разлагающемся трупе неподалёку. Они были недалеко от места, где больше года назад Учиха видел Рейко. Они с Наруто успели выяснить, что Шаринган давал возможность увидеть то, что незримо обычному глазу. Мелких духов и призраков Мадара разглядеть не мог, но теперь ощущал их присутствие. Сильные ему пока не встречались.

— Стой, — Наруто резко остановился, а колокольчик зазвенел, с головой выдавая их местоположение. Учиха замер и прислушался к окружению, активируя Шаринган. Сквозь шелест листвы пробивался противный скрежет, который время от времени переходил в полукрик.

Блондин, крадясь, начал движение к источнику. Мадара тихо следовал за ним. Белая фигура посреди леса. Он узнал её. Рейко. Именно она издавала этот отвратительный звук, а рядом с ней лежало полуразложившееся тело мужчины. Её белоснежные руки закрывали лицо, которое и так было скрыто чёрными волосами. Колокольчик вновь звякнул. Женщина закричала. Её ногти вытянулись и почернели. Воздух вокруг неё словно заледенел.

Наруто, нахмурившись, прыгнул. Из рукавов его хаори выпали два листка, которые он схватил. Учиха поражённо следил за другом. Рейко, всё ещё кричащая, замахнулась когтями, но тот увернулся, продолжая приближаться к ней. Движения женщины были хаотичны, будто она не знала, как контролировать собственное тело. Этим и пользовался Наруто. Из-за её неумелости уклоняться от её атак было проще простого. Конечно, Мадаре было сложно судить — теперь у него был Шаринган, что порядком облегчало ему жизнь и ведение боя.

Секунда, две, и оба листка были прикреплены к Рейко. Наруто отпрыгнул обратно к нему и сложил пару странных печатей. Тело женщины начало превращаться в пепел прямо на глазах. Крик перешёл в скрежет, но и он быстро стих.

— Что это было?

— Это то, что происходит с ними, если они питаются ненавистью, — ответил Наруто. — Особенно когда конфликты разгораются ещё ярче, чем раньше. Тем более в последнее время она охотилась на людей, проходящих мимо, — раньше у неё не было тела, но сейчас…

Мадара кивнул.

— Шаринган позволил мне увидеть её, значит, я смогу избегать ненужных встреч с этими… монстрами.

— Кто бы говорил, — улыбнулся блондин. — Они сами сбегут от тебя.

Учиха рассмеялся, позволив утянуть себя подальше от этого места.


	4. Штиль

_Штиль — затишье, безветренная или тихая погода со слабым ветром_

Изуна был умным мальчиком. Даже очень. Когда брат начал подолгу пропадать где-то, он быстро смекнул, что тот бегает встречаться с кем-то. Первой его мыслью было разузнать у Мадары, кто же та прекрасная дама, занимающая его свободное время, но он быстро смекнул о её отсутствии — брат часто возвращался весь в мыле и растрёпанный. Что же это за девчонка такая? Второй было напроситься пойти вместе с ним. К сожалению, это не представлялось возможным. Мадара никогда на свете не позволит ему уйти далеко от границ клана, если в этом нет острой необходимости как, например, миссия.

Изуна — умный мальчик, поэтому он не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме слежки за собственным братом. Благодаря своему таланту к шпионажу он с лёгкостью следует за ним. Скрывая чакру и маскируя запах, он держится на приличном расстоянии. Мадара внимателен ко всему, что окружает его. Бывало, что он не мог уснуть по ночам, если не мог полностью довериться кому-то. Он раздражался, если кто-то внимательно смотрел на него. Раньше это делало тренировки просто невыносимыми: брат громко возмущался, что из-за этого он мазал по мишеням.

Наблюдать за тем, как Мадара тренируется и проводит время с незнакомым мальчиком, было неприятно. Ревность больно кольнула между рёбрами. Брат был довольно нелюдим, предпочитая общаться с семьёй. Он изредка обращал внимание на других членов клана, если от него это требовалось. Отца это не устраивало — когда-нибудь Мадара должен будет встать во главе клана, а умение коммуницировать было важно. Брат успешно игнорировал любые комментарии об этом, посвящая себя развитию других своих способностей. Поэтому к тринадцати годам он был сильнее многих взрослых шиноби. Изуна восхищался им и стремился быть похожим на него.

Хаширама. Так Мадара звал незнакомого мальчика. Учиха едва сдержал смешок. Тот выглядел так же странно, как звучало его имя. Волосы напоминали глиняный горшок, а одежда будто была слишком широка для него. Никакого чувства стиля! Но нельзя было отрицать, что у него был потенциал. Изуна заметил его умелые движения — шиноби. Это напрягало его и наталкивало на безумную идею — рассказать отцу. Мадара будет жутко недоволен, но рассерженный брат лучше мёртвого. Стоило ему повернуться, как глаз внезапно зацепился за нечто яркое, напоминающее огонь. Замерев, он увидел фигуру, облачённую в оранжевое хаори. Белая лисья маска закрывала лицо. Нечто в нём напоминало о чём-то знакомом, словно он видел его раньше. У Изуны не было много времени на размышления — неизвестный пропал так же, как и появился. Ёкай? Галлюцинация? Учиха не знал, но лучше поспешить обратно. Он уже задержался здесь.

Ноги несли его сквозь лес. Изуна спешил, не замечая ничего вокруг. Только вперёд, только к отцу. От долгого бега лёгкие горели, но он продолжал двигаться вперёд. Это напоминало ему о том, как его отряду пришлось скрываться от Сенджу. Было страшно. Сердце тогда так сильно и громко стучало, что Изуна боялся, что именно его сердцебиение выдаст их всех. Мадара держал его за руки, успокаивая. А теперь он променял его на незнакомого мальчика, который в любой момент мог его убить. Очень обидно. Изуна смахнул выступившие слёзы, остановившись. Он тяжело дышал и пытался отдышаться. Ноги дрожали от перенапряжения и отказывались слушаться. Учиха сделал глубокий вдох и поторопился к поселению на чистом упрямстве и обиде.

— Отец! — позвал он, ворвавшись в дом и перепугав прислугу своим растрёпанным видом.

Глава семьи вышел к нему спустя минуту. Он нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. Изуна сглотнул под его тяжелым взглядом и склонил голову.

— Что произошло? — отец говорил сухо, словно его совершенно не интересовало, почему его младший сын был столь взволнован.

Учиха замялся. Казалось, что своими действиями он предаёт доверие брата. Но обида пересилила его чувство вины, и он решился:

— Мадара убегает на встречи с непонятным мальчиком.

Отец заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

— И кто же этот незнакомец?

— Он носит светлую одежду и шарф. Загорелый, — в Изуне говорила ревность, и он уже не мог остановиться. — А ещё у него на голове вместо волос коричневый горшок! И имя у него глупое — Хаширама. Как брат с ним может дружить?

Отец присел перед ним на колени, схватив за плечи. Он заглянул ему прямо в глаза и потребовал:

— Повтори его имя!

— Хаширама.

Отец закусил губу и встал. Изуна наблюдал за тем, как тот ходил туда-сюда. То в один конец комнаты, то в другой. В его движениях было что-то нервное, напряжённое.

— Боги, он водится с Сенджу, — наконец сказал он, остановившись. — Его могут убить!

Младший Учиха распахнул глаза. Неужели брат всё это время находился в опасности? А он, мелкий дурачок, пропустил этот момент! Мадара сколько угодно мог считать, что именно он должен защищать семью, но Изуна был другого мнения — каждый должен быть защитником. И он поможет брату, даже если придётся предать его.

Изуна всё же пожалел о своём решении. Хватаясь за одежду брата, державшегося за покрасневшую щёку, он следил за отцом. Старший Учиха ругался, смотря на них алыми глазами. Мадара же выглядел так, словно был готов напасть на него, разорвать на куски. Но брат оставался на месте, прижимая его к себе. Наверное, именно это заставило отца успокоиться. Он опустился на колени, обнимая их.

— Я люблю вас, — сказал он, и Изуна поверил ему.

Отец просто хочет защитить их. Он просто не знает другого способа. Поэтому Изуна совершенно не удивляется, когда отец убеждает Мадару убить своего дружка. Брат согласился, потупив взгляд. Но он заметил его сжавшиеся кулаки и уверенность, мелькнувшую в его глазах. Мадара что-то задумал, понял Изуна. И был прав. Брат предупредил проклятого Сенджу о засаде! Сердце болезненно сжалось. Ох, неужели Мадара чувствовал нечто подобное, когда он пожаловался отцу? Этот противный Хаширама был так важен для него? Настолько, что брат пошёл против отца? Против клана? И предал его самого?

Отец схватил Мадару за шиворот, стоило Сенджу скрыться, и потащил за собой. Изуна последовал за ними, хотя хотелось догнать врагов и порезать их на мелкие куски. Так, чтобы никто их не нашёл и Мадаре больше не пришлось страдать из-за своего неудачного знакомства. Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза и чуть не пропустил мелькнувшую за одним из стволов фигуру. Неизвестный наблюдал за ним сквозь прорези маски, но не пытался подойти.

— Изуна, я не собираюсь тебя ждать! — крикнул отец, явно раздражённый неповиновением сыновей.

И он поспешил за ним. Отца лучше не злить — проблем и так хватало, а с него станется наказать Мадару посильнее.

После произошедшего брат стал ещё тише, чем раньше. Изуна был в восторге от того, что он активировал Шаринган, но теперь… Мадара будто потерял часть себя. Он всё своё время посвящал бесконечным тренировкам. Может, действительно стоило промолчать и сохранить его тайную дружбу? Нет! Это был Сенджу, их враг, он напоминал себе. Они убивали членов клана Учиха веками, и нет им прощения. Хуже их были только Биджу, которые являлись сгустками ненависти, сносящими всё и всех на своём пути. Тем более у брата всё ещё были люди, с кем он общался, — сам Изуна, отец, соклановцы и тот гражданский пацан. Как там его звали? Учиха скривился. Брат должен обращать внимание на него, а не деревенских простачков.

Изуна сидел под деревом на окраине их поселения. Солнце почти зашло, но желания возвращаться домой ещё не было. Прикрыв глаза, он попытался сконцентрироваться на контроле чакры, но лёгкий перезвон колокольчика прервал его. Яркий незнакомец стоял перед ним. Он поднёс палец к месту, где находится рот, призывая к тишине. Изуна был в тихом ужасе — границы их территории охранялись круглосуточно, проскользнуть было почти невозможно. Лишь самые искусные умудрялись это сделать, но редко кто доходил до деревни, где жили Учиха. Лисья маска была знакомой, и Изуна распахнул глаза — именно его он видел на берегу реки!

— Приятно познакомиться! — он слышал лёгкую усмешку в его голосе. Изуна начинал жалеть, что не прихватил кунай. Став в стойку, он был готов к внезапной атаке.

— Спокойно, даттэбаё! — нарушитель замахал руками, словно в панике. — Я тут из-за Мадары!

Учиха прищурился. Как-то глупо и нелогично идти прямо в деревню, полную шиноби. Тем более к ним, славящимся своими глазами и огненными техниками. Либо этот парень безумно силён, либо без мозгов. Одно из двух. И чем больше незнакомец дёргался, пытаясь оправдаться, тем сильнее Изуна склонялся ко второму. Секунда раздумий, и Учиха внезапно атакует. Удар ногой пришёлся блондину по плечу, а кулак влетел прямо в лицо. Было заметно, что нарушитель не ожидал от него ничего подобного. Следующие атаки были отражены. Изуна фыркнул. Это начинало раздражать.

Маска слетает с лица, и на него смотрят удивлённые голубые глаза, смутно знакомые. Светлые, чуть длинноватые волосы спадают на его плечи. Загорелая кожа лица была обласкана солнцем, хоть и была постоянно закрыта маской. Присмотревшись, Изуна узнаёт мальчика из магазина масок. Безродный гражданский пацан пробрался прямиком в поселение Учиха незамеченным. Какой позор! Блондин продолжает уворачиваться от ударов, то и дело пытаясь вставить слово. Мальчик же слишком увлечён нападением, что не замечает Мадару, который появляется из ниоткуда, хватая нарушителя за воротник хаори. Тот возмущённо вскрикивает.

— Убирайся отсюда, Наруто, — брат сверкает Шаринганом.

— А ты не пропадай так внезапно, даттэбаё! Я всего лишь пришёл попрощаться!

Мадара на секунду замирает, прожигая его взглядом.

— Я ухожу на пару недель, — наконец успокаивается блондин. — Срочные дела.

Брат молчит, словно раздумывает над сказанным. Изуна неуверенно мнётся рядом с ними. Как реагировать на столь спокойное отношение Мадары к происходящему? Этот Наруто уже выкидывал нечто подобное?

— Я провожу тебя до границы, — предлагает он. — Изуна, идёшь со мной.

Он удивлённо вскидывается. С чего бы это? Зато у него появляется возможность узнать, что Наруто шумный. И странный. Но истории рассказывал интересные. О демонах, что убивали людей, и о духах, жертвовавших собой ради любви. Изуна с удивлением признал — Наруто ему нравится. Есть что-то особенное в его улыбке и громком смехе. А ещё он заметил, как брат смотрел на него, — в его взгляде появилась некая нежность, а глаза начали блестеть. Изуна приоткрыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать это, как Наруто начал рассказывать очередную историю. На этот раз про Богиню Кролика.

— Это была прекрасная девушка, которая прекратила все войны, — его голос опустился до шёпота. — Её обожествили, и она сошла с ума от данной ей власти. Мой учитель всегда шутил, что она всё время следит за нами.

Мадара закатил глаза, не веря в эти сказки, а Изуна наивно спросил:

— Как?

— Она была изгнана на Луну и наблюдает оттуда, — пожимал плечами блондин. — Обычная легенда, даттэбаё. Её и кроликом называют только потому, что на самой Луне якобы можно разглядеть его очертания.

Учиха наклоняет голову вбок. Действительно, россказни — войны были всегда. Это часть человеческой природы. Одна-единственная женщина физически не могла сделать нечто подобное, хотя рассказ был складным. Но, стоило ему озвучить свои мысли об этом, Наруто лишь захохотал в ответ. Мадара же нахмурился.

— Войны можно и нужно прекратить, — заявил он, гордо вскинув голову.

Изуна лишь пожал плечами. Может быть, и так, но в эти слова плохо верилось. Избегая патруля, они добрались до границы. Брат молча принял объятия блондина, а Изуне достался дружеский удар по спине. Наруто улыбнулся им, запрыгивая на дерево и скрываясь в листве. Мадара грустно смотрел ему вслед. Младший взглянул на брата и немного склонил голову вбок. А это уже было интересно.

***

Хаширама тяжело переживал разделение с Учиха Мадарой. Отвратительно, фыркнул Тобирама. От брата ждут, что когда-нибудь он встанет во главе их клана, а тот страдает, словно девица о женатом любовнике. Зачем так терзать себя? Хаширама, конечно, славился своими сменами настроения, но теперь это переходило все доступные и недоступные границы.

— Прекращай уже, — устало сказал Тобирама, скрестив руки на груди.

— Какой же ты бесчувственный… — пробормотал брат в ответ.

Он вздохнул и произнёс простые слова поддержки:

— Если не станешь сильнее, то твои мечты о мире умрут вместе с тобой.

На этих словах Хаширама вскинулся, приободрившись, однако быстро скатился в привычное депрессивное состояние. В нём он оставался ещё пару минут и, как и ожидал Тобирама, загорелся энтузиазмом и новой надеждой.

— Я смогу убедить Мадару заключить мир! — закричал он, срываясь в сторону тренировочных полигонов, и младший Сенджу лишь закатил глаза.

Брат вообще-то сообразительный, но есть у него… заскоки, мягко выражаясь. Тобирама привык, как и все в клане. Отец всё ещё вздыхал, наблюдая за подобным. Раньше он пытался выбить эту «дурь» посредством тренировок и всяческих просвещающих речей. Не получилось — Хаширама лишь сильнее кис. В конце концов оставили всё как есть и надеялись, что это пройдёт с возрастом.

Самому Тобираме нравилась идея мира. Просто мир с кланом Учиха был невозможным — слишком много крови было пролито между ними, и ненависть к ним передавалась детям с молоком матери. Да, все устали, но сложить свою гордость и пойти мириться с заклятыми врагами спустя несколько столетий не представлялось возможным ни Сенджу, ни Учиха. Брат, вполне естественно, являлся исключением из всех правил, как и Мадара, хотя второй и стал более агрессивен в последнее время.

Встречаться с молодым Учиха на поле боя опасались многие взрослые шиноби, и Тобирама считал себя одним из счастливчиков, которые ни разу не сталкивались с ним в серьёзном поединке. С другой стороны, это означало, что ему трудно оценить способности врага, — те, кто выживал, рассказывали то об огромном огненном драконе, то о неописуемом количестве катан, которые тот использовал в бою. У страха глаза велики. Тобирама знал, что Учиха не был столь силён, — он пробудил своё первое томоэ Шарингана, стоя прямо перед ними. Это, в свою очередь, подразумевало, что тот ещё учится пользоваться им. Сравнивать этого мальчишку со взрослым Учиха было смешно. Будет чудом, если тот доживёт до двадцати с его навыками.

Хаширама тоже пел ему дифирамбы. Брат был более или менее хорошим источником информации, но его впечатлительность не играла Тобираме на руку. Узнать о Мадаре он смог, а вот проанализировать, что из этого правда, а что — воображение старшего, было уже сложнее. Оставалось только встретиться с этим Учиха в битве и выжить. В который раз тяжело вздохнув, Тобирама следует за Хаширамой — проследить, чтобы тот ничего себе не повредил в приступе вдохновения.

***

Наруто пробирался сквозь густые заросли сорняков, стремясь как можно быстрее скрыться от дождя в маленьком доме, что стоял рядом с нависающей скалой. Местоположение не самое лучшее, но оно эффективно защищало здание с одной стороны. Повернув голову чуть вправо, он увидел Пса, который кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Значит, все уже собрались. На порог вышел высокий мужчина в маске кролика. Их мастер.

Увеличив темп, Наруто и Пёс вскоре оказались внутри, а после в комнате, где сидело всего несколько человек. У всех на лицах были маски. Блондин успел сосчитать четырёх, значит, ещё трое пали в борьбе или сбежали.

— Дорогие мои ученики, — начал свою речь Кролик. — Сегодня я должен сообщить вам скорбную весть.

Все затаили дыхание, не смея перебивать своего учителя.

— Мир больше не нуждается в наших способностях, и даймё объявил нас вне закона около месяца назад, — Наруто неверяще уставился на него. — Мы, как он выразился, шарлатаны и обманываем простой люд своими сказочками.

По помещению пробежался возмущённый шепоток. Кролик поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Я прошу вас всех остаться поблизости к местам, где граница наших миров особенно тонка, и следить за их сохранностью, пока вы не потеряете свои способности. Я понимаю, что возлагаю на вас огромную ответственность, но сам больше не могу сделать это — мои глаза больше не могут смотреть сквозь этот занавес, — он притрагивается к прорезям. — Вы, мои дети, ещё достаточно невинны, чтобы иметь эту возможность.

Наруто склоняет голову перед ним, принимая его приказ. Остальные делают то же самое.

— Что же, теперь мы можем перейти к более приятным вещам, — уже веселее продолжает он. — Лис, до меня дошли слухи, что юрэй, жившая недалеко от твоего городка, была уничтожена. Прекрасная работа!

Блондин заулыбался под маской. Наставник редко хвалил их, предпочитая критиковать их действия и решения. Это не мешало им уважать его. Он был им словно родитель — они, безродные и никому не нужные сироты, нашли своё предназначение в жизни. Без него многие погибли бы на улицах или были бы проданы в кварталы красных фонарей. Кролик обучил их всему, что знает сам, раскрыл глаза на многие вещи в мире. А истории, что он рассказывал им, были записаны на древней скрижали, которая веками передавалась из одних рук в другие. Богиня, её сыновья, Древо-Бог… Они все жили когда-то, хотя, скорее всего, не были такими, как их описывали письмена.

Наруто, если честно, был больше заинтересован в поиске доказательств их существования. И если верить написанному, то один из сыновей был легендарным Мудрецом Шести Путей, научившим людей использовать чакру. Биджу в этих историях не присутствовали, что жутко его расстраивало. Они восхищали его — сгустки энергии в форме животных, по некоторым данным имеющие собственный разум. Как такое возможно? Наруто не встречался ни с одним из девятки, несмотря на их размеры. Казалось, что их было бы легко найти, но в реальности это было далеко не так. Те успешно скрывались от людей, изредка нападая на поселения.

— Я полагаюсь на вас, — поклонился им Кролик. — Удачи вам!

— Территория, за которой ты следишь, довольно опасная, не так ли? — спросил Пёс, когда они неспешно возвращались в Страну Огня. — Кланы Сенджу и Учиха, их вечная вражда и всё такое.

Наруто пожимает плечами. Мадара не казался ему особо опасным. Правда, они никогда не сталкивались в бою. От него всегда исходил приятный жар, что нельзя было сказать о Хашираме, — сливающегося с лесом, его сложно прочувствовать. Природа вокруг будто обнимала его, скрывала от чужих глаз. Его чакру, конечно, можно было рассмотреть, но её оттенок был ему недоступен. Мадара же был для него словно открытая книга. Горячий, полный любви к младшему брату, он был ярким маяком в темноте этого мира. В каком-то смысле они с Хаширамой были полными противоположностями, разделившими одну цель, мечту.

Сенджу мог дать Мадаре то, что не мог он, — возможность стремиться к силе. Соревнуясь, они развивались, становились лучше. Наруто так не мог. Большую часть его времени занимали духи и охрана границы. Это тяжёлым бременем лежало на его плечах, и не встреться они в ту ночь на берегу реки, то у него были все шансы провести свою жизнь в одиночестве. Все — Кролик, Пёс и другие — страдали от этого. Мало кто задерживался рядом с ними, считая безумцами.

— А какие территории сейчас безопасны? — отвечает он. — Главное, знать, где ходить.

Пёс рассмеялся, наконец снимая маску. Наруто никогда не видел его лица, да и имени не знал — кличек всегда было достаточно.

— Мне повезло гораздо больше! — похвастался парень, гордо выпячивая грудь. — Моя граница находится в мирном гражданском городке, и самое опасное там — это пьяницы. Завидно?

Он лишь хмыкнул, улыбаясь.

***

Мадара наблюдал за братом, лениво поглаживающим кота. Животное прибилось к ним около получаса назад и не отставало с тех самых пор. Оно ластилось к Изуне, громко мурча, и подставляло белый живот ему самому. Мадара с удовольствием чесал кота за ухом, пока они ждали вторую половину их группы, — отец послал его, Изуну и двух других Учиха на разведывательную миссию. И прихватить немного провизии из ближайшей деревушки на обратном пути.

— Я назову тебя Нэко-сан, — радостно объявил брат, поднимая кота на руки. Мадара улыбнулся, но поспешил разочаровать его:

— Отец не позволит.

Изуна обиженно скуксился, прижимая кота к груди.

— Не слушай этого злобного мальчика, Нэко-сан, — бормотал он. — Я спрячу тебя в своей комнате и буду кормить вкуснейшей рыбкой.

Кот понимающе мяукнул, потираясь пушистой мордой о плечо брата. Тот издал непонятный звук умиления, сильнее тиская животное. Мадара рассмеялся и наконец вернулся к своей работе — следить за окрестностью. Отдалённое журчание воды, шелест листьев, пение птиц. Спокойная обстановка, способная измениться в долю секунды.

— Мадара-сама, — два шиноби оказались прямо перед ним, сверкая красными глазами. — Слухи об экспансии Сенджу на эту территорию не подтвердились.

Учиха кивнул. Неудивительно, что этот клан не интересует эта земля, — деревья и иная растительность здесь росли, но почва была каменистой, а редкая речка — илистой и загрязнённой. Жить в подобной местности — одно мучение. Пока расчистишь все скалы, выроешь колодец с чистой водой… Даже для шиноби это было муторной работой, тем более когда Учиха или Хагоромо могут выпрыгнуть из-за любого дерева.

— Возвращаемся, как только расставим взрывные печати, — приказал Мадара.

Хоть и неплодотворная, но это всё ещё была незанятая земля. Лучше перестраховаться лишний раз, чем пересчитывать погибших, попутно забирая или приводя в негодность их глаза. Это было одно из главных их правил — уничтожить Шаринган умершего, пока тот не попал в руки врага. Неважно, каким образом. Можно сжечь, изуродовать мечом или извлечь прямиком из глазниц. На что хватит времени.

Изуна продолжал обнимать кота, когда они уходили. Отпускать животное он явно не собирался.

— Прояви уважение к Нэко-сану, братик! — заявил он. — Он уже старый кот и постарше тебя будет!

Мадара закатил глаза на подобные речи и оставил младшего в покое, под блестящие от веселья взгляды соклановцев — Изуна часто вытворял такое. Иногда ему казалось, что отец любит брата как раз за его умение быть очаровательным мальчиком, а в следующий момент вытирать окровавленный кинжал о чужую одежду.

— Выступаем! — распорядился Мадара, и все последовали за ним.

Отец при виде взъерошенного, чуть напуганного кота лишь изогнул бровь, взглянув на Изуну. Мадара, если честно, ожидал от него несколько иной реакции, но, казалось, последние события вымотали отца не только физически, но и психологически.

— Увижу его в своих покоях — вышвырну на улицу, — спокойным голосом пригрозил он, устало махнув рукой.

Брат в ответ лишь просиял, как начищенный доспех, быстро запихнув кота в его руки, и побежал обнимать отца. Тот вздохнул, но на подобный жест любви ответил, прижимая младшего сына к себе. Мадара опустил взгляд на животное, выразительно смотревшее в ответ. Пораздумав секунду, он присоединился к ним. Отец редко проявлял свои эмоции, поэтому грех было пренебрегать его любовью. От старшего Учиха веяло приятным теплом, и Мадара уткнулся носом в его шею. Вспомнилось беззаботное раннее детство, когда его ещё не изматывали тренировками, и сильные отцовские руки, подхватывающие за талию и кружащие по кругу. Его добрый взгляд, когда Мадара приносил очередную пойманную живность прямо к нему. И мягкое поглаживание по волосам.

Мадара знал, как тяжело дались тому смерти его братьев. Мангекё отца пробудился после убийства одного из сыновей, а когда погибли ещё двое, — тот закрылся от любого проявления чувств. Было приятно видеть, что он вновь стал более открытым. Учиха считал его прекрасным родителем. Строгим, но заботливым. Да, он не мог принять того факта, что отец хотел убить Хашираму. Однако он делал это из лучших побуждений. Вражда с Сенджу никуда не делась, и он опасался потерять очередного сына. Мадара почувствовал влажность на своих щеках и потёрся о широкое плечо отца.

— Его зовут Нэко-сан, и он очень старый, — увлечённо начал свой рассказ Изуна, не растерявший своей радости. — Он умнее обычных котов!

— Довольно громкое заявление, — скептично хмыкнул отец, погладив старшего по спине.

Брат надул щёки:

— Мы быстро бежали, а он даже не попытался спрыгнуть с моих рук! А ему было страшно!

Мадара поудобнее перехватил кота и тихо выскользнул из комнаты, направляясь к кладовке, — животное нужно было покормить.

— Он мяукает и мурчит, когда с ним разговариваешь! — продолжат настаивать на своей правоте Изуна.

Кот на руках Мадары лишь зевнул. Учиха кинул последний взгляд на брата, удобно устроившегося в руках отца, и постарался запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти.


	5. Водоворот событий

Наруто вошёл в деревню спустя неделю неспешного путешествия. Зная скрытые от чужих глаз тропки, он без проблем пересёк большую часть страны. И сейчас можно было спокойно отдохнуть после такого похода. Денег, которые он скопил, хватит на несколько сытых ночей в деревушке. Тем более что местные искали мелких помощников — поселение пострадало от нападения клана Хагоромо. Им повезло, что обошлось без жертв. Наруто скривился. Ненужное насилие отвращало его — в этом он был согласен с Мадарой, который хоть и был невероятно верен своему клану, но стремился к миру.

Блондин устало постучал по деревянной стойке гостиницы, чтобы разбудить задремавшего хозяина. Тот испуганно поднял голову и заозирался по сторонам. Завидев клиента, он расплылся в приветливой улыбке, которая чуть дрогнула от осознания, — за стойкой стоит мальчишка. Наруто молча положил пару монеток перед ним:

— Комнату на четыре ночи, пожалуйста.

Хозяин быстро сгрёб деньги, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, и повёл его вглубь здания. Наруто осознал, что нормальную комнату он не получит. Мелкий ведь, не поймёт, что обманули. Комнатушка оказалась скромной и больше напоминала кладовку, но Наруто пожал плечами — ему и этого хватит с головой. Футон есть, как и место, где разложить вещи. Вполне достаточно для хорошего сна.

Единственное, чего он не ожидает увидеть на следующее утро, когда выходит на улицу в надежде найти какую-то работёнку, так это Хаширама со светловолосым парнем. Мальчик приветливо махал ему рукой, призывая подойти, и громко выражал свою радость. Второй его одёргивал и что-то неразборчиво шипел на ухо. Наруто сморщил нос — зависть грызла его сердце. Хаширама так легко сблизился с Мадарой! Но подошёл.

— Я так счастлив видеть тебя здесь! — начал свою речь Хаширама. — Расскажи мне о том, как идут твои дела, друг мой! И как там поживает Мадара?

Мальчик рядом с ним шикнул на него. Наруто недовольно поморщился.

— Я почти месяц его не видел, — признался он. — Мы не приклеены друг к другу, знаешь ли.

Хаширама моментально растерялся. Улыбка пропала с его лица, и он растерянно посмотрел на него. Наруто обиженно скрестил руки на груди. Будет знать, как приставать!

— Брат, я предупреждал тебя об этом, — светловолосый говорил чётко, косясь на него своими отвратительными красными глазами. — Шавка, служащая Учиха, никогда не раскроет пасти.

Подобное отношение к себе злило. Стиснув зубы, Наруто еле сдерживал себя. Лицо этого пацана хотелось разбить. Да так, чтобы красные узкие глазки перестали выделяться на светлом лице.

— Тобирама! — возмутился Хаширама. — Не груби и не отзывайся так о другом клане!

Мальчишка лишь хмыкнул, сердито скрестив руки на груди.

— Я не чья-то собака, — сквозь зубы процедил Наруто. — В отличие от вас, я нейтрален и не ввязываюсь в конфликты. А теперь, прошу простить меня, но мне нужно идти.

И развернулся, оставив двух мальчиков позади. Внутри кипела злость, и Наруто в последний момент остановил себя от того, чтобы посильнее ударить ближайшую стену дома. Но хлипкая, кое-где прогнившая стена не внушала доверия, и он опустил руку. Проблемы ему были не нужны, а хозяин этого жилища не упустит шанс вытрясти из него последние деньги.

***

Мадара пытался перевязать руку. Выходило отвратительно. Бинт путался, сбивался в непонятные комки и неправильно ложился. Им не повезло напороться на каких-то шиноби. Расслабившись, Учиха пропустил мимо летящий кунай. Разобраться с нападавшими не было трудно. К сожалению, он не успел заметить, был ли у них мон клана. Если того нет, то те либо наёмники, либо разбойники. Вряд ли они были из какого-то клана — вся территория вокруг была безлюдна. Да и Девятихвостого заметили в этом районе около двух месяцев назад. Следов его присутствия здесь уже почти не найти: чакра развеялась, животные вернулись. Остались лишь поваленные кое-где деревья. Но люди всё ещё пытались избегать это место. От греха подальше. Наруто было бы интересно, наверное. Биджу его интересовали, и он, кажется, как-то рассказывал, что хотел бы увидеть одного вблизи. Мадара хмыкнул. Увидеть он увидит, а вот выживет вряд ли. Особенно если пойдёт искать их в одиночку, без поддержки Учиха с сильным Шаринганом.

Младший брат сидел неподалёку. Рядом с ним устроился крупный ястреб, принёсший новости от другого отряда. Птица чистила перья, ожидая ответного письма. Мадара продолжал мучиться с перевязкой. Рана начала неприятно тянуть, а пальцы — дрожать. Изуна, уставший от его издевательств над бинтом, аккуратно перехватил тот из его рук. За минуту справившись с задачей, он завязал тугой узелок на предплечье. Мадара часто восхищался выдержкой брата — он спокойно относился к его ранениям и никогда не тревожился из-за них.

В свою очередь, старший Учиха начинал слегка паниковать, когда у Изуны обнаруживались порезы и всякие синяки. После смерти младших братьев он стал более внимателен к подобному. Изуна был слишком мал, чтобы запомнить их мучения в деталях, да и мать оберегала его от этого. Мадара был благодарен всем известным ему богам за это. Один из них умер, находясь далеко от дома, и его охладевшее тело принёс отец. Молча положил его в гроб, закрыв пустые глазницы куском белой ткани, и закрыл крышку. Ему повезло — его смерть не была болезненной. Один момент, и всё, конец. Остальные же метались в горячке, стонали, а иногда даже кричали. Мадара отчётливо помнил их бледные лица, скривившиеся от боли, как захлёбывались в собственной крови из-за излишне резких движений. И помнил то, как они молили о смерти, как пытались покончить с собой, когда оставались в помещениях одни. Мать, пока сама не впала в глубокую апатию, Изуну к ним не подпускала, отвлекая то играми, то сладостями. Брат этих ужасов не видел. Наверное, поэтому в нём остались частичка невинности и тяга к людям.

— Разведка пишет, что были обнаружены следы кланов Сенджу и Хагоромо, — он сообщил ему.

— Как давно они были здесь?

— Больше недели назад, в районе их больше не наблюдается.

— Наши следующие действия?

— Пишут, что стоит избегать горы на юге, — Кьюби может отдыхать там, — ответил Изуна, повторно сверившись с бумагой в руке. — Приказывают продолжать искать признаки присутствия здесь засады.

Мадара кивнул и встал с нагретого места. Вытянул из подсумка небольшой пергамент и угольный брусок.

«Двигаемся на северо-запад. Если что-то обнаружим — пошлём птицу».

Аккуратно сложив послание, он отдал его ястребу, наблюдавшему за ним. Тот издал пронзительный крик и взмыл в воздух.

— Активность Сенджу напрягает, — признался Мадара.

Изуна согласно кивнул.

Они виляют между стволов деревьев, стараясь запутать свои следы. Нынешний их покой может не продлиться долго, и нужно было удостовериться, что последовать за ними было сложно. Если следы Сенджу не нашли, не значит, что те не могли внезапно выпрыгнуть откуда-нибудь. Да, глаза Учиха были гораздо лучше обычных и открывали перед пользователем множество возможностей, но в рядах врагов были прекрасные сенсоры, и их клан превосходил их в количестве. Поэтому родители учили своих отпрысков правильно заметать следы, — хоронить детей никто не хотел. Особенно если сам не уследил, недоучил.

Мадара раздражённо фыркнул. Посылать их в это захолустье было глупой затеей — Кьюби затаился где-то в горах неподалёку, Сенджу и Хагоромо были здесь проходом. Но что поделать — приказ есть приказ. Но факт, что недружелюбные соседи сновали на этой территории около недели назад, действительно напрягал. В последние полгода те посылали всё больше и больше разведывательных отрядов на близлежащие земли. Отец подозрительно относился к подобным вылазкам, поэтому отправлял команды из четырёх или пяти человек — больше позволить они физически не могли, — в целях перестраховки.

Мадара с горечью вспомнил о стычке с Хаширамой больше двух месяцев назад. Бывший друг оказался отличным воином. Да, Мадара знал, что он был способным шиноби из-за их тренировок, но такого отчаяния в движениях Хаширамы не ожидал. Он только начал раскрывать свой истинный потенциал, но сражался наравне со взрослыми. Кто бы мог подумать, что мальчик, чьё настроение меняется по щелчку пальцев, мог биться с таким отчаянием? Мадаре, конечно, понравилось бороться с ним, но сердце всё ещё скорбело о тех солнечных деньках у реки. Они никогда не дрались с желанием убить, а теперь это было единственное, что должно их волновать. Уничтожить, пока не прикончили тебя самого.

Учиха любил думать, что подобным образом защищал Изуну. Убеждать себя в собственной ненависти к Хашираме, в том, что он способен на что угодно ради клана, было легко. Но мысли мучили его по бессонным ночам. А что, если бы они пошли против своих семей? Построили бы они деревню, о которой мечтали?

***

Наруто, в отличие от Хаширамы, в его жизни то появляется, то пропадает. Мадара был рад его видеть в любом случае, но в голову приходят лишь ассоциации с Нэко-саном, которого полюбил не только Изуна, но и отец. Тот тоже приходил, когда пожелает. Наруто громко и заливисто смеялся, стоит ему заикнуться об этом. Мадаре нравилось слушать его переливающийся, словно колокольчик, смех. Говорить с ним тоже приятно, гораздо приятнее, чем с той же Касуми, — девчонка уже начала подбивать к нему клинья.

Дурочка надеялась, что её, обыкновенную гражданскую, возьмёт в жёны наследник целого клана. Даже если бы Мадара был заинтересован в ней, то отец бы не позволил, — подобрали бы сильную куноичи из уважаемого семейства. Да и Касуми было всего десять лет. Зато какие цели! В Касуми было нечто отталкивающее. Её хвастовство перед подружками, её снисходительный взгляд и ярко-красные губы, отвратительно смотревшиеся на её детском лице. И где она её берёт? Ей бы хоть толику той чистой наивности, что была у Наруто!

А сам Наруто с лёгкостью подлавливает его в небольшой деревушке, куда их отряд привели следы Сенджу. На любые расспросы о тех хитрый лис улыбался и лукаво щурился:

— Не скажу!

И хохотал, как безумный. Мадара лишь закатывал глаза — знал, что блондин даже под пытками не расколется. Можно было бы подождать, когда он сам случайно обронит что-нибудь о личностях Сенджу, посетивших это скромное поселение, но времени было в обрез. Гораздо легче разузнать всё самому, распутывая следы и выслеживая их. Будь Наруто членом их клана, то получил бы по полной за сокрытие информации.

Чуть отвлёкшись от своей задачи, Мадара поинтересовался у друга, как долго тот пробудет здесь. На лице блондина отобразился глубокий мысленный процесс — нахмурился, рот вытянулся в тонкую полосочку, а взгляд устремился к небу. Пара мгновений, и он уже загибал пальцы, подсчитывая что-то.

— Два дня, даттэбаё! — весело сказал он. — Я заработал немного денег и наконец могу восстановить тот храм!

Учиха вопросительно изогнул бровь. Ту прогнившую насквозь лачугу? Чудо, что та ещё не рухнула!

— Нужные материалы я уже приобрёл, и осталось только перенести их туда!

Оптимизм Наруто в который раз поражал его. Та халупа, которая едва сохранила очертания храма, разваливалась прямо на глазах, а он собрался её чинить! Если крыша не упадёт Наруто на голову, то Мадара поверит в слова одной из безумных старух, которую встретил однажды.

— Дуракам везёт, — повторяла она снова и снова. — Дуракам закон не писан!

Она говорила это каждому, кто проходил мимо, хватая людей за рукава. Не только её поведение отталкивало мимо проходящих, но и внешний вид — гнилые почерневшие зубы еле держались во рту, а жидкие седые волосы грязными сосульками свисали до плеч. И запашок от неё шёл специфичный. Сгорбившаяся, она опиралась на кривую палку, которую не боялась использовать, если кто-то грубил ей и пытался вырваться из её костлявой хватки. Легче было обойти её по большой дуге, чем попытаться проскочить мимо неё.

Но ассоциировать Наруто с чем-то столь отвратительным не хотелось. Изуна на момент той встречи был шестилетним впечатлительным мальчонкой. Старуха приходила к нему в кошмарах на протяжении нескольких недель. Те ночи брат провёл с ним в одной комнате — Изуна утверждал, что присутствие Мадары рядом успокаивало его. Подобное отношение к себе льстило.

— Ты уверен, что это не закончится плохо? — на всякий случай спросил Учиха.

Наруто легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Не проверю — не узнаю, даттэбаё!

Мадара рассмеялся.

— Никогда не меняйся! — посоветовал он и тут же попытал удачу ещё раз, спросив: — Так куда направились Сенджу?

Друг недовольно надул щёки — вопрос ему пришёлся не по вкусу. Но что-то промелькнуло на его лице, и он поднял уверенный взгляд на него.

— Только за плату! — хитро улыбнулся он, скрестив руки на груди. — Закрой глаза, если хочешь получить информацию!

Мадара покорно прикрыл глаза, немного расслабившись. От Наруто можно было не ждать подвоха. На губах почувствовалось чужое горячее дыхание, и Учиха судорожно сглотнул. Лёгкое, едва заметное касание, и Наруто отстранился, прошептав:

— Они направились на запад. Отряд из восьми человек, среди них Хаширама и его брат.

В голове — каша. Он не знал, о чём думать. Наруто испытывал к нему симпатию? Или просто шутил? Учиха зажмурился ещё сильнее. Наруто хотелось схватить и поцеловать сильнее, по-настоящему. Чтобы губы болели, а лица были красные-красные, и дышать было сложно. Но, когда Мадара открыл глаза, Наруто уже успел скрыться, и ему ничего не остаётся, как вернуться к своим. Изуна его раскрасневшееся лицо никак не комментирует, но понимающе ухмыляется.

***

Наруто резко проснулся в маленькой комнатушке гостиницы. Яркий свет луны проникал внутрь сквозь небольшое окошко, освещая помещение. В самом дальнем и тёмном углу стояла фигура в чёрном плаще, которая, заметив, что спящий проснулся, сделала шаг вперёд. Белая маска кролика с необычными узорами моментально стала заметна в темноте.

— Учитель, — Наруто сложился пополам в поклоне, приветствуя его.

Кролик лишь покачал головой, дав отмашку. Его поза была напряжённой, словно он опасался чего-то.

— Сын мой, я пришёл с плохими новостями, — голос наставника был тих и взволнованно подрагивал. — Облавы начались. Тигр и Ворона уже погибли из-за своей неосторожности.

Наруто прикрыл рот ладонью. Те были лучшими из учеников Кролика. Они, будучи старше всех остальных, помогали ему следить и наставляли других детей. Их способности были на высоте. Ворона была искусна в уничтожении духов, а Тигр мог видеть даже самых мелких и слабых демонов.

— Я предупреждал их, чтобы они как можно быстрее покинули свои города, но, увы, — Кролик печально склонил голову. — Моя неспешность подвела меня. Я лишь надеюсь, что и ты, и все остальные смогут спастись.

— А Пёс?

— Уже спрятался.

Наруто расслабленно выдохнул. Этот мальчик был чуть старше его самого. Да и встречались они чаще остальных — городок, за которым следил Пёс, был в двух днях пути от места, где он обосновался.

Кролик подошёл вплотную и по-отцовски погладил его по волосам.

— Прошу, уходи, пока есть время.

И тенью выскользнул за дверь. Наруто посмотрел ему вслед, дотрагиваясь до головы. Подобная ласка была ему чужда. Однако, быстро опомнившись, он вскочил на ноги, начиная собирать свои скромные пожитки. Два кимоно, хаори и запасная пара сандалий — всё летело в дорожную сумку.

Одевшись, Наруто осторожно выглянул в коридор, прислушиваясь к звукам. Вдалеке слышался храп — хозяин гостиницы вновь заснул. Путь открыт. Неслышно, он прокрался к выходу, прячась в тенях.

Тёмные улочки деревушки, освещённые лишь лунным светом, надёжно скрывали его от чужих глаз, и Наруто рванул в сторону леса — за ночь успеет дойти до заброшенного храма, где уже есть все его запасы и материалы для ремонта. Он перетащил их туда ещё утром. Осталось лишь запутать следы, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не последует за ним.

Спотыкаясь о корни, он спешил вглубь леса. Слава богам, он предупредил Мадару о своих планах. Было бы неловко, если бы тот начал спрашивать местных о том, куда он пропал. Наруто хихикнул. Перед глазами встали серьёзное лицо Учиха, который бы безэмоционально напирал с расспросами, и трясущиеся жители, неспособные дать ответ. Внезапно вспомнив о сухих губах Мадары, Наруто зарделся. Он не знал, о чём думал, когда поцеловал его.

Мадара был забавным. Даже будучи вспыльчивым, он подавлял многое в себе и становился похож на статую. Но внутри него всегда бушевал пожар, Наруто видел это. Его изящные движения, лохматые волосы и мечты. Тянулся к нему, как цветок к солнцу. А контроль над эмоциями восхищал Наруто, неспособного на такое. А Изуна, в свою очередь, не был столь искусен в сокрытии своих чувств — блеск его глаз и чуть напряжённые брови выдавали его с головой. О нём хотелось заботиться и помогать во всём. Был в нём некий шарм.

Наруто улыбнулся — клан Учиха был странным. Зачем прятать свои эмоции, когда можно было показать миру своё истинное лицо?

***

Мадара раздражённо выдернул ногу из дыры, которую только что пробил, и виновато посмотрел на Наруто. Тот держал в руках несколько досок.

— Этот дом разваливается прямо на глазах, даттэбаё! — отмахнулся он, беспечно улыбаясь. — Не расстраивайся из-за того, что повредил пол.

Учиха фыркнул и протянул ему пару гвоздей. Наруто благодарно кивнул, а после прислонил одну из досок к стене. Молоток весело застучал по дереву.

— А что ты ожидал? — повышая голос, сказал Мадара, усаживаясь на пол немного дальше дыры. — Всё прогнило и совершенно непригодно для жизни.

— Ой, ладно тебе, — поморщился блондин. — Я видел дома и похуже. Каркас сохранился прекрасно, а пол и стены можно починить. Всего пара дней работы, даттэбаё!

Учиха хмыкнул — он был более чем уверен, что заметил семейство летучих мышей в одной из самых дальних комнат. Но Наруто действительно был прав. Несущая конструкция здания выдержала испытание времён, покосившись только в тех местах, где из-за дождя просела земля.

А вот работы, чтобы привести всё в порядок, требовалось много, хотя Наруто считал иначе. Восстановить сёдзи, приклеить бумагу, заменить пол. И это только начало списка. Территория, прилегающая к дому, пребывала в отвратительном состоянии. Заросшая различными сорняками, она совершенно не радовала глаз. Мадара около десяти минут бился над тем, чтобы отцепить колючки репейника и прочую гадость от кимоно, не повредив ткань.

Наруто рухнул рядом с ним, бросив молоток на пол. Тот упал с громким стуком, и в полу появилась новая дыра. Измученно застонав, мальчик спрятал лицо в загорелых руках. Мадара не скрыл смешок, наблюдая за ним. Блондин обиженно ударил его по руке.

— Разве тебе не пора? — спросил он. — Ты и так провёл со мной большую часть дня, даттэбаё.

Учиха недовольно скривил рот. Время возвращаться действительно пришло. Он встал с нагретого места и, аккуратно, направился к своей катане, которую прислонил к стене по своему приходу. Броня пряталась под его одеждой — Сенджу всё чаще совершали вылазки к территории Учиха. Они не приближались к патрулям, предпочитая выжидать самых невнимательных. К счастью, таких в клане было мало, да и те гражданские.

— До встречи, — кинул он, после того как быстро поцеловал замершего Наруто, выпрыгивая из дома.

Обернувшись, он увидел смущённого Наруто, который даже слишком активно махал ему рукой на прощание. Наверное, стоит занести ему чего-то съестного в следующий раз, а то он как-то проронил, что уже который день безвылазно сидит в этом храме.

Мадара понял, что его преследуют где-то в получасе от границы. Шаринган мигом загорелся в глазах, и он ускорил свой темп. Он осознавал, что оторваться от хвоста невозможно, но надеялся, что патруль, в котором были сенсоры, поймёт, что что-то не так, и придёт на помощь. По крайней мере, у него была призрачная надежда на это.

Кунай и пара сюрикенов со свистом пролетели рядом. Резко развернувшись, он молниеносно сложил печати. Огромный огненный шар направился в сторону нападавших. Учиха продолжил своё отступление к территории клана, но всё же обернулся, когда дым рассеялся.

Шиноби, атаковавших его, всего трое. Два взрослых мужчины и Хаширама. Вот кого Мадара не ожидал здесь увидеть. Лицо бывшего друга выражало его огромную печаль и сожаление. Типичный Хаширама и его вечное чувство вины, фыркнул он. Они следовали за ним, уже заметив, что наследник Учиха совершенно один. Какой прекрасный шанс прикончить его, одного из гениев клана. Мадара нахмурился, представляя, какой нагоняй получит от отца, когда тот прознает обо всём. Если выживет, конечно. Интересно, а Наруто будет плакать?

Преследователи не отставали от него, атакуя любым возможным способом. В него летело оружие, а техники Суйтона и Дотона даже задели его. По правде, не будь у него Шарингана, то он давно бы погиб. К тому же ему крупно повезло — патруль действительно находился неподалёку и пришёл на помощь, отпугивая нападавших. Хаширама напоследок виновато склоняет голову, перед тем как скрыться в листве.

— Мадара-сама! — возмущённо начал один из Учиха. — Я надеюсь, что вы понимаете, как сильно подставили не только себя, но и клан?

Мадара обречённо кивнул. Что ж, он заслужил выговор и будущее наказание. Отец предупреждал об опасности подобных вылазок.


	6. Пламя в сердце

Изуна недовольно косился на него, тоскливо подпирая рукой щеку, пока Мадара заканчивал писать письмо — отец запретил ему покидать территорию клана без должного сопровождения и без повода. Вполне ожидаемо, особенно после того, как он столкнулся с Сенджу. Один, почти безоружный и никто даже не подозревал, что он покинул поселение Учиха. Просто исчез. Мадара притронулся к уху, которое до сих пор покалывало, стоило ему вспомнить о железной хватке отца. Он действительно провинился перед ним. Учиха представил обеспокоенное лицо отца, который с ног бы сбился, но не прекратил бы искать старшего сына.

Однако, выдавать местоположение Наруто он не собирался. Мадаре удалось скрыть, что он уходил именно к нему, умело прикрывшись красивой историей об очаровательной девчушке. Письма стали его спасением, потому что прерывать общение с блондином не было никакого желания. Отец подозревал что-то, но ещё ни разу не сделал ему ни одного замечания. Только косился во время совместных обедов и следил за почтовыми птицами.

— Брат, ты обещал потренироваться со мной, — не вытерпев долгого молчания, начал наигранно ныть Изуна. — Я так ждал, а ты всё пишешь свои любовные послания!

Мадара сверкнул глазами, покраснел и возмущённо открыл рот:

— Наруто мой друг! Между нами ничего нет!

— Ага, конечно. Рассказывай это кому-то другому. Тем более, отцу ты сказал о прекрасной даме, покорившей твоё сердце, — Изуна рассмеялся, поигрывая бровями и смущённо прикрывая ладошкой рот. — О, неужели… Какой стыд, какой позор! Скандал!

Мадара лишь закатил глаза на кривляния брата, изображавшего местных сплетниц. Их в клане было немного — большинство женщин не имело так много времени на подобное. То бельё постирай и развесь, то обед приготовь и за ребёнком последи. Сплетничали, в основном, молодые гражданские девчонки и более или менее зажиточные дамы, которые не знали тяжёлого труда — им во всём помогали служанки. Изуна заламывал руки, возводил взгляд к потолку и громко вздыхал, причитая себе под нос, с поразительной точностью копируя их поведение. Стоило признать, актёр из него вышел хороший. Но, если честно, то эти дурачества брата напомнили ему о надоедливой Касуми, упорно строившей ему глазки. Старший Учиха дал ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Прекращай ломать комедию.

Брат обиженно надул щёки и резко отвернулся от него. Мадара лишь хмыкнул в ответ, снова обращая внимание на письмо, лежащее на столе. Бережно взяв его в руки, чтобы не помять, он аккуратно поместил послание в небольшую деревянную коробочку, которую после заботливо перевязал чёрной шёлковой лентой. Изуна чуть повернул голову в его сторону, вновь начиная наблюдать. Любопытный.

Мадара прокусил подушечку пальца, сложил пару быстрых печатей и хлопнул ладонью по столу. Облачко дыма. Перед ним появилась небольшая сиамская кошечка. Она огляделась, повела ушами, прищурила свои голубые глаза, отряхнув синее кимоно, и наконец перевела взгляд на него:

— И что же ты хочешь?

Изуна издал непонятный звук и потянул к ней руку, но кошка недовольно дёрнула белыми усами. Брат понимающе кивнул, отступая на шаг, тем самым проявляя уважение. Мадара знал, что он видел Аки лишь один раз и то, пару лет назад. Мать изредка призывала её, чтобы та развлекала её рассказами и передавала всякие записочки. Сам Мадара всегда восхищался изящностью и медлительными, гордыми движениями кошки.

— Не веди себя так, словно я призываю тебя по каждой мелочи, — отрезал Учиха, сверкнув Шаринганом. — Мне всего лишь нужна твоя помощь в доставке письма.

— Раньше ты использовал воронов для своих тёмных делишек, а теперь решил обратиться ко мне. И почему именно я? Других кошек не знаешь, что ли? — раздражённо ответила Аки, распушив тёмную шерсть хвоста.

— Ты искусна в маскировке и тебе не составит труда скрыться от моего клана. Ты делала это раньше, не смей это отрицать, — покачал головой Мадара. — Вороны не способны на это, а отец начал усиленно следить за птицами — надеется поймать меня на чём-то.

Кошка прищурилась, выпустив когти, после чего сердито фыркнула:

— Ладно, но не думай, что сможешь пользоваться моими услугами всякий раз, когда тебе это взбредёт в голову. Я очень востребованная ниннеко, знаешь ли.

Мадара кивнул. Сиамка повернулась к Изуне и демонстративно потёрлась о стол. Тот намёк понял и радостно начал чесать её за ухом. Она довольно замурчала. Старший Учиха изогнул бровь — Аки никогда не вела себя так с матерью. Но их веселье продолжалось недолго — спустя пару минут, кошка всё же приступила к выполнению задания, перед этим громко чихнув. Аки схватила посылку в зубы, бросила на них последний взгляд и выскочила из окна. Оба брата следили за её уходом, но она быстро скрылась в траве.

— Тебе стоит признать, — противно ухмыльнулся Изуна. — Ты всё же влюбился.

Мадара лишь прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, покраснев и стукнув его по плечу.

— Ты же хотел тренироваться? Продолжишь в таком духе и будешь делать это с Аратой, — ответил старший Учиха, злобно посмотрев на него исподлобья.

— Что? Нет, брат, ты шутишь! — возмутился Изуна. — Этот старик считает, что его собственное отражение в зеркале это замаскировавшийся Сенджу! Он же совсем с катушек слетел!

Мадара молча развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

— Подожди! Стой! — прокричал ему вслед Изуна, бросившийся за ним.

Отец покачал головой, когда младший пронёсся мимо него. Мадара схватил брата за руку, когда тот чуть не врезался в него, и поклонился главе семьи. Отец окинул его быстрым взглядом и кивнул, дав молчаливое соглашение на тренировки.

— За пределы деревни не выходить, — напомнил он и оба брата вышли из дома.

Они уже шли по улице, направляясь к одной из тренировочных площадок, когда к ним прилипла Касуми. Девчонка томно смотрела из-под ресниц, невинно хлопая глазами и поправляя волосы.

— Куда идёте, Мадара-сама? — будто невзначай поинтересовалась она, полностью игнорируя Изуну, который сверлил её недовольным взглядом.

— Вперёд, Касуми, я иду вперёд, — он небрежно отмахнулся от неё.

Девчонка намёка не поняла и резко прижалась к его руке. Выпятив свою несуществующую грудь, она приоткрыла красные губы и вновь хлопнула глазами. Словно пиявка, честное слово.

— Тогда, может погуляете со мной? — Касуми заправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь за ухо. — Матушка научила меня готовить данго! Вы должны попробовать, Мадара-сама!

— Нет, — отрезал старший Учиха. Изуна за его спиной яростно закивал, соглашаясь.

Разочарование отобразилось на круглом девичьем лице. Она стиснула кулачки, державшие его кимоно, до побеления:

— Но… Я…

Мадара вырвал руку из необыкновенно сильной хватки и продолжил свой путь. Изуна последовал за ним. Касуми нужно понять — его женой ей не стать. И, наконец, признать, что и она сама это не хочет. Учиха знал, что её мать была причиной всего этого фарса. Желание выбить хоть одного из своих отпрысков в, так называемую, элиту клана привело к тому, что они имели сейчас — Касуми хвостиком бегала за ним, пытаясь то ли влюбить его в себя, то ли заставить жениться на себе только для того, чтобы она наконец отстала.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Ему сейчас не до этого — Сенджу вертелись вокруг границ, перекрыв все пути для более слабых шиноби, мигом расправляясь с ним. Проблема состояла в том, что те приносили многие продукты, которые клан не мог вырастить сам, а отправлять сильных воинов, чтобы те выполняли их функцию, было слишком расточительно. Да, они могли иногда позволить себе послать нескольких их за провиантом, но тогда в их обороне образовывались бреши. Сенджу понимали это, поэтому сворачивать свою осаду не собирались.

Ещё и Наруто, который жил в лесу. Беззащитный, он мог в любой момент стать жертвой нападения не только со стороны Сенджу или Хагоромо, но и дикой живности, который в той местности было полно. Наруто от его заботы и переживаний отмахивался, говоря что-то о печатях и барьерах. Только Учиха знал, что друг не всесилен — да, он владел Фуин, но он всё же не был взрослым шиноби. И не был представителем Узумаки.

— Давай! — внезапно выкрикнул Изуна, вырывая Мадару из его размышлений.

Глаза брата блестели. Он был готов к поединку. Старший Учиха размял шею и, потуже затянув пояс, взял в руки катану. Изуна улыбнулся и встал напротив. Его обнаженный меч блестел на солнце. Резкий бросок вперёд. Удар, поворот, уклонение, вновь удар. Повторить. Их тренировочный бой напоминал танец. По крайней мере, так считал Мадара. Одни и те же слаженные и давно выученные движения, снова и снова. Это разгорало в нём настоящий пожар, адреналин зашкаливал. Но одновременно с этим приходила и скука. Слишком рутинно, привычно.

В голове крутилось множество вопросов. А что, если он будет сражаться с кем-то другим? Изменится ли танец? Станет ли он сложнее или нет? С Изуной было легко — он знал все его движения и техники. А танец с Хаширамой? С Наруто?

Мадара на секунду отвлёкся от тренировки. Наруто с такой лёгкостью прыгал по веткам, был гибким и знал, куда бить. Тот же случай с Рейко чего стоил — он без всяких усилий расправился с существом, от которого у Учиха леденела кровь. Та, несмотря на свою неуклюжесть, была опасна. Её когти были острее любого ножа. Но даже находясь на волоске от смерти Наруто сохранял свой оптимистичный настрой. Он играючи уклонялся от её неумелых атак, танцевал с самим Шинигами. Его движения были чуть резковатыми, но умелыми. Он брал скоростью, а не силой. Мадара мог часами наблюдать за ним.

Хаширама… Он был сильным и, несомненно, умным, хоть и со странностями. Мадара не был уверен, как хорошо тот управлялся с мечом, но удар у него был прекрасно поставлен. У него явно были хорошие учителя. Хаширама, в отличие от энергичного Наруто, был более спокоен. Его атаки были грубыми, полные мощи. Во время боя с ним нужно было отслеживать все движения противника, просчитывать будущие атаки и полностью посвящать себя битве. Сражаясь с ним, нельзя было задуматься о чём-то — одно неверное движение и Шинигами уже тянул к его противнику свои костлявые пальцы.

Меч Изуны просвистел сбоку. Мадара моргнул, возвращая всё внимание к тренировке. Прыжок назад и Учиха сложил нужные печати. Небольшой огненный шар полетел в сторону брата. Тот не растерялся и, скопировав чужие действия, защитился ответным потоком пламени. Стало жарко. Пот катился с них крупными каплями. Шаринган загорелся в глазах Мадары. Секунда, один взгляд и Изуна замер на месте. Этого было достаточно, чтобы приставить меч к его горлу. Брат, скинув иллюзию, непонимающе моргнул, когда осознание собственного поражения накатило на него.

— Так нечестно! — возмутился он, но принял проигрыш. Это всего лишь часть обучения.

— В бою нужно использовать всё, что тебе доступно, — улыбнулся Мадара, закидывая руку на плечо Изуны и потрепав его по волосам. Он недовольно засопел, надув щёки, но вырываться не стал.

Домой они вернулись лишь спустя несколько часов, ближе к вечеру. Аки уже ждала их. Кошка сидела на подоконнике и косилась на Нэко-сана, который сверлил её взглядом, словно пытался испепелить её на месте. Аки небрежно скинула письмо на стол стоило ей заметить их и устроилась на коленях присевшего Изуны. Нэко-сан крутился вокруг них, громко мяукая. Сиамка наблюдала за ними из-под прикрытых глаз и лениво потягивалась.

Почерк Наруто был неопрятный, полный чернильных клякс. Крупные иероглифы занимали большую часть бумаги из-за чего его ответ был коротким и состоял всего из нескольких предложений. Мадара улыбнулся. Как и ожидалось от его друга.

«Закончил ремонтировать крышу и стены. Приступил к полу. В районе всё спокойно, Сенджу и Хагоромо не приходили».

Отец резко раскрыл дверь в комнату, где они сидели. Аки моментально исчезла, а Нэко-сан с громким взвизгом подскочил на месте. Письмо в его руках смялось. Отец смотрел на них странным взглядом. Мадара сглотнул.

— Собирайтесь! — приказал он.

— Что произошло? — с ноткой паники спросил Изуна, вскочивший на ноги.

— Наши запасы начали подходить к концу, — сжимая руки в кулаки сказал отец. — Нам нужно разобраться с Сенджу. Пока ещё не слишком поздно.

Они кивнули и побежали к своим доспехам, которые лежали в соседней комнате, как и другое снаряжение.

***

Мадара разрубил тонкую лиану обвившуюся вокруг его ноги. Новая способность Хаширамы восхищала его — он впервые видел подобное. Умение управлять растениями было поразительным!

Сенджу смотрел прямо на него. Его брови были нахмурены, губы — сжаты в тонкую линию. Мадара апатично поправил свою тёмную чёлку, активируя Шаринган. Было заметно, что Хаширама что-то задумал и нужно было быть предельно внимательным. Подросток напротив него сложил печати, и поудобнее перехватил меч — теперь обе ноги Учиха оказались в ловушке растений. Изуна на секунду отвлёкся от своего поединка, дёрнувшись в его сторону, но старший остановил его лёгким движением руки.

— Мадара, нам необязательно сражаться, — начал свою речь Хаширама. — Мы можем убедить наших отцов заключить мир! Ты сам когда-то говорил об этом, друг мой!

Учиха прищурился. Предложение действительно было заманчивым и он не забыл о своей мечте о мире, но ответил:

— Ты знаешь, что это невозможно. И мы с тобой не друзья.

Сенджу дёрнулся, словно ошпаренный, и потерял концентрацию. Хватка растений ослабла и Мадара с лёгкостью отпрыгнул назад.

— Но…

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить свой клан, — произнёс Учиха. — А наша мечта… Это всего лишь детские разговоры.

Глаза бывшего друга наполнились болью и неприкрытой злостью. Благодаря Шарингану, Мадара заметил и то, как сильно он сжимал рукоять своего меча. Учиха усмехнулся и Хаширама взорвался. Ещё никогда он не атаковал его с такой агрессией — удары сыпались со всех сторон, растения путались под ногами.

Мадара поймал удобный момент и начал складывать печати — на поле боя появился огромный огненный шар. За ним последовали сюрикены, которые, в отличие от пламени, всё же задели уклонившегося Хашираму. На его щеках красовались несколько кровоточащих порезов. К шоку Учиха, ранения начинают быстро затягиваться. Как Хаширама смог так развить свои способности? Он вообще человек?

Хаширама увидел чужое удивление и улыбнулся:

— Не ты один тренируешься в своё свободное время!

Мадара цокнул языком и кинулся к нему. Внезапно, со стороны других Сенджу послышались непонятные крики.

— Отступаем! — услышал Учиха.

И вражеский клан действительно начал покидать их территорию. Хаширама, стоящий напротив него, удивлённо приоткрыл рот и отпрыгнул. Тобирама, который прервал свой бой с Изуной, раздраженно зашипел, но приказ исполнил.

— Подумай над моими словами. Мир всё ещё возможен, — кинул напоследок Хаширама и последовал за братом.

Мадара молча смотрел ему вслед. У него была прекрасная возможность воткнуть нож тому в открытую спину, но он сдержал самого себя. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он просто замер на месте. Изуна подбежал к нему. Потрёпанный и грязный, брат схватил его за рукав, но меч из рук не выпустил. И правильно. Даже если Сенджу отступают, не значит что можно расслабиться.

— Я ранил Буцуму, их лидера, — объяснил отец, когда они спросили, что произошло. — Они были вынуждены отступить, если не хотели потерять своего главу.

Изуна смотрел на него глазами полными восхищения — Буцума был неописуемо сильным противником и ранить его бою было невероятно сложной задачей. Как и заставить упрямых Сенджу отступить. Сам же Мадара чувствовал себя отвратительно. Слова Хаширамы звенели у него в голове. Сердце трепетало от одной лишь мысли, что мир вероятен, хоть он и пытался отбросить свою мечту ради клана.

— Отец, — подал он голос. — Есть ли возможность, что мы когда-то прекратим воевать?

В чёрных глазах родителя загорелся Шаринган:

— Хватит нести всякую чушь, Мадара. У нашего противостояния есть лишь два исхода — либо мы уничтожим их, либо они — нас.

Мадара тяжело сглотнул и прижал руку к сердцу, кольнувшему от подобных слов. Изуна странно взглянул на него, вопросительно наклонив голову.

— Да, отец. Ты прав. Либо мы, либо они, — на губах Учиха расцвела улыбка, а внутри всё кричало от боли и сердце обливалось кровью.

***

Наруто повертел шёлковую ленту в руках. Ткань была дорогой, блестела на солнце. Получить очередное письмо от Мадары было приятно, даже лестно — сам наследник древнего клана уделял ему внимание. Он слышал жалобы Учиха на некую Касуми, что вертелась вокруг него. А Мадара приходил не к ней, а к нему. Наруто довольно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на ленту.

— Зачем использовать такую ценность для перевязки посылки? — спросил он сам себя, но ленточку из рук не выпустил.

Ветер поднялся, растрепав его светлую причёску. Зазвенел фурин на поясе. Улыбнувшись, Наруто перехватил отросшие до плеч волосы и ловко обвязал вокруг них ленту.

— Так-то лучше! — кивнул он, подскочив на месте.

Заходящее солнце блестело в его голубых глазах. Завтра новый день.


	7. Интерлюдия

  
Хаширама расстроенно потирал голову — отец залепил сильный подзатыльник, стоило ему узнать о том, что он не попытался убить Мадару, когда выдалась такая возможность. Начал толкать речь о мире и прекратил нападать. Какой позор для наследника! Мужчина, даже будучи прикованным к постели из-за ранения, не мог стерпеть подобного неповиновения.

— Сенджу никогда не свяжутся с этими проклятыми демонами! — уверенно заявил он, а Тобирама, стоявший по его правую руку, согласно закивал.

Конечно, брат всегда поддерживал взгляды отца. Как и другие Сенджу. Хаширама чувствовал себя белой вороной — вроде свой, родной, но так отличался от остальных. Иногда, он даже жалел, что не разделял ненависть к клану Учиха. Да, они изрядно подпортили кровь их семье, друзьям. Однако, и Сенджу не были святыми. Согласно рассказам некоторых особо одержимых стариков, то в молодости они нередко развлекались тем, что подкарауливали вражеский детей и, задушив, развешивали на ветках деревьев.

Хаширама искренне не мог понять как в людях могло скопиться такое количество ненависти — в мире было столько хорошего, а они мёртвой хваткой вцепились в старые разборки. Это напоминало ему о ране, которой упорно не давали затянуться. Посыпали солью, тревожили корочку, что со временем закрывала ранение, и позволяли ей гноиться. Он считал, что стоило забыть о вражде, ведь оба клана близились к полному истощению. Отец и старейшины могли сколько угодно делать вид, что Сенджу превосходили Учиха во всём, начиная с древних традиций, заканчивая количеством, но Хаширама давно отметил для себя одно — сотрудничество было выгодно для обеих сторон.

Тем более, ему повезло быть другом Мадары. И это разнилось с образом, который создали взрослые — темноволосые демоны, жаждущие крови и способные подчинить своей воле одним лишь взглядом алых глаз. Мадара же был обычным мальчишкой с мечтой о мире, любившим своего брата. Хаширама был таким же. Благодаря Мадаре, он смог окончательно осознать, что Учиха не сильно отличались от них. У них тоже были семьи, надежды и мечты. Они стремились к некому миру, но были ослеплены ненавистью, что преследовала их, поэтому никак не могли прекратить сражаться. Казалось, что пока кровь последнего Сенджу не прольётся на землю, они не успокоятся. Учиха не забывали — они помнили лица погибших братьев и сестёр, помнили их страдания. Сенджу, конечно, скорбели об умерших, но их боль никогда не могла сравниться с Учиха, которые превращали её в топливо для своей ярости и ненависти. Сенджу никогда не были кланом любви именно поэтому, кто бы что ни говорил.

— Когда-нибудь я объединю оба клана! — громко пообещал Хаширама, без страха смотря прямо в сердитые отцовские глаза.

Мужчина сжал кулаки, вены на его шее вздулись и выкрикнул:

— Убирайся отсюда!

Сенджу мигом выскочил в коридор и понёсся в свою комнату. Отец ещё никогда так не злился.

— И чтобы я тебя сегодня больше не видел! — донеслось до него.

Сенджу уставился в окно стоило ему укрыться у себя — вид природы успокаивал его. Он чувствовал странное единение с ней. Тобирама, будучи талантливым сенсором, как-то сказал, что его чакра тянулась к деревьям, растениям. Наверное, Мокутон был тому причиной. В голове всплыла белая маска и оранжевое кимоно — Мадара поделился с ним, что Наруто относился к нему с подозрением именно из-за этой его особенности. Хаширама фыркнул и потряс головой. Он хотя бы не бегает ряженым по лесу. И уж точно не принадлежал к какой-то там безумной организации жрецов, что была объявлена незаконной.

— Может прекратишь? — Тобирама тихо пробрался в комнату и остановился рядом с ним.

Старший поднял на брата усталый взгляд и ответил:

— Я никогда не перестану бороться за мир. И Мадара тоже.

Послышался скрежет зубов. Тобирама скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился — в этот момент его сходство с отцом стало заметным. Не унаследовав от него внешность, он в точности перенял от родителя повадки и, отчасти, характер. Хаширама был его противоположностью, чем отец был недоволен — наследник, так похожий на главу клана, позволял себе неприемлемые высказывания, действия и водился с Учиха, что было хуже всего. Вроде в первое время после инцидента на реке ходили слухи, что он оказался околдован Мадарой и теперь подчинялся ему. Парочка стариков даже грозились прикончить его, чтобы не испытывать удачу. Мол, тихонько прибить где-то в лесу и никаких проблем. Отец, к счастью, вступился за него, назвав его знакомство с Мадарой обычным недоразумением, и пообещал, что лично проследит за старшим сыном.

— Всё ещё цепляешься за свою дружбу с этим… — брат скривился, — мерзким Учиха. Пытаешься что-то доказать. Ты разочаровываешь отца и старейшин! А ты наследник клана! Когда же ты вырастешь, наконец?

— Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, — Хаширама вновь устремил свой взор на деревья. — Возможно, ты никогда не поймёшь, что они не такие монстры, как мы всегда считали. Но я прошу тебя об одном — уважай мою мечту. Я может и наследник, но я — человек. Я не идеален. У меня есть надежды и мысли.

Красные глаза Тобирамы сузились. Сенджу чувствовал его недовольство и испепеляющий взгляд. Между ними повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь шелестом листьев с улицы и торопливыми шагами слуг в коридоре, что прислуживали отцу.

— Ладно, — сдался Тобирама. — Но запомни, если твой Учиха когда-нибудь предаст твоё доверие… Скажем так, он пожалеет, что родился на свет, как и его ручной лис.

Хаширама кивнул, позволив себе небольшую победную улыбку, и заключил сопротивляющегося брата в объятия. Тобирама попытался было оттолкнуть его, но быстро расслабился в чужих руках, затихнув.

***

Солнце уже начало заходить, а Наруто всё ещё неторопливо собирал хворост, когда его неожиданно сбили с ног. Потеряв равновесие, он упал на землю, а ветки выпали из его рук. Блондин перевёл недовольный взгляд на нежданного гостя и удивился — перед ним сидел Пёс, неловко потирающий шею. Его щёки были красными от смущения.

Что-то в нём было странным, но Наруто отмахнулся от подобной мысли — он был слишком удивлён появлением старого товарища в этой местности. Он был уверен, что барьер, который был здесь установлен, защищал его от незваных гостей. Видимо, нет. Стоило перепроверить печати.

— Прости, не думал, что смогу застать тебя врасплох, — признался Пёс и, встав, протянул ему руку помощи.

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, предпочитая поправить яркое кимоно. Переведя взгляд на колокольчик, он с сожалением признал — хрупкое стекло не выдержало его вес. Наруто закусил губу. Эта по сути бесполезная безделушка была подарком Учителя.

— Это талисман, — говорил Кролик. — Он защитит тебя от сильных духов, а ещё… От её пристального внимания.

Он помнил, что не понимал о чём тот говорил, но стоило немного подрасти, как всё встало на свои места — учитель имел ввиду Богиню, что была изгнана на луну. Конечно, Наруто всё ещё удивлялся его словам, ведь даже он считал её легендой, детской сказкой. Подарок был необычным и, если честно, очень непрактичным, но он хранил колокольчик у себя в знак уважения к Кролику и его учениям.

— Я отдам тебе свой талисман! Меня она уже не защитит, но… — вскрикнул Пёс, как только заметил поломку. Из кармана его штанов показалась небольшая куколка. Посреди её бледного фарфорового лба сиял единственный красный глаз, а из белых волос торчали два кроличьих уха.

Наруто покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Тебе нужнее.

Парень плотно сжал губы. Было заметно, что он недоволен, возможно даже расстроен, его словами.

— У меня уже есть что-то, что может заменить колокольчик, — Наруто указал на чёрную ленту в волосах, лукаво блеснув глазами. — Этот человек сможет уберечь меня от любых напастей.

— Но не от неё… Лис, она…

— Я знаю, — резко остановил его блондин. — Но я верю в него, даттебайо!

Пёс качает головой. Куколка вновь скрывается в широком кармане.

— Я зачем пришёл, — сказал он. — Скоро сюда заявится проверка — не приближайся к ближайшим городам и поселениям. Если с тобой что-то случится, знай, что сможешь найти меня в Стране Молний. Если, конечно, у тебя появится такая необходимость. Ты же изворотливый, парнишка!

Пёс громко рассмеялся. Наруто нахмурился в ответ:

— Так далеко? Разве в Стране Огня нет безопасных мест.

Парень пожал плечами.

— Во-первых, я выполнил своё предназначение. Во-вторых, они видели моё лицо, а там нет облавы. Мой совет — носи маску, иначе житья тебе не будет. А то увидят твоё загорелое личико и развесят бумажки с ним на каждом углу.

Наруто понимающе кивнул и начал собирать хворост, который выронил. Пёс кинулся помогать.

— Отдохни у меня, — внезапно предложил блондин. — Тебе нужны силы.

— Было бы неплохо!

Когда парень случайно дотронулся до его ладони, Наруто наконец понял, что не так. От Пса веяло непривычным холодом. Он присмотрелся к нему, прищурив голубые глаза.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Пёс, любопытно склонив голову.

В голове Наруто что-то щёлкает — очертания давнего товарища были размытыми. Он мог рассмотреть лес и дом позади него. Губы Пса искривились в горькой улыбке. Блондин сильнее сжал уже собранный хворост.

— Ты уже понял, да? — Пёс перевёл взгляд на стремительно темнеющее небо. — Они пришли ночью и я даже глазом моргнуть не успел.

— А Кролик? Остальные?

Пёс отрицательно покачал головой:

— Не знаю. Я пришёл предупредить тебя и… Попрощаться. Я… Я хотел ещё сказать, что Кролик не тот за кого себя выдаёт. Он хоть и выступал против неё, но сейчас… Лис, прошу тебя, не поддавайся на его речи. Он…

Парень запнулся. Его руки задрожали и Наруто поспешил перехватить ледяные ладони в свои, вновь выронив хворост.

— Спасибо тебе за всё, но я обязан учителю жизнью, — признался он. — Кролик вырастил меня. Он никогда не давал нам повода усомниться в себе, даттэбайо»

Заходящее солнце осветило одинокую фигуру, замершую на месте. Наруто приложил руки к груди, нахмурившись. Пёс что-то перепутал — учитель всегда выступал против Богини-демона. Именно для этого нужны были маски! Наруто закусил губу, погрузившись в сомнения.

***

Учиха всё же попросил у отца разрешение на вылазку — глава клана нахмурился, но своё согласие дал. Но Сенджу не торопились возвращаться, а рассказы о прекрасной девушке, очаровавшей его, всё ещё эффективно работали на него. Изуна недовольно надул щёки, когда Мадара прошёл мимо и растрепал его волосы.

— Я хочу с тобой! — возмутился он, а Нэко-сан согласно мяукнул за его спиной.

Старший Учиха рассмеялся:

— В другой раз, братишка! Солнце уже заходит, а ты слишком мал для поздних гулянок.

Изуна громко топнул ногой, словно ему вновь было всего пять, и подхватил Нэко-сана на руки, направившись в сторону сада. Мадара вздохнул. Когда, он наконец начал свой путь уже смеркалось. Мадара, стремясь как можно быстрее достигнуть скромное жилище друга, с необычайной лёгкостью выскользнул за пределы клана — Аки дала пару советов. Конечно, он всё ещё не мог скрываться от чужих глаз как это делала кошка, но Учиха был благодарен ей даже за такую мелочь.

Блондин встретил его объятиями. Даже в столь позднее время он был переполнен энергией. Мадара сразу заметил знакомую шелковую ленту в чужих волосах. В груди приятно потеплело — не выбросил.

— Я скучал, даттебайо! — заявил друг. — Твои письма, которые ты мне отправлял, слишком заумные и правильные, даттебайо! Понять их почти невозможно!

— Ты не лучше — твои письма довольно сложно читать. Нужно научить тебя разборчиво писать, — Учиха не упустил возможности подколоть друга и уже в следующую секунду уклонялся от кулака.

В голубых глазах Наруто сверкало озорство — Мадара принял это как приказ к действию. Кунай встретился с танто.

— Ха! — улыбнулся друг. — Я был готов к этому, даттебайо!

Учиха хмыкнул и в его руке появился второй кунай. Наруто сразу отпрыгнул подальше, но перед этим молниеносно прикрепил что-то к его лбу. Мадара было дёрнулся в сторону друга, но внезапно понял, что не может двигаться. Он уставился на ухмыляющегося Наруто, который качнул головой:

— А ты думал я только ремонтом собираюсь заниматься?

Мадара скривил губы. Подобное стоило предвидеть. Но Наруто был непредсказуем и читать его действия было сложно даже с Шаринганом.

— Когда-нибудь я научу тебя, даттебайо! — Наруто загорелся энтузиазмом и подбежал к нему, срывая печать.

Учиха кивнул, а Наруто направился к лесу. Мадара непонимающе изогнул бровь, но последовал за блондином. Луна светила особенно ярко. Кромка угольно-черного леса приближалась, но они внезапно остановились прямо перед деревьями.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Учиха, скрестив руки на груди.

Наруто улыбнулся, прижимая палец к губам, и махнул ему, сделав. Мадара медленно последовал за ним. Густой лес скрыл от них лунный свет, освещавший их дорогу, и погрузил во кромешную тьму. Шаринган засиял в его глазах — Учиха пытался хоть как-то разглядеть дорогу перед собой. А Наруто шёл с присущей ему уверенностью, перепрыгивая через корни деревьев и обходя небольшие ямки. Мадара подозревал, что друг давно выучил эту тропку.

Правда, от Наруто веяло грустью. Что-то случилось? Почему его улыбки были пропитаны горечью?

Вскоре они оказались на поле, заросшем травой. Мадара с удивлением признал — он уже бывал здесь, пару лет назад, когда они только познакомились. Учиха перевёл изумлённый взгляд на Наруто. Блондин ухмыльнулся и внезапно схватил его за руку, потянув за собой. Стоило им ступить в траву, как светлячки заплясали вокруг них. Мадара пораженно приоткрыл рот.

— Я не знал, что это так прекрасно, — сказал он.

Касуми как-то рассказывала, что видела сияние светлячков. Правда, описала она их совершенно иначе, хоть сам Учиха толком и не вслушивался в её истории.

— Ничего примечательного, — отмахивалась она от любых расспросов девочек помладше. — Похоже на искры огня и всё.

Сейчас Мадара ударил бы её за такие слова. Да, пламя было прекрасно, но завораживающая красота природы… Вот, что действительно заставляло затаить дыхание. Наруто придвинулся ближе, положив голову ему на плечо. Золотые огоньки плясали в его глазах.

Ткань на плече намокла. Наруто беззвучно плакал — его тело сотрясалось, но он сам словно пытался удержать себя от чего-то. Учиха молча прижал его к себе. Успокоить, защитить — вот, что пронеслось у него в голове, когда Наруто схватился за него.

Мадара определённо любил этот мир, но он был готов уничтожить всё на своём пути, лишь бы избавить друга от страданий.

***

Изуна лениво гладил кота по спине — он не мог уснуть, волнуясь за брата. А что, если Сенджу решатся подкараулить его? Собственный разум рисовал страшные картины со смертью Мадары. Мальчик устало закрыл лицо руками и громко застонал. В лунные ночи, как эта, кошмары и волнения терзали его особенно сильно. Изуна не знал почему, но присутствие брата помогало ему. Однако, сейчас с ним был только Нэко-сан. Он сжал кулаки — нужно было терпеть, узнать как защититься от собственных мыслей.

Изуна закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на образах в голове. Нарисовал бледное лицо Мадары с едва заметной усмешкой, строгого отца, улыбчивого и яркого Наруто, Нэко-сана, Аки… Представил тёплое солнце и уютный домишко среди деревьев, каменный берег реки. И громко поющих птиц, что обязательно бы прилетали к ним. Отец бы сердился, но подкидывал им хлебные крошки и семечки, а он резвился бы с Мадарой и Наруто в холодной воде. Изуна улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не заметил, что кот пристально смотрел в один из тёмных углов комнаты. Там, затаившись, стояла полностью чёрная фигура. Её жёлтые глаза, зловеще блестящие в лунном свете, внимательно наблюдали за ним. Кот дёрнул усами и неизвестный переключил внимание на животное, противно улыбнувшись. Глаза опасно сверкнули и существо протянуло свою чёрную конечность к нему. Кот оскалился, а шерсть на холке вздыбилась.

Громкое шипение Нэко-сана и когти болезненно впившиеся в кожу вернули Изуну обратно в реальность. Проследив за взглядом животного, он резко обернулся, но увидел лишь пустой угол. Изуна рассмеялся и потрепал кота за ухом:

— Там никого нет, глупенький.


	8. Начало проблем

Мадара выдохнул облачко пара. За все его двадцать лет жизни он никогда не видел столь суровой зимы — такая погода была больше характерна стране Железа, а не Огня, где климат был мягче. Река промёрзла насквозь, воздух едва ли не звенел от холода. Учиха немного задрожал и потёр покрасневшие ладони в попытке согреться. Накидка, которая висела на его плечах, съехала вбок, и он поправил её. Сёдзи сзади приоткрылись с характерным звуком.

— Как дела? — радостный голос Наруто заполнил комнату и, повернув голову, Мадара увидел Нэко-сана в его руках.

Прошедшие года отразились на коте — в его шерсти появились седые пятна. Старый кот передвигался медленно, нехотя, предпочитая спать. Изуна в последнее время сильно волновался за него, потому что Нэко-сан начал отказываться от, итак, скудной еды. Аки, которая за семь лет совершенно не изменилась, поделилась с ними, что коту осталось недолго, за что чуть не поплатилась собственной шкуркой — разозлившийся Изуна попытался спалить её на месте. Кошке повезло ускользнуть, но Мадара был уверен, что в следующий раз всё закончится для неё печально. Сиамка явно понимала это, поэтому держала свой острый язычок за не менее острыми зубами.

Наруто же с прошедшими годами расцвёл, хотя на загорелой щеке появился тонкий шрам — Изуна случайно задел его мечом во время тренировки. Младший тогда взволнованно крутился вокруг него, пытаясь помочь, но лишь больше размазывал кровь по его лицу. Наруто, конечно, не растерял своё природное очарование из-за столь глупого ранения. Наоборот, шрам лишь привлекал внимание к его лицу.

— Могло быть и лучше, — устало отозвался Мадара, принимая Нэко-сана из чужих рук и вновь погружаясь в свои мысли.

Наруто привычно пристроился рядом. От него тянуло приятным и столь желанным теплом и, почему-то, мандаринами. Где тот их раздобыл было загадкой — год выдался неурожайным и засушливым. Скудные запасы клана подходили к концу, но Учиха точно знал, что мандаринов в них не было. Однако, он всё же придвинулся к Наруто, уткнувшись холодным носом в сгиб шеи, поближе и спросил, проводя ладонью по пушистой кошачьей спине:

— Ты надолго?

Нэко-сан зевнул и перевернулся, подставляя светлый живот. Мадара улыбнулся, а Наруто что-то промычал.

— Всего на пару дней, — наконец ответил он. — Я всё ещё не нашёл Учителя, — Наруто нахмурился и Мадара ткнул пальцем между его светлых бровей, разглаживая образовавшуюся складочку.

Наруто получил возможность находится на территории клана относительно недавно, всего несколько недель назад. Причиной этому послужил отец, который ещё в прошлом году начал сдавать позиции, но именно эта зима окончательно измотала его. Глава семьи уже не справлялся со своими обязанностями. Это дало Мадаре больше свободы и, что неудивительно, частичную власть над кланом.

Он и Изуна считали это знаком свыше — они ждали удобного момента, чтобы свергнуть его с его места главы. Политика, которую вёл их отец, лишь привела их клан в упадок. Их ряды поредели из-за беспрерывных сражений, а отсутствие надёжных торговых договоров оставило их без запасов провизии. Учиха были вынуждены прибегать к грабежам и пытаться выращивать собственную еду, что было сложно — почва на их территории не была плодородной и никакие удобрения не смогли улучшить это. Злаковые росли плохо и урожай был маленьким. Не помогал ещё и тот факт, что в их клане не было земледельцев, что были в силах работать. Это опять же произошло по вине отца, отдававшего предпочтение воинам.

Конечно, это не значило, что оба сына не любили его, как раз наоборот. Они глубоко уважали его и заботились о нём, но Мадара осознавал — если ему нужно будет выбирать между отцом и кланом, то он без колебаний выберет последнее. Ради нескольких десятков жизней можно было пожертвовать одной. Отец был прекрасным воином и уважаемым лидером, но он был ослеплён своей ненавистью к Сенджу и тянул других Учиха на дно.

— Если будет необходимо, брось брата, соратника, но никогда не упускай шанса перерезать глотку кому-то из этих проклятых Сенджу, — повторял он едва ли не каждый день, будто сумасшедший.

Изуне было гораздо сложнее. Отец был ему близок ведь будучи одним из младших сыновей, на него никогда не возлагалось огромного количества обязанностей и ожиданий. Ему позволяли то, о чём Мадара мог только мечтать в детстве. Хочешь играть с друзьями, а не тренироваться и учить этикет? Вперёд!

Старший Учиха немного завидовал ему, когда сидел перед строгим учителем и усердно выводил иероглифы на бумаге, пока не заметил насколько брат одинок. С ним дружили только из-за его положения в клане. Его бросали при любой попавшейся возможности и жестоко подшучивали. Изуна молча терпел их издёвки. Мелкий и улыбчивый, он мельтешил перед глазами, слишком отличался от других детей. Он с сияющим взглядом рассказывал небылицы. Изуна защищал несчастных котят и птенцов, да и других животных тоже, что становились целью жестоких мальчишек, которые считали, что издевательство над слабыми — круто и весело. Он возвращался домой с синяками, царапинами, но упорно молчал и не выдавал имена обидчиков. Судьба наказала из сама, немногим позже — те мальчишки вскоре погибли на одной из миссий. Попались в ловушку и оказались погребены под огромными валунами.

Мадара тогда решил рискнуть — брата могли убить в любой из будущих битв — и узнать младшего поближе. И он осознал, что мало кто слушал о мечтах Изуны, о его интересах, о его любви к разным зверушкам и цветам. Даже отцу не было об этом известно. Это были их маленькие секреты на двоих, а после, когда к ним присоединился Наруто, на троих.

— Совсем как девчонка, — сказали бы люди, скривив свои лица в отвращении.

Мадаре же было не жалко потраченного свободного времени. Изуна очаровал его, схватил в свои тиски и отказался отпускать. Единственное, о чём он жалел, так это то, что он не сумел сблизиться с другими братьями. С кем-то просто не успел, а с кем-то — не смог. Потому что отец запретил, а младшие подчинились.

Шевеление сбоку вырвало его из мыслей. Учиха повернул голову к Наруто, который удивлённо чихнул и вытер ярким рукавом нос. Мадара грустно усмехнулся.

— Что такое? — спросил обеспокоенный блондин.

— Так, внезапная ностальгия, — Учиха перевёл взгляд на серое небо. — Видимо, будет снегопад.

Наруто легко ударил его по плечу, наконец вставая на ноги. Вновь похолодало и Мадара сжал край своей накидки.

— Чуть не забыл, даттебаё! — спохватился он. — Изу-кун хотел, чтобы ты зашёл к нему.

И скрылся в коридоре. Мадара тяжело вздохнул, потревожив кота на коленях. Нэко-сан спрыгнул на промёрзшую землю и с трудом заковылял вглубь сада. Учиха плотнее запахнул тёмную накидку и последовал за Наруто, который, скорее всего, уже скрылся в одном из дальних помещений дома.

Изуна сидел в тёмной комнате. Мадара едва слышно подошёл к нему и взял его ладони в свои. Чёрные глаза брата смотрели в упор. Младший взволнованно жевал нижнюю губу и Мадара, не выдержав, аккуратно провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, выпустив руки брата из своей хватки. Изуна доверчиво прильнул к нему, обхватив его за шею.

— Всё закончится сегодня, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Старший Учиха утвердительно кивнул и прижал его к себе:

— Мы сможем.

Они просидели так довольно долго, успешно пропустив ужин. Наруто зашёл к ним всего один раз, ненадолго присоединившись к объятиям, и принёс им небольшой перекус. Когда стемнело, оба брата выскользнули из помещения. У них была одна цель, одно направление.

У сёдзи, которые сейчас украшало несколько печатей, в левом крыле дома стоял Наруто. Лисья маска закрывала его лицо. Мадара не сдержался и очертил пальцем три красные полосы, что рассекали деревянную щеку и имитировали лисьи усы. Наруто прильнул к нему.

— Вас не потревожат, — прошептал он и склонил голову.

Тихий скрип. Пара теней проникает в комнату. Там, на футоне, сидел глава Учиха — мужчина явно ожидал их. Одинокая, еле горящая свеча освещала отца. Его руки расслабленно лежали на коленях, глаза закрыты.

— Твой ручной лис всё рассказал мне. Сделайте, что должны. Приведите клан к величию.

Два клинка сверкнули в слабом свете. Пролившаяся кровь погасила слабый огонёк свечи. Тело с глухим стуком упало на футон, как и мечи. Изуна, скорчился рядом, закрыв руками лицо. Схватившись за младшего брата, Мадара посмотрел тому в глаза. Его красная радужка жутко сияла на бледном лице.

— Мангекё Шаринган, — пораженно произнёс он, а кровавая слеза скатилась по щеке брата.

Изуна же громко зарыдал, крепко сжимая чужие руки. Он надрывно всхлипывал, завывал раненным волком. И Мадара давал ему выплеснуть эмоции. Брату это было необходимо — старший Учиха знал, как болезненно было пробуждать Мангекё. Наруто ждал их снаружи. Мадара схватил его воротник и резко дёрнул ближе к себе.

— Зачем ты полез к отцу? Совсем мозги растерял? — зарычал он. — Ты хоть подозреваешь, какой опасности подверг себя?! Отец мог тебя прикончить!

Изуна повис на его руке, всхлипывая. Он цеплялся за ткань его одежды и пытался остановить его, но Мадара не обращал на него внимания, сосредоточившись на маске, что обезличивала Наруто. Ещё никогда в жизни он не хотел её сжечь так сильно как сейчас — деревяшка вызывала лишь раздражение. Светилась своей невинной белизной в темноте, словно в соседней комнате не лежало мёртвое тело.

— А ты хотел, чтобы ваш отец убил вас в тот момент, когда вы вошли к нему? — голос Наруто был тихим, а его глаза зло блестели в прорезях маски. — Он подозревал о вашем плане, даттебайо! И он был готов пожертвовать сыновьями! Ты даже не подозреваешь, скольких усилий мне стоило убедить его принять свою судьбу!

Наруто оттолкнул его и потянулся к Изуне, который тут же кинулся на его шею. Он успокаивал младшего Учиха, поглаживая по спине и шепча какие-то глупости на его ухо. Мадара закрыл лицо волосами.

— Я был слишком резок, — признал он. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня.

Парень молча пробежался ладонью во волосам Изуны и потянул его прочь. Повернул голову в его сторону, тяжело вздохнул и поманил его рукой. Мадара последовал за ними.

***

Наруто тенью скользнул в комнату Мадары. Он крутился, словно обеспокоенная лиса, осторожно осматривался по сторонам. Учиха поймал его талию, останавливая его суету, и лёгким движением сбросил маску с его лица. Наруто было дёрнулся поднять её, когда она с глухим стуком стукнулась о пол, но замер, когда Мадара едва ощутимо поцеловал его шрам на щеке.

Мадара тонул в его бездонных глазах. Голубые радужки затягивали его в себя, словно водовороты на реке. И Учиха не сопротивлялся этому течению, отдавал себя полностью. Нет, это не глаза были водоворотами. Это было тем, кем был сам Наруто. Вокруг него вечно что-то происходило — он то впутывался в неприятности, то принимал участие в сомнительных авантюрах.

Блондин устало сполз на пол. Мадара уселся рядом и впился взглядом в свои руки. Его ладони были жёсткими, со шрамами и совершенно не походили на руки Наруто. У того они были тоньше и мягче — он редко держал в руках меч. Интересно, а Наруто вообще умел обращаться с двуручным мечом?

— Ты дождёшься меня? — внезапно спросил Наруто.

Мадара изогнул одну из бровей:

— А ты думаешь, что нет?

Он что-то невнятно промычал, погрустнев. Учиха лёг рядом и заглянул ему в глаза, а после аккуратно откинул светлые пряди с его лица.

— Я дождусь тебя, не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Всю жизнь, если будет необходимо.

Наруто рассмеялся и потёрся щекой о чужую руку.

— Я уйду до полудня, — едва слышно отозвался парень, устало прикрыв глаза.

— Удачи тебе.

Ответом ему послужила тишина.

***

Утром старейшины объявили о внезапной кончине отца.

— Учиха Таджима, наш лидер, покинул этот мир этой ночью, пав в долгой битве с болезнью, — сказали они. — Его смерть не будет забыта!

В толпе, собравшейся перед главным домом, пробежали взволнованные шепотки.

— Место Таджимы займут его сыновья, — продолжали старейшины. — Учиха Мадара и его брат возглавят клан, начиная с сегодняшнего дня!

Мадара выпрямил плечи, и сделал шаг вперёд. Изуна последовал его. Все склонились перед ними в глубоком поклоне — они приняли их в качестве лидеров. Мадара обернулся — Наруто стоял за ними, закутанный в чёрный плащ, а маска всё ещё прятала его лицо от окружающих. Заметив чужой взгляд, друг кивнул, поклонился и пропал из виду.

Учиха закрыл глаза и набрал воздуха в грудь:

— Мы благодарим вас за вашу преданность. Клан может не сомневаться в нас.

— Служение клану честь для нас, — добавил Изуна.

Касуми, стоявшая в первом ряду и заметившая чужой взгляд на себе, зарделась и кокетливо закусила нижнюю губу, а потом скрылась за веером, подмигнув Мадаре.

Жизнь обещала стать сложней.

***

Мадара был прав, недовольно признал Наруто — снегопад действительно начался. Пробираться сквозь холодный лес было неприятно, а снег, бьющий прямо в лицо, залеплял глаза и только ухудшал. Наруто уже несколько раз проклял себя за свою глупую затею. Он даже не знал жив ли Кролик. Учитель уже пару лет не давал о себе знать, как и другие его ученики. У него были подозрения, где тот мог быть, но идти туда не было желания. Местечко было мрачным, недружелюбным, поэтому Наруто пытался держаться подальше оттуда. Но особого выбора не было — это единственное, где Кролик мог относительно безопасно прятаться. Конечно, всё зависело от того, сколько времени он провёл внутри. Пара недель никак не отразится на нём, но что-то большее будет иметь совершенно другой эффект на него. Тем более, Кролик уже потерял возможность видеть духов, что могло немного отсрочить возможные последствия. Для Наруто всё могло закончиться печально, поэтому он не совался туда.

Наруто закрыл рукой лицо, защищаясь от ледяного ветра, и вытащил шарф из сумки, болтавшейся на поясе. Красная ткань, которой он прикрыл шею и рот, выделялась на фоне белоснежного пейзажа, но его это уже не волновало — лучше так, чем отморозить себе что-то. От Сенджу, которые, как и Учиха, были истощены этой зимой, сбежать будет просто, поэтому Наруто имел возможность немного расслабиться.

Поиски Кролика также позволили ему изучить Хвостатых. Учитель как-то провёл параллель между ёкай и Биджу. Согласно его теории, поймать их не было сложно и весь процесс напоминал изгнание духов. Последних нужно было отослать в соседнее измерение, а Хвостатых можно было запечатать во внутренний мир человека. Правда, проверить эту теорию было невозможно — лишь Узумаки знали фуин такого уровня. По расчётам Наруто, чтобы провернуть такое, необходимо иметь просто неисчерпаемый запас чакры и огромную жизненную энергию. Учиха были близки к этому, однако они могли лишь подчинить Биджу своей воле, не больше. А Узумаки подходили под все критерии. Кроме излишней вспыльчивости, конечно.

У Наруто с этим кланом были весьма странные отношения, как и у всех учеников Кролика. Узумаки недолюбливали их, считая то, чем они уж слишком отчаянно цеплялись за бесполезный пережиток прошлого. В свою очередь, ученики восхищались их фуин и долголетием. Кролик как-то обмолвился, что в молодости мечтал о том, что какой-то Узумаки откроет в себе способность видеть духов. Как и заполучить Учиха в ученики.

— Просто представьте себе, — сказал он, — какой силой будет обладать этот человек? Если объединить контроль Учиха и выносливость Узумаки, то, возможно, они смогут навсегда запечатать её.

Наруто как сегодня помнил, что Пёс в тот день спросил:

— Разве она не находится в заточении?

— Её возможности ограничены, но это не мешает ей наблюдать, — покачал головой Кролик. — Я точно знаю, что она, в какой-то мере, может влиять на наш мир. Если вы считаете, что у неё нет последователей, то поспешу вас разочаровать — они были всегда.

Наруто усмехнулся собственным воспоминаниям. Спустя годы он относился к рассказам о Богине скептично, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он стал хуже видеть духов. Раньше он замечал даже самого мелкого из ёкай, а теперь… Теперь его способность начала покидать его, как и предупреждал учитель.

Блондин тряхнул головой и спрятался от ветра за толстым стволом дерева, достав карту местности. До места, где мог скрываться Кролик, оставалось всего двадцать километров. Примерно, шесть часов пути по такой погоде и то, если не спеша. Но Наруто был шиноби, поэтому путь мог быть и короче. Чихнув, он продолжил пробираться сквозь сугробы — передвигаться по веткам деревьям было слишком рискованно.

Сенджу Тобирама появился перед ним примерно на половине пути. Он выпрыгнул из-за какого-то валуна, с обнаженным мечом. Наруто не рискнул проверять, насколько остро оружие было заточено, поэтому поднял руки вверх. Тобирама подозрительно прищурил красные глаза, громко фыркнул и приставил меч к его шее.

— Что шавка Учиха здесь забыла? — его голос сочился ядом. — Хозяева прогнали?

Белые волосы мужчины были мокрыми и спутанными. Они торчали во все стороны, как грязные иголки. Наруто присмотрелся к младшему Сенджу — тот был измотан, немного истощён. И несомненно зол.

— Никто меня не выгонял, даттебайо, — ответил Наруто, специально пропитывая голос показной неприязнью. — Я уже говорил, что сохраняю нейтралитет.

— Непохоже, — фыркнул Тобирама, скривившись. — Ты явно отдаёшь предпочтение Учиха.

Наруто раздраженно цокнул языком:

— Я спешу, даттебаё!

Сенджу усмехнулся и вернул меч в ножны.

— Я иду с тобой, шавка. Ты ведёшь себя слишком подозрительно.

Наруто тряхнул головой и сорвался с места, пытаясь оторваться от Сенджу. К его разочарованию, Тобирама отставать от него не собирался и даже немного обогнал. Заметив, что блондин следил за ним, воин оскалился. Сенджу играл с ним, дразнил своей скоростью. Вертелся прямо под носом, но в руки не давался. Раздражение нарастало с каждой издёвкой и Наруто на секунду задумался о том, что никто не узнает, что именно он придушил Тобираму. Сенджу демонстративно положил на рукоять катаны, будто прочитал его мысли.

— Он следит за тобой, — предупреждали его внимательные красные глаза, опасно поблёскивающие от белизны снега.

— Он разрубит тебя пополам, — намекали пальцы, пробежавшиеся по гарде меча.

Наруто судорожно сглотнул. Тобирама, стоило признать, был ему не по зубам. Слишком быстрый, слишком резкий. Наруто был бойцом ближнего боя, возможно сенсором и какой-то поддержкой, а Сенджу находился на другом уровне — он прекрасно знал, что красноглазый брат Хаширамы способен на многое. О его техниках Суйтона ходили легенды, мужчины восхищались его владением мечом. Тобирама с лёгкостью просчитывал все слабые места противника и одним движением устранял того. Наруто поёжился.

— Боишься? — прошептал ему на ухо Тобирама, в один миг оказавшийся за его спиной.

Наруто удивлённо моргнул. Что? Как? Сенджу только что был перед ним!

— Боишься, — довольно кивнул Тобирама.

Хитрый блеск его красных глаз напоминал Наруто о Шарингане. В голове сразу сложился образ Мадары. Его широкие плечи и чёрные волосы, которые были вечно спутаны и торчали во все стороны…

Тобирама щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом:

— Хватит мечтать, принцесса.

Наруто поправил чёрную ленту и, чихнув, резко отвернулся от Сенджу. Мужчина хмыкнул, но дразнить перестал, молча следуя за ним. Как и подозревал блондин, предыдущие действия Тобирамы были лишь предупреждением, демонстрацией силы.

— Смотри, что ждёт тебя, если попытаешься выкинуть что-то, — говорил он.

Иногда, Наруто забывал, что имеет дело с грозными шиноби. Мягкость Мадары и дружелюбность Изуны к нему успокаивали, погружали в своеобразную иллюзию — они не навредят ему. Сенджу, однако, успешно возвращали его с небес на землю и напоминали о том, что мир полон опасностей и мало кто будет добр к нему. Хаширама приветливо улыбался своим врагам, но Наруто отчётливо чувствовал огромную силу, скрывавшуюся за фасадом. Тобирама, в отличие от брата, за масками не скрывался — красовался своей мощью.

Вот и наличие одного из Сенджу рядом совершенно не успокаивало. Один неверный шаг и он покойник. Тобирама дышал ему в затылок, следил за движениями, как змея, готовящаяся к броску. Он задавал собственный темп и путь, обычно занимавший у него несколько часов, сократился в два раза.

Буря усиливалась. Тёмные стволы деревьев окружили их плотным кругом. Осмотревшись, Наруто узнал местность и остановился. Сенджу покосился на него, но промолчал. Блондин сложил две печати и выставил руки перед собой, под анализирующим взглядом мужчины. С тихим скрипом, перед ними открылась дверь, до этого скрытая от людских глаз. Тобирама вопросительно изогнул бровь и его ладонь вновь скользнула к мечу.

Наруто поспешил сделать шаг вперёд и зайти внутрь, пока Сенджу не сообразил последовать за ним. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, отрезая путь назад. Множество бледных рук потянулось к нему со всех сторон, в темноте сверкали тысячи глаз, послышались истошные крики и стоны, полные страданий. Наруто был у одной из древних границ, что ослабели с течением времени. Дрожащими пальцами, он вытащил ленту из волос и прижал к груди. Духи и мертвецы, что окружили его, отступили, но продолжили следить за ним из теней. Спёртый воздух затруднял дыхание, а смрад разлагающихся тел мешал думать.

Собрав оставшиеся силы в кулак и заткнув нос, Наруто поспешил дальше, к центру. Огромный зал, освещённый одиноким кострищем, встретил его враждебным холодком и мужчиной, что замер у огня. Белая маска кролика сияла во тьме.

— Учитель! — выкрикнул Наруто.

Мужчина поднял на него свои невидящие глаза и махнул рукой, подзывая к себе.

— Я ждал тебя, сын мой, — прозвенел его голос.

— Учитель, вы…

— Я провалил своё предназначение, маленький Лис, — Кролик хмыкнул. — Тёмное порождение Богини нашло человека, что исполнит её волю. Ты должен сложить с себя обязанности хранителя границы, отказаться от своей способности видеть сквозь миры и проследить, чтобы тварь не затмила его разум. Жёлтые глаза, что напоминают луну — вот, как…

Наруто уставился на внезапно замолчавшего учителя. Тот безумно улыбался, смотря стеклянными глазами перед собой. Эта гримаса отвратительно исказила пожилое лицо. Он не узнавал человека, который его вырастил. Белая маска хрустнула под пальцами мужчины, и огонь затух. Просторный зал резко погрузился в темноту.

Кролик, научивший его создавать маски, научивший рисовать печати, был сломлен. Наруто мог поклясться, что увидел два жёлтых глаза, сверкнувших позади учителя. Глухой шаг раздался в оглушительной тишине.

— Маленький лис, — прохрипел Кролик. — Маленький лис, иди ко мне и склонись перед её величием.

Прищурившись, Наруто успел заметить чёрное нечто, что начало охватывать тело учителя, заставляло его говорить и двигаться. Сильнее сжав ленту, он ринулся обратно. Противные, склизкие руки хватали его за волосы, за белый плащ, сорвали с шеи шарф, едва не задушив, а позади раздался звонкий смех Кролика, перемешанный с хриплым. Глаза следовали за ним, ядовито насмехаясь над его попытками сбежать. Отвратные визги и странное мокрое хлюпанье раздавались то с одной стороны, то с другой. Наруто предпочитал не думать, что именно скрывалось во тьме, как и встречаться с этим существом. Что бы это ни было, дружелюбным оно быть не могло. Тошнота подступала к горлу, но останавливаться было нельзя.

Быстрая печать и в глаза начал бить ставший непривычным свет, а лицо обдало ледяным, но свежим воздухом. Дверь снова захлопнулась, отрезая от мира адские крики и зловоние. Упав в снег, он пытался отдышаться, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в ткань на груди. Получалось плохо.

Сталь клинка холодила его затылок. Тобирама гордо возвышался за его спиной.

— Ты задолжал мне объяснение, — прошипел он и Наруто устало прикрыл глаза, теряя сознание.

***

Изуна нахмурился, когда с кисточки упала чернильная капля. Вздохнув, он скомкал лист бумаги и бросил его через всю комнату. Настроения писать не было, но клану был жизненно необходим этот договор. Они с Мадарой начали переписку со старейшиной одной из деревень на юге, где погода была гораздо более щадящей. Те были готовы предоставить достаточное количество провизии в обмен на парочку воинов. Правда, общаться с этим старейшиной было сложно — старик запрашивал именно молоденьких куноичи, а не парней, что напрягало обоих братьев.

Ещё и Нэко-сан куда-то запропастился и не возвращался уже второй день. Изуна опасался, что кот навсегда покинул их дом. Новоприобретённые обязанности тоже давили на него — Мадару всю жизнь готовили к этой должности, а не его. Но помощь брата, разделившего с ним власть, была бесценной. Старший с лёгкостью ввёл его в курс всех дел, начиная с того, как вести документацию до дипломатии. Мадара продолжал помогать ему и сейчас, советуя и направляя. Сам Изуна считал, что иногда легче испепелить противника, а не пытаться договориться с ним. Однако, став главой, это считалось… неприличным.

Мадара вновь начал вести с ним разговоры о Сенджу — плюсы сотрудничества с ними, выгода для Учиха и далее по списку. Изуна фыркнул. Брату стоило вырасти из этих детских мечт. Отец считал, что мир с Сенджу невозможен, значит так и есть.

— Они упрямы, — говорил он. — Они не знают настоящей любви и привязанности, только выгоду.

Возможно, отец был неправ, но Сенджу не сделали ничего, что могло бы доказать обратное. Члены этого клана всё ещё пытались выкрасть Шаринган для каких-то своих экспериментов, Тобирама в особенности. Если бы они прекратили и задумались хоть на секунду о том, какое значение глаза имеют для Учиха, то Изуна даже согласился бы с братом.

Стремительно темнело и молодой глава потянулся к свече.

— Твой брат глуп, — прошелестел незнакомый голос.

Изуна схватился за танто, спрятанное за поясом, и огляделся. В комнате, кроме него, никого не было.

— Выходи!

— Мечтать о чём-то вроде мира… — его невидимый собеседник рассмеялся, полностью проигнорировав его выкрик. — А что будет, если ты всадишь ему нож в спину?

— Мадара имеет право делать, что хочет, — отрезал Изуна. — Я никогда не предам его!

Неизвестный рассмеялся, под потолком блеснули два жёлтых глаза и Учиха не медля бросил танто в ту сторону. Шаринган подсказывал, что нарушитель границ прятался именно там, но какого было его удивление, когда клинок просто воткнулся в дерево. Незнакомец бесследно пропал, не оставив даже следа. Изуна вдохнул, выдохнул и попытался успокоиться.

— Показалось? — спросил он сам себя.

Танто торчало в потолке, намекая, что он продолжал обманывать сам себя. Изуна потёр виски пальцами, усевшись на пол.

— Мне нужно выпить.

Мадара ворвался в комнату, явно встревоженный шумом. Брат нервно осматривал помещение, сверкая Шаринганом. Изуна молча предложил ему бутылку саке. Его руки подрагивали. Старший Учиха отрицательно покачал и одним ловким движением вытащил короткий меч из потолка, а после, успев успокоиться, вопросительно поднял бровь. Изуна болезненно хмыкнул:

— Моё воображение играет со мной злые шутки.

Мадара странно покосился на него, но промолчал. Наверное, решил не торопиться с выводами. Изуна усмехнулся — нужно разобраться с этим неизвестным существом, пока ещё не поздно. И попытаться не ввязать в это Наруто с братом. Что-то подсказывало, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  



	9. Женское обличие

  
Тобирама сверлил взглядом прикованного к стене пленника. Это бессовестный ещё не пришёл в себя и Сенджу с удивлением признал — Наруто оказался весьма интересной личностью. Заинтриговав своими выкрутасами, парень вызвал в нём необъяснимое любопытство. Наруто жутко хотелось растормошить и вытрясти все секреты Учиха. Не зря же эта псина за ними бегала!

Он устало потёр виски — головная боль мучила его уже несколько часов, но гордость упорно не позволяла обратиться за помощью к брату. Оставалось только терпеть и следить за пленником, который внезапно дёрнулся и застонал, запрокинув голову назад. Тобирама прищурился и встретился с Наруто глазами.

Тот удивлённо захлопал до неприличия пушистыми ресницами и, видимо осознав где находится, скривил рот и поморщился. Тобирама хмыкнул — парень вёл себя как некоторые молодые Учиха, что изредка, но попадали к ним в плен. Те тоже фыркали, корчили морды и гордо вздёргивали бледные носы, выражая тем самым своё отвращение ко всем окружающим. Шаринганом не сверкали — знали, что глаза мигом выколют, стоит только попытаться.

Конечно, полноценной тюрьмой комнатка, в которой оказался Наруто, не являлась. Слишком маленькая, да и находилась не где-то на окраине, а в главном доме. Здесь отец и его предшественники закрывали провинившихся детей и служанок. Сидение на цепи без еды и воды вставляло мозги на место большинству, но были и исключения. Хаширама, например. Самому младшему Сенджу двух ночёвок в этой каморке хватило с головой — экспериментировать над соседскими питомцами и детишками сразу расхотелось. Как и пытаться спорить с отцом.

— Объясняться будешь? — спросил Тобирама, собравшись мыслями.

Наруто, как отметил для себя Сенджу, был самым настоящим наглецом — парень замотал головой, хитро оскалившись. Не псина он, а самый настоящий лис! Тобирама раздраженно сжал кулаки. Блондин же как-то нервно облизнул губы и выдал:

— Могу оказать какую-нибудь услугу, даттебайо!

Сенджу поражённо распахнул глаза, а Наруто на секунду замялся.

— Умирать мне не хочется, а про ваших врагов рассказать ничего не смогу, даже если очень захочу, — наконец объяснил он. — Поэтому могу выполнить любую услугу. Кроме убийства!

Тобирама цокнул языком — паршивец опередил его. Поганец как знал, что он может потребовать у него что-то вроде «Убей Мадару». Пленник усмехнулся, явно заметив его замешательство. Сенджу стиснул зубы и попытался усмирить вспыхнувший внутри гнев.

Только он открыл рот, чтобы озвучить свой приказ, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась. В небольшое помещение, служившее тюрьмой, ввалился растрёпанный Хаширама. Брат сверкал красными щеками и идиотской улыбкой. Тобирама поморщился — от старшего вновь несло выпивкой, а алый след на шее подсказывал, что развлекался уважаемый воин клана не один.

Хаширама глупо уставился на него, нахмурился, а после нескольких секунд просиял и приветливо распахнул руки, приглашая обняться. Тобирама лишь покачал головой и тогда брат переключил своё внимание на Наруто. Лицо пленника мигом растеряло всю краску, а победная ухмылка перекосилась. Оно и понятно, ведь Хаширама уже несколько лет славился одним из сильнейших шиноби. Тобирама хмыкнул. Он и сам не был слабаком, но наглец Наруто этого в упор не замечал — грубил, увёртывался от ответов и дразнил.

Хаширама чужого страха не разделял, даже наоборот. Он был искренне рад новому лицу в своём окружении. Правда, немного неправильно понял ситуацию из-за своего опьянения.

— Тора, не мучай дорогого гостя! — тут же выдал этот блаженный и кинулся освобождать противного лиса. — Свои эксперименты на ком-нибудь другом ставь, а этого не трогай! Мадара нас с тобой покусает, если с ним что-то случится!

Брат нёс откровенный бред, да такой, что Наруто даже не пытался вырваться из его цепких рук. Побледневшее лицо отображало и ужас, и полнейшее замешательство одновременно. Тобирама даже посочувствовал ему. Наглец замер на месте и пытался не шевелиться, будто надеясь, что брат забудет о нём.

— Что вы обсуждали? — весело поинтересовался Хаширама, закинувший руку на плечо пленника и который о нём забывать не собирался.

Младший устало вздохнул и ответил:

— Обсуждали его заманчивое предложение — он готов оказать мне услугу…

Брат звонко хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся к несносному парню.

— Ну, тогда никто не будет возражать, если я буду тем, кто попросит тебя об одолжении! Мы же давние друзья, как-никак!

Наруто уставился на него с мольбой во взгляде, но Тобирама лишь качнул головой — спорить или пытаться отговорить Хашираму от чего-то было весьма бесполезным занятием. Ну, хоть появилась возможность повеселиться. И эта невыносимая головная боль его не остановит!

Но тут Хаширама сказал то, чего Тобирама ожидал меньше всего:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты притворился гейшей!

Наруто, как и младший Сенджу, открыл рот и попытался было что-то сказать, но ни звука не вырвалось из его рта. Он пораженно хлопал глазами и, в конце концов, прохрипел что-то неразборчивое. Хаширама, казалось, заминки не замечал и вовсю улыбался, сверкая пьяными глазами.

— Брат, прости, но ты не в себе, — сдавленно отозвался Тобирама, подобного не ожидавший.

Хаширама скорчил виноватое лицо и принялся оправдываться:

— Друг мой, который владеет одним из прекрасных заведений, жаловался на буйного клиента. Нужно приструнить, но не убить, а я, — брат развёл руками, — на девушку не похож. С ним нужно мягко, ненавязчиво. Как с девственницей.

Хаширама захихикал, а потом и вовсе громко рассмеялся, скатившись на пол. Младший Сенджу закатил глаза — брат вёл себя слишком развязно и не был похож на главу древнего клана. Наруто как-то странно пискнул, но остался на месте, переводя взгляд то на одного из братьев, то на другого.

— Я согласен, — прохрипел он, а после приосанился и продолжил говорить уже более уверенно, — но только из-за того, что я своих обещаний на ветер не бросаю, даттебайо!

— Женская одёжка у тебя хоть есть? — не удержался от вопроса Тобирама.

Ответом ожидаемо послужило мотание головой и сердитый взгляд.

— Значит, найдём. Пошли, гейша, но смотри, — Сенджу оскалился, — попробуй хоть что-то выкинуть и будешь валяться на земле с перерезанной глоткой.

Тобирама кинул последний взгляд на брата и плотно завязал глаза Наруто. Рисковать не стоило — паршивец мог рассказать Учиха о планировке поселения и те не заставят себя ждать. Проберутся к ним под покровом ночи и быстро всех прикончат. Пленника он повёл в комнату Хаширамы. Просто из вредности. Не стоило брату красть у него такой прекрасный шанс поиздеваться над приближенным самого Мадары.

— Иди, собери все красивые женские тряпки и украшения в доме, что найдёшь, — кинул Сенджу проходившей мимо служанке. — Поспрашивай у соседей тоже.

Девушка, удивлённая подобной просьбой, послушно кивнула, поклонилась и со всех ног кинулась выполнять поручение. Тобирама подозревал, что скоро весь клан будет судачить о произошедшем — суровый брат главы заинтересовался женскими вещичками.

— Влюбился! — заохают престарелые дамы и молодые дурочки.

— Рехнулся! — не согласятся мужики и покрутят пальцем у виска.

Он позволил себе улыбнуться. Как говорится, чем бы дитя не тешилось…

Девчушка оказалась резвой и уже спустя час перед ними высилась гора различного женского тряпья и несколько шкатулок с украшениями, как и другие коробочки с чем-то белым, красным и чёрным. Тобирама прикрыл глаза — буйство красок только усилило его головную боль.

— Одеться сам сможешь? — процедил сквозь зубы он и отвернулся к стене.

Наруто что-то промычал. Раздалось громкое шуршание и глухой стук упавших на пол шкатулок. На секунду стало тихо, а после парень попросил:

— Позови служанку и выйди. Пожалуйста.

Тобирама покорно исполнил просьбу и, оказавшись выдворенным за дверь, пошёл проверить брата. А брат на глаза ему за эти полчаса не попадался и, добравшись до маленькой тюрьмы, он понял почему — Хаширама заснул прямо на полу. Сенджу обречённо уставился в потолок.

— За что мне всё это? — простонал он.

Ещё час упорных стараний служанки и Наруто преобразился в не самую красивую, но по-своему очаровательную девушку. Голубые глаза, ныне подведённые красным и чёрным, сердито сверкали на полностью белом лице, а ранее светлые брови стали чёрными. Он то и дело поправлял синее кимоно и проверял не развязался ли пояс, завязанный сзади. Розовые цветочные кандзаси яркими пятнами выделялись на фоне тёмного парика.

Только завидев новоявленную гейшу, проснувшийся и немного протрезвевший Хаширама громко расхохотался. Наруто недовольно надул щёки, и скрестил руки на груди. Брат, соизволив успокоиться, наконец принялся посвящать старого друга в свою задумку.

— Знакомец мой пристроит тебя у себя, — махнул он рукой, — а после подсунет тебя нужному человеку. Опои его, убеди в чём-то — не важно, что именно ты сделаешь, но сделай всё возможное, чтобы он больше там не появлялся. Не убивай только.

Наруто понимающе кивал на каждом слове, переминался с ноги на ногу и в целом выглядел очень некомфортно. Тобирама подозревал, что это из-за того, что одежда была непривычно тяжёлой.

— Отведи его к Рокуро, — шепнул ему на ухо брат. — Он обо всём знает.

Тобирама хмыкнул и спросил:

— Чем же ты провинился перед ним в этот раз?

Хаширама потупил взгляд и пробубнил что-то себе под нос. Младший Сенджу вопросительно приподнял бровь и замер, ожидая ответа.

— Да так, одну из его работниц, видите ли, охмурил, — виновато развёл руками брат. — Работать отказывается и с горя от того, что я на неё внимания не обращаю, напивается.

— Значит, твоя женская копия, — хмыкнул Тобирама и тут же встретился с расстроенным лицом Хаширамы. — Ты по Мадаре точно также страдаешь.

За спиной выразительно прокашлялись. Наруто сверлил его взглядом. Тобирама вздохнул и поманил его к себе, вновь закрыв его глаза плотной тканью. К чужому и собственному недовольству, пришлось взять новоявленную гейшу на руки — столь роскошная одежда и обувь были слишком неудобными для быстрого бега. Они бы целую вечность добирались до скромного заведения, что немолодой Рокуро содержал со своей женой.

— Не волнуйся, куртизанкой ты не будешь, — он обратился к необычно притихшему Наруто. — Развлечёшь гостя разговором, может споёшь — мало кто ожидает от тебя чего-то большего. Конечно, если сам решишь переспать с клиентом тебя никто не остановит. Вот, если бы пытались провернуть нечто подобное десять-пятнадцать лет назад…

Обрадовавшийся Наруто сразу помрачнел и недовольно нахмурил брови. Лёгкая иллюзия, которую он наложил на себя с помощью какой-то бумажки, исказила черты его лица, с удивлением отметил для себя Тобирама — линия подбородка потеряла свою резкость, а щёки округлись. Действительно, симпатичная девчонка с горой макияжа на лице. Голосок правда не соответствовал — Наруто говорил с лёгкой хрипотцой. Да и плечи были широковаты. Что же, осталось только надеяться, что всё пойдёт по плану.

***

Изуна вяло потягивал саке. Пожилой мужчина, сидевший напротив него, в чём-то упорно пытался убедить его уже пару минут. Зря он согласился встретиться с ним лично, а не послал кого-то из клана или Мадару. Переговоры с братом всегда были короткими — большинство людей предпочитало быстро договориться, а то и согласиться на невыгодные для себя условия, лишь бы сбежать куда подальше. А вот с ним такого не было — из-за своей репутации мягкого и понимающего человека мало кто спешил расставаться с ним.

— У тебя лицо такое, — как-то попытался объяснить Наруто, — невинное. Доверять хочется.

Он хмыкнул. Зря его судили по внешности. Изуну, вообще-то, не только за красивую мордашку уважали в клане.

В этот раз его притащили в чайный домик, славившийся своими элегантными гейшами и прекрасным саке. Как и своей подпольной деятельностью. Ранними утрами в дальнем помещении здания собирались азартные игроки со всей округи. Ставки, карточные игры и проститутки. Последние в Стране Огня были вне закона из-за старого даймё посчитавшего их занятие богохульством, собственно, как и «экзорцистов» в масках. Мол, людей обманывают и нарушают общественный порядок. Наруто на шарлатана похож не был, а Шаринган лишь доказал его правоту. Изуна до сих пор помнил ужас, который испытал, когда блондин указал на противных извивающихся существ, напоминающих червей, и спросил:

— Ты же видишь их?

И все истории, которые Наруто когда-либо рассказывал, мигом перестали быть простыми сказочками. И всё, что ему оставалось, так это размышлять, что из рассказанного миф, а что — реальность. Поспрашивав других Учиха, оказалось, что все в клане видели их или чувствовали их. Но старшие сразу посоветовали им не связываться с нечистью.

— Проклянут же, — предупреждали они.

Изуна к их словам отнёсся скептично, но совету решил последовать. Наруто, конечно, их не только видит, но и разговаривает и трогает. И ничего! Но с другом всегда было так — его действия иногда не поддавались никакому логическому объяснению. Наверное, именно поэтому Мадара так заинтересовался им.

Дверь в помещение, где Изуна сидел вместе со своим собеседником, отворилась. Учиха перевёл глаза на вошедшего и чуть не пролил саке на себя — перед ним стоял Наруто. Правда, одет он был в женскую одежду, в парике и макияж был соответствующим. Заметив знакомое лицо, Наруто дёрнул уголком губ и подмигнул, а после вздёрнул нос к потолку.

— Добро пожаловать в наше скромное заведение, господа. Я… — пискляво начал он.

— Милая, садись со мной! — оживился старик, прерывая речь посередине, и поманил его к себе.

Изуна прикрыл нижнюю часть лица и улыбнулся — движения давнего друга были скованными, неловкими. Но Наруто упорно держался — покорно пристроился рядом с мужчиной и налил ему саке. Тот тотчас схватил чашечку и опустошил её. Старого извращенца явно радовало внимание молодой девушки к себе.

— Предлагаю отложить наши переговоры на какое-то время, — сказал он, пожирая Наруто глазами. — К нам прислали такую очаровательную даму! Ей нужно уделить внимание!

Мужчина схватил Наруто за руку и поцеловал кончики его пальцев. Изуна внутренне скривился, а друг, настоящий молодец, только смущённо захихикал и мягко прижал ладонь к груди.

— Не стоит, достопочтенный гость, — Наруто кокетливо смотрел на него сквозь выкрашенные ресницы, — Я не столь значима, чтобы прерывать ваш разговор. Продолжайте, прошу вас.

— Только ради тебя, красавица моя, — усмехнулся старик и положил руку на колено парня.

— Но я слышал, что эта милая девушка жената, — играючи спросил Учиха.

Наруто недовольно зыркнул на него и едва не заскрипел зубами, но тут же опомнился и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Господин, мой дорогой муж уже давно ушёл от меня к другой.

— Вот-вот, — поддержал его старик, обхватывая Наруто за талию и притягивая к себе. — Нет смысла волноваться, Учиха-сан. Милая, подлей мне ещё саке!

Изуна усмехнулся и вопросительно приподнял брови, переводя взгляд на Наруто, соскальзывая рукой к своему бедру, где прятался клинок. Но отрицательное, едва заметное мотание головой остановило его. Значит, вмешиваться было нельзя. Он незаметно активировал Шаринган и поймал друга в иллюзию. Мир резко растерял все краски, а Наруто предстал перед ним в своём обычном виде.

— Не спрашивай, — отмахнулся от него друг, стоило Изуне приоткрыть рот. — Это всё Сенджу. Глупо попался младшему из них и, в обмен на свободу, оказываю им одну услугу.

Рассмеявшись, Учиха поинтересовался у него:

— И что же ты должен сделать? Затащить старика в постель? А как же Мадара?

Наруто возмущённо открыл рот, покраснел и сжал кулаки.

— Всё не так, даттебайо! Нужно лишь убедить его не буянить и прекратить свои поползновения к местным работницам! Мадаре об этом знать необязательно — он никогда не позволит мне забыть об этом!

— Так легко? Сейчас всё будет.

Мир вернул себе привычные краски. Изуна проморгался, привыкая к яркости. Старик даже не заметил их с Наруто секундной заминки. Выронив чашку саке из своих рук, он обратил внимание мужчины на себя и с лёгкостью поймал его в хитрую иллюзию, отличавшуюся от той, что он использовал на Наруто. Эта была гораздо сложнее и требовала Мангекё Шаринган, чтобы активироваться. Изуна имел полный контроль над ней и вырваться из неё было невозможно.

Время в этой иллюзии шло иначе — в реальности могло пройти три секунды, а жертва могла мучиться там несколько часов. Прекрасная техника для пыток, но Изуна использовал её по назначению очень редко. Из глаз всегда шла кровь после применения этой пока безымянной техники, да и голова начинала разрываться от боли после нескольких минут её использования.

Старик увидел один из своих страшных кошмаров — целая толпа красивых и молодых девушек сначала ласкала его, а потом их белые лица стали искажаться. Глаза почернели, красные губы растянулись до самых ушей. Во рту показались острейшие клыки, которые они не побоялись использовать по назначению. Девушки отрывали от его тела куски плоти и с аппетитом глотали их, не жуя.

— Трогай нас, трогай, — приговаривали они между укусами. — Люби нас, люби.

Стоило отпустить старого извращенца из иллюзии, как тот хлопнулся в обморок. Наруто перевёл на него благодарный взгляд и брезгливо снял морщинистую руку со своей талии. Встав на ноги, он мстительно пнул его и, поправив съехавший парик, схватил Изуну за руку. Учиха довольно хмыкнул и последовал за другом, подняв с пола свою походную сумку.

В подсобном помещении, куда его привёл Наруто, сидел Сенджу. Чёртов Тобирама перебирал какие-то бумаги и даже не поднял глаз, чтобы поприветствовать вошедших. Изуна схватился было за свой кинжал, но друг перехватил его дёрнувшуюся ладонь.

— Даже не пытайся, Учиха, — отозвался Тобирама, всё ещё разглядывающий какую-то бумажку в своих руках. — Пока ты не будешь рыпаться, никто не пострадает.

Изуна нахмурился, но кивнул. Даже если он ненавидел и не доверял Сенджу, лишнюю кровь проливать не стоило. Репутация доброго и милого брата Мадары, чёрт её подери. Наруто согласно хмыкнул и принялся торопливо переодеваться. Женские тряпки и украшения он небрежно кинул недовольному Тобираме, но смывать макияж не спешил. Накинул на голову капюшон плаща и всё.

— Маскировка, — пожал он плечами. — Пошли.

Учиха кинул полный презрения взгляд на Тобираму, который демонстративно положил руку на рукоять меча, и поспешил за другом.

***

Мадара споткнулся на ровном месте, когда увидел, что брат вернулся с незнакомой девушкой. Её макияж намекал на то, что она была гейшей или проституткой. Но присмотревшись, он с удивлением признал в незнакомке Наруто — голубые глаза были подозрительно знакомыми, а из-под капюшона выглядывали жёлтые пряди волос.

— Сенджу, — отмахнулся он от всех вопросов, а после добавил, — Хаширама.

Мадара рассмеялся. От бывшего друга он такого не ожидал. Ходили, конечно, слухи, но увидеть результат его сумасшедших идей вживую… Воображение у Сенджу явно было непревзойдённым. Как и искусство убеждать. Мадара был уверен, постарайся он заставить Наруто надеть женскую одежду, то тот бы мигом попытался покалечить его. Ну, или жестоко подшутил бы.

Уважение к Хашираме росло. Не только как к толковому главе вражеского клана, но и как к человеку. Жаль, что Изуна и клан были против мира с Сенджу. Внезапно, его осенило. Он же глава клана, как и Изуна, но брата он сможет убедить с помощью Наруто. И тогда…!

Правда, для начала нужно приготовиться защищать Изуну от противных слухов. Мало кто видел Наруто без маски, поэтому появление брата в компании какой-то девушки могло вылиться в неприятные сплетни. Особенно со стороны Касуми, которая теперь ежедневно мозолила глаза. Слова своей дражайшей маменьки о соблазнении хотя бы одного из глав клана она восприняла всерьёз.

А ещё принять Наруто в клан. Мадара всё же уговорил его присоединиться. Да, друг не будет участвовать в боевых действиях. Но старейшины поставили ультиматум — или он вступает в клан, или будет казнён. Слишком много знает, знаете ли. И неважно, что на нём уже несколько лет стоит сильная печать, что не позволяет ему даже упоминать их фамилию.

— Знаешь, а маскироваться под женщину смешно, — неожиданно пробормотал Наруто. — Никто толком внимания не обращает и за умного не считают. Женщина же. Такое вытворять можно, даттебайо!

— Те, кто считают женщин глупыми, ошибаются. Они умнее многих мужчин и бывают опаснее любого воина или зверя, — фыркнул Мадара.

Наруто согласно улыбнулся и небрежным движением растёр красную помаду по подбородку. В женском обличии он был симпатичным, но без этой раскраски явно был красивее. Мадара улыбнулся, прильнув к нему. На губах остался кроваво-красный отпечаток. Наруто склонил голову набок:

— Моя маскировка настолько хороша?

— Возможно.


	10. Договор

  
Наруто поправил маску на лице и вышел из дома. Его приняли в клан Учиха и теперь у него появилась фамилия, которую он даже произнести не может из-за печати, поставленной в детстве. По собственной глупости, кстати. Узнай бы учитель, что он сотворил, то оттаскал бы за уши. Если бы он… Наруто поник, но быстро взял себя руки — нужно быть сильным! Сегодня был важный день. Именно в это полнолуние он откажется от своего дара и посвятит себя защите братьев Учиха от неведомой желтоглазой твари. Его жертва не должна быть напрасной.

Кошка мягко приземлилась рядом, спрыгнув с крыши. Наруто повернулся к ней. Мадара и Изуна призывали её редко, лишь тогда, когда не имели возможности отправить письмо, используя ворону или ястреба. Животное сердито дёрнуло усами и прищурилось:

— Снова уходишь, а мне потом искать тебя по всей Стране Огня!

Наруто усмехнулся. Бывало и такое — один раз, когда ему ещё было четырнадцать он вздумал пойти в путешествие. Собрался и тихо улизнул вглубь леса, не предупредив Мадару. Тот весь извёлся и вымотал всех призывных кошек и птиц, пытаясь найти его. Несчастные животные до сих пор пытались избегать старшего Учиха, но в этом толком не было необходимости — Мадара и сам перестал пользоваться их помощью.

— Я уже достаточно силён, чтобы сделать всё сам! — заявил он, гордо распрямив плечи.

Аки была исключением. Кошку всегда призывал Изуна, который скорбел о смерти Нэко-сана и искал утешения, однако она приходила и сама. Заявлялась без всякого приглашения, нагло воровала честно приобретённую еду и заваливалась спать на хозяйском футоне. В общем, вылитый Мадара. Тот тоже злоупотреблял чужим гостеприимством и, часто, страхом.

Наруто улыбнулся и потрепал кошку за ухом. Аки недовольно зашипела и отпрыгнула в сторону. Он уже успел запомнить, что та давалась в руки только Изуне и, изредка, Мадаре. Гордая кошка ставила себя выше своих обычных сородичей и считала прикосновения лишними. Особенно, когда она не была связана с кем-то контрактом.

— Я буду отсутствовать всего неделю, даттебайо, — Наруто покачал головой. — Нет необходимости меня искать, ведь тебе никогда не попасть туда, куда я направляюсь.

Кошка фыркнула и скосила на него глаза:

— Ты недооцениваешь меня!

Наруто не ответил и, проверив запер ли он дверь, направился в сторону леса. Сиамка мягко последовала за ним. Её глаза не покидали его ни на минуту — он спиной чувствовал её внимательный взгляд. Интересно, это Мадара подослал её? Или Изуна? А может это была её собственная инициатива? Спрашивать Аки было бесполезно. Всё равно не ответит. Махнёт хвостом и отвернётся.

Она не достигнет точки назначения вместе с ним. Барьер задержит. Древний храм, ранее принадлежавший Узумаки, уже несколько лет использовался как место для проведения одного из важнейших ритуалов — отказа от маски. Традицию начал предшественник Кролика и изначально он проводился на одном из бескрайних лесов Страны Огня. Но когда Узумаки покинули свою святыню, храм недолго стоял нетронутым. Правда, ученикам было запрещено пытаться восстановить его и здание медленно разрушалось.

— Мы не должны мешать времени делать своё дело, — как-то объяснил учитель. — Древний клан решил оставить это место позади, поэтому у нас нет никакого права что-то менять. Это не наш дом, не наше место.

Маску нужно было оставить в одном из помещений, что располагалось за стеной полной масок Они, которые висели там ещё со времен Узумаки. Наруто не знал для чего те их использовали, но пустые прорези для глаз будто следили за ним. Отвратительное ощущение. От одной из них особенно сильно тянуло чем-то неприятным, холодным и злым. Он никак не мог определить, какая именно маска была источником этой жуткой энергии. Но подозревал, что где-то там могла скрываться легендарная маска Шинигами.

Наруто направлялся именно туда. Скрытый от яркой луны густой листвой, он ловко перепрыгивал через корни и уверенно бежал вперёд. Тихая Аки пыталась не отставать, но было заметно, что кошка постепенно замедлялась, пока и вовсе не осталась где-то позади.

***

Хаширама заправил прядь волос ухо и поднял взгляд на Мадару. Тот пристально смотрел на яркую луну и как-то взволнованно хмурился. Сенджу вздохнул. Он пригласил бывшего друга на встречу, чтобы обсудить возможность мира. Ему казалось, что Учиха не откажется от предложения, но Мадара не проронил ни слова с тех пор как пришёл. Хаширама подлил в свою чашку ещё немного саке и Учиха обернулся на звук льющейся жидкости. Сенджу неловко улыбнулся.

— Я надеюсь ты понимаешь, что наши кланы будут… — Мадара наконец начал говорить, — весьма недовольны, если можно так выразиться.

Мужчина согласно кивнул и залпом выпил алкоголь, а после ответил:

— Нужно лишь убедить твоего брата. Тобирама никогда не посмеет…

Учиха резко перебил его, подняв руку и сверкнув алым Шаринганом. Хаширама виновато склонил голову.

— Изуна не предаст меня. Не сомневайся в этом.

Постучав по стеклянному горлышку бутылки, Хаширама принялся разглядывать главу враждебного клана. Мадара вырос из нескладного мальчишки в весьма красивого мужчину — раздался в плечах, отрастил непослушные волосы и вытянулся вверх. Единственное, что осталось в нём неизменным оказался неукротимый огонь в его глазах. Сенджу осознавал, что перед ним сидит опасный соперник и расслабляться перед ним было нельзя, но детские воспоминания упорно подкидывали образы смущённого Мадары, его мечты. Перед ним будто сидел тот же мальчик, которого он встретил на берегу реки.

В памяти крутился не только молодой Учиха, но и его верный спутник в маске — Наруто, загадочный парень, что однажды появился среди деревьев. Довольно жуткое зрелище, если не ожидаешь чего-то подобного. Но именно недавняя встреча с ним заставила Хашираму вновь воспрять духом и попытаться убедить Мадару заключить мир.

— Значит, осталось лишь составить договор, — кивнул Сенджу и взял бутылку в руки.

Мадара замер на секунду, перевёл взгляд на небо и будто невзначай спросил:

— Ты ещё не оставил мечту о деревне?

Бутылка со звоном выпала из рук Хаширамы. Мужчина уставился на бывшего друга, словно выискивая в его словах некий подвох, а потом расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Конечно же нет.

Мадара прикрыл глаза и Сенджу внезапно осознал, что он не был единственным, кто до сих пор бережно лелеял детскую мечту. Почему он никогда не замечал этого? Он изредка приходил к скале, что возвышалась над лесом, который они выбрали как место для деревни. Эта территория была необжитой и, как позже узнал Хаширама, на картах появлялась очень редко. Ближайшие населённые пункты, не считая поселений Сенджу и Учиха находились в нескольких днях пути. Идеальное место для скрытой деревни, особенно если они свяжутся с Узумаки и убедят их поделиться печатями хитрого барьера, который смог бы спрятать поселение от чужих глаз.

Хаширама хлопнул в ладоши и Мадара еле заметно вздрогнул. Сенджу ловко выловил закрытую чернильницу и свёрнутый в трубку пергамент. Учиха придвинулся ближе и активировал Шаринган.

— Скопирую и покажу брату, — объяснил он, когда заметил как напрягся Хаширама.

Кисть оставляла неаккуратные штрихи на бумаге, кое-где оставляя чернильные капли. Мадара поморщил нос, и Хаширама вопросительно приподнял бровь. Учиха дёрнул плечами и ответил:

— Ты очень неаккуратно пишешь.

Сенджу лишь улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил писать, то зачёркивая что-то, то добавляя. Мадара то и дело комментировал тот или иной пункт в договоре. Бумага быстро заполнилась различными иероглифами. Договор был почти готов. Позади раздался хлопок. Чернила капнули на бумагу, а рука Хаширамы дёрнулась было к мечу, но Мадара остановил его и повернулся к громко фыркнувшей кошке. На её мордочке можно было прочить плохо скрытое возмущение и недовольство.

— Этот наглец! — прошипела она, выгнув спину. — Как он посмел?! Сбежать от меня…!

Сиамка била хвостом по полу и возмущённо выпустила когти и продолжала жаловаться:

— Убежал, весь такой таинственный, а потом скрылся за каким-то барьером! Я со всех сторон ту территорию обошла, но нигде не нашла прохода!

Мадара скрестил руки на груди и кивнул на Хашираму. Сенджу переводил взгляд то него, то на животное, пытаясь понять как эти двое были связаны. Неужели Мадара заключил контракт с кошками? ли она была чьим-то посыльным?

— Вернётся он, — спокойно сказал Учиха. — Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно ты разочаровала меня? Ты не только не дождалась, когда он вернётся, но и подвергла меня опасности.

Кошка виновато прижала уши к голове, съёжившись под сердитым взглядом. Хаширама поспешил разрядить обстановку:

— Ничего страшного, Мадара! Я думаю, что эта прекрасная ниннеко лишь растерялась!

Учиха тяжело вздохнул.

— Возвращайся к Изуне, Аки, — наконец произнёс он. — Я разберусь с тобой позже.

В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина. Мадара отвёл глаза, словно стыдясь произошедшего.

— Покажем братьям, посоветуемся над некоторыми пунктами, — сказал Хаширама, пытаясь отвлечь Учиха. — Клан и старейшины будут вынуждены согласиться, а они… У них есть право первым узнать, что мы задумали.

Мадара согласно кивнул и тряхнул волосами, вставая со своего места.

— Встретимся здесь через неделю, — бросил он напоследок и выскользнул за дверь.

Хаширама не мог поверить в происходящее. Учиха только что согласился заключить мир под носом собственного младшего брата, чьему мнению он часто прислушивался. Изуна, по мнению Сенджу, был гораздо спокойнее своего старшего брата, но против врагов он был настроен куда более радикально. Хаширама потянулся к бутылке, но с горечью осознал, что та была пуста.

— Рокуро! — позвал он и спустя минуту перед ним стоял мужчина, державший в каждой из рук по бутылке алкоголя.

— Празднуешь очередную победу? — с усмешкой поинтересовался хозяин заведения. — То мальчишку переодетого присылаешь, то самого Мадару пить притаскиваешь. Спасибо, кстати. Ну, за пацана того. Я думал, что ничего не выйдет потому, что старый извращенец пришёл не один, но твой паренёк справился. Старик приходит до сих пор, но к девочкам больше не пристаёт. Пусть сидит, главное, чтобы платил. Не одолжишь это паренька снова? Есть у меня парочка ребят, которые были бы не против повеселиться с ним!

Хаширама покачал головой, довольно хмыкнув. Настало время праздновать!

***

Наруто бросил беглый взгляд на стену с масками и проскользнул в боковое помещение. Там в небольших аккуратных коробочках лежали маски его предшественников. Сова, Волк, Журавль… Множество людей выполняло обязанности хранителей до него и он, не сдержавшись, склонился в поклоне. Осмотревшись, он с неким облегчением заметил, что духов в помещении не было. Значит, они перешли Грань, и ждали перерождения.

Лисья маска была бережно помещена в пыльную алую коробку, что находилась в одном из дальних углов комнаты. Сев на колени, Наруто вытащил из дорожной сумки осколки колокольчика и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. Стекло в его ладонях нагрелось и с громко затрещало. Он еле сдержал болезненный вскрик. Жар исходящий от стекла медленно распространялся по телу. Наруто крепко сжал зубы. Нужно терпеть!

Жар подобрался к глазам и он глухо простонал, но с места не сдвинулся. Ещё совсем немного! Капли крови со звоном ударялись об пол — стекло впилось в кожу. От маски потянуло приятным холодком и Наруто резко вскочил на ноги. Осколки зависли в воздухе, а после медленно опустились в коробку, исчезая. Он позволил себе закрыть уставшие глаза. Всё кончилось так быстро, так неожиданно. Наруто всхлипнул и развернулся, направляясь на выход — он оставлял за спиной своё прошлое, своё детство и обретённую семью.

Он сжал кровоточащие руки и дёрнулся от вспышки боли, которую вызвали его действия. Нужно было сосредоточиться на нынешней цели — уберечь Мадару и Изуну от козней Богини.

***

— Это недопустимо! О чём ты вообще думал? — громко начал возмущаться Изуна стоило Мадаре передать ему пергамент. — Ты в своём уме? Они наши враги!

Старший Учиха молчал, позволяя брату выпустить пар. Изуна едва не рвал бумагу на куски. Мадара знал, что нечто подобное могло произойти, поэтому в его сумке хранились ещё парочка экземпляров. Изуна шипел, плевался ядом и сверкал красными глазами. Зрелище, стоило признать было забавным — младший брат не воспринимался им, как угроза. Он напоминал котёнка, которого случайно уронили в миску с водой. Вроде хочется успокоить и пригреть, но тот в руки не даётся и царапается.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ни клан, ни старейшины не примут ничего из написанного? — продолжал Изуна, внезапно побледневший. — Тебя обвинят в предательстве! Мы, итак, приняли в клан чужака!

Мадара вздохнул и аккуратно подошёл к нему, положив руку на плечо:

— Поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог мне в этом. Изуна, прошу. Это наш единственный шанс мирно, без кровопролития, заключить мир! Защитить детей от войны!

Изуна нахмурился.

— Не смей давить на меня! — с этими словами он вышел из помещения, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Старший устало опустился на пол. Боже, неужели он потеряет доверие брата из своей мечты? Из-за желания прекратить бои? Лёгкая рука опустилась на его голову. Вернувшийся Наруто проскользнул мимо, но у Мадары уже не было сил последовать за ним.

***

Изуна стиснул зубы, ударив по стене. Как Мадара смеет предлагать нечто подобное? Совсем с ума сошёл со своим дражайшим Сенджу? Это ничем хорошим не кончится! Учиха будут уничтожены в тот самый момент, когда их подписи окажутся на договоре.

— Изуна, — позвал его Наруто, которого он сначала не заметил.

Резко повернувшись, Учиха сердито посмотрел на него.

— Почему ты против мира? — спросил блондин.

Изуна усмехнулся, подходя к нему. Он схватил его за воротник.

— Я не против мира! Я против Сенджу! Они никогда не пытались прервать эти бои! Они убивали нас, воровали нашу еду и женщин! — прорычал он ему в лицо, а после громко фыркнул и отпустил Наруто, когда тот промолчал. — А теперь эти поганые Сенджу хотят забрать у меня единственного брата, а у тебя — любимого человека. Они врут, не держат обещаний. Разве тебе не больно? Нас с тобой оставят позади!

Изуна истерично рассмеялся, когда Наруто заметно дёрнулся на его последних словах. Но Наруто не ушёл. Он остался, тихо наблюдая за ним, только чтобы через пару минут поймать его за руку, прижать к себе. Чужое сердцебиение заполнило его. Учиха закусил губу — Наруто знал, что у него в одежде спрятано оружие, но всё равно доверился ему, открылся. У Изуны было столько шансов прикончить его за это время.

— Доверься своему брату, даттебайо. Мадара не покинет нас, когда добьётся своего, — уверенно сказал Наруто. — Все эти годы он не мог исполнить свою мечту, заботясь о нас, о клане. Настало наше время позаботиться о нём. Мы будем прикрывать его спину и даже если Сенджу решат предать его, то мы сможем отразить их атаку.

В его словах была логика. Мадаре нужна была поддержка — он не справится с целым кланом врагов один. А с ними сможет. Младший Учиха неуверенно посмотрел на поникшего брата, когда вернулся к нему. Мадара казался меньше, уязвимее. Глаза его заметались по всей комнате, когда он со свистом втянул в себя воздух.

— Я… — едва слышно начал он. — Я готов. Только… Обещай мне, что клан не пострадает от этого, хорошо? И что ты не оставишь нас позади.

Мадара неверяще поднял на взгляд и Изуна сморгнул влагу с ресниц. Он поднялся, пошатываясь, но уже в следующий момент стоял прямо перед младшим. Его глаза мокро блестели. Изуна мягко погладил его по волосам и старший расслабился под его руками — перед братом он не боялся показаться слабым. Он поймёт, простит и поддержит.

— Обещаю, — прошептал Мадара. — Спасибо.

Изуна перевёл взгляд на Наруто, оставшегося у двери, сдавленно хмыкнул:

— Внесём поправки в договор, и убедим клан. Старейшины могут идти лесом — их авторитет упал в последнее время. Скажем, что все слишком устали от войны и совместное жилье с бывшими врагами пойдёт нам на пользу — у Хаширамы есть Мокутон, а это значит есть еда.

Мадара согласно замычал. Сенджу не испытывали проблем с провизией, в отличие от Учиха. Да, оба клана были истощены, но преимущество было на вражеской стороне. Ещё год сражений и Учиха были бы уничтожены, став частью истории. Шаринган бы разобрали на эксперименты, реликвии и древние знания были бы утеряны.

Присутствие Наруто должно было помочь им сдержать старейшин. Те, хоть и растеряли свою хватку над кланом, но могли изрядно подпортить нервы своими бесконечными интригами. Изуна знал, что старики не были готовы признать тот факт, что Учиха больше не могли сопротивляться Сенджу. Они твердили только о величии клана, слепо веря словам предков. Возможно, раньше эта вражда имела смысл, но мир менялся, как и люди. Это был их шанс отстранить старейшин от власти.

Мадара хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд на светлеющее небо. Близился рассвет.

***

Тобирама опасно сверкал глазами, стоя позади своего брата. Изуна недружелюбно скалился ему в ответ, а Мадара едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Эти двое вели себя как дети, не поделившие что-то! Один только Хаширама невинно улыбался, будто не подозревая о враждебных переглядываниях их братьев. Они собрались для обсуждения некоторых пунктов договора, а эти продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами. Знал же, что такое будет! Но Изуна упёрся и не пускал его на важную встречу со словами:

— Вот убьют тебя там и посмотрим, как ты будешь заключать мир с Сенджу! Либо я иду с тобой, либо ты никуда не идёшь!

Мадара упёрся локтями о стол и исподлобья посмотрел на Хашираму. Мужчина пожал плечами и передал ему кисть с которой капали чернила.

— Меняем пункт о смешанном проживании. Создадим кварталы, — сказал старший Учиха, а Тобирама по-кошачьи фыркнул за спиной брата. — Нам не нужны трупы в первые же дни существования деревни. Конечно, будет построена и нейтральная территория для гражданских, но туда смогут селиться и представители кланов, если у них будет такое желание.

— Нужно будет привлечь и других наших соседей, — добавил Хаширама. — Сарутоби, Хьюга и другие могут присоединиться к нам и тогда мы обеспечим безопасность нашей деревни.

— Вы для начала даймё попытайтесь убедить дать вам разрешение на постройку деревни, — отозвался притихший Изуна.

Старший Сенджу посмотрел на него и Мадара внутренне содрогнулся. Зря брат в это ввязался, ведь от Хаширамы можно было ожидать чего угодно. Особенно, когда ему подкидывают идеи. Вот и сейчас лицо давнего друга просияло.

— Собирайтесь! Мы идём на переговоры! — Сенджу загорелся энтузиазмом, а Тобирама уставился на брата. — Не забудь взять Наруто с собой, Мадара! И женскую одежду!

Учиха с ужасом осознал, что задумал Хаширама, и он обратился к Изуне:

— Возвращайся и предупреди клан о нашей задумке. Не знаю, как долго я буду отсутствовать. Ты за главного!

Младший кивнул и призвал Аки, чей дёргающийся хвост ярко отображал её недовольство. Он что-то тихо прошептал ей на ухо и кошка неторопливо направилась к окну. Тобирама не сводил с неё настороженных глаз. Мадара переключил своё внимание на Хашираму, тоже что-то объяснявшему своему брату, который даже не смотрел на него.

— Ждём Наруто и выдвигаемся.

Сенджу кивнул. Мечта близилась к исполнению. Осталось приложить лишь уйму усилий, чтобы убедить даймё и собственный клан.


	11. Дворец

  
Солнце только начало восходить, когда Мадара ткнул Наруто локтем в бок, когда тот вновь начал закатывать рукава дорогого синего кимоно. Блондин зашипел и кинул обиженный взгляд на него.

— Я бы посмотрел на твоё поведение, если тебе вручат женское тряпьё, — пробурчал он, скрестив руки на груди.

Мадара внимательно присмотрелся к его недовольному лицу. Кожа была покрыта плотным слоем пудры, что успешно осветлила её до кремового цвета. Никакой яркой белизны как в прошлый раз. Наруто больше не изображал из себя гейшу, а играл роль невесты, чьё скромное происхождение не позволяло бездельничать. При таком раскладе, огромное количество пудры оправдывалось — многие молодые девушки, которым повезло заключить помолвку с аристократом или наследником клана, пытались выбелить смуглую кожу, скрыть своё прошлое. Впрочем, именно эта выдуманная история о невероятном везении позволяла им объяснить отсутствие тяжёлого парика и изысканных манер, как и не очень длинные волосы. Мол, единственный выживший ребёнок, а соответственно единственный наследник, поэтому девочку растили не как женщину и прекрасную невесту, а как будущего защитника семьи, как сына. Звучало глупо, но Хаширама уверял всех участников этой авантюры, что людям, живущим во дворце, такие истории нравятся.

— Им скучно, — пожимал он плечами. — А это так романтично! Глава древнего клана влюбляется в простую крестьянскую девушку, которую растили как мужчину!

Учиха вздохнул. Чёртов, Хаширама и его глупые идеи! Он вновь обратил внимание на Наруто. Его светлые ресницы были выкрашены в чёрный, а губы и нижнее веки — в красный. Мадара поморщился. Такой вульгарный макияж никогда не был ему по душе. Слишком яркий и легко стирающийся, да и наносить его долго. Однако, именно такой образ был самым модным среди аристократок последние два месяца. Нельзя было ударить лицом в грязь — на кону стоял мир между двумя кланами. Брови сами по себе сошлись вместе.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Наруто и Мадара заставил себя расслабиться.

— Всё в порядке, — покачал он головой и отвернулся, рассматривая густую листву деревьев.

Они замолчали, пока Наруто не подпрыгнул на месте, заулыбавшись, и спросил:

— Если бы я был настоящей девушкой, ты бы женился на мне?

Мадара на секунду задумался.

— Возможно, — ответил он, отводя от него взгляд.

Наруто выбежал немного вперёд, покрутился вокруг своей оси и положил руки на бёдра. Лукаво блеснув глазами, он оголил загорелое плечо.

— Просто представь, мы бы могли не прятаться по углам. У нас была бы семья, дети, — мечтательно, с лёгким оттенком грусти протянул парень.

Мадара подошёл к нему, вернув на место ткань и расправив её, заглянул в чужие глаза.

— Мы уже семья, — произнёс он. — Нам не нужны никакие дети или церемонии, чтобы быть вместе. А дети… Ты думаешь, что мы бы смогли позаботиться о ком-то? Ни ты, ни я даже готовить нормально не умеем!

Наруто звонко рассмеялся, но был прерван хрустом ветки и перед ними приземлился растрепанный Хаширама. Сенджу выглядел смущённым. Мадара вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Подходим к столице, — пожал плечами Сенджу, — и через минут двадцать дойдём до окраины. Накиньте плащи — нам не нужно лишнее внимание.

Учиха одним лёгким движением перекинул дорожную сумку вперёд и ловко вытянул три тёмные ткани. Одну он бережно передал в руки Наруто, а вторую бросил куда-то в сторону Хаширамы. Проклятый Сенджу был прав — два «враждующих» лидера действительно привлекут много внимания. К счастью, даймё уже согласился принять их и они смогут попасть во дворец без лишнего шума.

— Вы, кстати, жутко милые. Ну, или тошнотворно сладкие, если вы спросите Тобираму, — обронил Хаширама, когда они достигли столицы, на что Мадара закатил глаза.

Они неспешно проходили мимо сонных жителей столицы, что начинали работу с первыми лучами солнца. Мадара немного завидовал им. У них не было других забот, кроме как вовремя открыть лавку и продать как можно больше товаров. Им не нужно было волноваться о судьбе целого клана, о боях, оставивших их уязвимыми. Они могли решить большинство своих проблем звонкой золотой монетой, купив всё необходимое или заплатив за услуги наёмных шиноби. Они не знали страха, не знали жара битвы. Их никогда не преследовали кошмары о смерти брата. Они…

Наруто прижался сбоку и Учиха удивлённо моргнул. Он, сам того не замечая, перестал реагировать на окружающий мир, погрузившись в свои тяжёлые мысли. Наруто смотрел прямо на него, а Мадара, глядя в его встревоженные глаза, мог думать только о тепле, что исходило от него.

— У тебя Шаринган активирован, — едва слышно прошептал блондин.

Учиха кивнул. Стоило потренироваться контролировать это, когда появится свободное время.

***

Дворец встретил их молчаливой стражей. С ними говорил харизматичный Хаширама, поэтому внутри они оказались сравнительно быстро. Мадара осматривал просторные помещения дворца. Здание казалось ему пустым, а роскошные украшения — ненужными. Он привык к простому главному дому Учиха, где лишние детали не слишком жаловались. Излишнее убранство раздражало глаза, поэтому в клане мало кто заботился об этом. Дома были простыми и функциональными, поэтому во дворце он чувствовал себя неуютно. Наруто явно разделял его чувства — он скривился, разглядывая покрытую золотом резьбу на окнах. Даймё, кажется, не волновало, что подобное богатство может принести ему огромное количество проблем.

Сам старый правитель, несмотря на весьма раннее время, уже восседал в тронном зале. Их троица склонилась в глубоком поклоне и замерла. Краем взгляда Мадара заметил хмурое лицо Наруто.

— Мы приветствуем вас, воины, — сказал даймё и они выпрямились. — Ваше предложение заинтересовало нас. Деревня шиноби. Но выгодно ли это Стране Огня?

Хаширама распрямил плечи:

— Миссии, которые выполняют шиноби, хорошо оплачиваются. Вы не только получите стабильный источник налогов, но и военную силу.

Мужчина, который стоял рядом с правителем, что-то активно зашептал тому на ухо. Видимо советник, отметил для себя Мадара. Даймё закивал и, хмыкнув, громко хлопнул в ладоши.

— Прекрасно! Но от вас требуется выполнить одну миссию для меня. В качестве платы за территорию, конечно. Необходимо устранить одного человека, что угрожает моей власти. В подробности вам расскажут, как только вы последуете за моим начальником стражи, — стоило мужчине закончить говорить, как вперёд сделал шаг суровый воин в тяжёлых доспехах.

— Постойте, — поднял руку Хаширама, а Мадара прикрыл глаза. — Позвольте невесте моего друга остаться в столице. Она не может сражаться, ведь она не была обучена искусству шиноби.

Даймё кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Столь прекрасной женщине действительно не место на подобном задании. В качестве подарка, ей разрешается остаться во дворце и жить здесь, пока вы не вернётесь.

Учиха подавил довольную улыбку. План Хаширамы был успешен. Сенджу хотел узнать, что планирует старый правитель из-за слухов, что тот хочет завязать войну со страной Камня. Им двоим никогда бы не позволили бродить по дворцу без наблюдения. Однако, невинная девушка вызывала меньше подозрений. Они вновь склонились в поклоне и развернувшись, пошли к начальнику стражи. Проходя мимо Наруто, Мадара поймал его ладонь в свою и прошептал:

— Удачи.

Тот молча сжал его пальцы.

***

Две служанки проводили его в гостевые покои и открыли перед ним дверь. Он благодарно кивнул им и пошёл внутрь. Помещение было светлым, но излишне просторным и пустым. Одинокий футон посреди комнаты, да небольшой столик у одной из стен. Зато стоило ему открыть дальние сёдзи, как его взгляду открылся небольшой сад. Камелии и азалии росли недалеко от маленького пруда, а сливовое дерево возвышалось над ними. Вода в водоёме оказалась ледяной, а карпы, столь частые обитатели прудов, таки и вовсе отсутствовали. Сад, даже будучи весьма красивым, казался мёртвым. Чего-то не хватало. Прислушавшись, Наруто с удивлением заметил, что не слышит пения птиц.

И сад, и комната сковывали его, давили со всех сторон, а молчаливые слуги так и вовсе сводили с ума. Наруто с сожалением признал, что скучает по поселению клана Учиха. Да, люди там редко проявляли эмоции, но стоило узнать их поближе, как те словно загорались энергией и больше не казались живыми статуями.

Вздохнув, он сосредоточился на задании, которое ему доверили. Наруто вышел из комнаты и направился в сторону, где, судя по украденным планом дворца, находилась кухня. Слуги, которые торопливо проходили мимо него, словно не замечали его. Они умело переносили подносы и чашки, едва не сталкиваясь друг с другом. Если бы Наруто не был шиноби, то он бы несомненно поразился их способностям. Но, увы.

— Простите, — тихо сказал он суровой на вид женщине, что отдавала указания нескольким поварам. — Я бы хотела узнать, во сколько подают ужин.

Тётка смерила его сердитым взглядом и упёрла руки в толстые бока.

— Новенькая, что ли? Чего так вырядилась, словно какая-то аристократка? — раздражённо спросила она и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила, — Ужин для даймё-сама мы подаём к пяти, а для ночного караула — в восемь! Неужели, так сложно запомнить, а?! За работу!

Наруто вздрогнул из-за её громкого голоса, но поклонился ей, принимаясь извиняться и оправдываться.

— Простите, уважаемая, но я не служанка…

— А кто?! — рявкнула женщина в ответ, нахмурившись ещё сильнее.

— Я невеста одного из шиноби, что утром пришли во дворец, — промямлил он, внутренне скривившись. — Вас должны были предупредить…

Она живо растеряла свой боевой вид — быть обычной девушкой и при этом являться будущей женой главы целого клана было весьма почётно в обществе. Лицо её разгладилось, а на губах расцвела слащавая улыбка.

— Ах, какая незадача! Простите, не признала. Обед будет подан в шесть, моя дорогая. Ни часом раньше, таковы правила, — едва не пропела женщина. — Но, если сильно проголодаешься, то приходи ко мне. Я всё устрою, милая моя. Ох, какая я невнимательная!

Наруто кивнул и покинул кухню. Стоило ему оказаться в коридоре, как он сплюнул на пол. Собственная роль его отвращала. Да, изображать из себя красивую и сексуальную девчонку было весело, но эта непонятная «невеста»… Хаширама сказал изображать очень скромную и неуверенную девушку. Мадара бы никогда не выбрал бы себе в жёны! Сердце ревниво сжалось и Наруто прижал руку к груди, но услышав шевеление за спиной, выпрямился.

— Ох, моя дорогая, я боялась, что ты потеряешься. Дворец огромен! — елейно протянула тётка. — Я проведу для тебя небольшую экскурсию!

Он заправил выпавшую прядь волос, взглянув на неё из-под ресниц, надеясь, что она уйдёт. Но женщина схватила его за руку, потянув в сторону дворцового парка, что был доступен для посещения. Она весело рассказывала о житье во дворце, о местных глуповатых слугах и о том, что в отличие от многих других правителей, личный сад даймё находился в нескольких километрах от столицы и там же находилась его летняя резиденция. Ох, как он этим гордился! Мол, гуляет по саду вдали от стен города и дворца, а значит охрана у него хорошая. Наруто тихо фыркнул. Правитель явно не осознавал того, что любой более или менее способный шиноби, если захочет, с лёгкостью убьёт и его, и его охрану. Например, он сам. Но нельзя, хоть он и разрывался между местью и долгом. Запретили.

А вот наследник старого правителя был сделан из другого теста. Конечно, он всё ещё был избалованным, но о своей безопасности он позаботился. Наследник не брезговал нанимать шиноби и самураев для своей защиты и редко покидал столицу. Он был трусом и параноиком, однако это не отменяло того факта, что он был весьма умён и расчётлив. Вот он бы точно не позволил незнакомой девушке остаться во дворце, не проверив её перед этим с ног до головы.

Когда женщина отпустила его у входа в парк, Наруто мягко толкнул резную калитку, пытаясь оторваться от неё или хотя бы намекнуть, что её присутствие нежелательно. Тётка упорно этого не понимала, поэтому последовала за ним, продолжая о чём рассказывать. Наруто даже не слушал её, обращая внимание на своё окружение. Парк был даже красивее небольшого сада у его покоев. Клёны, вишни, сосны — все деревья были аккуратно подстрижены. Всё было столь идеально, что казалось, что он смотрел на изысканную картину, а не прогуливался по территории дворца. Однако, именно это делало окружающее пространство мёртвым, застывшим во времени.

Он сел на берегу пруда, который, как и ожидалось, был пуст. Лишь редкие водяные лилии покачивались на поверхности воды. Ему не нравилось находиться здесь. Даже Хаширама, почти полностью сливавшийся с окружающей природой, не вызывал у него столько неприязни.

— Тебе так повезло, моя дорогая! — громкий хлопок ладоней раздался в тишине парка и Наруто повернулся к женщине, которая казалось не замечала ничего вокруг. — Влюбить в себя самого Мадару! Разве тебе не страшно? Он же такой жестокий!

Она всё продолжала и продолжала говорить, смотря куда-то вдаль. В её глазах была какая-то грусть, скрытая боль. Была ли она когда-то влюблена, но так и не смогла признаться или быть с тем человеком вместе? Воспользовавшись моментом, он ускользнул от неё.

Солнце уже начало заходить, когда он вернулся на кухню. Работа там кипела. К счастью, той женщины нигде не было видно. Завидев огромную кастрюлю с супом, Наруто незаметно запустил руку в скрытый карман под широким поясом и вытащил невзрачный бумажный пакетик. Порошок быстро оказался в еде, а он ловко скрылся среди занятых слуг, прихватив небольшой хлебец с собой.

В комнате его ждали остывшие миска с рисом и небольшая тарелочка с мясом. Слуги вовремя доставили ему еду, однако не успели унести несъеденное. Весьма странно с их стороны, однако Наруто не возражал — даже холодная, эта еда явно была лучше всего, что он был способен приготовить в лесу или в доме Учиха. Неспешно принявшись за трапезу, после быстрой смены одежды, Наруто наблюдал за стремительно темнеющим небом. Начиналась вторая часть плана.

Стоило ночи окончательно опуститься на дворец, Наруто тенью скользнул в личные покои даймё. Его тёмные одежды делали его почти невидимым в темноте дворца, а мягкие шаги оставались неуслышанными. Стражи были вялыми и откровенно сонными — именно в их ужин он подсыпал безвкусный порошок. Сразу было видно различие между нежными городскими караульными и бдительными шиноби. Последние пристально наблюдали за приготовлением общей пищи или, если была такая возможность, лично готовили свою еду.

Сам правитель спал, окруженный многочисленными подушками. Наруто с раздражением пнул одну из них и она с глухим стуком врезалась в стену. Даймё даже не пошевелился. К сожалению, Хаширама строго-настрого запретил убивать старого правителя, хотя он знал, что именно из-за его законов Наруто какое-то время пришлось скрываться в глубине леса и лишили семьи.

— Подозрения сразу падут на нас, — объяснил Сенджу. — Начнутся гонения наших кланов и мы будем уничтожены.

Наруто подобрался к кипе бумаг, что небрежно лежали на низком столе. Пытаясь как можно более бесшумно перебирать документы, он быстро просматривал написанное. Договор о поставке новой фарфоровой посуды, отчёт о дворцовых расходах… Десятки бесполезных бумаг, писем. Пальцы сжали края пергамента, смяв его, когда взгляд зацепился за несколько слов. «Нападение», «Страна Земли» и «война». Наруто побледнел. Их подозрения оказались оправданными — старый даймё действительно планировал атаку.

— Хана-чан, это ты? — сонно спросили со стороны кровати.

Он торопливо спрятал письмо за пазуху и направился к проснувшемуся даймё. Он пробежался ладонью по седым волосам, благодарный что тьма скрывала его тело и лицо. Правитель попытался было дотронуться до его лица, приподнимая голову от подушки.

— Тшш, — успокоил он мужчину, надавив на его плечи.

Даймё причмокнул сухими губами, вновь засыпая. Наруто тут же выскользнул из комнаты, возвращаясь в свои покои, где вновь облачился в женское одеяние. Заснуть сегодня всё равно не получится. Хотелось сбежать, найти Мадару и передать ему столь страшное известие. Но нужно было ждать и ничем не выдать себя. Вряд ли он бы остался в живых, прознай даймё, что под личиной молодой и беззащитной девушки скрывался парень или про то, что никакая Хана-чан не посещала его спальню в эту ночь.

***

Наруто заметил удивление даймё, когда Хаширама с Мадарой появились перед ним на следующий день. Правитель явно ожидал, что выданное им задание займёт их на гораздо более долгий период времени, чем полтора дня. Его тёмные глаза бегали по тронному залу, а его советник переминался с ноги на ногу. Мадара злобно оскалился, с грохотом бросив перед собой деревянную коробку. Даймё махнул ближайшей служанке рукой.

— Открой её, — приказал он девушке, которая поспешила выполнить поручение.

Её лицо побледнело, а узкие глаза расширились в ужасе, когда она сняла плотно закрытую крышку. Она испуганно выронила коробку и закрыла рот руками, после чего упала без сознания. Из коробки выкатилась отрубленная голова, чьё лицо было искажено в страшной гримасе. Стражи немедля подхватили её, вновь спрятав голову от чужих глаз, и вынесли из зала. Бессознательное тело бедной служанки осталось лежать на полу.

Даймё растерял весь торжественный вид. На его лбу блестел пот, а глаза неотрывно смотрели прямо на Мадару. Наруто довольно улыбнулся — старый правитель получил предупреждение. Он узнал лицо его племянника, который часто выступал против своего дяди и претендовал на трон. Даймё явно считал, что справиться с ним — непосильная задача, так как тот, как и его сын, собрал вокруг себя множество способных воинов.

Оскал Мадары стал ещё шире, а в глазах победно сверкнул Шаринган. Советник заметно задрожал. Но Учиха лишь поманил рукой самого Наруто, который замер у входа в зал. Он, изображая из себя покорную невесту, быстро подошёл и замер за его спиной. Хаширама приветливо улыбнулся и вопросительно склонил голову набок. Наруто утверждающе хлопнул по левой стороне кимоно, где было спрятано письмо.

— Мы выполнили нашу часть договора, — начал Сенджу, положив руку на рукоять меча, — и устранили вашего племянника. Надеюсь, вы сдержите своё слово.

Трясущимся голосом, даймё приказал принести стол и пергамент. Началась передача территории. Спустя два часа они уже шли по людным улицам столицы, спеша передать радостные новости своим кланам. Посылать такую важную информацию птицей или призывным животным было слишком опасно.

— Сынок мой сказал, что к нему прилетел ястреб с дурным известием от друга, — громко рассказывала своим знакомым пожилая женщина, мимо которой они проходили. — Сгорел дворец племянника нашего правителя, а стены пробили деревья, которых там никогда не было. Это работа богов не иначе! Это место нужно будет обходить стороной!

Люди вокруг неё пораженно заахали. Наруто перевёл взгляд на радостного Мадару, который только беззаботно пожал плечами, подмигнув.


	12. Потеря и гнев

  
Мадара перечитывал договор, который они собирались заключить со строителями для начала застройки. Он немного щурился, читая написанное. К сожалению, зрение начало подводить его в последнее время. Многие вещи, особенно те, что находились вдалеке, стали расплывчатыми, потеряли чёткие контуры. Пока ему удавалось скрывать этот факт от многих, даже от самых близких.

Он перевёл взгляд на Наруто, который лежал на полу, так и не сняв с себя женскую одежду, и играл в карты с Изуной. Получалось у него плохо — он хмурился и сжимал губы, а брат тихо посмеивался. Сразу было понятно, кто выигрывает.

Дверь тихо открылась и в помещение зашёл один из старейшин. За ним тенью следовала несносная Касуми, от которой даже в собственном доме скрыться было невозможно. Девушка сверкнула глазами и кокетливо захлопала ресницами, но быстро переменилась в лице стоило ей заметить Наруто. В глазах была заметна горящая ненависть. Маленькие кулачки сжались, а спина выпрямилась. Касуми явно посчитала Наруто своим соперником. И не ошиблась. Однако, у неё никогда не было и шанса, в отличие от блондина.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что пришёл без приглашения, — поклонился старейшина, — но сюда пришёл брат главы Сенджу. Он ждёт на главной площади.

Изуна подскочил на ноги и унёсся прочь. Наруто недовольно уставился на карты в своих руках, даже не замечая пришедших. Спустя пару секунд он раздраженно зашипел и бросил их на пол. Мадара заметил как старейшина удивлённо поднял брови, явно не ожидая нечто подобное от девушки. Касуми же насмешливо приподняла уголки губ — столь яркое проявление чувств было признаком несдержанности и считалось позорным во многих семьях.

— Не понимаю я, как он это делает, даттебайо! — воскликнул Наруто, возведя глаза к потолку.

Касуми шокировано застыла. Голос у Наруто женственным не был, отдавал лёгкой хрипотцой, а запрокинутая голова так и вовсе открыто демонстрировала кадык. Мадара позволил себе игриво подмигнуть бледной девушке, которая, подобно рыбе, открывала и закрывала рот.

— Это…? Как это…? — Касуми пыталась собраться с мыслями. — Но я…

Старейшина хлопнул в ладоши, мягко улыбаясь. Девушка тут же захлопнула рот, а Мадара отложил договор. Наруто непонимающе смотрел то на него, то на Касуми.

— Э? — выдал он. — Я сделал что-то не так?

Пожилой мужчина рассмеялся и, махнув рукой, ответил:

— Нет, конечно. Могу ли я попросить тебя присмотреть за Изуной? Боюсь, он может натворить дел.

Наруто согласно закивал и вскочил на ноги, едва не упав из-за того, что он наступил на собственный рукав. Ткань с треском порвалась, но он небрежно откинул испорченную тряпку в угол комнаты и выскочил через окно. Мадара едва покачал головой и перевёл взгляд на старейшину, что не торопился уходить.

— Что-то ещё? — поинтересовался он. — У меня нет времени — нужно готовиться ко встрече с Сенджу.

Касуми в тот же миг приосанилась и сделала шаг вперёд.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы, Мадара-сама, взяли меня в свои законные жёны и позволили вырастить ваших наследников!

Учиха смерил её презрительным взглядом, но в лице не изменился. Что позволяет себе эта девчонка?! Что она может предложить ему, главе клана, когда сама даже меч в руках держать не умеет? Старейшина, теперь стоявший за её спиной, обречённо закрыл глаза ладонью. Ясно, значит он не подозревал, что она выкинет подобное.

— Убирайся отсюда, — холодно отчеканил Мадара.

Касуми опешила. Её глаза подозрительно заблестели, но она молча развернулась и поспешила скрыться от его гнева. Старейшина, раскланявшись и принося свои искренние извинения, последовал её примеру. Учиха вздохнул. Знал же, что Касуми доставит проблем. Нужно будет по-быстрому выдать её замуж за кого-нибудь и пусть успокоится.

Он встал с места и направился к выходу. Наруто Изуну, конечно, проконтролирует, но рисковать не стоило. Он слишком хорошо знал своего младшего брата, который только казался спокойным, однако многие забывали, что он не просто так заслужил место главы клана наравне с братом.

Изуна стоял, скрестив руки, хмуро осматривая Тобираму. Сенджу пришёл в броне, что отличало его от старшего брата — Хаширама уже не раз заявлялся к ним в своей повседневной одежде, совершенно не опасаясь за своё здоровье. Учиха хмыкнул. Ну, хоть кто-то здравомыслящий в их семейке был.

Тобирама молча передал ему свёрнутый свиток и замер на месте. Его красные глаза впились в него, словно пытаясь прожечь и Мадара был уверен, что именно это было скрытой мечтой светловолосого Сенджу. Старший Учиха предупреждающе блеснул Шаринганом. Даже заключив мир с Сенджу, он был готов уничтожить любую угрозу клану и семье.

Сенджу нахмурился, будто уловив его мысли и его рука потянулась к кинжалу, что висел на поясе. Изуна хищно облизнулся — Тобирама был его лучшим противником и сражаться с ним всегда было весьма захватывающе. Тем более, он желал расплатиться за уродливый шрам, что кривой линией рассекал его грудь. Мадара положил руку на его плечо. Изуна фыркнул, но успокоился. Внимание Тобирамы переключилось на непривычно тихого Наруто.

— Что, никак не можешь выйти из образа? — съязвил он, прищурив свои противные красные глаза. — Или тебе настолько понравилось изображать из себя женщину?

Наруто возмущенно вскрикнул, а Изуна воспользовался тем, что тот отвлёкся, и поймал его в объятия.

— Не нужно, от Мадары потом влетит, — едва слышно прошептал он на ухо блондину, а потом громко обратился к Тобираме, — А ты завидуешь? Неужели, непоколебимый воин влюбился? Или у тебя есть какие-то скрытые желания?

Мадара прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Так поддевать Сенджу себе позволял только Изуна. Тобирама стиснул зубы и что-то неразборчиво процедил. Наконец, Мадара решил вмешаться:

— Хаширама назначил встречу?

Сенджу сдержанно кивнул и выразительно взглянул на переданный свиток.

— Не стоит афишировать место и время, поэтому настоятельно рекомендую открыть его без лишних свидетелей, — ответил он, а после чуть кивнув, исчез.

Наруто удивлённо захлопал глазами и подпрыгнул к тому месту, где ещё пару секунд назад стоял Тобирама. Мадара не сдержал смешка.

— Круто, даттебайо! — воскликнул блондин. — Я тоже так хочу!

— Я помню эту технику, — отозвался Изуна. — Пришлось доспехи переплавлять — этот чёртов Сенджу установил на них печать!

Наруто увлечённо закивал, а в его глазах сияло искреннее любопытство — ему не позволялось вмешиваться в сражения, сначала из-за его нейтралитета, а потом из-за окончания активных боевых действий. Мадара воспользовался моментом, пока Изуна и Наруто были отвлечены анализом техники Тобирамы, и открыл свиток. Внутри красовалось одно единственное предложение:

«Завтра, в полдень, приходи на наш берег.»

Мадара хмыкнул — ох, этот Хаширама и его затеи. Когда-нибудь они сведут его в могилу. Как же хорошо, что договор о мире они заключили в тот день, когда получили разрешение даймё на постройку общей деревни.

***

Изуна следил за появившимся в его комнате существом. Яркий лунный свет позволял разглядеть нарушителя — чёрное, немного плоское тело, казалось не имело костей. Оно будто состояло из чернил и только два жёлтых глаза выделялись среди окружающей их черноты. Существо, внимательно следило за его движениями, а потом его «лицо» рассекла улыбка. Изуна сглотнул — он чувствовал исходящую от неизвестной твари жажду крови.

Существо подобралось ближе. В ответ Изуна бросил в него несколько кунаев, что были припрятаны неподалёку. Однако, оружие без всяких проблем прошло сквозь него — метательные ножи с мокрым хлюпаньем вошли в тёмное тело, но спустя пару мгновений упали на пол, позади. Учиха, активировав Мангекё Шаринган, попытался поймать неизвестного в сложную иллюзию, но существо лишь злобно сверкнуло жёлтыми глазами.

Рывок и резкая боль в области груди. Изуна судорожно попытался вдохнуть, но воздух прекратил поступать в лёгкие. Получалось только невнятно сипеть и пытаться получить хоть немного кислорода. Он попытался было из последних сил позвать кого-то, хотя бы Наруто, получившего базовые медицинские навыки и умевшего оказывать первую помощь, но существо закрыло ему рот рукой. Изуна захрипел, чувствуя как сознание ускользает от него. Существо продолжало улыбаться, другой рукой играя с окровавленным ножом.

— Мне не хотелось этого делать, но ты не оставил мне другого выбора, — насмешливо, словно издеваясь, протянуло оно. — Матушка научила меня одному — устранять всех, кто мешает добиться цели. А ты — слишком верный своему брату, готовый на перемирие с заклятыми врагами ради него — не оправдал моих ожиданий, — существо укоризненно покачало головой. — Как жаль, как жаль… А ведь был такой перспективный мальчик! Но ты будешь жить! До самого утра! Как прекрасно, не правда ли? А потом ты умрёшь!

Существо противно, чуть скрипуче рассмеялось. Учиха устало закрыл глаза. Его Шаринган должен достаться Мадаре и только ему. Он давно заметил, как брат щурился, когда думал, что никто его не видит. И заметил немного посеревшие глаза. Сознание продолжало ускользать и Изуна погрузился в темноту, под мерзкое хихиканье.

***

— Изуна! — звал брата Мадара.

Младший не вышел к завтраку, хотя обычно был самым первым. Зайдя в комнату, где они обычно ели, Мадара увидел только заспанного Наруто, который сонно смотрел перед собой и потирал глаза. Сначала, он не обратил внимание на отсутствие брата — он мог задержаться по разным причинам, начиная от внезапных проблем, требующих его вмешательства, заканчивая обычной ленью. Однако, время шло, а Изуна всё не появлялся.

— Изуна! — вскрикнул он, заходя в комнату брата.

Младший Учиха лежал на полу, окруженный оружием. Ткань серого кимоно потемнела в области груди. Мадара побледнел и подлетел к брату. В собственной панике, он едва не пропустил момент, когда тот хрипло выдохнул. Живой! Старший трясущимися руками подхватил тело брата и перенёс на футон.

— Наруто, зови медика! — крикнул он и громкий топот стал подтверждением тому, что Наруто услышал и немедля принялся за исполнение приказа.

Мадара с отчаянием признал, что не может ничем помочь брату. Он только и мог гладить того по волосам и молиться всем богам, чтобы с Изуной всё было хорошо. Вместе с отчаянием, в нём расцветала злость. Кто посмел? Как это произошло? Брат пошевелился и просипел:

— Мои глаза… Забери себе…

— В этом нет необходимости, братишка. Ты выживешь.

Медик, к счастью, не заставил себя долго ждать. Запыхавшийся Наруто, что тенью следовал за ирьёнином, присел рядом, взяв его за руку. Мадара переплёл их пальцы вместе, в поисках поддержки. Сейчас не время казаться сильным — его родной, последний и бесконечно любимый брат умирает. Ирьёнин печально покачал головой после быстрого обследования.

— Ничего нельзя сделать, — вынес он свой вердикт. — Организму был нанесён непоправимый вред. Ему не выжить.

Мадара сжал ладони в кулаки и Наруто сдавленно зашипел. Учиха кинул извиняющийся взгляд в его сторону и вновь посмотрел на бледное лицо брата. Изуна был так молод и вся его жизнь была ещё впереди. Он выжил после битвы с Тобирамой, выжил и раньше, когда ещё совсем маленьким мальчиком принимал участие в совершенно недетских битвах.

— Найти и уничтожить виновных, — наконец процедил он, но с места не сдвинулся. Он был нужен брату и не смел покидать его. Только не сейчас.

Ирьёнин поклонился и вышел — он должен был передать приказ остальным в клане. Мадара аккуратно огладил лицо Изуны.

— Беги на реку, где ты впервые увидел Хашираму. Он способный ирьёнин, — тихо обратился он к Наруто. — Попроси его о помощи.

Мадара хватался за свою последнюю возможность спасти брата. Даже если это означало кинуть свою гордость к ногам Хаширамы. Но даже Сенджу не смог помочь. Он лишь виновато опустил голову, стыдливо прикрываясь длинными волосами, и развёл руками. Его хоть и называли Богом Шиноби, но ему не была подвластна смерть. Да, он мог восстановить своё тело, однако и у его способностей было ограничение. Хаширама не был всесилен.

— Прости, — всё что он смог сказать.

Мадара задыхался от гнева. Он понимал, что ни Наруто, ни Хаширама, ни даже ирьёнин не были виноваты в этой ситуации, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он винил мир в судьбе Изуны, винил войны. Он собственную жизнь был готов отдать, только бы переписать историю, исправить произошедшее. Учиха злился и на себя — останься он сегодня в одной комнате с братом, то этого бы не произошло.

— Глаза… Прошу… — голос Изуны был едва слышен.

Мадара прижал к груди его похолодевшую руку. Брат немного улыбнулся и с хрипом выдохнул. В последний раз.

***

По лёгкой указке старейшин, Касуми была признана одной из виновных — в её комнате нашли окровавленный нож. У неё был мотив и убийство брата главы могло быть своеобразной местью. Правда, никто так и не смог найти её сообщника — Касуми не умела пользоваться чакрой, а комнате нашли следы чьей-то чакры, оставленной то ли в спешке, то ли по неосторожности. Но Мадару это не волновало. Его переполнял гнев и печаль. Он лично отрубил голову провинившейся.

— Нет, пожалуйста, это не я! — отчаянно кричала она в тот вечер, пытаясь высвободиться от верёвок, что плотно обвили её тело. — Меня подставили! Прошу!

Толпа вокруг заходилась безумными возгласам. Они ждали, когда прольётся кровь предательницы. Изуна пользовался невероятной поддержкой клана, его любили и уважали.

— Голову с плеч! — кричали они. — Смерть убийце!

Мадара медленно обнажил клинок, блеснувший в солнечных лучах. Касуми со страхом следила за каждым движением лезвия.

— Прошу, Мадара-сама… — тихо молила она, смотря ему в глаза. — Пощадите…

Но приговор был исполнен. Толпа восторженно заревела. Виноватая поплатилась за свои грехи. Теперь Мадара наблюдал за кроваво-красной луной. Наруто едва слышно подошёл сзади.

— Это плохой знак, — сказал он, показав на алый диск в небе. — Смерть Изуны — её рук дело, я уверен.

Учиха покосился на его уверенное выражение лица и вздохнул. Пусть верит, если ему так угодно, в эти старые сказки. А он сам отомстит сполна, но… В голове пронеслось счастливое лицо Хаширамы, готовые планы пока безымянной деревни и бесконечно верный Наруто. Месть стоило немного отложить — Изуна наступил на горло собственной гордыне, когда согласился на мир. Это нельзя было забыть.

Но сюрпризы на этом не закончились. Когда спустя пару дней после похорон он встретился с Сенджу всё пошло наперекосяк. Мадара аккуратно прикоснулся к повязке, что скрывала его глаза. Хаширама, только заметив проблемы со зрением и подкрадывающуюся слепоту друга, обманом заманил его в палатку, где он обосновался, наблюдая за работами по постройке деревни, и усыпил. А когда Мадара проснулся, то глаза, которые завещал ему Изуна, уже находились у него в глазницах. Учиха злился на Хашираму. Он действительно не хотел пересаживать себе Шаринган брата — смерть Изуны была слишком дорогой платой за восстановленное зрение, — а старый друг пошёл вразрез его желанию и сделал всё по-своему. Он злился на себя и на свою невнимательность. Расслабился, доверился и вот результат.

Он сел на кровати, на которую его уложил Сенджу. К руке кто-то прикоснулся.

— Это я, — раздался мягкий голос Наруто и Мадара повернул голову в его сторону.

Лёгкое поглаживание. Учиха грустно улыбнулся. Наруто сочувствует ему, поддерживает. Он подвинулся ближе к нему. Чужое тёплое дыхание скользнуло по щеке. Наруто положил голову на его плечо и тихо заплакал. Мадара как никогда раньше желал, чтобы его глаза не были закрыты плотной повязкой и он мог скорбеть вместе с ним.


	13. Мечты

Коноха — так они назвали своё творение. Деревня, скрытая в листве. Хашираме, конечно, название не понравилось.

— Слишком просто, — пожаловался он. — Нужно что-то красивее, экзотичнее!

Блеск в глазах Сенджу не предвещал ничего хорошего. К счастью, ни Наруто, ни Тобирама его идею не поддержали, встав на сторону Мадары.

Деревня разрасталась. Ближайшие кланы начали изъявлять интерес к поселению и многие даже начали переговоры о переселении за стены Конохи. Отсутствие правителя перестало играть им на руку — со строителями можно было договориться и без лидера, как и с даймё. Представители кланов требовали встречи именно с главой деревни.

И вот, их четвёрка сидела за столом в главном здании деревни и спорила, кто должен занять эту должность. Хаширама упирал на то, чтобы этой чести удостоился Тобирама. Мадара был против этого, как и Наруто.

— Он ненавидит клан Учиха! — он стоял на своём и не собирался сдаваться. — Мой клан начнут гнобить, начнётся слежка! Он придумает, как поиздеваться над нами и отстранить от любой власти!

— Неправда! — возразил Хаширама. — Тобирама достаточно умён и знает, что ущемление какого-либо клана ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Он единственный, кто может возглавить деревню! Я не гожусь из-за того, что, признаю, злоупотребляю алкоголем и азартными играми. А ты вселяешь ужас не только в своих врагов, но и в союзников тоже!

Мадара скептично хмыкнул:

— Довольно эффективная тактика, знаешь ли. Переговоры не затягиваются на несколько часов, многие согласны на мои условия.

— Наруто точно не годится на роль лидера, — сказал Тобирама, закатив глаза.

Наруто недовольно вскинул голову, вскрикнув, и с вызовом посмотрел на младшего Сенджу. Мадара поправил съехавшую чёрную ленту в светлых волосах, под его рассерженное сопение.

— Я этого не отрицаю, — согласился Учиха. — Значит, необходимо решить, кто из нас двоих, — он кивнул на Хашираму, — будет правителем. Тебя, как и Наруто, я отказываюсь видеть на этой должности.

В помещении воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь обиженным бурчанием Наруто.

— Хаширама достаточно харизматичный, чтобы занять эту должность, даттебайо, — наконец отозвался блондин. — Его уже уважают и, если судить по слухам, уже считают неофициальным лидером деревни.

Мадара согласно кивнул. Пусть будет так. Тобирама осмотрел брата и, немного пораздумав, поддержал его. Глаза Хаширамы заметались по комнате, а потом он ударил головой о низкий стол и замер.

— Мне хоть весело будет? — как-то отчаянно спросил он.

Учиха коварно ухмыльнулся.

— Несомненно, Хокаге-сама.

***

Народ ликовал. Большинство жителей деревни были довольны новым лидером. Кроме Учиха конечно, однако Мадара быстро приструнил своих людей. Те поворчали, но подчинились — его авторитет был неоспорим, особенно после казни Касуми. Они знали, на что способен их лидер, поэтому пытались не переходить ему дорогу.

Мадара стоял позади Хаширамы, когда тот вышел, облаченный в официальный наряд, внешний вид которого придумал сам. Наруто не сдержал смех, когда впервые увидел этот костюм. Реакция Мадары была более сдержанной, но и он позволил себе немного улыбнуться. Единственным, чьё лицо даже не дёрнулось был Тобирама. Младший Сенджу лишь хмыкнул. Его подобные изыски брата уже не удивляли. Учиха благодарил всех богов за то, что ему не придётся носить этот ужас. И, если с белоснежным одеянием он мог смириться, то со шляпой — нет.

Отношение жителей к нему самому было, мягко говоря, странным. Его боялись и уважали. Дети пытались спрятаться или начинали плакать, стоило Мадаре обратить на них внимание. Наруто лишь хлопал его по плечу, объясняя:

— О тебе ходят разные слухи. Например, я как-то слышал, как одна домохозяйка сказала, что ты самый настоящий демон. Или что-то вроде Биджу.

Учиха приподнял брови, стоило ему узнать об этом. Скорее всего, эти россказни начались из-за того, что он только освоил Сусаноо. Наверное, не стоило тренироваться на ближайшем к деревне полигоне. Зато проблем меньше — у Хаширамы было огромное количество поклонников и поклонниц, которые следили за ним, всеми силами пытались привлечь внимание и, изредка, попадали в неприятности из-за этого. Сенджу постоянно отвлекался от работы, чтобы удостовериться, что никто серьёзно не пострадал. И бегал вместе с ними по различным казино и барам. Мадаре и Тобираме неоднократно пришлось тащить его обратно в его кабинет.

— Я никогда не откажусь от хорошей компании, — однажды объявил Хаширама, а потом, хитро улыбнувшись, шёпотом добавил, — и выпивки.

Удивительным во всей этой ситуации было то, что Сенджу, тем не менее, умудрялся весьма успешно выполнять свою работу. Были подписаны выгодные договоры и соглашения, а когда-то враждебные кланы теперь заинтересовано тянулись к ним. Деревня быстро разрасталась.

Однако, с ростом деревни, недоверие к Мадаре росло. Он не понимал, чем не угодил жителям — он был одним из Основателей, не претендовал на титул Хокаге и держал клан Учиха в узде. Честно признать, он боялся, что его творение, его мечта, отвергнет его окончательно. Тобирама насмешливо щурился, а Хаширама отмахивался от его подозрений и страхов.

— Люди примут тебя, как только узнают тебя получше! Улыбайся и всё будет прекрасно! — советовал Сенджу.

Но от неловкой улыбки прохожие шарахались в стороны и пытались скрыться в подворотнях и за деревьями. Поэтому Мадара оставил попытки растопить их сердца. У него был Наруто, который остался с ним, поддерживал все эти годы, и который разделил с ним боль от потери Изуны. Наруто был его якорем, не позволявшим сойти с ума, его спасением.

***

Мадара чувствовал как медленно сходит с ума. Образ Изуны преследовал его и во снах, и в реальности. Брат появлялся перед ним то ослабленным и раненым молодым мужчиной, то радостным мальчиком. И если первое его обличие приносило ему только боль, то второе навевало дикую тоску. Изуну-мальчика и Изуну-мужчину хотелось обнять, защитить и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо. Почувствовать тепло братского тела, полностью отдаться сладкой иллюзии.

Изуна-мальчик плёл венки из лилий и запускал воздушных змеев. С ним всегда был свет. В его снах, он бегал по каменистому берегу реки. Щёки его горели, а в глаза светились счастьем. Изуна-мальчик что-то беззаботно напевал себе под нос, когда уставал и усаживался рядом с Мадарой. Но не позволял к себе прикасаться. Дёргался, убегал и печально качал головой, не смея поднять взгляда.

Изуна-мужчина, вечно окруженный тьмой, на свою младшую копию похож не был. Он еле шевелил бледными губами и болезненно морщился, стоило ему неудачно вдохнуть. В руках он держал красный фонарик — единственный источник света — и позволял кровавым слезам скатываться по щекам. В нём не было лёгкости Изуны-мальчика. Мадара искренне ненавидел их встречи, но был по-своему рад видеть лицо брата.

Изредка он краем глаза замечал фигуру Изуны, когда прогуливался по деревне. Однако, когда присматривался к нему, то на месте брата стоял либо кто-то из клана, либо один из гражданских. Изуна появлялся и в доме. Он всегда сидел в центре главной комнаты. Голова наклонена, а лицо скрыто волосами. Он казался умиротворённым, прекрасным видением. Стоило Мадаре сделать к нему шаг, как тот исчезал. Наруто качал сочувственно головой и стыдливо прикрывал глаза руками.

— Почему я променял свою возможность видеть? — сокрушался он. — Зачем доверился учителю?

Они будто были двумя безумцами. Хватались за неосязаемую возможность, что, возможно, Изуна всё ещё был среди них. и слонялся по деревне и по дому невидимым духом. Но узнать не могли — Шаринган Мадары теперь видел лишь мелких духов, а Наруто уже не был способен это сделать. Блондин сожалел, виновато опускал глаза, а ему только и оставалось, что переплетать их пальцы вместе и шептать что-то успокаивающее. Поцелуи обретали солёный, чуть горьковатый, привкус. Незнание убивало, лишало рассудка.

Эта ночь давалась Мадаре трудно. Наруто, измотанный переживаниями, заснул, положив голову на его плечо. Он беспокойно подёргивался время от времени и морщился во сне. Учиха лишь прижимал его ближе к себе, таким образом пытаясь оградить от плохих мыслей не только Наруто, но и самого себя. Вина перед братом грызла его, точила когти о его истерзанную душу. Она смеялась и сжимала в своих костлявых руках сердце, укоризненно поглядывала на Наруто.

Учиха убрал за загорелое ухо светлую прядь, что выбилась из хвоста, игнорируя проснувшуюся вину. Нельзя позволить себе сломить. Он аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, поцеловал лоб Наруто и переложил его голову на колени. Пальцы бережно погладили щеку.

— Какая милая картинка, — тихий, чуть хриплый голос позади.

Он замер и приготовившись защищаться. В глазах загорелся Шаринган.

— Нет нужды напрягать себя, уважаемый Учиха, если вы, конечно, не хотите, чтобы, — неизвестный хмыкнул, — ваш ненаглядный проснулся.

Мадара промолчал, но незнакомец продолжил:

— Я уже давно заметил, как ваши подчинённые относятся к вам. Они уважают вас, но боятся. Сейчас клан Учиха в безопасности — великий Мадара глава, а Конохой правит милосердный Хаширама, Бог Шиноби. Однако, ни один, ни второй не вечны. Просто представьте себе, что случится, если к власти придёт кто-то вроде Тобирамы? Или какой-нибудь Хьюга? Учиха в тот же миг будет, если не уничтожен, то изгнан из деревни. Но вы, Мадара-сама, можете защитить ваш клан, как этого хотел ваш брат, покойный Изуна…

— К чему ты ведёшь? На что намекаешь? — оборвал его Учиха.

Он буквально кожей почувствовал усмешку неизвестного.

— Ах, я всего лишь жалкий слуга своей Матушки! Я на протяжении многих веков заботился о благополучии великого клана. Хранитель, в каком-то смысле. И мне известно многое. Например, в подземелье под древним храмом Учиха есть нечто, что позволит навсегда избавить мир от войн.

Мадара распахнул глаза. Вот оно! Он резко повернулся, чтобы встретиться с «хранителем клана» лицом к лицу, но комната, за исключением его самого и Наруто, была пуста. Он со свистом выдохнул. Нужно будет проверить его слова. Наруто беспокойно, застонав, заворочался. Его голова сползла с колен, ударившись о татами, но он так и не проснулся. Учиха вновь погладил его по нежной щеке и наконец улёгся рядом. Он надеялся провести как можно больше времени провести с ним — никогда не знаешь, когда жизнь отнимет у тебя кого-то.

***

— Биджу можно отследить, — спорил с Тобирамой Наруто. — Ядовитая чакра выдаёт их с головой, особенно таких как Кьюби или Хачиби. Они часто оставляют после себя следы, поэтому твои слова о том, что найти их невозможно, неверны.

Тобирама фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— Даже если ты прав, нет смысла их разыскивать — они слишком опасны, — возразил он, пожав плечами. — У нас нет средств для их сдерживания, а Учиха слишком нестабильны, чтобы контролировать их. Тем более, мои исследования показали, что пользователи Шарингана быстро слепнут. В основном те, кто используют высшие формы развития. Уж кто-то вроде тебя должен знать об этом.

Наруто нахмурился и сжал кулаки, промолчав. Сенджу, усмехнувшись, победно вскинул голову. Но его триумф был недолгим — глаза блондина расширились, а рот приоткрылся.

— Печать, — произнёс он.

Тобирама изогнул бровь в замешательстве. На его бледном лице отобразилась глубокая задумчивость и спустя минуту он согласно кивнул.

— Это действительно может сработать, однако до этого никто не пытался запечатать в себе Биджу, — сказал Сенджу.

Наруто покачал головой:

— У клана Узумаки могут быть какие-то записи или наработки.

— Они никогда в жизни не позволят нам воспользоваться ими. Узумаки хранят свои секреты так же как и Учиха. И те, и другие известны этим. Я и Шаринган заполучил только из-за счастливой случайности.

— Тогда нужно добиться того, что эти красноволосые открыли нам хоть парочку своих секретов, даттебайо! — объявил Наруто, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси и направившись к выходу.

— И как ты предлагаешь это провернуть? — скептично спросил Тобирама.

— А вот это уже не моя забота! — бодро рассмеялся блондин, выглянув из-за двери, и подмигнул. — Сыграйте свадьбу, переманите парочку детей на свою сторону, мне без разницы!

Дверь лаборатории с грохотом закрылась, Тобирама склонился над своими записями. Предложение заключить брак с кем-то из Узумаки было увлекательным. И выгодным. Этот клан основал деревню вскоре после Конохи, и его члены считались потомками Мудреца Шести Путей. Свадьба с одним из них была весьма успешным политическим ходом и могла послужить началом успешного союза. Наруто, хоть и показался ему недалёким, был довольно умён и сообразителен. Тобирама хмыкнул. Зато понятно почему проклятый Мадара так заботился о нём и принял в семью. Жаль, что клан Сенджу не смог заполучить в свои ряды такого человека, очень жаль.

Тобирама аккуратно перекладывает несколько листов в сторону и в очередной раз перечитывает свои записи. Согласно его теории в некое тело можно поместить душу мёртвого человека. Такое создание не будет испытывать ни боли, ни голода и перестанет нуждаться в таких вещах как сон. Этим телом можно будет управлять, что позволяло пользоваться знаниями умершего. А их бессмертные обескровленные тела были бы прекрасным инструментом для зачистки местности в случае атаки.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Всё выглядело красиво и правильно, когда было записано на бумаге, но в реальности воскрешенные не задерживались среди живых даже на минуту. Искусственные тела, которые он создавал для них, рассыпались с невероятной скоростью. Чего-то не хватало. Сенджу постучал кисточкой по столу. Точно! Привязка! Он схватил чистый лист и принялся записывать свою идею. Если у души будет живой сосуд, и печать, что привяжет их этому телу, то всё должно получиться!

Хаширама не должен узнать о его экспериментах над жизням. Тобирама поклялся, что скроет всю информацию о своих грязных делах и человеческих жертвах. Наверное, стоило посвятить Мадару в этот эксперимент. Учиха не осудит и ни слова не промолвит о его исследованиях, даже если не согласится в этом участвовать. Но Мадара всегда стремился к знаниям и силе, поэтому можно было быть уверенным — он согласится, к неудовольствию самого Тобирамы.

Вот Наруто точно в это ввязывать не стоило. Он, конечно, был сообразительным, но мог проговориться, особенно зная его незакрывающийся рот. Пусть займётся поиском Биджу, если ему так хочется. Детская мечта, идея, ха! Давний друг Хаширамы определённо был странным — то он заявлял о существовании призраков и прочей нечисти, то объявлял охоту на Хвостатых. Однако, Наруто был умным безумцем, что делало его опасным противником. Однажды наблюдая за его дружеским поединком с кем-то из Сенджу, Тобирама отметил для себя — Наруто непредсказуем и бой с ним походил на игру хищника с жертвой. Вроде знаешь, что шансов выйти из схватки живым мало, но продолжаешь пытаться вырваться, сбежать. А этот лис дразнил, специально открывал пути для отступления, только чтобы перекрыть его в самый последний момент, игриво поблескивая глазами.

Тобирама устало помассировал виски. Нужно будет удостовериться, что техника не попадёт в чужие руки. Знания о ней должны остаться в пределах деревни. Собственно, как и Мокутон брата. Младший Сенджу сложил печати, и перед ним появился клон. Тобирама гордился этой техникой. Она не требовала владения какой-то из стихий и была простой, хоть и нуждалась в огромном количестве чакры. Опасная, она была весьма эффективной для разведки. После отмены техники, на месте копии не оставалось ничего, кроме небольшого облачка дыма, что рассеивалось за несколько секунд. Обучение других людей тоже не занимало много времени - печати настолько простыми, что даже Наруто справился.

Клон, подчиняясь мысленной команде, вышел из помещения и направился на поиски Мадары. Тобирама приготовился к язвительным комментариям Учиха. Головная боль продолжала нарастать.

***

Мито поправила аккуратные пучки волос и быстрым движением расправила складки на светлом кимоно. Она скривила губы в странной кривой улыбке, встретившись со своим отражением в зеркале, а потом тяжело вздохнула. Что-то беспокоило её, но она никак не могла ухватиться за это. Мысли в последнее время ускользали от неё, словно змеи.

Жизнь в Узушио, хоть и была спокойной, но утомляла своей рутинностью. Сердце просило приключений, чего-то нового. Мито выглянула в окно с грустью посмотрела в сторону тёмной тени леса, что едва виднелся у горизонта. Она любила деревню, людей, что жили здесь, однако душа упорно стремилась туда. К толстым стволам величественных деревьев, к горам, которые достигают облаков, к бескрайним пустыням и снежным полям. Но Мито была принцессой клана. На неё была возложена ответственность за жителей деревни, за семью. На неё надеялись.

Девушка кинула последний взгляд на горизонт. Ох, она бы многое отдала за то, чтобы вкусить хоть немного свободы! Но мечты не всегда исполняются, с горечью признала Мито.


	14. Поиск

Мито сжимала письмо в руках, словно боясь, что оно исчезнет. Вот её шанс увидеть мир! Хаширама Сенджу предлагал заключить политический брак для укрепления отношений между деревнями. Подобный союз позволил бы им торговать друг с другом, а также оказывать помощь в трудное время. Взаимовыгодная сделка — Узушио предоставляет некоторые сведения о печатях и предлагает свои товары, а Коноха делится своим урожаем и шиноби.

— Ты станешь женой главы клана! — радовалась мама, уже пожилая женщина.

Мито понимала её — для матери не было ничего лучше, чем выгодная свадьба.

— Не показывай эмоции, иначе люди воспользуются тобой, — инструктировала она, расхаживая по комнате, — возьми пример с Учиха — у них не лица, а самые настоящие маски. Запомни, ты — жена лидера! Держи спину прямо, плечи расправлены и подбородок чуть приподнят наверх. Но и клан Узумаки не забывай, — мама ласково прикоснулась к своим красным, кое-где белым, волосам. — Следуй традициям, расти своих детей, как мы растили тебя. Передай им свои знания.

Глаза матери были наполнены нежностью и Мито, не сдержавшись, крепко обняла её. По спине прошлась мягкая ладонь, успокаивая, поддерживая.

— Хаширама-сама уже обо всём договорился, — сообщила ей мама. — Венчание произойдёт в Конохе и за ним будут наблюдать наши представители. За тобой вскоре придёт отряд шиноби, которые будут защищать тебя и доставят в их деревню, — женщина внезапно прищурилась, посмотрев по сторонам, а потом наклонилась к её ухо и прошептала, — Говорят, среди них есть некто, кто близко знаком с братьями Сенджу и самим Мадарой. Подробности мне, к сожалению, неизвестны. Но я выяснила, что это молодой мужчина.

Мито рассмеялась:

— Под такое описание подойдёт много кто!

Мама лишь махнула рукой и попросила у заглянувшей к ним служанке чай.

— Нам обеим нужно успокоиться, — заявила она. — Не каждый день браки заключаем!

Непринужденная беседа действительно помогла. Разговаривая о разных мелочах, Мито даже думать забыла о предстоящем путешествии. Мама рассказывала о том, как правильно заботиться о растениях и рыбках в прудах, когда им сообщили, что отряд прибыл. Среди суровых воинов выделялся блондин, который был облачен в оранжевое кимоно по крою походившее на то, что носили представители клана Учиха. Он приветливо улыбался всем Узумаки, что подходили к ним.

— Могу ли я поздравить вас с помолвкой? — хитро спросил он, стоило ей представиться. — Или же посочувствовать вам?

Мужчина не пытался выслуживаться перед ней, что быстро стало ясно по его поведению, как и его скромное происхождение — в нём не было утончённости аристократа. Он говорил чуть грубовато, без языковых изысков. Когда многие шиноби в отряде склонились пред ней в глубоком поклоне, он лишь склонил голову. Значит, он был человеком достаточно высокого статуса, чтобы позволить себе такое, быстро смекнула Мито.

Но чужие слова показались ей своеобразной издёвкой, поэтому Мито вскинула голову и прошла мимо него.

Однако по-настоящему она познакомилась с ним во время первого привала. Солнце уже зашло за горизонт и ночь окутала всё вокруг. Мито повезло наблюдать, как блондин танцевал у костра, когда, после недолгой прогулки по лесу, вернулась к жару огня. Он, казалось, не следовал определённой хореографии и позволял своему телу отдаться моменту. Но стоило ей удивлённо вздохнуть, он остановился, поправил чёрную ленту и повернулся к ней.

— Вот вы где, даттебайо! Я уже думал пойти вас искать! — мужчина рассмеялся и отвесил ей шуточный поклон.

Мито едва заметно скривилась, усевшись на ствол поваленного дерева и попыталась согреться. Узумаки сжала губы в тонкую полоску и сцепила свои пальцы вместе, а потом решилась спросить:

— Каков он?

— Хаширама? — Мито кивнула, а мужчина запрокинул голову вверх, уставившись на ночное небо. — Ну, он необычный. Любит выпить, азартные игры и всё такое. Однако, он добрый, верный и люди уважают его. Деревня любит его и не представляет кого-то другого на месте Хокаге, пока он жив, даттебайо! Мадара доверяет ему, несмотря на многолетнюю вражду, но они всё же дружили, когда были совсем юными. О! Ещё Хаширама любит сбегать с работы, но каким-то образом всегда умудряется закончить всё в срок!

Мито слушала его, не прерывая. Её жених казался ей совсем другим человеком, когда мама описывала его. В голове чётко нарисовался образ серьёзного мужчину и сурового лидера, который редко позволял себе улыбки. А выяснилось, что и он являлся самым обычным человеком, даже если и был одним из самых одарённых.

— Я смогу его полюбить? — зачем-то поинтересовалась она, начав разглядывать пламя в костре.

Блондин хмыкнул:

— Может быть. Он довольно харизматичный. Правда, мне сложно судить — я никогда не был близок с ним. Вот Тобирама или Мадара совершенно другой разговор, даттебайо! Но я надеюсь, что ты будешь, как минимум, уважать его. Брак, заключённый не по любви, может быстро превратиться в сущий ад, если между супругами нет уважения.

Он улыбнулся ей и встал, подходя к костру. Мито охнула, когда мужчина опустил руку в пламя. Она подалась вперёд, пытаясь остановить этого безумца, но стоило ему вытащить охваченную пламенем ладонь, Узумаки замерла. Золотое пламя не вредило ему, а игриво переливалось на коже.

— Просто знай, что ты не должна жертвовать с собой в этом браке, иначе… — он закрыл пламя второй рукой и золотое сияние исчезло, а Мито сглотнула, — тебе настанет конец. Ты потухнешь, как этот огонь. Такие, как ты, заслуживают большего, а я сам… Я могу лишь помогать тем, кто мне дорог.

Мужчина грустно улыбнулся, едва прикрыв глаза, продолжая:

— Наши роли различаются, знаешь ли. Ты — прекрасный цветок, что цветёт только под солнцем, а я — лис, что прячется в норах и заметает за собой следы. Ты останешься в истории, а про меня забудут.

— Мы, Узумаки, все немножко лисы, — отозвалась Мито.

— Я Наруто, кстати, — внезапно сказал он. — Помогаю Мадаре, делаю маски и раньше изгонял духов, даттэбайо!

Мито разочарованно взглянула на него. Неужели этот приятный человек был связан с теми отвратительными людьми, что называли себя противниками Богини-демона? С безумцами, хватавшимися за старые традиции? Наруто склонил голову набок, явно не понимая почему она замолчала. Мито нахмурилась, встав с места.

— Так значит ты один из тех…? — презрительно произнесла она. — Такие, как вы, годами пытались украсть секреты моего клана! Бесцеремонно врывались в наши святилища! А ты…! Отвратительно!

Эти «экзорцисты» были настоящим позором для мастеров фуиндзюцу — вместо улучшения своих печатей, они хватались за изобретенные целые столетия назад, которые срабатывали через раз и требовали огромное количество времени на своё создание. Что уж говорить об использовании крови для рисования фуин, что было строго запрещено в её клане. Такие печати, конечно, были невероятно сильными, но и опасными. Одна ошибка — лишняя чёрточка или недостаточное количество чакры — и можно было расстаться с жизнью.

Узумаки сбежала в свою палатку, оставив его позади. На этом закончилось их знакомство. Мито даже чувствовала себя виноватой — мужчина не сделал ничего плохого, да и был с ней вежлив, несмотря на полное игнорирование этикета. Наруто не приближался к ней до самой свадьбы. Ей даже показалось, что он намеренно избегает её. Но именно он стал тем, кто поддержал её в один из самых сложных моментов в её жизни.

Она должна была быть счастлива — вот-вот она удостоится чести стать женой самого Бога Шиноби! Однако, единственным, что ощущала Мито, было холодное безразличие. Прекрасное белое кимоно не вызывало в ней никаких прекрасных чувств, бледное лицо делало её похожей на покойницу, а кроваво-красные волосы, столь контрастные на светлом фоне, хотелось растрепать и испортить идеальный пучок, в который они оказались собраны. Наруто же ворвался к ней без стука, сопровождаемый возмущенными криками служанок, и вручил ей нежно-розовый цветок.

Мито молча приняла подарок. Он попытался помочь её, даже когда она оскорбила его, унизила. По щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Все старания слуг смазались, а она даже не обращала внимание на тёмные подтёки под своими глазами. Цветок был бережно помещён в причёску. Наконец, глаза перестали стеклянно смотреть в никуда.

— Этот цветок вырастил Хаширама, — уходя обронил Наруто, даже не повернувшись к ней. — Он волновался за тебя — вы виделись лишь мельком, но так и не пообщались.

Лидер Сенджу нежно погладил её по руке во время венчания, то и дело тихо интересуясь её самочувствием. Как позже она заметила, служанки хоть и подправили макияж, но покрасневшие глаза, выдавали её с головой. Хаширама не отходил от неё ни на минуту и посвящал ей всё своё внимание. Но он ни разу не перешёл черту — не пытался прижать её к себе, не приставал с поцелуями, как она этого боялась. Он лишь заботливо держал её за руку, защищая от радостной и возбужденной толпы. Такой человек, как он, заслуживал уважения.

— У тебя прекрасные волосы, — сделал ей комплимент Хаширама. — Они напоминают мне о нитях судьбы, что соединяют каждого из нас.

Сенджу был интересным собеседником. Он рассказывал ей о местных обычаях, легендах. Хаширама не утомлял её занудными разговорами о погоде и политике, просто делился с ней своими мыслями и соображениями. Ох, она не пожалеет, если влюбится в него.

***

Сильный порыв ветра ударил в его лицо. Щёки покраснели от холода. Наруто потёр под носом и уткнулся в высокий воротник пытаясь согреться. Зря он не взял с собой Мадару — от него всегда веяло приятным теплом. Его поиски Девятихвостого привели его сюда, к ледяным горам. Демон был достаточно умен, чтобы не оставлять после себя огромных следов, но вот от чакры не избавлялся. Ядовитая, она выдавала Лиса с головой. При прикосновении чакра оставляла неприятные ожоги, которые, хоть и довольно быстро заживали, затрудняли движения и раздражали непрекращающимся зудом.

Местечко для своей спячки Девятихвостый выбрал отвратительное. Насколько Наруто знал, у того была ярко-рыжая шерсть, которая, окруженная снежной белизной, явно не была хорошим средством для маскировки. Ещё и ледяной ветер. Почему нельзя было спрятаться в какой-то из многочисленных пещер, что можно было обнаружить по всему миру? Да, темно и иногда даже мокро, зато никто лишний раз не сунется. Хотя и на гору мало кто полезет, но огромному животному было сложно слиться с окружающим пейзажем. Возможно, у светлого Гоби и получилось бы, но остальные… Наруто чихнул, но продолжил пробираться сквозь сугробы. Такое дежавю. Ещё несколько месяцев назад, он также искал Учителя.

Из-под одного из снежных холмов внезапно вырвалось внушительное облако пара. Наруто замер. На него уставился красный глаз с вертикальным зрачком, а гору сокрушил оглушительное рычание. Что ж, цель найдена. Он отпрыгнул и бросился бежать, но его путь преградила огромная лапа Хвостатого, что отряхивался от снега. Демон щёлкнул зубами и лёгким взмахом хвоста сбил его с ног. Тело оказалось нанизано на острый коготь.

Наруто вздрогнул. Воспоминания клона были не самыми приятными. К счастью, он додумался отправить на поиски Девятихвостого парочку клонов. Техника Тобирамы была удобной, а запасы чакры позволяли создать целых четыре своих копии. Сенджу изначально не хотел его учить и тогда Наруто просто выкрал его записи. Пригрозил сжечь их и все наработки — этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выторговать у младшего брата Хаширамы один урок.

Вскочив на ноги, он направился прямиком к Мадаре, который затаился в листве. Его шаги эхом разносились по пустому лесу. Учиха даже не вздрогнул, когда он подошёл к нему, заявив:

— Я знаю, где прячется Девятихвостый Лис.

Учиха поднял на него тяжелый взгляд и удивлённо приподнял брови. Секунда и на его лице расплывается довольная улыбка, а он подлетает к нему, подхватывая за талию. Смех раздался между деревьев.

— Ты молодец! — похвала приятно растеклась по телу. — Это прекрасные новости!

Его чёрные глаза сияли и Наруто понял — предать его невозможно. Даже если придётся отбросить любую человечность. Он останется рядом и прикроет спину.

— Мы создадим новый мир, — сказал Мадара. — Мир, где не будет войн и ненависти.

Это то, о чём грезил Мадара. Он искал у него поддержки, молчаливого одобрения. Наруто верил ему и отдавал себя полностью. Бегал по мелким поручениям, собирал информацию, скрывался от слежки Тобирамы, прикрываясь интересом к Биджу и их повадкам.

— Только не урони меня, даттебайо! — рассмеялся Наруто.

Глаза напротив сияли алым и он тонул в них. В голове всплыл образ Кьюби — его грязно-рыжая шерсть и кровавые очи. Но Учиха был другим. В его взгляде не было той ненависти и злобы, что исходили от Лиса. От Мадары веяло лишь приятной теплотой и любовью.

Учиха игриво щёлкнул его по носу.

— Пошли, герой. Аки ждёт нас в Сора-ку и она поможет нам основать там убежище.

Наруто недовольно замычал. Да, Аки провинилась перед Мадарой, но это ещё не означало, что он мог воспользоваться ей в своих корыстных целях. Кошка, итак, шла против своих принципов, прислуживая ему, а тут ей приказали пустить людей на территорию ниннеко. Убежище, конечно, было им необходимо. Если всё пойдёт по плану, то оно им понабиться — со слов Аки ни один сенсор не найдёт, то место, если не будет знать, где искать, что играло им на руку. Особенно против такого человека как Тобирама.

Мадара открыл ему подробности своего плана — он хотел использовать Кьюби, чтобы пригрозить Хашираме или его брату, если клан Учиха начнут ущемлять. Правда, Наруто казалось, что была и другая причина. Но Мадара упорно молчал, отводя взгляд каждый раз, когда он спрашивал его об этом.

Наруто покосился на сосредоточенного Учиха. Что-то точно было не так — чужие глаза всё реже теплели при взгляде на него, Мадара стал чаще хмуриться и задерживаться где-то. Он приходил обратно усталый, раздраженный, а любые попытки проследить за собой встречал агрессивно. Мадара будто пытался частично отгородить его от чего-то, но и не пренебрегал его помощью, как и сейчас — именно ему Учиха поручил ему выслеживать одного из сильнейших Хвостатых.

Кьюби был опасен. До того, как один из клонов всё же обнаружил его, другие успели передать оригиналу информацию о разрушениях, что нёс за собой Лис. Испепелённые и раздавленные трупы, полностью уничтоженные деревни и пересохшие реки и озёра — всё это было лишь немногим, что оставалось после безумств Биджу. Но Мадара утверждал, что был способен контролировать его.

— Каждый Учиха способен на такое, — объяснял он, — если их глаза достаточно сильны. Обычным Шаринганом можно подчинить животных, Мангекё — людей. Просто представь на что способен человек с Вечным Мангекё? — на последнем вопросе его бледные губы всегда искажала кривая безумная улыбка.

Наруто всегда косился на неё, передёргиваясь от волны ледяного страха, охватывавшего его каждый раз когда Мадара так улыбался. Но Учиха всегда хватал его за руки, доверчиво прикладывал их к своей груди и он верил, что в нём всё ещё было что-то человеческое. Наверное, Мадаре нужно будет на время отступить со своего поста главы клана — эта должность выматывала его не только физически, но психологически. Особенно после трагичной смерти Изуны.

***

Тобирама постучал пальцами по столу. Мадара что-то задумал, он был уверен в этом. Чёртов Учиха рыскал по миру в поисках чего-то и ничем хорошим это не кончится — Мадара никогда не заботился о том сколько людей пострадает из-за его действий и решений.

Сенджу заскрипел зубами. У него, итак, было полно проблем — отлынивающий от работы брат и Мито, невзлюбившая Наруто и отказывающаяся разговаривать с ним, но которая так грустно смотрела ему вслед. Ещё неприятности доставляли новые Скрытые деревни, что появились вскоре после Конохи. Да, и даймё с его желанием заполучить в своё распоряжение как можно больше территорий.

Нужно будет выяснить, что замышляет Учиха. Вколоть ему наркотик, выпытать информацию из Наруто — неважно, что придётся сделать, чтобы добраться до истины и предотвратить катастрофу. Тобирама перевёл взгляд на туго перевязанный пергамент. Техника Нечестивого воскрешения была готова. Возможно, она понадобится ему в будущем, но сейчас… Он небрежно закинул её в ящик, прикрывая различными документами. Лучше пока воздержаться от её использования.


	15. Сомнения

Наруто облокотился на разрушающийся подоконник, громко чихнув от поднявшейся пыли. Кошки крутились под его ногами, то и дело пытаясь подцепить когтями нитку, что свисала с его плаща. Мадара устало прикрыл глаза. Не такого приёма он ожидал — животные встретили их громким мяуканьем, доброжелательно показав им путь к хозяйке магазинчика.

Женщина, завидев их, фыркнула и поправила обруч в виде кошачьих ушей. И лишь девчонка, крутившаяся рядом с ней, стеснительно спряталась за её спиной.

— И что же демоны забыли в моей скромной лавочке? — хрипло спросила она.

Мадара скрестил руки на груди:

— Я хочу заключить договор.

Женщина заинтересованно хмыкнула, потянувшись к ближайшей полке. Огромный свиток растелился на полу и она гордо распрямила плечи, хитро взглянув на него.

— Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество не будет односторонним. И вашему спутнику я рекомендую держать язык за зубами, — в чужих глазах мелькнула угроза, но Наруто в ответ лишь рассмеялся, махнув рукой.

— Я не смогу раскрыть тайны Мадары даже если захочу, даттебайо! — воскликнул он и кинулся закатывать штанину.

При виде красной печати над его коленом, женщина побледнела и быстро отвела взгляд. Она громко сглотнула. Быстрый жест и девочка, всё это время прятавшаяся за её спиной, выбежала за дверь, как и коты, что мигом последовали за ней. Наруто разочарованно вздохнул и наконец подошёл к Мадаре. Учиха стряхнул невидимую пыль со своего плеча и внимательно посмотрел в глаза женщины.

— Неужели…? — вздрогнула она, но быстро взяла себя в руки, закурив. — С вашим кланом опасно иметь дела, знаете ли.

Несмотря на свой профессионализм женщина то и дело опасливо поглядывала на Наруто, который толком не обращал на неё внимания, заинтересовавшись оружием развешенным на стенах, а после переключившись на вернувшуюся Аки. Мадара щёлкнул пальцами, когда женщина в очередной раз отвлекалась и предупреждающе активировал Шаринган.

— Для начала, клан Учиха обязуется, в случае необходимости, оказывать финансовую поддержку вашему магазину, как и защиту от ваших недоброжелателей. В свою очередь, вы предоставляете членам клана использовать это место, как временное пристанище. А сейчас, укажите мне на настоящее убежище.

Женщина звонко щёлкнула пальцами. Девочка, спотыкаясь, вбежала в комнату и поклонилась. Наруто тихо засмеялся при виде её красных щёк и задорно блестящих глаз, а Мадара нахмурился.

— Это шутка какая-то? — спросил он, скривившись.

Хмыкнув, хозяйка магазина положила руку на голову девочки, взлохматила её короткие волосы и хитро подмигнула:

— Эта малышка знает все укромные места. И именно ей было доверено сохранить местоположение убежища в секрете.

Учиха почувствовал в себе лёгкое раздражение. Что эта женщина о себе возомнила? Думает, что перехитрила всех вокруг? Эта малявка сохранит тайну? Врагам даже пытаться не надо будет, если они захотят выпытать из неё информацию! Тёплая рука Наруто на его плечо и Мадара резко перевёл сердитый взгляд на него. Он едва заметно помотал головой, а после выразительно посмотрел на своё колено. Губы Учиха изогнулись в злой ухмылке.

— Я могу позволить нечто подобное лишь при одном условии, — холодно сказал Мадара, подперев щёку кулаком.

Женщина непонимающе нахмурилась, пока девчонка переводила взгляд то на неё, то на Учиха. Рот её приоткрылся и она тихо пробубнила, с едва заметной обидой в голосе:

— Никто мне не доверяет…

Мадара не сдержал смешка. Он склонил голову набок, осматривая девочку. Мелкая, тощая, с тоненькими ручками и огромными глазами, она больше походила на неумелую сделанную фарфоровую куколку, чем на человеческого ребёнка. Казалось, что она могла сломаться от малейшего дуновения ветра, от простого щелчка по лбу, но царапины от кошачьих когтей на её ногах намекали об обратном.

— Будет больно, но так мы сможем полностью тебе довериться. Даже взрослые бояться этого. Разве ты этого не хочешь?

Женщина попыталась было закрыть ей рот, стоило ей осознать к чему он ведёт, но девчонка уверенно выкрикнула:

— Хочу! Я на всё готова!

Есть! Рыбка закусила наживку и срываться не собирается. Мадара кивнул Наруто, закусившему губу. Блондин не отрываясь смотрел на девичье личико, на котором не промелькнуло даже тени сомнения в собственных словах. Она гордо распрямила плечи, и вскинула носик. Перед глазами Мадары появился образ Изуны. Он тоже когда-то так стоял, когда его хвалили, когда что-то удавалось ему лучше других.

Изуна-мальчик полупрозрачным духом стоял за плечом девочки, задорно смеясь, когда Наруто начал наносить печать. Он не отрываясь следил за алой кровью, что потекла по тонкой ручке, когда блондин сделал аккуратный надрез чуть ниже сгиба локтя, и весело взвизгнул, когда её лицо скривилось от боли. Изуна-мальчик крутился вокруг них, не смея прикоснуться. Мадара не отрывал взгляда от призрачного брата и тот вскоре заметил на себе чужой взгляд.

Изуна-мальчик запнулся, остановился и закрыл глаза. Весёлая улыбка сменилась грустной. Шаг, шаг и Изуна оказался прямо перед ним. Маленький, хрупкий и слишком чистый для этого неопрятного и плохо освещённого магазинчика. Мадара попытался было протянуть к нему руки, но остановил себя. Нельзя запятнать его кровью, той грязью, которой он покрыл себя за эти годы.

Будто почувствовав его неуверенность, Изуна-мальчик уставился на него пустыми глазницами, что-то неслышно шепча. Он тщетно пытался прикрыть кровоточащую рану на груди, но его пальца были слишком тонкими.

— Это твоя вина, твоя, — слышалось Мадаре и он отвернулся от него, не в силах смотреть.

Он сфокусировался на всхлипах девочки, которую уже успокаивал Наруто, на причитаниях и проклятиях хозяйки магазина, на пронзительно мяукающих котах, что скреблись о дверь. На всём чём угодно, кроме Изуны.

— Объясни им всё, — кинул он через плечо, выходя из помещения.

Наруто что-то промычал, но Мадара даже не обратил на него внимание. Ему нужен был воздух, нужно было уйти от Изуны. Брат не отставал от него, иногда даже обгоняя его. Из-за слепоты, он то и дело задевал углы, путался в собственных ногах. Он не издавал ни звука, виновато смотря пустыми глазами.

Мадара тяжело сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Вина вновь колыхнулась в груди. Кто ещё, кроме Касуми, был связан со смертью Изуны? Был ли мир с Сенджу ошибкой? Учиха сжал кулаки.

— Уже сожалеешь о своём решении? — поинтересовался хриплый голос, раздавшийся сбоку.

Повернувшись, Мадара увидел лишь два жёлтых глаза мелькнувших в тени. Положив руку на рукоять меча, он напрягся, готовый защищаться, если неизвестный решит напасть.

— Твой дорогой брат был так против мира с Сенджу и он погиб, растоптав свою гордость. Это не очень честно по отношению к нему, не так ли? — продолжал незнакомец, всё ещё не показывая ему ни своё лицо, ни тело. — Ах, Матушка была так разочарована его смертью!

Изуна-мальчик отшатнулся от места откуда доносился голос, побледнев. Он слепо заозирался по сторонам, будто пытаясь найти неизвестного. Когда тот тихо рассмеялся, брат заткнул уши и сжался в комок словно эти звуки причиняли ему боль. Он надрывно заскулил, на секунду став своей взрослой версией.

— Что ты такое? — прорычал Учиха.

Он узнал этот голос. Именно это существо посоветовало ему изучить древнюю реликвию, что хранилась под их храмом. Называл себя «Хранителем клана». Что ж, это была прекрасная возможность покончить с ним раз и навсегда.

— Знаешь, а ведь это именно ты и твой, — неизвестный подавился смешком, — ненаглядный Наруто уговорили его согласиться на мир. Какая жалость, какая жалость!

Изуна покачивался, сидя на полу. Мадара, не в силах смотреть на страдания брата, попытался было погладить его по спине, успокоить, но мальчик внезапно вскинул голову и исчез.

— Но, если ты всё же решишь исполнить начертанное на каменной скрижали… — голос неизвестного опустился до шёпота. — Тебе стоит убить своего друга, Хашираму Сенджу, которого ты так ненавидишь.

Учиха нахмурился. Убить Хашираму? Он ненавидел его? Нет, это «хранитель» явно сошёл с ума!

— Убирайся отсюда! — отрезал он и, к его удивлению, существо действительно оставило его одного.

Мадара пригладил свои волосы, нахмурившись. Бои с Хаширамой ему нравились, несмотря на то, что он часто проигрывал ему. Но это только доказывало силу лидера Сенджу! И разжигать конфликт в деревне только из-за слов какого-то безликого и бестелесного безумца…! Учиха презрительно фыркнул.

Он планировал поймать Девятихвостого, чтобы тот послужил защитой для клана и для деревни в случае войны или внутренних распрей, особенно против Тобирамы. Кьюби можно было бы использовать ещё и как аргумент, чтобы убедить Хашираму собрать остальных Биджу и таким образов привести План Глаза Луны в действие, ведь для его исполнения были необходимы объединённые силы Учиха и Сенджу.

Мадара был уверен — Хаширама согласится. Они оба стремятся к миру, оба потеряли братьев. Так почему нельзя создать идеальный мир, где не будет несчастных? Где никогда не было и не будет войн и кровавых распрей между кланами?

Учиха прикрыл глаза. Стоит посвятить Наруто во все детали плана. Лишняя поддержка никогда не помешает, а его бесконечная верность не позволит ему предать. Наруто пойдёт с ним до конца, даже если придётся пройти сквозь настоящий Ад.

— Я закончил, даттебайо! — радостно, но устало произнёс Наруто, игриво ткнув его локтем в бок.

Мадара вопросительно приподнял бровь, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. Он так и не смог понять, как работают эти кровавые печати, только то, что это опасно и требовало много чакры. Но это знали едва ли не все шиноби, что выросли в кланах, имевших хоть какое-то отношение к Фуиндзюцу. Всех детей учили создавать взрывные печати, всё-таки.

— Там всё просто — не распространять информацию посторонним, только представителям клана и их спутникам. Не выполняет — смерть будет быстрой.

— Похожа на твою? — спросил Мадара, кивнув на его колено.

— Да, но есть отличия, — протянул он, зевнув, — Из неё информацию выпытать будет невозможно — печать убьёт моментально, а вот из меня — можно. Один секрет, одна твоя фамилия и всё, — Наруто отвёл взгляд, а потом вцепился рукой в растрёпанные волосы. — Одна детская ошибка и отчаянная попытка сохранить дружбу с тобой…

— Значит, — Мадара подцепил пальцами тёмную ленту, — нужно всего лишь защитить тебя от врагов.

***

Мито аккуратно отодвинула ветку от лица, перешагнув через корень дерева, и увидела древний храм Узумаки. Старое, перекошенное здание стояло среди деревьев, отказываясь сдаваться течению времени. Сконцентрировавшись, Мито почувствовала мощные печати впереди — именно они замедляли разрушение святыни.

— Это точно нужное место? — спросил Тобирама, младший брат её мужа.

Она бы с радостью отправилась сюда одна, без постоянной слежки за собой, но Тобирама настоял на своём. Слишком опасно. Но Мито подозревала, что младший Сенджу просто не доверял ей. Выросшая в другой стране, она была чужой, отличалась от местных. Она отталкивала многих из-за её красных волос, из-за своей холодности.

— Да, — кивнула Мито.

Тобирама окинул храм презрительным взглядом. Она не винила его — не знай она, что когда-то это было священным местом её клана, то она бы не относилась к этому месту с уважением. У Сенджу другие ценности. Мито убрала руки в рукава, направляясь к входу, который был наполовину преграждён покосившимися досками. Она наклонила голову, чтобы не удариться, проскальзывая внутрь тёмного здания. Тобирама тенью следовал за ней. Мито склонилась в поклоне, отдавая дань уважения предкам, когда они оба оказались в храме.

Внутри здание выглядело чуть лучше, чем снаружи. Доски кое-где прогнили и превратились в труху, а краска, которая когда-то покрывала колонны и стены, облупилась. От бывшего величия храма осталась только жалкая оболочка, покрытая мхом снаружи и пылью внутри. Единственное, что действительно осталось нетронутым — древние маски, что украшали стену.

Мито мигом нашла самую ценную из них. Её пальцы дрогнули при виде неё. Такая мощь, незащищённая от постороннего взгляда, уязвимая. Маска Шинигами висела почти под самым потолком. Её рот был искажён в жутком оскале, обнажая острые зубы. Узумаки всем телом чувствовала мощь, исходящую от неё. Нужно только дотянуться…

Мито остановила себя, нахмурившись. Эта маска была опасной. Только человек, готовый отдать свою душу, мог использовать ей, если, конечно, кто-то не найдёт способ избежать неминуемой гибели. Узумаки опустила взгляд вниз. Пыль плотным слоем покрывала пол и только места, где она и Тобирама прошли, выделялись на серой поверхности. Действительно место забытое временем.

Но присмотревшись, она поняла, что кое-где слой пыли был гораздо тоньше. Кто-то побывал здесь до них. Мито не могла определить точно, когда именно этот некто посетил это здание, но эти следы зажгли в ней интерес.

— Пол в этом месте настолько интересный? — саркастично спросил Тобирама, впившись в неё своими алыми глазами.

Светловолосый, бледный и с красными полосками на щеках и подбородке в полутьме он напоминал привидение. Сенджу словно был частью этого места. Было в этом образе нечто прекрасное и завораживающее.

Вместо ответа Мито молча указала на едва заметные отпечатки. Тобирама нахмурился, подходя ближе.

— На животное не похоже, — заявил он, кивнув.

Узумаки нетерпеливо последовала за дорожкой следов, которая стремилась прочь от стены с масками, и вскоре оказалась в неприметном боковом помещении. На полу и на перекошенных полках стояли разноцветные коробочки, посеревшие со временем и хранившие белые маски.

Мито аккуратно вытащила одну, рукавом стерев пыль. Фарфоровая поверхность маски неприятно холодила руки. Узумаки могла только восхищаться работой неизвестного мастера, что бережно нарисовал узоры, украшавшие её. Следующая маска, которую она взяла, была деревянной, но и она была холодна как лёд. Мито едва не уронила её от удивления.

— Эй, тебя это заинтересует, — произнёс Тобирама, поманив её рукой.

Сенджу лениво облокотился о стену в дальней углу, наблюдая за ней. Рядом с ним — тёмное пятно.

— Кровь, — подтвердил её подозрения мужчина, прикрыв глаза и скрестив руки на груди.

Лисья маска, что лежала там, окруженная осколками, будто светилась в полутьме. Мито пораженно распахнула глаза. Красные линии вокруг глаз имитировали подводку, напоминавшую макияж гейши, а на щеках — лисьи усы. От выкрашенной в белый цвет поверхности тянуло теплом, смешивающимся с освежающей прохладой.

Узумаки сжала губы в тонкую линию. Когда-то такие маски делали в их клане, чтобы отпугивать злых духов. После — для заключения сделки с Шинигами. А теперь это считалось простой глупостью, пережитком прошлого.

— Наши предки и не в такое верили, — фыркала мама, когда кто-то из младших представителей клана спрашивал её об этом. — И в кролика на луне, и в кошек, что превращаются в женщин.

Мито всегда интересовалась традициями прошлого, поэтому отмашки матери и других взрослых расстраивали её. Лишь книги и парочка старейшин поделились с ней информацией, которую она так искала.

— Эта маска когда-то принадлежала Наруто, — сказал Тобирама, приоткрыв глаза и встретившись с её удивлённым взглядом, продолжил:  
— Или не ему. Но у него точно была маска, которая выглядела точь-в-точь как эта.

Узумаки сжала кулаки. Да, именно эти «экзорцисты» сохранили их традицию, что радовало и печалило её одновременно. Возможно кто-то из клана был тем, кто научил их этому, а может быть и он сам был членом этой организации, но это навсегда останется тайной. История умеет прятать свои секреты, скрывать правду. Единственное о чём предупреждали древние книги и старейшины…

— Он заключил сделку с Шинигами, — побледнев, Мито в ужасе прикрыла рот грязной ладонью.


	16. Доверие

Мито впилась взглядом в белоснежную поверхность маски, закусив губу. Тобирама нахмурился. Несмотря на то, что он откровенно считал все эти истории о духах и прочем плодом воображения безумца, но его эксперименты с Эдо Тенсей доказывали существование души или чего-то близкого к ней. А Узумаки с подобным не шутили.

— Эта сделка, — начала объяснять Мито, — заключается между человеком и Шинигами. Это запрещено в моём клане из-за цены, которую платит тот, кто решается на подобное.

Тобирама прищурился, заинтересовавшись:

— Значит это что-то, что до сих практикуется в Узушио? В чём смысл этой сделки?

Женщина прижала маску к себе и впилась виноватым взглядом в пол. Тобирама подозревал, что сейчас вмешивается в дела чужого клана, но он ждал ответов, жаждал знаний. Мито тяжело сглотнула.

— Нет, эта традиция уже давно забыта, — наконец решилась она. — Остались лишь древние записи и парочка семей, где рассказы о тех временах передаются от родителя к ребёнку. Но и те, и другие упорно скрывают все подробности сделки. Лишь говорят, что это опасно. У меня…

— Ближе к делу, — прервал её Сенджу.

Мито нахмурилась, недовольная подобным отношением к себе, но продолжила говорить:

— Чтобы безопасно заключить сделку с Шинигами необходима его маска, однако, — она потрясла белой лисьей мордой, — не у всех был доступ к ней. Поэтому многие начали делать их сами — сначала они напоминали демонов из сказок или копировали театральные маски, но как можно заметить сейчас используются образы животных. Они не были такими мощными, как маска Шинигами, но они делали своё дело — защищали от мгновенной смерти.

— Значит, — Тобирама подошёл поближе, — когда все условия сделки выполнены, то человек умирает?

Мито кивнула.

— Именно так, поэтому подобное запретили. Многие лишь хотели в последний раз попрощаться с близкими или узнать чьи-то тайны. Но я подозреваю, что кто-то из Узумаки ушёл из клана и либо присоединился, либо основал организацию этих, — женщина скривилась, словно съела что-то кислое, — экзорцистов или как они там себя называют. Я, конечно, рада, что этот обычай выжил, но эти люди… отвратительны.

Сенджу хмыкнул. Неприязнь Мито к ним понятна — он и сам испытывал нечто похожее к Учиха, особенно к Мадаре.

— А что насчёт тех, кто говорит, что может видеть призраков? Хаширама как-то обронил, что Наруто мог. Это как-то связано? — продолжил спрашивать он.

Узумаки грациозно встала с пола, отряхнула колени и покачала головой.

— Я не могу с уверенностью ответить на этот вопрос. Некоторые люди просто-напросто безумны, а другие… Другие возможно заключили сделку ещё в детстве, сами того не осознавая. Я сомневаюсь, что Наруто знает подробности. Нам нужно найти кого-то из верхушки организации.

Сенджу согласно хмыкнул, а потом, придирчиво оглядев пыльное помещение, спросил:

— А это место? Оно имело какую-то ценность для Узумаки это здание?

Аристократически бледное лицо Мито напоминало искусную маску в полутьме храма, что делало её похожей на предмет, который она так крепко держала в руках. Женщина была достойна быть женой его брата, однако Тобирама должен был узнать всё тайны, что она скрывала. Иначе её придётся устранить как потенциальную угрозу.

— Здесь те, кто владел маской Шинигами, проводили ритуалы, — Мито обвела рукой вокруг себя. — Они заключали сделки, а также отказывались от своих масок или получали право пользоваться самой сильной из них. Но это только мои предположения — записи о храме были слишком повреждены и информация сохранилась лишь частично.

Узумаки замолкла, плотно сжав губы. Говорить дальше она отказывалась, понял Сенджу. Мито неспешно вытащила небольшой свиток, спрятанный в её широком поясе, и одним лёгким движением запечатала маску в него. Тобирама взял её за руку, стоило женщине кивнуть и перенёс их в квартал Сенджу, прямиком в гостиную их дома. Узумаки благодарно поклонилась и удалилась, а он остался.

Можно ли было использовать новые знания для Эдо Тенсей? Нужно будет узнать у Мито что случалось с душами тех, кто связался с Шинигами. И тогда будет ясно возможно ли воскресить заключившего сделку.

***

Мадара изучал потрёпанную пожелтевшую бумагу. На старой карте были бережно нанесены местоположения различных пещер и древних убежищ. Изуна, появившийся вновь, когда они вернулись в Коноху, заинтересовано поглядывал на него, но от тихого Наруто не отходил. Учиха даже замечал как его детские ладошки то и дело дрожали на его загорелыми руками, словно Изуна едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы вцепиться в блондина.

Он старался не обращать на призрачного брата внимания — это всего лишь иллюзия, заботливая созданная усталым умом и подкрепленная застоявшейся скорбью. Изуна появлялся перед ним лишь из-за того, что он отказывался принять его смерть.

Мадара постучал пальцами по столу, рукой отводя непослушную чёлку от лица. Наруто вздрогнул, будто внезапный звук его напугал и перевёл на него изнурённый взгляд. Сердце Учиха разрывалось при виде вымотанного блондина и в груди просыпалась неуверенность и страх. А что если Наруто не выдержит и уйдёт, оставит его одного? Вонзит ли он нож в спину, если представится такая возможность?

— Ты уверен в своём плане? — измученно спросил Наруто, прикрыв глаза.

Его загорелое лицо немного осунулось за время их путешествия — после Сора-ку они отправились в Страну Земли по просьбе Хаширамы, чтобы проверить слухи о том, что их шиноби готовятся объявить войну их деревне. Клоны Наруто оказались очень полезны в этом деле, особенно когда один из них принял облик красивой девушки и заманил одного из шиноби Ивагакуре в подворотню, где ждал Мадара. Но клоны невероятно изматывали его из-за огромного потока информации, которую он получал, стоило им развеяться. Наруто надеялся встретиться с Тобирамой обсудить этот недостаток техники.

— Конечно, — ответил Учиха. Он поднял голову, отрываясь от изучения карты, и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо, игнорируя Изуну, обеспокоенно переводящего взгляд то на него, то на старшего брата.

Наруто продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, но откинул голову назад и тихо вздохнул.

— Я боюсь, даттебайо, — признался он, потерев переносицу. — Боюсь, что нам придётся бросить всё, что ничего не получится.

Мадара положил руки на его плечи, сжав их:

— Мы не будем одни. Хаширама поддержит нас, поверь мне. Я пытаюсь узнать, где находятся убежища не только из-за излишнего внимания Тобирамы ко мне и к клану Учиха, но и потому, что нам придётся много путешествовать.

— Тогда, — Наруто наконец открыл глаза и выпрямился, — я узнаю у Тобирамы как лучше использовать клонов, а ты… — он сбился и вопросительно склонил голову. — А ты куда пойдёшь?

— К Хашираме, конечно, — улыбнулся Учиха. — Лучше начать раньше, не так ли?

Наруто рассмеялся, расслабившись. Изуна нахмурил брови и сжал кулаки, безмолвно шевеля губами. Он упорно пытался что-то сказать, донести до него, но из его рта не вырывалось ни звука. Брат разозлено ударил по стене, но его кулак прошёл сквозь неё. Блондин казалось совершенно не замечал духа, весело блестя своими глазами. Мадара поправил сползающую чёрную ленту в его волосах, а потом подхватил его за подбородок.

— Я покажу тебе место, где мы встретимся, хорошо?

Наруто тряхнул головой и последовал за ним, но Изуна схватился за рукав его кимоно, заставив его замереть. Мадара следил за ними, внимательно всматриваясь в их лица. Глаза Наруто расширились, рот удивлённо приоткрылся, однако он лишь поправил одежду и пожал плечами, словно ничего не произошло. Изуна же обиженно надул щёки и попытался топнуть ногой по полу. Дух вёл себя как самый настоящий ребёнок, но это не было чем-то неожиданным — брат выглядел как мальчишка лет девяти.

Казалось заметив его пристальный взгляд устремлённый куда-то в стену, Наруто повернулся, всмотревшись в ту же точку, но вскоре легко ткнул его в бок, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Там ничего нет.

Учиха хмыкнул, но наконец склонился над картой. Недалеко от Конохи было прекрасное место, идеальное для того, чтобы спрятаться на какое-то время. Окруженное густым лесом, оно позволяло расставить ловушки, которые предупредили бы об опасности. Наруто придирчиво фыркнул, но кивнул.

Мадара иногда не знал, что творилось у него в голове — обычно Наруто был в восторге от предстоящего путешествия или миссии, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и в очередной впутаться в какую-то авантюру. Учиха не раз и не два вытаскивал его из всяких переделок, если, конечно, представлялась такая возможность. Вопреки мнению многих, они не были приклеены к друг другу и довольно редко выполняли задания вместе — Мадара вёл не только дела клана и был связан с делами Конохи, но и выполнял поручения Хаширамы, а Наруто изредка помогал Тобираме в его более или менее безобидных экспериментах и часто отсутствовал в деревне из-за своей непоседливости. Он не сидел на месте и рвался куда-то вдаль. Это могло быть связано с его детством — Мадара считал, что не попади такие, как он в немилость Даймё, то Наруто бы не задержался бы в их краях надолго.

Судьба, к счастью, распорядилась иначе и он остался. Учиха искренне благодарил её за такой подарок, потому что именно присутствие Наруто рядом не дало ему окончательно сойти с ума от одиночества. Без Изуны было сложно, особенно когда его дух не крутился перед носом почти всё время. Было больно видеть всяких мелких демонов и беспокойных призраков, а брат всё не появлялся и не появлялся. А сейчас… Сейчас Мадара думал только о том, что совсем скоро его мечта, его цель, будет исполнена. Хаширама поддержит его, в этом нельзя было сомневаться.

— Запомнил? — поинтересовался Учиха, краем глаза следя за Наруто.

Блондин как-то неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Более или менее. Я всегда смогу послать клонов на разведку, даттебайо!

Мадара покачал головой и улыбнувшись начал натягивать перчатку из толстой кожи на руку. Наруто действительно был оптимистом. Он легко поцеловал его в загорелую щёку тут же залившуюся румянцем и поспешил к выходу. Прохладный воздух ударил ему в лицо и Учиха громко свистнул, вытянув руку. Наруто оранжевой молнией пронёсся мимо него, видимо спеша всё же поймать Тобираму и выбить из него пару советов по использованию клонов. Мадара помахал ему вслед второй рукой, но уже не смотрел, обернулся ли блондин, потому что на предплечье приземлился крупный ворон. Птица оглушающе каркнула и чуть наклонила голову в бок.

Он аккуратно погладил чёрный клюв и привязал к протянутой лапе заранее подготовленное послание. Ворон потоптался на месте.

— Лети к Хашираме, — приказал Мадара и птица в тот же миг сорвалась с места.

Проводив ворона взглядом и сняв ставшую ненужной перчатку он поспешил было в храм клана, но остановился и обернулся назад. Комната была пуста — Изуна, судя по всему, либо последовал за Наруто, либо пропал — и лишь карта одиноко лежала на поверхности стола. Небольшой огонёк полетел в её сторону и бумага в считанные секунды превратилась в пепел. Он доверял лидеру Сенджу, но перестраховаться всё же стоило. Учиха вздохнул и возобновил свой путь.

Путь к храму был недолгим, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы голову заполонили ненужные мысли. Он вновь начал думать о том, как изменилась бы его жизни, если бы Изуна не был бы убит. Может быть тогда клан не смотрел бы на него презрительно, доверял и прислушивался бы к Мадаре? Они так доверяли Хашираме, верили, что тот будет править Конохой, если не вечно, то очень долго. Настолько, что отвернулись от собственного главы! Ха! Если с Хаширамой, который весьма благосклонно относился к Учиха, что-то случится, то к власти придёт Тобирама, ненавидящий их. Мадару к креслу Хокаге не подпустят, это уж точно. Несмотря на то, что он один из Основателей и лидер одного из сильнейших кланов в деревне, люди относились к нему с опаской.

Изуна, когда-то любимец всего клана, помог бы сгладить все острые углы. Если не все, то многие последовали бы за ним, поддержали бы и даже не подумали бы о том, чьим братом он является. Мадара его харизмой не обладал — не умел улыбаться и льстить, когда надо, лишь хмуро смотрел и поджимал губы, а когда пытался быть дружелюбным, то люди отшатывались от него, словно от прокаженного. Изуне бы понравилось жить в солнечной Конохе. Мадара грустно улыбнулся, скрыв лицо ладонью.

Солнце близилось к горизонту, когда он наконец вошёл в храм. Здание встретило его тишиной. Учиха довольно хмыкнул — храм был пуст, поэтому никто не помешает их разговору. Он спустился к каменной скрижали и зажёг огни, освещая тёмное помещение. Если бы его увидели старейшины клана, то они непременно бы обвинили его в предательстве, но у него было другое мнение на этот счёт. Хаширама заслуживал увидеть её, узнать её тайну — Сенджу мечтал о мире, как и он. Мадара прикрыл глаза, застыв в ожидании старого друга.

Ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и Изуна, живой и здоровый, вновь будет сидеть рядом, весело подшучивая над ним и Наруто. Снова будет сверкать своими чёрными глазами, гладить всех встречных котов и звонко что-то напевать во время прогулок. И Наруто перестанет быть таким печальным и усталым и вновь начнёт танцевать у костра, смеясь.

Дверь едва слышно приоткрылась и Мадара открыл глаза. Хаширама пришёл.

***

Наруто собирался вломиться в комнату Тобирамы, когда его поймали за руку. Нахмуренная Мито стояла рядом и в её глазах была какая-то странная решимость. Несмотря на недовольство колыхнувшее в груди, он приветливо улыбнулся её и закрыл её бледную ладонь своей.

— Чем могу помочь? — торопливо поинтересовался он.

Мадара будет ждать его и он не мог позволить себе отвлечься. Надоедливая Узумаки мешала ему, пыталась задержаться. Мадара доверился ему, позволил пойти к человеку, к которому он не испытывает никаких тёплых чувств. Он безоговорочно верил, что Наруто вернётся к нему и он не хотел предавать его доверие.

Но сейчас нужно было быть терпеливым — попытайся он каким-то образом навредить Мито, то это могло бы быть расценено как оскорбление клана Сенджу или, ещё хуже, Узумаки. Поэтому он давил из себя улыбку и принудительно расслабил тело, хотя и был готов в любой момент вырваться из чужой хватки.

— Я хотела узнать больше об этом, — холодно отозвалась женщина и свободной рукой достала из-за пояса аккуратный свиток.

Наруто приоткрыл рот от удивления, когда из свитка с хлопком появилась белоснежная маска, которую Узумаки быстро поймала. Не узнать её было невозможно — он сам бережно вырезал её из дерева и с предельной заботой покрывал её стойкой краской, когда старая, созданная Кроликом, стала слишком мала. Помнил, как увлечённо рассказывал Мадаре и Изуне о значении этих масок и как братья Учиха внимательно слушали его, не перебирая. Да, для них это было чем-то вроде интересной сказочки, но для него это было реальностью, его прошлым. Поэтому видеть её в руках Мито было неприятно. Хотелось вырвать маску и сбежать туда, где его никто не найдёт.

— Откуда ты её взяла? — вместо этого спросил Наруто.

Его голос был стальным, не таким весёлым, как раньше, что заставило Узумаки дёрнуться будто её облили ледяной водой. Она растерялась, но быстро собралась с мыслями и ещё сильнее сжала рукав его кимоно. Наруто едва заметно поморщился — судя по всему, чтобы вырваться из её хватки, придётся порвать одежду, уж слишком сильно она вцепилась в неё.

— Я не отпущу тебя пока не добьюсь ответов, — серьёзно заявила женщина. — Кто был твоим учителем? Чем вы занимались? Как работала ваша организация и кто в ней состоял?

Узумаки продолжала наступать, задавая всё больше и больше вопросов. Наруто не запомнил даже половину из них, стараясь придумать способ, как скрыться от неё и избежать преследования. Но голова, обычно полная различных задумок и идей, оставалась непривычно пустой, словно присутствие Мито рядом мешало ему нормально думать.

— Я тороплюсь, — отрезал он. — Мне нужно поговорить с Тобирамой.

Она скривилась, словно его отказ больно ранил её, но даже не подумала ослабить свою хватку, подходя всё ближе и ближе, настолько, что он мог расмотреть все её тёмные ресницы.

— Это может подождать. Это, — она небрежно махнула маской, — напрямую связано с прошлым и традициями моего клана, а также с твоей дальнейшей судьбой! Разве ты не понимаешь…?

Наруто оборвал её на середине, переполненный гневом:

— Хватит пытаться помешать мне, даттебайо! Я не могу позволить себе медлить!

Он был в отчаянии. Солнце уже почти зашло, что означало только одно — времени на разговор с Тобирамой уже не оставалось и нужно было уходить из деревни. Наруто со всей силы дернул рукой и яркая ткань рукава с треском разорвалась. Мито споткнулась от неожиданности, однако осталась на ногах. Он не успел сбежать от неё. Женщина оказалась гораздо проворнее. Мир резко потемнел и Наруто почувствовал, что падает.


	17. Цепи и решетки

Наруто очнулся в полутёмной комнате. Голова раскалывалась, словно в неё забили гвоздь. Он потёр свой лоб в надежде как-то ослабить боль, но его попытка была тщетной. Осмотревшись, Наруто осознал, где находится. Это тюрьма, спрятанная в Конохе, где держали предателей деревни и шпионов. Он помогал с планировкой пары помещений, например, архив. Насколько ему было известно, заключенные здесь долго не задерживались.

Наруто с силой закусил губу и слизнул выступившую кровь, вцепившись в растрёпанные волосы. В панике он попытался нащупать шелковую ленту, но светлые пряди свободно спадали на его плечи. Он коротко вскрикнул, зажмурившись. Потерял, потерял, потерял… Наруто готов был задушить сам себя за свою глупость. Не нужно было идти к Тобираме, а сразу отправляться прочь из деревни!

Откинув голову назад, он ударился о каменную стену и открыл глаза, когда мигрень вернулась новой силой. Окружающая его тишина пугала, погружала в некий транс, где собственные мысли мучили его. Какой же он дурак!

— Так ты начнёшь отвечать на мои вопросы? — спросила внезапно появившаяся Мито, в чьих руках была сжата лисья маска.

Наруто демонстративно проигнорировал её, уставившись в потолок. Он попытался было почувствовать или активировать свою чакру, но быстро понял, что не способен этого сделать. Проклятая Узумаки вполне могла поставить где-то на его теле незаметную печать или нарисовать её где-то в камере. Наруто застонал. Он был пойман как дикая зверушка и его вряд ли собирались отпускать.

— Тебе стоит начать говорить, — голос Мито был стальным и эхом отражался в пустом коридоре, где она стояла. — Учиха Мадара предал деревню, а ты — его главный сообщник, поэтому в твоих интересах ответить на все интересующие меня вопросы, если хочешь смягчить свой приговор.

Он впился в неё неверящим взглядом, пытаясь вглядеться в её лицо, частично закрытое решётками. Нет, этого не может быть! Она лжёт! Да, Мадара переживал за судьбу своего клана и был против того, чтобы Тобирама когда-либо занимал кресло Хокаге, но он любил Коноху.

Будто заметив его шокированное состояние, лицо Узумаки смягчилось и она тихо сказала:

— Я заметила какие отношения вас связывают. В этом нет ничего постыдного, но, прошу, поверь мне. Мои слова — чистейшая правда. Учиха Мадара покинул деревню прошлой ночью после разговора с моим мужем.

Наруто перевёл взгляд на свои дрожащие ладони. Сказанное никак не укладывалось в голове. Мадара предал деревню? Невозможно! Если временное путешествие не по приказу Хокаге теперь считалось предательством, то какой был смысл основывать Коноху? Для него мечта Мадары была шансом изучить мир, посетить разные страны и вырваться наконец из деревни, где жизнь была настолько рутинной, что он едва ли не умирал от скуки.

Маска с глухим стуком упала на каменный пол. Наруто бережно взял её в руки, стряхнув с неё пыль, и проверил не повредилась ли деревянная поверхность из-за падения. Мито, всё ещё наблюдавшая за ним, убрала руки в широкие рукава и прокашлялась, пытаясь обратить его внимание на себя.

— Это плата за информацию, — высокомерно заявила она и Наруто едва удержался от того, чтобы плюнуть в её лицо.

Эта глупая женщина ничего не знала ни о нём, ни о Мадаре! Она не была здесь, когда была основана Коноха, когда кланы Сенджу и Учиха пытались перегрызть друг другу глотки! Наруто по-звериному оскалился, бросив через плечо:

— Снег и дверь в лесу. Тобирама поймёт.

Мито промолчала, но, судя по звукам, с места не сдвинулась.

— Это связано с лидером Учиха или моими предыдущими вопросами? — попыталась узнать она.

Наруто презрительно фыркнул в ответ, отказываясь продолжать разговор. Мадара вернётся за ним, как только поймёт, что он не следует за ним. Узумаки вздохнула и ушла прочь. Именно тогда Наруто позволил себе обессиленно упасть на колени, прижимая к себе маску. Он беззвучно закричал, выплёскивая всё своё отчаяние.

Он неторопливо поднёс маску к лицу и одним ловким движением закрепил её. Ах, как он скучал по этому чувству! Никто не знал о чём он думал, когда его лицо было закрыто и можно было не пытаться скрыть свои эмоции. Последнее у него плохо получалось до сих пор, что уж там говорить о детстве. Кролик гладил его по голове, когда он был ещё юным мальчиком, и постоянно ругал его за это.

— Настоящий шиноби умеет избавиться от своих чувств, — говорил он. — Иначе мы открываем миру свою душу, а её нужно беречь.

Учитель выглядел особенно печальным во время подобных речей, поэтому Наруто так и не последовал его совету. Ну, и что, что у него душа нараспашку? Скрывать кем он являлся было чем-то мерзким, поэтому в раннем детстве он откровенно ненавидел маски. Только потом он начал испытывать к ним некое подобие любви из-за их связи с Кроликом.

— Не сдавайся, — прошептали над его ухом и Наруто дёрнулся на месте.

Изуна, выглядевший как десятилетняя версия себя, стоял прямо перед ним. Учиха легко улыбнулся, когда их взгляды встретились, а его глаза подозрительно заблестели.

— Что? — только и сказал Наруто.

Видеть Изуну после стольких лет было странно, а Учиха казалось даже не замечал его замешательства. Он тут же кинулся ему на шею и Наруто ответил на его внезапные ледяные объятия. Изуна плакал, заикался, пытаясь что-то объяснить, но его слова сливались в странное месиво из которого ничего нельзя было понять. Наруто попытался было снять маску, но холодная рука духа остановила его. Изуна ритмично задышал, видимо пытаясь успокоиться.

— Не сдавайся, — повторил он спустя несколько минут, хотя Наруто казалось, что прошла бесконечность.

— Почему ты…?

— Почему я так выгляжу? — Изуна вопросительно наклонил голову. — Мне нравится этот облик из-за того, что он напоминает мне о тех временах, когда всё было проще. Когда можно было беззаботно играть с Мадарой в саду нашего дома, скрываться от отца после того, как он узнавал, что мы вновь подшутили над кем-то из слуг. У нас тогда было только две цели — выжить и убить как можно больше Сенджу. Моя настоящая внешность… У меня нет с ней никаких приятных ассоциаций, кроме одной — мои глаза достались Мадаре.

Изуна уселся на пол, положив голову на чужое плечо.

— Я могу видеть тебя, но я отказался от этой способности. Неужели, всё было зря? — голос Наруто был усталым, вымученным даже, но он даже не попытался скрыть лёгкую дрожь в нём.

Учиха что-то невнятно промычал, раздумывая над ответом, а потом заговорил вновь:

— Не зря. Именно твоя жертва сейчас позволяет мне сидеть здесь. Мне неизвестны подробности — Шинигами не самый лучший собеседник, знаешь ли. Он говорит загадками, если хочет донести до чужого ума какую-то мысль, — рассмеялся он. — Всё, что я понял — ты, твои друзья и учитель заключили с ним сделку. Сначала была какая-то мелочь за которую даже плату толком не берут, вроде того, что вы можете видеть духов, а потом что-то серьёзное.

— Я поклялся защитить тебя и Мадару от Лунной Богини, — вспомнил он и в голове что-то щёлкнуло.

Именно тогда он перестал видеть духов! Значит, что он сменил один договор на другой, сам того не подозревая!

— Маски связаны с Шинигами! — воскликнул он, схватив Изуну за плечи и встряхнув его.

— Да, — подтвердил Учиха и на секунду затих. — Эта Узумаки, которая живёт в Конохе, должна знать больше об этом, но вряд ли ты чего-то добьёшься от неё.

Наруто устало выдохнул. Что было его платой за сделку с Шинигами? Был ли Изуна жертвой его эгоизма?

— Отдохни, — посоветовал ему мёртвый Учиха и Наруто послушно прикрыл глаза.

***

Два дня. Два дня Мадара ждал Наруто, в надежде, что тот может появиться в любой в любой момент. Время шло, а Наруто всё никак не приходил. Аки, призванная им, лишь покачала головой.

— Я не чувствую его, — призналась она и исчезла, словно спасаясь от его гнева.

И тогда он понял, что Наруто не вернётся к нему. Человек, что все эти годы поддерживал его, был либо в плену, либо мёртв из-за его мечты. И Мадара искренне желал, чтобы Наруто оказался жив. Пусть его держат в какой-то камере, но пусть он будет жив!

Учиха сжал кулаки и решительно направился прочь из убежища. Терять время было нельзя — нужно было действовать быстро и уверенно. Хаширама, несмотря на свою лёгкую наивность и доброту, всё же был лидером деревни и настоящим воином. Он не упустит шанса выбить из Наруто всё, что ему известно, чтобы защитить Коноху. Глупец был слеп, фыркнул Мадара. Зациклился на одной точке на мировой карте и видел только её. Он даже не задумывался о том, что мир, наставший сейчас, был хрупок. Другие Скрытые деревни не нападали на них только из-за того, что сами набирали силы, готовились. Хаширама, несмотря на свою силу, не сможет защитить всех. Тот «хранитель» был прав — лидера Сенджу стоило убить. А уж как объединить свои силы с его, Мадара непременно придумает.

Он тяжело вздохнул и направился к горам на границе Страны Огня, где клоны Наруто в последний заметили Кьюби. Демонический Лис мог до сих пор быть там и Мадара не собирался упускать такой шанс. Путешествие займёт пару дней, но оно того стоит. Девятихвостый мог стать отличным оружием в его руках.

Учиха накинул на голову капюшон походного плаща — Хаширама вполне мог отправить парочку шиноби, чтобы выследить его.

***

Мито стояла за спиной занятого чем-то Тобирамы. Если верить словам Наруто, то Сенджу знает гораздо больше, чем она думала.

— Дверь в лесу, — Узумаки скрестила руки на груди. — Что это значит?

Тобирама заметно напрягся и неторопливо повернул к ней голову. Мужчина прищурился и окинул её пронизывающим взглядом, но Мито даже не вздрогнула, хотя и была удивлена подобной реакцией. Узумаки выпрямила плечи и спросила ещё громче, чем перед этим:

— Что это значит?

Ей было всё равно что Наруто, находившийся совсем недалеко, слышал её возмущение. Пусть знает, что она не отступиться от своего и непременно узнает правду. Это её обязанность, её долг перед кланом и предками. Сенджу двинул плечом и отвернулся, словно её вопрос ничего для него значил. Мито с силой стиснула зубы, подавляя злость. Агрессия ничем не поможет — Тобирама, казалось, ничего не боялся.

До неё долетело эхо смеха. Её попытки разговорить младшего Сенджу казались Наруто безумно забавными. Хитрый лис изначально знал, что тот ей ничего не расскажет! Но, возможно, это было как-то связано с его лёгким помешательством — Наруто не снимал маску уже несколько дней и говорил сам собой, иногда делая паузы, словно ему кто-то отвечал. Тобирама лишь фыркал на его поведение и не пытался заткнуть его. Мито замечала как Сенджу подолгу наблюдал за ним и даже иногда пытался получить ответы на свои вопросы. Безуспешно, естественно.

— Где прячется Мадара? — спрашивал он. — Куда он направляется?

Но Наруто лишь прикладывал палец к нарисованному рту и склонял голову, весело отвечая:

— Не скажу, даттебайо!

Тобирама тогда хмурился, но допрашивать его прекращал. Мито подозревала, что её муж был тем, кто запретил пытать сообщника Мадары. Зная их прошлое, это было неудивительно. Если судить по рассказам мужа, Наруто всегда был рядом с Мадарой и очень долгое время наблюдал за ними из тени. Он не присоединялся к их играм и тренировкам, лишь молча стоял в стороне.

— Он был таким таинственным! — восторгался Хаширама. — Но я ему не очень нравился…

На последних словах Сенджу всегда грустнел и отводил взгляд куда-то в сторону. Мито искренне не понимала как он так быстро переходил от одной эмоции к другой, но находила это забавным.

— Ты уверен, что он не был его телохранителем? — поинтересовалась она однажды.

Хаширама неопределённо махнул рукой:

— У Сенджу такое не принято, хотя и были такие случаи, а Учиха это позорно. Я слышал, что они не признавали собственную слабость и неспособность защитить себя. Нужно было либо усердно работать над своими навыками, либо умереть.

В такие моменты Мито вспоминала об отличиях в традициях и взглядах разных кланов. Учиха не могли позволить себе быть слабыми — их окружали враги. То же самое относилось к Сенджу и ко многим другим. Это Узумаки относительно повезло — их поселение находилось на острове, вдали от других кланов.

— Мито-сан, — позвал её Тобирама, видимо заметивший её задумчивость. — Я не могу сейчас ответить на ваш вопрос, поэтому советую найти меня позже.

Узумаки вздохнула. Сенджу уже несколько дней прикрывался своей занятостью. Но она понимающе кивнула, покидая помещение.

***

Хаширама поспешно надевал тяжелый доспех. Он торопился и Мито опасалась, что эта спешка может сыграть над ним плохую шутку, но он лишь улыбался и продолжал собирать всё необходимое. Всего пару минут назад ему сообщили о взбешенном Кьюби, который двигался в сторону Конохи. Причина по которой Биджу внезапно начал бушевать была неизвестна, но Хаширама, как главный защитник деревни, был обязан устранить угрозу.

— Я всего лишь уведу его подальше от Конохи, — Сенджу поцеловал её в центр лба. — Оставайся здесь, прошу тебя.

— Не сомневайся во мне, — мягко ответила Узумаки.

Хаширама бросил на неё последний взгляд и с лёгкостью выпрыгнул из окна. Она замерла на месте, разрываясь между желанием угодить ему и выполнить приказ и между желанием последовать за ним. Мито нахмурилась — она Узумаки или какая-то беззащитная девчонка? Она молниеносно скинула неудобное кимоно и переоделась в более подходящую одежду, хотя надевать штаны было непривычно. Многие забывали, что она, несмотря на свой статус, была шиноби. Мито ухмыльнулась, выскальзывая из дома, и бросилась вслед за мужем.

Луна освещала путь, но и выдавала её с головой — красные волосы ярко переливались под её светом и она пожалела, что у неё не было капюшона или какой-то повязки, которая бы скрыла их. Поэтому Мито старалась держаться тени, пряталась за стволами деревьев, но не смела слишком приближаться к Хашираме. Ей оставалось только выслеживать следы его чакры, в спешке оставленные им.

Она услышала Кьюби прежде, чем увидеть его. Лис громко рычал, бил множеством хвостов по земле и валил деревья своими лапами. Мито остановилась, когда Биджу оказался в поле её зрения. Учиха Мадара стоял на его голове и она поразилась его силе. Подчинить Кьюби своей воле было невероятно сложно, а продолжать сражаться и держать его под контролем — ещё сложнее.

Узумаки сжала кулаки от бессилия. Попытайся она вмешаться в битву, её бы просто-напросто убили бы, не заметив. Мито судорожно пыталась способ помочь Хашираме, который пока уверенно сдерживал натиск проклятого Учиха и Биджу. Но надолго ли его хватит?

Тем временем Девятихвостый постепенно успокаивался, оплетённый техникой Хаширамы. Мадара явно потерял контроль над Биджу, полностью сосредоточившись на своём противнике. Мито сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд, когда мужчины переместились на достаточное расстояние от нее.

Лис, затихший на несколько минут, злобно оскалился, завидев её. Он дыхнул в её сторону горячим воздухом и напрягся. Мито видела, как дерево трескалось под его напором. Женщина склонила голову, а после распечатала огромный свиток, который тут же развернулся. Сложные вязи печатей собирались в затейливые узоры. Кьюби, будто зная, что она собирается сделать, начал сопротивляться ещё сильнее.

Она со свистом вздохнула и подняла руки. Мито быстро складывала печати — если она собьется или помедлит, то Лис прикончит её в тот же момент. У неё нет права на ошибку. Сразу вспомнились слова матери, которые она произнесла, когда Мито только начала учиться использовать чакру.

— Я знаю, что ты очень активный ребёнок, — улыбалась она, — но не торопись. У тебя всегда есть время, чтобы подумать о своём следующем ходе.

О, как она была неправа! Мама никогда не выходила на поле битвы, предпочитая оставаться в безопасности острова и заботиться о детях.

Девятихвостый оглушительно взревел. Мито хлопнула в ладони, завершая печать.

***

Тобирама возвышался над тяжело дышащей Мито, упавшей на колени. Руку он подавать не собирался — поведение несносной Узумаки взбесило его. Он знал, что Хаширама попросил её остаться в деревне и не подвергать себя опасности, но нет! Нужно же сделать всё по-своему!

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько безрассуден твой поступок? — ядовито процедил он, прищурившись.

Мито лишь нахмурила красные брови. Упёртая, она явно не собиралась признавать, что совершила ошибку. Тобирама продолжил:

— А что, если бы Хаширама отвлёкся? Или Мадара заметил бы тебя? Это не шутки!

Женщина сжала кулаки и заметно стиснула зубы. Сенджу мог видеть исходящий от неё. Конечно, ей не нравилось подобное отношение к себе и его нотации. Но она должна была понять всю серьёзность ситуации. Ей могло казаться, что всё хорошо закончилось, раз Хаширама остался жив, Кьюби успешно запечатан, а Мадара мёртв. Но Тобирама знал, что произошедшее будет иметь последствия. Другие деревни не будут довольны, что Коноха заполучила в свои руки Биджу, а Учиха несомненно взбунтуются — несмотря на произошедшее, Мадара всё же был их лидером. Ещё и Наруто, который остался в своей камере, почти без охраны. Сенджу не хотел сомневаться в печати, которую нарисовала Мито, но сейчас, из-за Кьюби, её чакра изменилась.

Узумаки и раньше напоминала огонь, но тот не обжигал. Приятно грел и светился маяком. А сейчас… Тобирама чётко ощущал ненависть Лиса, его ядовитую чакру, что теперь хранилась в теле Мито. Он чувствовал мощь запечатанного Биджу.

— Думаю, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, — устало произнёс Хаширама, а после рассмеялся, добавив, — Я бы сейчас не отказался от хорошей выпивки!

Тобирама бросил быстрый взгляд на старшего и демонстративно фыркнул, но оставил Мито в покое.

— Скоро сюда придёт отряд наших шиноби, — сообщил младший Сенджу.

Хаширама что-то невнятно промычал в ответ, неторопливо подходя к своей жене и протягивая ей руку. Тобирама отвернулся от них, обращая внимание на тело Мадары, которое он переместил сюда. Кто знает, если у этого ублюдка есть другие союзники кроме Наруто, но лучше перестраховаться и не выпускать его труп из поля зрения. Риск был лишним — смерть Учиха оказалась уж очень дорогим мероприятием. Природа ещё долго будет восстанавливать разрушения, которые остались после боя, в Мито запечатан демон, а отношения с другими деревнями испорчены. Хаширама отделался лишь несколькими серьёзными ранами, но и они медленно заживали.

Проклятый Учиха продолжал портить им жизнь даже с того света. Тобирама даже не был удивлён.

***

Наруто поднял голову, почувствовав лёгкие изменения. Он нахмурился, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

— Печати, которые поставила Узумаки, ослабли, — сказал он, но даже не предпринял попытку встать со своего места.

— Ослабли, — подтвердил Изуна. — Собираешься уходить?

Изуна уставился на него своими большими глазами, но Наруто знал, что тому давно известен его ответ, поэтому он лишь покачал головой и поправил маску. Холодная рука Учиха поймала его за пальцы, прижав к полупрозрачной груди, а взгляд скользнул к коленке.

— Ты знаешь, что делаешь, не так ли? — спросил он.

Наруто кивнул:

— Я обречён в любом случае. И тебе это известно. Моя цель, моя клятва… Я так и не смог защитить ни тебя, ни Мадару, из-за того, что не знал как работает эта чёртова сделка!

Изуна отшатнулся из-за его выкрика, но руку не отпустил. Его лицо медленно теряло детские очертания — пухлые щёчки исчезли, а подбородок стал острее. Он вытянулся, расправил плечи, а глазницы его опустели.

— В этом нет твоей вины, — мягко сказал Учиха. — Нам тоже следовало быть более внимательными и аккуратными. Но и ты, и Мадара поглощены виной. Вы сожалеете о чём-то, что было вне вашего контроля. Я принял свою смерть, поэтому хватит мучить себя, хватит, — к концу его голос дрогнул, словно он был готов расплакаться в любой момент.

Наруто ещё секунду вглядывался в его взрослое лицо, а после уткнулся головой в чужой живот. Слишком сложно, слишком…

— Этот парень безумен, отвечаю! — эхо донесло до него комментарий одного из охранников.

Он усмехнулся. Действительно, настоящий безумец.


	18. Страх

  
Мито чувствовала обжигающую ненависть, что распространялась по всему её телу и оставляла после себя пустоту. Лис бушевал, бился в свои цепях и царапал решетки тюрьмы, в которой он оказался. Его шерсть была мокрой из-за воды окружавшей островок к которому он был прикован. Кьюби рычал, проклинал её.

— Я уничтожу всё, что тебе дорого! — угрожал он, но цепи лишь сильнее впивались в его тело.

Мито держала его под контролем, но опасалась подходить к нему. Чужая чакра причиняла ей боль, перестраивала её тело. Узумаки стиснула зубы. Она с этим справится, поэтому, совершенно не волнуясь о своей безопасности, и направилась к Наруто. Мито знала, что печать установленная в камере ослабла и у него был шанс сбежать, но он остался. Почему — неизвестно, но упускать шанс узнать хоть что-то, она не собиралась.

Наруто был отчасти похож на Девятихвостого — оба были заключены в тюрьму против своей воли и оба были связаны с Учиха. Но он принял своё положение, закрывшись в себе. Вместо пустых угроз он шептался с кем-то, кто был виден только ему. Кьюби не скрывал свою ненависть, обжигающую злость, а Наруто прятался за маской и смеялся над всеми, кто пытался вытянуть из него хоть крупицу информации. Он откровенно издевался над ней, когда она спрашивала у него о том, как ему подобные использовали маски и как они связаны с Узумаки. Это раздражало.

Сдаваться она не собиралась. Поэтому, вырвавшись из-под надзора взволнованных медиков, Мито пришла к нему, наблюдая за заключенным сквозь решётки. Мужчина даже не повернул к ней голову, когда она поздоровалась с ним. Наруто сдвинул маску в сторону, поднося палочки с рисом ко рту. Узумаки знала, что еда была пресной, но он продолжал торопливо есть, словно в последний раз.

— Эта информация важна для меня и моего клана, — сказала Мито, в надежде, что это смягчит его и он наконец расскажет хоть что-то.

Однако Наруто лишь рассмеялся, лениво повертев полупустую тарелку с рисом перед своим лицом. Он небрежно откинул палочки в сторону и потянулся.

— Ты просто пытаешься заполнить пустоту, — произнёс он, повернувшись к ней. — Ты не знала ничего, кроме своего клана и даже вырвавшись на свободу не пытаешься что-то изменить. Ты слепа, Мито. Получив шанс увидеть мир, узнать что-то, кроме твоей деревни, ты выбросила его, — она могла видеть издёвку в его глазах, что глядели на неё сквозь прорези в маске. — А сейчас… Тебя переполняет ненависть Кьюби, я чувствую это. Тебе не выжить, если ты не оставишь прошлое позади.

Мито нахмурилась. Его слова раздражали, но доля истины в них была.

— Ты больше не Узумаки, Мито, — даже не думал заканчивать Наруто. — Стоило тебе согласиться на свадьбу с Хаширамой, ты стала Сенджу, но ты упорно отрицаешь это.

— Замолчи, — процедила она.

— Если ты не хочешь двигаться вперёд, то не тащи за собой других, — в его глазах промелькнула опасная искра. — Ах, бедная и несчастная, кинули в незнакомой деревне! Но ты и не пыталась познакомиться с Конохой, даттебайо!

— Замолчи! — выкрикнула Мито, крепко стиснув кулаки.

Лис затих на секунду, а потом заинтересованно зашевелился, явно наслаждаясь её злостью. Он с довольным рычанием поднял голову вверх и его горячая чакра с новой силой потекла по телу.

— Жалкий человечишка прав, — захохотал Кьюби, но Мито не слушала его, схватившись за железные решетки камеры.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — прошипела она. — Ты обычный сирота, выращенный в культе и принятый в клан Учиха из жалости! Тебе никогда не нужно было следовать правилам, слушать лекции по этикету!

Злясь, она не заметила, как Наруто встал и подошёл совсем близко. Мито словно отключилась от реальности, продолжая кричать на него, жаловаться, и очнулась только тогда, когда тот прикоснулся к тугим пучкам на её голове. Она отшатнулась. Волосы красным водопадом растеклись по её плечам. Удивление от произошедшего заглушило гнев и Кьюби недовольно рыкнул.

— Говорят, что от туго натянутых волос появляются головные боли, — несмотря на маску на его лицо, Мито смогла разглядеть веселье, которое он испытывал.

Даже находясь в таком положении, он откровенно смеялся над ней, словно она была несмышлёной девчонкой. Пользуясь её замешательством, Наруто вернулся на своё изначальное место. Узумаки приоткрыла рот, закрыла его и отпустила решетки. Этот мужчина продолжал шокировать её снова и снова.

— Учиха Мадара мёртв, — сама не зная зачем, сообщила она.

Мито ожидала, что он дёрнется или вскрикнет, но Наруто даже не сдвинулся с места. Интересно, что сейчас происходит в его голове? Он в отчаянии? Или ему наплевать?

— Я знаю, — ответил он.

Его тихий голос был пропитан болью. Узумаки прижала ладонь к своей груди, представив себя на его месте. Наруто долгое время провёл с Мадарой, любил его и продолжил поддерживать Учиха после его предательства, но несмотря на горечь, которую он испытывал, Наруто продолжал развлекаться, смеясь над ними. Смогла бы она так?

Не сказать, что она была очень привязана к Хашираме, однако она уважала его. Он был сильным воином и прекрасным лидером. Конечно, его пристрастие к алкоголю и азартным играм немного портили картину идеального мужчины, каким многие его считали, но это лишь добавляло ему человечности. Он больше не казался ей бездушным воякой, а был простым мужчиной.

Мито вновь посмотрела на Наруто, выглядевшего таким одиноким, что у неё сжалось сердце. Он, в отличие от неё, не жаловался на то, как жестоко с ним обошлась судьба. Узумаки закусила губу. Жизнь сироты не была простой и она действительно не имела права сравнивать свою жизнь с его. Он преодолевал трудности без постоянного нытья и никогда не ставил себя выше других.

— Я сожалею о твоей утрате.

И она не лгала. Мито не хотела бы сейчас быть на его месте. Терять кого-то всегда было больно.

Уходя, она могла думать только о том, что на его фоне действительно казалась ещё совсем ребёнком. Жаловалась по поводу и без, не желала видеть ничего конфликтующего с её взглядами. Господи, да она даже не задумывалась о том, что Хаширама не всегда будет рядом с ней!

Краем глаза Мито заметила охранников, следивших за ней. Их рты были приоткрыты от удивления, но они не решались подойти к ней. Какой позор! Без всяких сомнений — они слышали её крики, её возмущения. Узумаки лишь вздёрнула подбородок вверх, и ускорила шаг. Боже, главное, чтобы по деревне не пошли слухи о том, что жена Хокаге неуравновешенная!

Мито мотнула головой и чуть не столкнулась с Тобирамой, который быстро поймал её за локоть. Она благодарно кивнула и попыталась было пойти дальше, но Сенджу не дал ей сдвинуться с места. Женщина подняла на него недовольный взгляд, а распущенные волосы зашевелились за её спиной. Тобирама окинул её странным взглядом и сказал:

— Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

— Почему это? — она распрямила плечи и попыталась вырвать руку из его хватки.

Сенджу молча кивнул на светловолосого мужчину позади себя. Мито никогда не видела его лица, поэтому не знала ни его имени, ни к какому клану тот принадлежал. Она нахмурилась, ожидая объяснений.

— Глава клана Яманака согласился помочь с заключённым, — ответил Тобирама.

— Вы не можете так поступить с ним! — в ужасе прошептала она, когда поняла, что он имеет ввиду. — Хаширама не позволит!

Тобирама приподнял бровь.

— Это решение было принято старейшинами вместе с главами кланов, — сказал он, прищурившись. — Брат согласился, что эта процедура необходима.

Мито замерла на месте. Хаширама одобрил это? Как же так?

— Узумаки-сан может наблюдать за нами, если у неё есть такое желание, — отозвался Яманака, положив руку на плечо Тобирамы, и ярко улыбнулся ей.

Она торопливо кивнула и последовала за мужчинами, продолжившими свой путь. Тобирама нехотя отпустил её руку перед этим и подозрительно прищурился, но хмыкнул и повернулся к Яманака. Они тихо переговаривались между собой изредка поглядывая на неё. Мито шумно вдохнула.

— Тобирама-сан, мой вопрос так и остался неотвеченным, — вновь попытала удачу она. — Снег и дверь в лесу, что это значит?

Сенджу замер на секунду, однако ответа она не получила. Мужчина лишь фыркнул, небрежно дёрнув плечом. Яманака посмотрел на него и удивлённо приподняв светлую бровь, а после взглянул на неё. Мито знала, что раздражение отразилось на её лице, потому что уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх.

— Я не вижу смысла обсуждать это с Вами в данный момент, Мито-сан, — холодно произнёс Сенджу.

Именно этот момент Наруто выбрал, чтобы постучать по решёткам. Когда все взгляды устремились на него, он лишь отошёл в середину своей камеры.

— Неужели это тот самый Лис клана Учиха? — Яманака, при виде его маски, присвистнул.

Наруто рассмеялся. Для кого-то, в чью голову собираются залезть и узнать все секреты, он был уж слишком весёлым. Тем более, ему только несколько минут назад сообщили о смерти близкого человека. В его глазах не было ни капли страха — он с вызовом уставился на Яманака, словно хотел, чтобы тот забрался в его мысли.

— Уже вернулась? — игриво спросил Наруто, но в этот раз в его голосе не было яда.

Мито закусила губу, но не ответила. Тобирама кивнул Яманака, быстрым движением достав кунай, и потянулся к замку. Наруто поднял руки вверх, нервно хихикнув.

— Спокойно, я не собираюсь нападать на вас, — сказал он, отходя ещё дальше от решёток.

Однако его напряженные плечи говорили об обратном. Стоя там, у самой стены, он напоминал дикого зверя, готового броситься на своего обидчика. Наруто словно поджидал удобного момента, чтобы ускользнуть. Мито знала об ослабших печатях — использовать что-то сложное невозможно, но нечто маленькое и незначительное — вполне. Способному шиноби этого достаточно.

Тобирама фыркнул и резко распахнул дверь. Та с грохотом ударилась о стену, оглушая металлическим звоном всех, кто стоял рядом. Наруто дёрнулся было в сторону, но Сенджу пригвоздил его к стене, приставив острое лезвие к его шее. Мито моргнула. Ей ещё не приходилось видеть его в действии. Слухи не врали — Тобирама был быстр, словно молния, и безумно опасен.

Яманака хмыкнул, проходя в камеру, где Наруто уже сидел на коленях. Мито могла видеть его злые глаза через прорези маски, которые он поднял на неё. Наруто не сопротивлялся, но что-то в нём говорило ей — он оставался несломленным.

***

Это было унизительно. Его поставили на колени, как какого-то преступника, заставили склонить голову. Наруто знал, зачем к нему привели Яманака, был готов к своему приговору. Но, чёрт возьми, так хотелось сбежать, вырваться наружу. Он ненавидел себя за это.

— Это не страшно, — тихо сказал Изуна, который стоял прямо перед Мито.

Учиха был лишним здесь, вновь признал Наруто. Из-за своего внешнего вида, он слишком выделялся на фоне полутёмной камеры. Бледный, с невинным детским личиком, Изуна напоминал потерявшегося ребёнка, случайно оказавшегося на допросе. Наруто знал, что Яманака не сможет узнать от него о Мадаре. Для всех присутствующих это был допрос, возможность добраться до секретов лидера Учиха, а для него — самая настоящая казнь.

Кровавая печать, поставленная по глупости в таком далёком детстве, теперь была и благословением, и проклятием одновременно. Вроде бы он имел возможность защитить тайны и планы Мадары, а с другой стороны… Он безумно хотел жить. Несмотря на всё, несмотря на чёртову сделку, чья цена до сих пор была неизвестна.

— В тот день, — начал Изуна, отвлекая его от мрачных мыслей, — я почувствовал брата. Всего на пару мгновений. Возможно, он, как и я, не мог сразу прийти к тебе.

Яманака тихо переговаривался с Тобирамой, но Наруто даже не пытался прислушаться к ним, сконцентрировавшись на Изуне. Дух протянул маленькие ручки к маске, но остановился.

— Совсем немного, — прошептал мальчик, когда Яманака начал складывать печати. — Совсем чуть-чуть.

Его ладошка крепко сжала край маски и потянула её в сторону. Она с тихим стуком, упала на пол, и маленький Изуна исчез, словно мираж. Наруто закрыл глаза. Учиха был прав.

Страшно не было. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

***

Мито вскрикнула, когда Наруто внезапно наклонился вбок. Яманака отшатнулся от него, неверяще смотря на свои руки. Один лишь Тобирама хмыкнул, словно ожидал чего-то подобного.

— Это не должно было произойти, — сказал помрачневший Яманака.

Мужчина нахмурился, повернув голову к Сенджу. Тобирама сел на корточки рядом с Наруто. Кунаем он срезал кусочек ткани над коленом и Мито в ужасе уставилась на рисунок, показавшийся из-под одежды.

— Кровавая печать, — неверяще произнесла Узумаки, заставив мужчин внимательно посмотреть на неё.

— И что это значит? — Яманака скрестил руки на груди, ожидая ответа.

Мито гордо распрямила плечи и уняла лёгкую дрожь в коленях, отвечая:

— Запрещённая техника. Человек использует собственную кровь, чтобы создать печать, ограничивающую его или цель в каких-то действиях.

Яманака взглянул на Тобираму, ожидая подтверждения её слов. К счастью, Сенджу кивнул.

— Учиха не позволили бы ему находиться среди них просто так, — сказал он. — Я подозревал нечто подобное, но не такое, — Тобирама выпрямился, выходя из камеры. — Нужно вызвать медиков, чтобы те забрали тело.

Мито не сдвинулась с места до тех пор, пока оба мужчины не отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы их голоса были едва слышны. Она тут же подняла с пола маску и спрятала её в рукаве кимоно. Было странно вновь держать ту в руках — ещё недавно она отдала её Наруто, а теперь… Узумаки вспомнила о чёрной ленте, которую мужчина обронил пару дней назад. Она одиноко лежала на её рабочем столе, ожидая своей возможности вернуться к хозяину. Мито сглотнула, почувствовав себя виноватой.

Она вернула маску только, чтобы вновь забрать её от него. Не отдала ленту, с которой, если верить словам Хаширамы, Наруто не расставался. Муж, заметив этот, казалось бы бесполезный кусок ткани, удивлённо свистнул.

— Выглядит прямо как та, что Мадара дал Наруто, — протянул он, а увидев её удивлённое лицо, пояснил, — Мадара как-то обронил при мне, что он передал ему чёрную ленту, когда ему запретили покидать территорию их поселения.

Сенджу беззаботно пожал плечами, словно его слова о безжалостном главе Учиха и его странноватом компаньоне были известны всем. Мито же никак не могла уложить в голове тот факт, что, как оказалось, Мадара не был таким бесчувственным, каким казался. Он никогда не относился к ней, словно она была кем-то особенным — Учиха не нарушал этикет, как это делал Наруто, но и не пытался угодить ей во всём. Он не боялся высказать ей свои мысли о ней и не стеснялся ругать её, в отличие от некоторых представителей других кланов.

Мито дёрнулась, когда Кьюби внезапно рассмеялся. Лис загремел цепями, когда она появилась перед ним. Узумаки нахмурилась, когда Биджу оскалился, ударив одним из хвостов по воде.

— Продолжай, — прорычал он, довольно прищурившись, — продолжай ненавидеть эту чёртову деревню.

Сжав кулаки, женщина закусила губу и подавила в себе волну злости. Она не ненавидела Коноху, ни в коем случае. Да, любви к ней она тоже не чувствовала, но это было лишь делом времени.

— Один шаг в сторону и вырвусь отсюда. Уничтожу эту жалкую деревеньку и сожру всех, — угрожал Кьюби.

— Если я умру, то умрёшь и ты, — отрезала Мито, но Лис ухмыльнулся:

— Мне не страшна смерть.

Узумаки будто открыли глаза — перед ней было древнее существо, чудовище, которое веками разрушало человеческие поселения и сжигало всё на своём пути. Время для него шло иначе. Он возродится и никогда не забудет про то, что его запечатали. Конохе настанет конец. И произойдёт это из-за неё. Именно Мито заточила его в себе, украла его свободу, именно её необдуманное решение теперь угрожало всей деревне.

***

Мадара бережно забрал ленту из зубов Аки — кошка, по его просьбе, продолжила искать следы чакры Наруто, но вскоре вернулась только с ней. На немой вопрос, она лишь поджала уши и опустила глаза в пол, после чего исчезла.

Интересно, как быстро Тобирама заметит, что перед ним не его настоящее тело, а подделка? Учиха сжал ленту в ладони, поднося её к губам. Легко поцеловав ткань, он прошептал:

— Ещё немного и наша мечта исполнится.

Он прижал руку к месту, куда пересадил клетки Хаширамы, едва не стоившие ему жизни.


	19. Новое начало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я изменила то, как встретились Мито и Кушина. Те, кого это возмущает, посмотрите на тэги. AU и Отклонения от канона есть? Есть. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Юная девочка, отголосок прошлого, стояла прямо перед ней и глядела своими огромными глазами. Это напомнило Мито о самой себе — как она в детстве также смотрела на свою мать, когда та в очередной раз напоминала ей о долге перед кланом. Женщина видела страх в глазах юной Узумаки, не знавшей зачем ей пришлось покинуть Узушио. Мито могла только посочувствовать ей, ведь сама она покинула деревню уже будучи взрослой.

— Ты боишься? — мягко спросила она, поманив девочку рукой, чтобы та подошла поближе. — Как тебя зовут?

Узумаки помялась на месте, но всё же сделала пару шагов вперёд, достаточных для того, чтобы Мито смогла взять её за руки. Её бледная кожа была нежной, что было необычно. Женщина знала, что её тренировали как полноценную куноичи, способную защитить не только себя, но и других. Или времена наконец изменились и детям больше не приходилось тратить больше половины дня на тренировки.

— Кушина, — в голосе девочки появилась уверенность и она заметно успокоилась.

Мито внимательно присмотрелась к ней. В глазах Кушины всё ещё присутствовала детская невинность, не было жестокости и циничности, присущей тем кто родился в то невероятно сложное время. Нельзя сказать, что и сейчас было легко, но люди наконец перестали убивать других только из-за того, что их фамилия отличалась.

— Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь, Кушина? — молодая Узумаки покачала головой и Мито продолжила, — Ты заменишь меня, станешь сосудом Кьюби.

Девочка удивлённо распахнула глаза, а на лице мелькнул ужас. На лице Мито появилась приветливая улыбка:

— Я расскажу тебе одну тайну, если ты расскажешь мне о чём ты мечтаешь.

Она надеялась разрядить обстановку и успокоить будущую джинчурики. Кушина нахмурилась, словно размышляя над её словами, а потом широко улыбнулась.

— Я стану первой женщиной Хокаге, даттебане!

Мито удивлённо охнула — она не ожидала такого ответа. Ещё никто так открыто не заявлял о своём желании стать лидером деревни. Хашираме, её дорогому Хашираме, пришлось взять на себя такую ответственность из-за того, что жители не хотели видеть Мадару в качестве своего лидера. Тобирама перенял эту должность после его смерти и прославился своими нововведениями, как, например, Академия, где обучали потенциальных шиноби. Младший Сенджу так и не потеплел к ней. Даже когда она наконец оставила свой клан позади и начала волноваться о делах Конохи, активно помогая мужу, мужчина лишь презрительно фыркал.

Она так и не узнала, что имел ввиду Наруто, когда упоминал дверь в лесу. Тобирама лишь прищурился, когда она в очередной раз пристала к нему с расспросами:

— Там ничего нет, — мужчина скрестил руки на груди. — Пусто.

И ушёл, чтобы никогда не вернуться. А место Хокаге занял Хирузен. Будучи умным и сильным, он быстро завоевал доверие старейшин того времени, как и склонил жителей на свою сторону. Мито он нравился, хотя она иногда не была согласна с решениями которые он принимал. Например, как сейчас — из Узушио прислали совсем юную девочку, которая ещё толком не познала себя, и возложили на неё такую ношу! Кьюби безжалостен и ему всё равно, кто стоит перед ним — взрослый или ребёнок. Конец у всех был один. Смерть.

Мито не один год пришлось привыкать к его чакре, что лавой растекалась по телу, стоило ей разозлиться. Лис реагировал на малейшие изменения в её настроении, искал лазейки, чтобы выбраться. Он бился в цепях, когда она теряла контроль над собой, оглушительно рычал. Мито не хотела бы, чтобы Кушина испытала это на себе, но судьба, как и всегда, распорядилась иначе.

— Это очень похвально, — похвалила она девочку. — Что же, готова ли ты услышать мою тайну? Как я справляюсь с Кьюби?

Кушина кивнула, а в глазах засиял интерес. Женщина тихо засмеялась. Ах, как же быстро пролетела жизнь! Кажется, что только вчера она встретилась с Хаширамой, а теперь сидит на кровати совсем одна, старая и слабая. Мито провела по частично распущенным волосам. Те потемнели со временем и потеряли свой прежний лоск, напоминая ей о том, насколько коротка человеческая жизнь.

— Слушай внимательно, — заговорчески начала Мито, напоминая свою мать, — главное не поддаваться ненависти. Пусти в своё сердце любовь, — она прижала руку к груди. — Представь, что ты пустой сосуд. Вроде нет никакой разницы — заполнить его маслом, саке или водой, но нужно решить, что поможет тебе потушить пожар. Что же ты выберешь?

— Воду, конечно, — нахмурилась девочка.

— Именно, — согласилась Узумаки, погладив её ладонь. — C нами точно также. Мы пустые сосуды, а любовь — вода. Она напоминает о том, что есть вещи и люди ради которых стоит жить. В этом весь секрет, моя дорогая.

Закусив губу, Кушина посмотрела на неё исподлобья.

— Хаширама-сама, — произнесла она, — каким человеком он был?

— Ох, милая, это долгая история, — покачала головой Мито, но увидев разочарование на лице девочки, продолжила. — Но, думаю, у нас есть время. Присаживайся.

Кушина ослепительно улыбнулась и села на постель. Её щёки залились ярким румянцем, а глаза заблестели.

— Хаширама был великим человеком, — Мито прикрыла глаза. — Я не любила его, если признаться честно. Свадьба с ним была моим долгом и я думала только о клане. Мне неизвестно, знал ли он об этом, но его брат, Тобирама, не доверял мне из-за этого. Один человек открыл мне глаза на мои действия, но… Я так и не поблагодарила его за это. Но Хаширама был добр и терпелив. Он не пытался принудить меня к чему-то, поддерживал. Думаю, он полюбил меня ещё тогда, когда мы встретились впервые. Или начал влюбляться, — раздался шорох простыней — Кушина подвинулась ближе, прислушиваясь к её рассказу. — Мне на это потребовались годы. Я родила ему детей, была ему верной женой, но ничего, кроме глубокого уважения, к нему не чувствовала. Я хотела влюбиться в него, но у меня никак не получалось.

Узумаки замолчала, переводя дух, и Кушина воспользовалась шансом задать вопрос:

— А когда вы поняли, что любите его?

Мито задумалась. Действительно, когда?

— Возможно, когда он играл со своим сыном, — призналась она. — Хаширама выращивал для него разные цветы, рассказывал о них и их свойствах. В такие моменты он переставал выглядеть, как суровый воин. Его место занимал заботливый муж и отец. Лицо у него становилось светлым, расслабленным.

Кушина зачарованно смотрела на неё, как на какую-то богиню. Словно её рассказ был волшебным.

— Мне жаль, что я не смогла раньше проявить свои чувства. Когда он умер, — Мито остановилась на секунду и сделала глубокий вдох, постаравшись сдержать слёзы, — я думала, что это конец. Мне не хотелось ничего — только смерти. Но я вспомнила, что Коноха — его первое дитя. Если я покину этот мир, то Кьюби уничтожит деревню, как только ему представиться такая возможность. И я, вместо любви к Хашираме, наполнила своё сердце любовью к деревне.

Будущая джинчурики выглядела пораженной. Возможно она была ещё слишком юна, чтобы понять всё. Мито погладила её по ярким волосам. Как же быстро летит время.

***

Два месяца проведенные вблизи Мито-сан были для Кушины бесценны. Старая Узумаки рассказывала ей о легендарных братьях Сенджу, изредка упоминала Мадару и давала советы о том, как сдерживать Кьюби. Её поддержка помогла ей адаптироваться в Академии, где многие не были в восторге от её вспыльчивости и красных волос. Слишком яркая, слишком непослушная. Чужая.

Тогда Минато казался обычным трусливым мальчишкой, наблюдавшим издалека, но позже выяснилось, что тот просто верил в её силы. Он любил её волосы, когда она их ненавидела всей душой и искренне мечтала о том, чтобы их у неё не было. Мито-сан пыталась было переубедить её, но сдалась.

И вот Кушина сменила Мито в качестве джинчурики, прислушавшись к её давнему совету. Минато, в качестве избранника и мужа, не подвёл — он был её опорой и спасением. Его мягкая забота льстила и приятно грела сердце, хотя Кушина не понимала, зачем тот так внимательно вслушивался в слова Джирайи. Мужчина был силён и, в каком-то смысле, умён, однако его наклонности… смущали.

Команда самого Минато была ему подстать. Его ученики были прекрасными людьми. Рин была милой и доброй девочкой, готовой помочь и поддержать в трудный момент. Она нравилась Кушине. Наверное потому, что та была единственной девочкой в команде. Какаши был тихим ребёнком, закрытым. Он чётко следовал правилам и плохо срабатывался со своими товарищами, хоть и был невероятно талантлив.

Обито выделялся на их фоне. Он, несмотря на свою принадлежность к клану Учиха, был на них совсем похож. Он был шумным и весёлым, едва ли не каждому встречному объявлял о своём желании стать Хокаге. Мальчик напоминал Кушине себя. Он рвался в бой, кричал и хотел, чтобы люди заметили его, приняли таким какой он есть. Кушина знала, что он был белой вороной в своём клане — Микото, её подруга, была прекрасной женщиной и собеседницей, однако она была гораздо менее эмоциональная, чем Обито. Собственно, как и другие Учиха.

Наблюдать за Минато и тем, как он тренировал своих подопечных она могла вечно. Намикадзе был быстр, как ветер, и умело уклонялся от любых атак, жёлтой молнией проносясь мимо нападавших. Но вся идиллия разрушалась лишь одной вещью — войной, медленно подступавшей к ним. Она осторожным зверем подкрадывалась и пряталась в траве и за камнями, поджидая удобного момента.

Что-то умерло в ней, когда ей принесли вести о смерти Обито, мальчика, которого она любила почти как сына. Какаши прятал красный глаз, вечное напоминание о жертве молодого Учиха, под своим протектором.

— Я помню многое, — признался он однажды и Кушина удивилась такому внезапному откровению. — Этот глаз анализирует всё, записывает в памяти.

Она не знала как помочь ему, как поддержать. Ещё никто, кроме Мито-сан, не оставлял позади себя такую ношу. Особенно Учиха, так бережно хранивших свои тайны и Шаринган. Ох, какой скандал разгорелся, когда те прознали о том, что Обито передал Какаши. В основном возмущались старики, жившие в Конохе ещё до того, как Мадара решил предать деревню. К ним аккуратно и почти незаметно присоединились другие шиноби, считавшие, что раз кому-то вне Учиха достался Шаринган умершего, то и остальным полагается. Точку в этом разговоре поставил Фугаку.

— Предсмертным желанием нашего шиноби было передать свой глаз другу, — отрезал он. — Мы обязаны уважать его волю.

Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы успокоить стариков, однако жадные до силы шиноби всё ещё шептались по углам, изредка поглядывая на Какаши.

Кушина понимала это только частично. Она была согласна с тем, что нужно было уважать волю умершего, но и не могла понять, почему же Учиха не возьмут молодого Хатаке под своё крыло. Узумаки, стоило им узнать, что кто-то пользуется их тайными или давно забытыми техниками, мигом вербовали того в клан. Теперь, когда Узушио было разрушено, а остатки некогда великого клана разбрелись по миру, это перестало быть актуальным.

— Есть вещи о которых я сожалею, — одним вечером сказала Мито-сан. — В клане Учиха был один мужчина, который знал парочку традиций Узумаки. Те, конечно, уже устарели и не практиковались у нас уже несколько десятков лет, но его знания помогли бы восполнить пробелы в записях. Я не сообщила клану о нём, умолчала из-за своей гордости и желания сделать всё самой. И в итоге этим я его погубила.

— Как?

Женщина тяжело вздохнула:

— Запрещённая техника, убивающая человека, если тот нарушает условия. Кровавая печать. В клан Учиха он попал непросто так — наверняка узнал какую-то их тайну или ввязался во что-то.

Имя неизвестно парня Мито-сан никогда не произносила. То ли она не знала его, то ли отказывалась это делать. Кьюби, стоило Кушине вспомнить об их разговоре, ухмылялся.

— Эта глупая женщина ничего не знает, — рычал он. — Идиотка считает себя мудрой, но она ошибается! Когда я вырвусь, то найду и разорву её жалкую душонку вместе с твоей!

Лис бесился, старался вырваться. Но Кушина крепко держала его в цепях, в очередной раз напоминая надоедливому Биджу, что её выбрали в качестве следующего джинчурики далеко не за красивые глаза.


	20. Наследие

Обито был шокирован тем фактом, что он был до сих пор жив. Да, правая сторона его тела дико болела, а левого глаза не было, что лишь подтверждало то, что произошедшее не было кошмарным сном. Старый Учиха, стоявший рядом с постелью на которой он лежал, шокировал его даже сильнее.

Старик утверждал, что он являлся Мадарой, легендарным Учиха, заключившим мир с Сенджу и предавшим Коноху. Только Мадара был убит в тот день, когда появилась Долина Завершения. Жестокий лидер клана, недовольный политической ситуацией, убивший собственного брата из-за глаз. Старик, спасший его, не был похож на того человека, хотя Обито чувствовал опасность исходившую от него.

Жуткие белые существа, похожие на людей, больше не пугали его. Они наблюдали за ним, словно за рыбкой в аквариуме. Улыбались своими изломанными улыбками. И, если честно, то людей они напоминали лишь по своему строению, а в остальном… Они не ели, не пили и, возможно, даже не дышали. Обито к ним привык со временем, в основном потому, что выбора особо не было.

— Эй, старик, — позвал Обито мужчину, который, как обычно, сидел у стены на своеобразном троне. — Когда я смогу уйти отсюда?

Мадара поднял голову, словно проснувшись ото сна. Его Шаринган сверкнул в полутьме и мужчина коротко ответил:

— Всему своё время. Ты ещё не до конца восстановился.

Обито скривился.

— Если тебя никто не ждёт, то это не значит, что это относится ко мне! Я тут уже дольше двух месяцев! — возмутился он. — У меня есть кто-то, кого я люблю, вообще-то!

Старик сверлил его взглядом около минуты, а после тяжело вздохнул и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он неторопливо подошёл к кровати, на которой сидел Обито. Младший Учиха дёрнулся от неожиданности, но остался на месте. Мадара остановился прямо перед ним, молча всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Рин может постоять за себя, но я хочу быть уверенным, что с ней всё хорошо! — воскликнул Обито, нахмурившись.

Мадара, если этот старик действительно им являлся, не знал ничего о любви. Так говорили взрослые в клане, а учебники описывали его как одиночку. Старший Учиха сжал губы в тонкую полоску и легко прикоснулся к своему запястью. Секунда и в его руке появилась чёрная лента, потрёпанная временем и истёртая от долгого использования. Если бы Обито нашёл такую в своём доме, то он не задумываясь выбросил бы её.

— Ты не такой особенный, каким хочешь казаться, — холодно сказал Мадара. — Люди влюбляются, женятся и теряют своих близких каждый день. Момент, когда твоя Рин покинет этот мир, может настать в любое время. Она шиноби и, судя по твоим рассказам, верна Конохе, — взгляд старика перешёл на ленту. — Я знаю, каково это. Однако я никогда не наблюдал за ним со стороны и не скрывал свои чувства — я сражался и стоял рядом с ним.

Обито потупил взгляд. Зря он всё это начал. Он ничего не знал о Мадаре, особенно о его личной жизни. За исключением его безумного плана. Старший Учиха был прав — Обито до жути боялся признаться Рин. Он видел, как она смотрела на Какаши. Возможно, это была лишь глупая детская влюблённость, но Обито не решался сделать шаг на мост через пропасть — слишком уж хрупкими и ненадёжными казались доски и верёвки.

— И сейчас я стремлюсь к нашей мечте, — закончил Мадара, в последний раз сверкнув единственным Шаринганом, и вернулся на свой трон, где, казалось, уснул.

Мальчик ещё минуту продолжал смотреть на него, будто ожидая продолжения речи. Однако старик молчал. Обито уставился на свои подрагивающие руки и вытер ставшую мокрой щеку. Чужие слова болью отдавались в сердце.

— Вы, люди, такие странные, — протянули совсем рядом и Обито вздрогнул. Спиральный Зецу появился за спиной внезапно, неожиданно тихо для такого громкого существа. — Всё ноете и ноете. Зачем вообще эти ваши привязанности?

Обито покосился на него оставшимся глазом, но не ответил. Тоби* издал непонятный звук и подпрыгнул на месте.

— Я понял! — крикнул он и Обито кинул быстрый взгляд на Мадару, который даже глаз не открыл. — Вам просто нравится страдать!

Мальчик не обратил внимания на его слова, спросив:

— Почему он так сидит?

Тоби изогнулся, склонив голову, и начал рассматривать Мадару. Он крадучись подошёл к старику и помахал белой рукой перед его лицом, но, к счастью, воздержался от прикосновений.

— Это как-то связано с вашими глупыми чувствами, — наконец отмахнулся Спиральный. — Мир снов — единственное место, которое полностью подвластно тебе, а соответственно все живы и здоровы, или что-то вроде того, — он беззаботно пожал плечами.

Белый Зецу дополнил:

— Проще говоря… Таким образом он избавляется от всего плохого в этом мире и уходит в сон, где есть только хорошее. Во сне, ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь… Даже оживлять мёртвых.

— Какая глупость, — пробормотал Обито.

Зачем проводить столько времени в грёзах, когда жизнь проносилась мимо? Реальность бывала неприятной, даже отвратительной, но разве не в этом была её красота?

Обито нахмурился, тряхнув головой. Хватит думать о всяких глупостях! Сейчас главное восстановиться и убедиться, всё ли в порядке с Рин.

***

Обито вернулся. Впрочем, было ли это чем-то удивительным? Рин мертва и с ней его смысл существования. Он был совсем один в этом огромном мире, потерянный и мёртвый для знакомых и друзей. Обито мог вернуться в Коноху, однако именно эта деревня не смогла защитить одного человека, достойного жизни. Рин, милая Рин, пала от руки Какаши, пообещавшего позаботиться о ней.

В голове звенели слова Мадары о его мечте — создать идеальный мир, где нет ненависти и войн, где все дорогие сердцу живы и счастливы. Собственные мысли о том, что это всё глупости, теперь казались смешными. Он, наивный мальчишка, отмахивался от самой идеи лучшего мира. А теперь…

А теперь он стоял прямо перед Мадарой, окровавленный, но не сломленный, и внимательно вслушивался в его слова. План был прост — найти человека с Риннеганом, склонить на свою сторону и собрать всех Биджу. Чёрный Зецу, оставленный старым Учиха позади, станет его верным проводником и помощником.

Мадара уже был стар и не был способен привести план в исполнение, но именно он заложил фундамент. И Обито был готов продолжить его работу, переняв его имя и мечту.

Когда старый Учиха сделал свой последний вздох, Обито заметил едва заметное движение в тени. Мангекё Шаринган горел в его глазу, поэтому найти нарушителя не было сложно. Но он не ожидал увидеть там грустного мальчика, неотрывно смотрящего на тело Мадары. Мальчишка сделал шаг вперёд, не заметив чужой внимательный взгляд, и уже в следующий момент выглядел как взрослый мужчина, чьи глаза были закрыты бинтами. Неизвестный аккуратно провёл ладонью по лицу Мадары, едва касаясь его кожи, и замер, повернувшись к Обито. Он грустно улыбнулся и поднёс палец к своим губам. Обито моргнул. Мужчины нигде не было видно.

— Показалось, — покачал головой Обито.

Чёрная половина Зецу сверкнула жёлтым глазом:

— Приступим?

***

Это провал! Полнейший! Обито был готов рвать волосы от досады. Чёрт возьми! Он стиснул зубы, глухо зарычав. Минато оказался сильнее и умнее, чем рассчитывалось. Четвертый не только почти спас свою жену, но и успешно запечатал Кьюби. Теперь к Лису подобраться невозможно — ослабленная и беззащитная Кушина была отличной целью, а теперь…! Мальчишку, новорожденного сынка Минато, круглосуточно охраняли лучшие Анбу и пробраться к нему незамеченным невозможно. Учиха раздраженно цыкнул, почувствовав укоризненный взгляд Чёрного Зецу на себе.

Тот, несомненно, был полезным — он был почти невидим для большинства сенсоров и по этой причине являлся отличным шпионом. Именно с его помощью Обито удалось найти Нагато, парня с Риннеганом. Он идеей мира проникся и даже имечко себе новое подобрал. Пейн. Ха, какая глупость! Такие прозвища дают друг другу дети, играя в различные ролевые игры! Впрочем, пока Нагато и его подружка Конан были на его стороне, пусть ходит с идиотским именем. Главное, чтобы подчинялся приказам.

— Что будешь делать? — просипел Чёрный Зецу.

Обито кинул на него недовольный взгляд и сжал кулаки. Он и его белая половина ещё долго будут напоминать ему об этой неудаче. Ну, вот почему Мадара не мог оставить после себя кого-то более адекватного? К счастью, Тоби нигде не было видно. Вот он, в отличие от остальных, способных вовремя остановиться, надоедал бы ему постоянно. Будил бы посреди ночи и кричал бы. Бровь Обито дёрнулась, а в глазу мелькнул лёгкий испуг. Нет, этого допустить нельзя! Тряхнув головой, он наконец ответил сообщнику:

— Ждать. Мальчишка непременно станет шиноби, а соответственно выйдет за пределы безопасных стен деревни. Тогда-то мы его и схватим.

Зецу замолчал и Обито вновь погрузился в свои мысли. Кушину-сан было немного жалко — женщина ругала его, но по-своему заботилась о нём, когда он жил в Конохе. Но она не только связалась с Минато, но и была джинчурики Кьюби. Её приговор был подписан давным-давно. И, если не Обито напал бы на неё, то нашлись бы и другие кандидаты. Те же ребята из Кумогакуре. Несмотря на наличие в их деревне целых двух Хвостатых, они стремились к ещё большей мощи. Обито знал, что они давно мечтали заполучить в своё распоряжение Кьюби, впрочем, как и Кеккей Генкай. Шиноби Кумо косились на Бьякуган и было лишь вопросом времени, когда они попытаются его украсть. К счастью, не лезть к клану Учиха у них мозгов хватило. Хьюга, хоть и следили за тем, чтобы их глаза не попали в чужие руки, но их представители не были самыми сообразительными. Да, гении среди них встречались, но они носились повсюду со своей честью и гордостью. Тьфу! Учиха всегда стремились Шаринган, если не вернуть, то уничтожить, стоило драгоценным глазам попасть в чужие руки.

— Что же, стоит привлечь к плану больше людей, — внезапно сказал Чёрный Зецу.

— Согласен! — поддержал его Белый.

Обито вздохнул и потянулся. Если бы Рин была здесь, то она бы непременно посоветовала что-то.

***

Итачи держал Саске на руках, сидя в саду, когда к нему подошла мама. Она была чем-то взволнованной, что не было удивительно — пару дней назад на деревню напал Девятихвостый и на их клан навалилось много проблем. Лис был безжалостен и из-за его атаки многие погибли. Их семье повезло — все остались живы, а дом был разрушен только частично. И сад, и комнаты нуждались в уборке, но на этом несчастья кончились. Если не брать горе клана и деревни, конечно.

Ему было известно о том, что Учиха были главными подозреваемыми в атаке на деревню — они были едва ли не единственными людьми, способными подчинить своей воле таких чудищ, как Биджу. Слышал грязные сплетни пьяниц и недовольные возгласы жителей, потерявших близких и друзей. Итачи мог лишь посочувствовать им.

— Кадо-сан зовёт тебя, — мягко произнесла мама и он кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

Поудобнее перехватив спящего Саске, Итачи вошёл в дом. Кадо-сан нашёлся неподалёку от главного входа. Мужчина, казалось, завистливо оглядывал почти непострадавшие стены. Он раздраженно постукивал ногой по полу, держа в руках увесистую коробку. Увидев его, Кадо-сан приветливо улыбнулся. Однако, его улыбка была натянутой — глаза, пустые и безжизненные, выдавали его с головой.

Кадо-сан был внуком старушки Сачико, владевшей небольшим магазинчиком сладостей. Он, как и его бабушка, принадлежали к Учиха и верно служили клану и приносили в казну деньги. Несмотря на то, что их заведение было на территории клана, недалеко от ворот, многие жители предпочитали покупать сладости именно у них. Главным отличием их магазинчика от других, находящихся на одной из главных улиц в центре Конохи, было то, что старушка Сачико никогда не пыталась зазывать к себе клиентов. Никакой яркой и агрессивной рекламы, да листовок. Но люди тянулись к старой женщине и её предприятию. Итачи часто заглядывал к ней, если не задерживался на тренировках, и Сачико-сан он нравился. Она почти каждый раз угощала его чем-то. Кадо-сан тоже хорошо относился к нему, но явно не так, как это делала его бабушка.

Саске беспокойно зашевелился у него на руках и недовольно захныкал, словно почувствовав присутствие незнакомого человека. Итачи покачал его, успокаивая. Брат замолк и тихо засопел, но теперь не спал. Он нахмурил бровки и сморщил нос. Итачи позволил себе легко улыбнуться и поднял взгляд на Кадо-сана.

— Здравствуйте, — он попытался было поклониться, но мужчина торопливо остановил его:

— Не нужно, Итачи-кун! Я пришёл занести тебе пару вещей, которые бабушка оставила после себя. Она бы хотела, чтобы они принадлежали тебе.

Коробка с глухим стуком была поставлена на пол и Кадо-сан, не прощаясь, ушёл. Мама подошла со спины и аккуратно забрала Саске, вновь расхныкавшегося. Итачи посмотрел на коробку и повернулся к ней, спрашивая разрешения. Та кивнула и подтолкнула его в спину, поторапливая. Было заметно, что маме тоже было интересно содержимое, но она уважала его право открыть переданное первым.

Зашуршал плотный картон. Коробка была доверху заполнена книгами и, судя по всему, чьими-то дневниками. Микото удивлённо охнула. Сачико-сан знала о том, что Итачи был заинтересован в изучении истории их клана, поэтому такой подарок был воистину бесценным. Жаль, что поблагодарить её было невозможно — бедная женщина погибла под обломками собственно магазинчика, когда Кьюби ударил здание одним из своих хвостов.

Итачи взял верхнюю книжку, чьи страницы пожелтели от времени, и бережно открыл её. На первой странице красовалась надпись, сделанная Сачико-сан.

«Первый дневник Учиха Та… моей двоюродной тёти»

К сожалению, имя было смазано. Но архив, к счастью, остался нетронутым атакой. В случае чего, можно будет проверить, существовал ли такой человек в действительности. Итачи перелистнул страницу. Безымянная Учиха писала о рождении своей единственной дочери, Касуми. На неё она возлагала большие надежды, ведь трое её сыновей погибли в бою, не добившись большого уважения в клане. Значит, заключил Итачи, владелица дневника жила во время межклановых войн, но понять когда именно было сложно. Женщина на первой странице описывала лишь свои мечтания о том, что её дочь станет женой главы клана.

Звук открывающейся двери сбил его с мысли. Отец устало снял с себя сандали и, кивнув жене, прошёл вглубь дома. Итачи последовал за мамой, когда она устремилась за ним.

— Микото, это унизительно! — недовольно сказал отец. — Хокаге и старейшины собираются перенести квартал Учиха на самую окраину Конохи!

Мама шокировано прикрыла рот ладонью и Итачи поспешил забрать у неё Саске, который выглядел так, словно был готов закричать в любой момент. В его руках брат успокоился и заулыбался. Отец бросил на него быстрый взгляд и Итачи поспешил покинуть родителей. Несмотря на то, что ему приходилось ежедневно тренироваться и доказывать, что он достойный наследник клана, присутствовать при таких разговорах ему пока запрещали. Но Итачи знал, что перенос их квартала на окраину был плохим знаком. Тревога колыхнулась в груди.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я нашла информацию, что Спирального Зецу (Гуругуру) зовут Тоби (если верить парочке переводов 4-ого датабука). Если это не так, то сообщите мне, пожалуйста. https://i.imgur.com/cFggePy.jpg


	21. Всё встаёт на свои места

Темнело и на улочках Конохи загорались фонари. Яркий жёлтый свет лился из витрин множества магазинов, от чьих красочных вывесок рябило в глазах. Например, симпатичное кафе на углу привлекало посетителей зелёно-синим оформлением, а овощная лавка — кошмарным оранжевыми и фиолетовыми флажками и навесом. Прохожие переговаривались между собой, клиенты спорили и торговались с продавцами, а подростки смеялись над очередной шуткой, понятной только им. Всё это создавало ставший привычным гул.

Возмущенный мужской крик разрезал воздух. Из-за угла выскочил толстый мужчина, потряхивающий большим кулаком. Его глаза, не отрываясь, следили за юрким светловолосым мальчиком, умело петляющим среди прохожих. Мужчина не гнался за ним, лишь крича ему вслед и пытаясь отдышаться. Многие бросали недовольные взгляды на бегущего мальчишку, а другие отшатывались от него толи от страха, толи от отвращения.

— Где же эти чёртовы шиноби, когда они так нужны! — в сердцах выкрикнул толстяк, но в итоге получил сочувственный хлопок по плечу.

Наруто же задыхался от бега, но не останавливался, пока не оказался далеко от магазинов. Услышав чьи-то возмущенные голоса позади себя, он в панике юркнул в приоткрытую дверь ближайшего дома. К счастью, владельцев нигде не было видно — внутри было темно. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд, осматриваясь. У одной из стен стояли коробки. Некоторые из них были более пыльными, другие — относительно новыми, не успевшими посереть от времени. Нечто былое, торчащее из одной из старых, привлекло его внимание.

Аккуратно, стараясь не повалить на себя верхние коробки, Наруто схватился за край этой вещи и с силой потянул на себя. Те опасно качнулись, однако с места не сдвинулись. Замерев на секунду, мальчик не дышал, словно эти картонные монстры передумают. Коробки передумывать не собирались, оставаясь недвижимыми. Он громко выдохнул и перевёл взгляд на вещь, которую теперь сжимал в руках. Пустые прорези лисьей маски смотрели прямо на него, а красные узоры на щеках почти в точности повторяли те, что были на его лице. Наруто зачарованно уставился на неё, приоткрыв рот.

Где-то вблизи оглушительно каркнула ворона и мальчик испуганно уронил маску на пол, которая глухо стукнулась о деревянную поверхность. Закрыв руками рот, Наруто прислушался к происходящему на улице. Птица затихла, а других звуков, кроме шелеста листвы, не было. Мальчик торопливо поднял маску с пола и приготовился было положить её обратно, туда, откуда взял, но чуть не вскрикнул от ужаса. Одно ухо откололось. Его голубые глаза тут же замотались по сторонам и он упал на колени, пытаясь найти потерянную деталь.

Осколок нашёлся быстро, но упорно отказывался вставать на месте. Наруто бросило в дрожь. А если кто-то узнает, что он был здесь? Ему же влетит за это! Долго не раздумывая он спрятал маску под майкой, а ухо оказалось в кармане. Чуть сильнее приоткрыв дверь, он одним глазком посмотрел на улицу. Налево, направо. Пусто. Расслабившись, он выскользнул из дома и побежал в сторону своей маленькой квартирки.

Одна женщина, заметив его, громко произнесла, одергивая свою дочь:

— Это демон, дорогая, не связывайся с ним.

В ответ Наруто на ходу развернулся и показал ей язык, после чего скрылся с её глаз. Глупая тётка. Он не демон, а простой мальчик. Ха! Он ей ещё покажет, когда станет Хокаге!

Квартира встретила его горой пустых стаканчиков из-под рамена и различных обёрток.

— Я дома, — тихо произнёс мальчик, сбрасывая с ног потрёпанные сандалии.

Достав маску и не озаботившись включением света, мальчик подбежал к тумбочке у кровати и нашёл среди множественных бумажек и фантиков, небольшой тюбик прозрачного клея. Наруто не помнил, когда тот оказался у него, но это не было чем-то, что интересовало его. Кинув осколок на подушку, он прыгнул на кровать.

Маска оказалась у него на коленях и мальчик зубами открыл крышку, наподдававшуюся ему из-за клея, засохшего по краям. Закрыв один глаз и прищурившись, Наруто щедро намазал липким веществом место скола. Представляя себя искусным мастером, он едва высунул язык от усилия. Ухо вернулось на своё место и лишь едва заметная линия, заполненная блестящим клеем, указывала на то, что маска была сломана. Наруто радостно вскрикнул. Осталось только вернуть её на место!

Он уставился на маску. А что если…? Любопытство, словно непослушный щенок, тянуло его и уговаривало его надеть её.

— Всего разочек! — шептало оно. — Никто не узнает! А вдруг это древний артефакт!

Закусив губу, Наруто зажмурился и поддался ему. Маска была слишком большой для него — это стало понятно с самых первых секунд, но мальчик упрямо завязал веревки, державшие её на лице. Было туговато, но терпимо, поэтому Наруто открыл глаза. Сквозь прорези, несмотря на неправильное расположение маски, он мог видеть. Но ничего не изменилось. Комната оставалась такой же тёмной и освещённой только луной, а мусор никуда не делся. Вот досада!

Разочарованно вздохнув, он хотел было снять маску, но в последний момент повернулся вбок и встретился взглядом с невозможно чёрными глазами. Наруто громко вскрикнул, свалившись с кровати. Спину тут же прожгло острой болью и он мученически застонал. Незнакомец даже не попытался спросить, всё ли в порядке, мягко рассмеявшись. Замерев, Наруто стал рассматривать его. Парень перед ним был старше его года на три — по крайней мере он предполагал, что тому около десяти лет — и выглядел он почти как дурак Саске, его одноклассник. Только вот волосы у него были длиннее, а губы не такие тонкие.

Опомнившись, Наруто было пополз назад, к двери, но незнакомец подпрыгнул на ноги и замотал руками:

— Не бойся! Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред!

И парень, похожий на Саске, попытался подойти ближе, но Наруто испуганно закричал.

— Заткнись, иначе будешь спать на улице! — раздалось снаружи и мальчик моментально захлопнул рот, продолжая пятиться к выходу.

Под руку попала кружка и Наруто тут же кинул её в незнакомца, в надежде отвлечь его. Тщетно. Несчастная кружка пролетела сквозь него и столкнулась со стеной, где разбилась и осколки упали на пол. Глухо закричав с закрытым ртом, мальчик прикрыл лицо руками, приготовившись к нападению.

Незнакомец не атаковал, стоило ему приблизиться. Наруто поднял на него неуверенный взгляд. Парень улыбнулся ему, приветливо протянув ладонь.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Я Изуна, если ты не забыл.

Наруто молча смотрел на него, в замешательстве. Почему этот парень улыбается ему? Почему так добр и терпелив? Он машинально взял чужую ладонь. Та была холодной, даже ледяной. Призрак, понял Наруто. Он видел их всего пару раз — один раз в лесу, а другие по всей Конохе. Первой была женщина со шрамом на шее, слепо искавшая кого-то в лесу, а остальные были жертвами какого-то нападения. Правда, они не были такими разговорчивыми и приветливыми. Те призраки почти не замечали его, проходя мимо. Он был им неинтересен. Правда первая женщина странно замерла, смотря прямо на него, но помотала головой.

— Не он, — прохрипела она и, шатаясь, скрылась среди деревьев.

Этот же, наоборот, был заинтересован в нём и, кажется, осознавал себя. Другие часто думали, что они ещё живы. Это было довольно жуткое зрелище, если честно.

Встав на ноги, мальчик, не задумываясь, сел обратно на кровать и упёрся спиной в стену. Изуна пристроился рядом, положив голову ему на колени.

— Я так скучал, — внезапно признался призрак, теперь выглядевший ужасно грустным. — Я думал, что проведу вечность в одиночестве. Брат так и не появился рядом, а ты… Ты словно никогда и не умирал, — Наруто не понимал о чём идёт речь, но не перебивал его. Возможно из-за страха, а может из-за шока. — Думаю, это из-за маски. Твоя душа всё-таки была привязана к ней…

Голос Изуны успокаивал и Наруто, сам того не замечая, заклевал носом и уснул. Голова его наклонилась вперёд, но маска осталась на лице. Изуна улыбнулся.

— Ты совсем не изменился.

***

Наруто открыл глаза из-за чувства, что его ноги были погружены в воду. Он дёрнулся, подпрыгнув на месте, и попытался стряхнуть с себя влагу. Стены и потолок помещения, в котором он находился, украшали трубы, которые тянулись куда-то дальше и скрывались в тёмном коридоре. Наруто собирался последовать за ними, чтобы узнать, куда они идут, но его остановили.

Мужчина выглядел почти как он, только его волосы были гораздо длиннее, лицо не таким круглым, а щеку рассекал тонкий светлый шрам, вместо шести тёмных.

— Тебе ещё рано туда идти.

Наруто раскрыл рот и оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Отец? — спросил он.

Старший непонимающе посмотрел на него, а после чего отрицательно покачал головой, сказав:

— Я — это ты, а ты — это я. Частично.

— Я ничего не понял, даттебайо! — воскликнул мальчик, сжав кулаки.

— То, что живёт там, — мужчина указал во тьму коридора, — связано с этим, как и маска, которую ты надел. Как только ты станешь старше, ты всё поймёшь.

***

Итачи убрал со лба спящего Саске прядь тёмных волос. Брат нахмурился и перевернулся на бок. Старший улыбнулся — эта привычка присутствовала у Саске с детства. Кивнув крупному коту, примостившемуся у приоткрытого окна, Итачи вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Животное проследит за Саске и предупредит, если тот проснётся.

Внизу были слышны мужские голоса, к которым изредка примешивался голос мамы. Разобрать о чём именно они говорили было невозможно, однако он догадывался что именно они обсуждали. Клан Учиха готовился к перевороту. Итачи стиснул зубы. Он разрывался на части — над его головой висели долг перед Конохой и обязательства перед семьёй.

Несмотря на свою привязанность к клану, к родителям и брату, Итачи понимал, что переворот не принесёт ничего хорошего. Другие страны не упустят возможность напасть на деревню, где отсутствовала стабильная власть. Причины Учиха были просты и многие бы согласились с ними, возможно, даже поддержали бы их. Клан устал от недоверия и слежки со стороны деревни, репутации людей, неспособных любить. Поэтому Итачи принял тяжелое решение встать на сторону деревни, чтобы предотвратить возможную войну.

Однако, его собственные чувства были неважны. Он был настоящим шиноби и капитаном Анбу. Поддержка Шисуи, такого же предателя, как и он, была незаменимой.

— Итачи, мы ожидали тебя, — отец, как обычно, был холоден.

Мужчина сидел напротив нескольких влиятельных членов клана и старейшин. Итачи склонился в глубоком поклоне, усаживаясь перед отцом только после кивка. Мама обеспокоенно посмотрела вначале на него, а потом на мужа, но промолчала. Её карьера шиноби была закончена, поэтому права голоса у неё не было. Это не мешало ей обсуждать проблемы клана и предлагать новые идеи, когда она оставалась наедине с отцом.

— Расскажи нам, знает ли Хокаге о наших грандиозных планах? — проскрипел один из старейшин, почти ослепший старик.

— Нет, хотя некоторые в верхушке начинают подозревать что-то, — спокойно соврал Итачи.

Конечно же Хокаге и его приближенные знали всё о перевороте. Учиха не были такими скрытными, какими они думали. Обычные шиноби и многие Анбу действительно не видели ничего сомнительного в действиях клана, но такие люди как Хокаге или Данзо смотрели прямо в корень проблемы. Да, детали были им неизвестны, но доверять Учиха они перестали. Кроме него самого и Шисуи.

Разговор взрослых затянулся до самого утра. Снаружи послышался щебет проснувшихся птиц, горизонт посветлел. Итачи уже ближе к концу выскользнул на кухню, где лежал один из дневников Учиха.

На пожелтевших страницах был описан Мадара и его брат, Изуна, который был убит неизвестным и дочкой этой Учиха, а не своим старшим братом. И девушка поплатилась за свой проступок. Мадара был лидером, примером для подражания, а соответственно простить такое преступление, как убийство близкого не мог. Впрочем, эта информация была известна всем в клане — многие долгожители хвастались тем, что имели честь ещё детьми или подростками побывать на казни гнусной предательницы. Итачи нахмурился. Такая судьба ожидала и его с Шисуи, если утечка информации обнаружится.

Единственное, что казалось ему странным в дневниках, так это то, что Учиха описывала двух людей, служивших клану. Первой была голубоглазая гейша, которую изредка видели то с Мадарой, то с Изуной. Учиха в подробностях описала её внешность, жалуясь, что главы уделяли много внимания какой-то проститутке, а не её дражайшей дочурке. Скорее всего неизвестная гейша была информатором клана или шпионкой. И то, и другое оправдывало её редкие визиты и близость к братьям.

Вторым являлся парень в маске. О нём информации было гораздо меньше — безымянная Учиха не считала его угрозой для счастливого брака дочери. Светловолосый, в ярком оранжевом кимоно он явно не принадлежал к клану. Парень тенью следовал за братьями и, если верить записям, немногие видели его лицо. Однако, Учиха была уверена, что его глаза были голубыми, как и у гейши. Родственники? Возможно. Их клан часто заключал такие сделки. Та же Некобаа, с чьей мамой Мадара подписал долгосрочный договор. Благодаря дальновидному лидеру, у Учиха теперь было несколько убежищ и возможность тайно закупить оружие. Правда, у Некобаа когда-то была старшая сестра, погибшая при неизвестных обстоятельствах.

Если честно, то изначально Итачи подумал, что оставшаяся безымянной Учиха придумала этих двоих, но, сверившись с записями ещё нескольких членов клана, он понял — женщина не врала. Её дневники были более занимательными и живыми. Она изливала всю свою душу на бумагу, в то время как остальные делали лишь сухие пометки, мол, приходила гейша, как уходила не видели. Но её записи были беспорядочными, почти без дат, поэтому было необходимо читать и чужие работы. Например, ему удалось установить, что парень в маске к клану присоединился, когда Мадаре было около двадцати, с позволения тогдашнего главы. Было известно, что он большую часть времени проводил в доме братьев, возможно даже ночевал там. Какими были его отношения с ними — неизвестно.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила мама, положив руку на его плечо.

Итачи кивнул и закрыл дневник.

— Я проверю, как там Саске.

Он всё ещё чувствовал на себе взгляд мамы, когда он уходил с кухни. Подобная забота грела душу, но отдавала неприятной горечью. Мама не знала о его предательстве и всецело доверяла ему, продолжала заботиться о нём.

***

Зецу вылез прямо из земли. Жуткая улыбка искажала белую часть его лица. Обито нахмурился под маской и скрестил руки на груди:

— Я надеюсь, что вы принесли мне хорошие новости.

— Учиха готовят переворот, — сразу перешёл к делу Чёрный, под возмущённый выкрик от Белого.

Обито хмыкнул. Это было прекрасной возможностью не только переманить на свою сторону кого-то из клана, но и попытаться выкрасть джинчурики, если начнётся переполох. Акацуки, организация, которую он основал с помощью Нагато и его подружки, росла неторопливо, принимая в свои ряды различных опасных преступников. Вряд ли кто-то из благородных Учиха согласиться присоединиться к такому сброду. Нужно будет больше разузнать о возможных кандидатах.


	22. Знакомства

Наруто сидел на полу, закрыв глаза руками. Голова раскалывалась — чужие воспоминания переплетались с его собственными. Перед ним словно рассыпали соль, перемешанную с перцем, и сказали разделить их. Переживания парня, жившего во времена основателей, так сильно отличались от его собственных! Тот парень оставался в тени и не стремился выходить на свет, а он сам, несмотря на ненависть жителей, в тени почти не был. Наруто был у всех на виду и за ним следили десятки глаз. Кто-то смотрел на него со страхом, другие — с неприязнью.

Вторым главным различием было то, что в жизни парня из прошлого были люди, любившие его. Да, он был сиротой, но о нём заботились в начале из-за его таланта, а потом просто так.

Чужие чувства разливались в груди и, словно цветы, пустили там корни, расцветая. Наруто с ужасом осознал — они полностью вытеснили нежную любовь к Сакуре, милой однокласснице. В голове же постоянно всплывало лицо мужчины из клана Учиха, чьё имя он всё никак не мог вспомнить. Оно надоедливо крутилось на кончике языка, но, сколько бы он не старался, Учиха оставался безымянным. А воспоминания о моментах, проведённых вместе, вгоняли его в краску.

Изуна говорить имя мужчины отказывался и лишь улыбался в ответ, кивая на учебники по истории. Фу, какая мерзость! Он и книги? Ни за что! Хотя любопытство, как обычно, подталкивало полистать парочку. Просто так. Наруто фыркнул.

— Ты ничего не потеряешь, — пытался уговорить его призрак, но Наруто продолжал воротить нос.

Правда, произошедшая в конце месяца трагедия окончательно убедила его в необходимости последовать его совету. Клан Учиха, за исключением одного человека, был уничтожен Итачи, братом Саске. Изуна на время потерял свой детский облик в тот день — он навестил ставший пустым квартал и вернулся сам не свой. Мужчина что-то шептал, покачивался и всхлипывал.

— Именно этого он и боялся, — повторял Учиха, а Наруто так и не решился спросить, кем же являлся этот загадочный «он».

Это напугало его и он позорно сбежал в собственную голову, где его уже привычно встретил полупрозрачный мужчина. Ему, чтобы не путаться, Наруто дал кличку Старший, потому что именно он являлся оригинальным владельцем маски. Тем более, так называл его учитель. Кролик Наруто не нравился — он что-то недоговаривал. Взрослые делали также.

В конфликт с этими вступали чужие воспоминания. Старший до сих воспринимал учителя, как человека достойного доверия, и был готов следовать его советам. Наруто фыркнул. Взрослый мужчина, а такой наивный!

≪Поэтому у тебя нет друзей, ≫ — раздалось в голове — Старший был недоволен подобным описанием себя.

— А мне и не нужно, даттебайо! — вслух огрызнулся Наруто.

Изуна повернулся к нему. Осознав, что произнёс это вслух, Наруто покраснел и, смущённый, схватил ближайшую книгу со стола и уткнулся в неё. Призрак вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.

А мальчик сверлил взглядом портрет, помещённый в книгу. Чёрные непослушные волосы, тёмные глаза и красная броня казались знакомыми. Нахмурившись, Наруто перевёл взгляд на текст под картинкой. Учиха Мадара. Мадара, Мадара… Он не сдержал радостного визга. Вот оно! Это имя того мужчины!

Но с радостью пришло и чувство пустоты. Ну, знает он его имя и что дальше? Мадара был мёртв уже несколько десятков лет. И, если бы он был жив, то найти его было почти невозможно — отступники деревень такого уровня умели прятаться. Не зря за ними отправляли только лучших шиноби!

Подняв голову, Наруто встретился с пустыми глазницами Изуны, который подобрался совсем близко. Мальчик вскрикнул и отшатнулся.

— Ты узнал, не так ли? — улыбнулся Учиха.

Наруто растерянно кивнул. Изуна сделал шаг в сторону входной двери:

— Давай навестим квартал клана.

Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, когда они подошли ко входу в квартал. Преграждённый жёлто-чёрной лентой, с двумя джонинами, охранявшими его, войти оказалось невозможно. Изуна скривился, заметив их — отсутствие глаз казалось совсем не мешало ему видеть всё вокруг — и спрятался за деревом. Наруто непонимающе переводил взгляд то на него, то на охранников, после чего шёпотом обратился к Учиха:

— Эй, — парень повернулся и вопросительно склонил голову, — ты призрак. Они тебя не видят.

Изуна замер и, спустя пару секунд, уже ничего не смущаясь, уверенно пошёл в сторону джонинов. Мужчины что-то увлечённо обсуждали и совершенно не замечали Учиха, крутившегося перед ними. Наруто хотел было подобраться поближе к троице, но остановился. Джонины непременно заметят его, попытайся он приблизиться к ним. И его, без сомнений, накажут либо они сами, либо доложат старику Третьему.

Старший подозрительно затих, когда Изуна вошёл на территорию квартала, видимо устав слушать чужой разговор. Мальчик затаился в кустах и, подняв с земли тонкую палочку, начал рисовать незамысловатые узоры. Вот, например, подсолнух, рядом аккуратный рядок обычных запятых, а чуть дальше — кривоватое и неумелое изображение лисы.

Было скучно. Мысли плавно перетекли к трагедии. Был ли Саске в порядке? Он, конечно, был придурком и всё такое, но… Было сложно это признавать, но симпатия Старшего к клану Учиха влияла на его восприятие. Саске, недружелюбному и эгоистичному, хотелось сочувствовать, хотелось найти и поддержать. Уж Наруто знал, какого это жить без семьи, в полном одиночестве. Правда, теперь у него был Изуна, но он не был живым.

Наруто вновь посмотрел в сторону входа. Оба джонина устало зевали, но разговаривать не прекратили. За их спинами было видно движение. По улицам квартала ходили люди. Присмотревшись, он заметил на спинах символ клана Учиха. Призраки убитых. Они улыбались друг другу, общались, как ни в чём не бывало, словно не были преданы одним из своих.

Изуна был единственным, кто покинул территорию клана. Он поманил его рукой, скрываясь в одном из переулков. Наруто скользнул за ним, не отрывая взгляд от охранников.

Переулок, который выбрал Учиха, был грязным. Пятна непонятного цвета украшали землю, а от большого мусорника пахло чем-то гнилым. Мальчик мог поклясться, что даже видел крысу, пожиравшую своего более мелкого собрата. Наруто зажал нос и рот рукой и уставился на Изуну. Парень выглядел недовольным — хмурился и сжимал кулаки.

— Чёртова Коноха, — прошипел Учиха и попытался ударить мусорник, но его нога прошла сквозь него. — Целый клан мёртв из-за их глупых предрассудков!

— Что произошло на самом деле? — не удержавшись, спросил Наруто, но Изуна продолжил возмущаться. — Ты всегда даешь мне слишком много информации, а на вопросы не отвечаешь, даттебайо!

Тяжелая рука опустилась на его плечо. Учиха замолчал. Наруто медленно повернулся к неизвестному и, увидев маску Анбу, вскрикнул, и попытался вырваться. Но шиноби держал его крепко.

— Хокаге-сама узнает об этом, — безэмоционально сообщили ему.

Наруто зажмурился, измученно застонав. Этого ещё не хватало!

***

Саске сжал белую больничную рубашку. Как же пусто… Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько пустым. Сердце билось, словно по привычке, нехотя. Зачем? Семья и клан мертвы, а брат потерян для него навсегда. В чём смысл продолжать дышать? Почему он до сих пор сидел на больничной кровати, вместо того, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно или прекратить есть? В чём был смысл продолжать жить?

Не оставляй это безнаказанным.

Эта мысль полыхнула ярким огнём в его голове. Почему? Брат же был так добр к нему! Он любил его.

Отомсти.

Он стиснул зубы. А если…? А если, это поможет заполнить ту дыру, которую оставил после себя Итачи? Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Брат ни разу не причинил ему вреда! Он помогал ему, поддерживал. Да, иногда не играл с ним и не тренировался с ним, но Итачи был наследником клана и востребованным шиноби!

Перед глазами мелькнул чужой Мангекё Шаринган и Саске ещё сильнее сжал несчастную ткань. Дыхание участилось, а сердце, кажется, на секунду перестало биться. Его мечта, его цель…

Убить Итачи.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, но Саске даже не повернулся в сторону вошедших. Они были ему неинтересны. Врач прокашлялся, тщетно пытаясь привлечь его внимание, и похлопал стоящего рядом Анбу по спине:

— Пациент вменяем и готов отвечать на вопросы.

Элитный шиноби кликнул ручкой и достал толстую тетрадь, подходя к молодому Учиха. Саске же хотелось кричать от бессилия — он не чувствовал ничего, кроме злости и раздражения. Ему бы радоваться приходу первому за два дня посетителю, однако всё, что он мог это сидеть и отстранённо отвечать на вопросы. Словно собственное тело ему не принадлежало.

— Саске-кун, через несколько дней ты сможешь вернуться в Академию и возобновить занятия. Хокаге-сама подойдёт к тебе этим вечером, чтобы поговорить с тобой, — сообщил ему врач, когда Анбу удовлетворённо кивнул и удалился, не попрощавшись.

Учиха не ответил. Мужчина поправил очки и, тяжело вздохнув, ушёл. Мальчик откинулся на жёсткие подушки. Глаза закрылись сами собой. Саске погрузился в ставшую ненавистной темноту. Ещё пара секунд и кошмар снова повторится. Он вновь увидит мёртвые тела родителей, брата с окровавленным мечом, а страх охватит его тело, прямо как тогда.

— Эй, — внезапно окликнули его. — Эй, придурок!

Голос был знакомым, но Саске было наплевать. Этот «знакомый» скорее всего был одним из тех завистливых одноклассников, недовольных отсутствием внимания со стороны девочек.

— Ты хоть представляешь сколько усилий мне стоило забраться сюда?! — на этот раз голос раздался совсем близко и Саске нехотя открыл глаза.

И тут же поморщился. Вот уж Наруто, склонившегося над ним, видеть он не ожидал. Одноклассник вытер свой нос грязной рукой, оставив над губой тёмный развод. Саске нахмурился. Что этому идиоту было нужно от него?

— Глупый Изуна заставил навестить тебя, даттебайо! — вскрикнул Наруто и тут же зажал рот рукой.

— И? — изогнул бровь Учиха. — Я не знаю никакого Изуну! Убирайся отсюда!

Наруто скривился, словно съел что-то кислое, заговорчески прошептав:

— Я тебе потом объясню, — после чего нагло уселся на белоснежную простыню. — Ты как?

Саске хотел было возмутиться, но слова всё никак не могли складываться в предложения. Убей Итачи. Убей Итачи. Только это крутилось у него в голове надоедливой мухой. Он открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Безразличие вновь захлестнуло его с головой.

Наруто повернул голову куда-то вбок.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он у пустоты, закатив глаза.

В любой другой день, Саске бы удивился подобному поведению, но теперь… Теперь Наруто мог начать танцевать перед ним в женском платье и признаваться ему в любви, а надоедливые одноклассницы наконец переубивать друг друга, и он никак бы не отреагировал.

Наруто торопливо схватил его за руку. Саске отметил контраст между их кожей — его бледность ярко выделялась на фоне смуглой руки блондина. Он поднял взгляд с ладоней, и удивлённо раскрыл глаза. У окна стоял парень, чуть старше его с Наруто, несомненно Учиха, с бинтами на лице. Выживший? Мальчик напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, упоминали ли врачи или Анбу о ком-то, кроме него. Присмотревшись к незнакомому Учиха, он дёрнулся — он мог видеть раму окна сквозь него. Призрак, заключил он. Помнится Итачи что-то говорил о них.

Но при мысли о брате в голове с новой силой закрутилось уже надоевшее «Убей Итачи». Саске попытался было вырвать руку из чужой, но Наруто сжал её с удивительной силой, не позволив это сделать. Учиха тяжело задышал, затравленно осматривая пустую палату, а сердце билось, словно птица в клетке.

Призрак прижал к его вискам свои ладони и Саске, к собственному удивлению, успокоился. Мысль об убийстве некогда любимого брата отступила. Желанная нежность заполнила его, такая далёкая и недоступная. Саске почувствовал, как задрожала его нижняя губа. Призрак приветливо улыбнулся. И мальчик не выдержал. Слёзы лились по щекам, но Учиха даже не пытался остановить их. Он оплакивал дорогую маму, строгого отца, доброго брата и всех в клане. К его горю примешивалось и чужое — призрак скорбел вместе с ним.

Саске доверчиво сжал руку Наруто и уткнулся лицом в свои колени.

***

Итачи судорожно мыл руки. Кровь семьи и клана, людей, доверившихся ему, впиталась в его кожу, напоминая о предательстве. Было ли принятое решение ошибкой? Саске остался там, позади, за стенами деревни. Совсем один, без семьи, сможет ли он продолжить жить? Учиха надеялся, что Саске сможет выполнить заданную цель — отомстить за всех убитых, расплатившись жизнью Итачи.

Но всё ли было в порядке? Сработала ли иллюзия правильно? Оставит ли Данзо младшего в живых, когда узнает, что Саске ничего не знал ни о перевороте, ни о тайнах клана? Или заберёт неактивный Шаринган и будет ставить на нём эксперименты?

Подросток стиснул зубы. Ох, зря он согласился на всё это. Нужно было хватать Шисуи, Изуми и Саске и бежать. Не важно куда, главное подальше от властолюбивого Данзо и старейшин. Кто знает, что может им прийти в голову, ради «блага Конохи». Хокаге-сама несомненно защитит Саске, но как долго он сможет это делать?

Переводя взгляд вбок, Итачи отряхнул мокрые руки и окинул взглядом хрупкую фигурку, стоящую там. Глупая иллюзия, подкинутая истощённым умом, стояла там уже несколько минут. Самым отвратительным было то, что разум будто специально решил надавить на больное и выбрал образ Саске за основу. Обычно весело блестящие глаза брата, были пустыми, а кожа перестала казаться аристократически бледной, изменившись на нездорово белую.

Своим видом иллюзия Саске была похожа на искусную фарфоровую куколку, которую он однажды видел в небольшой деревушке во время одного из заданий. Такие куклы высоко ценились среди аристократов из-за их поразительной схожести с живыми людьми, но было в них что-то жуткое, отталкивающее. Может безжизненные стеклянные глаза, а может ледяная поверхность «кожи». Аристократы о таком не задумывались, предпочитая иметь при себе красивую безделушку, которая будет откинута в сторону при виде чего-то нового. В отличие от них, Итачи стремился к жизни. А теперь… Теперь на его душе лежал грех убийства собственной семьи. Настоящий позор клана!

— Это твоя вина, — без всяких эмоций шептала иллюзия, но Итачи не обратил на неё внимания, проходя сквозь неё.

Там, у самой кромки деревьев, стоял мужчина, который помог ему уничтожить некогда великий клан. Он называл себя Мадарой, хотя Итачи сомневался в этом. Мужчина в маске упорно отказывался отвечать на некоторые его вопросы, как, например, о блондине в оранжевом кимоно или о том, как именно погиб Изуна. Он, несомненно, знал больше, чем обычный Учиха, но некоторые вещи не совпадали с множеством дневников, которые Итачи успел изучить вдоль и поперёк, после чего спрятал их в храме клана.

Нет, этот человек Мадарой не был. Скорее всего, кем-то, кто обнаружил его дневники, если таковые были, или кто-то из его родственников был довольно близок с лидером клана и предал эти знания своим потомкам.

Жуткое двухцветное существо рядом с мужчиной в маске напрягало. Оно словно насмехалось над ними обоими, неотрывно следя за ними своими жёлтыми глазами. От чёрной половины особенно сильно тянуло чем-то неприятным, даже злым.

Однако, нужно было продолжать играть свою роль, если он хотел удостовериться, что с Саске ничего не случиться.


	23. Бескрайние чувства

Кисаме нравился ему больше, чем Орочимару, который скрылся после неудачной попытки украсть его Шаринган, и Джузо, погибшего в одном из сражений, хотя он и испытывал к нему уважение. Новый напарник выглядел не менее странно, по сравнению со Змеем — сине-серая кожа и белые акульи глаза делали его похожим на одного из демонов из страшилок, рассказываемых на ночь, чтобы дети возвращались до заката.

Впрочем, внешность Кисаме нисколько не влияла ни на его навыки, ни на его интеллект. Напарник обладал чувством юмора и не пытался вывернуть его душу на изнанку. Итачи было не на что жаловаться и ему только оставалось надеяться, что их сотрудничество будет достаточно продолжительным.

Итачи убрал за ухо прядь волос, переводя взгляд на красное небо. Закат сегодня был невероятно красив. Иллюзия Саске, любезно созданная его совестью, аккуратно пристроилась рядом и положила голову на его плечо, что-то тихо напевая. Не обращая внимания на мираж, Учиха вслушался в эту песню. «Саске» рассказывал о предательстве, о боли. Это неприятно резало по сердцу и Итачи вновь посмотрел на свои руки. Те были чисты, но знание того факта, что они отняли столько невинных жизней…

Кисаме забавлял тот факт, что они оба убили людей, некогда близких им.

— Мы не очень отличаемся, — посмеивался он, гладя свой огромный меч.

Да, он хладнокровный убийца разрушивший жизнь собственного брата. Брата, которого он до сих пор безумно любил. Итачи взглянул на поющую иллюзию, невидимую для напарника. А ведь Саске мог сейчас быть с ним, в относительной безопасности и вдали от Данзо с его прихвостнями. Теперь путь к нему, домой, был закрыт. Преступник для всех, кроме жалкой горстки людей, Итачи только и оставалось, что выживать среди отступников.

— Скучаешь по брату? — усмехнулся Кисаме, которому было известно о его маленьком проявлении слабости.

Итачи не потрудился ответить на вопрос. Хошигаки, итак, знал ответ без всяких слов. Несмотря на свои размеры и силу, он был весьма проницательным, что делало его опасным противником и отличным союзником. Если, конечно, контролировать его жажду крови.

Кисаме был настоящим бродягой, ищущим место в этой жизни. Он был невероятно верен организации и Итачи казалось, что он был готов умереть ради сохранения их секретов. «Мадара» был очень убедителен. Однако дневники, прочитанные им и оставленные позади, раскрывали достаточно много информации о настоящем Мадаре.

Например, то, что у него с братом был кот, притащенный неизвестно откуда. Его они любили и не позволяли никому обижать его. Или то, что Мадара неоднократно сбегал к кому-то в глубь леса. Он возвращался из того места запоздно, но до ужаса счастливый. Никто, кроме Изуны и его отца, не знал куда и к кому он уходил, хотя и были подозрения. Эту информацию «Мадара» отрицал, говоря, что на такие глупости у него не было и нет времени.

Однако, Итачи не был готов пойти против самозванца. Миссия порученная ему была жизненно ему необходима. Ради Саске, ради деревни.

— Зато у тебя есть куда вернуться, — Кисаме сел рядом, туда, где сидела иллюзия.

«Саске» мигом растворился в воздухе и Итачи наконец перевёл взгляд со стремительно темнеющего неба на напарника. На его лице читалась какая-то отдалённая грусть, тоска по нормальной жизни.

— Мне пришлось убить своих друзей, напарников, — Кисаме говорил отрешённо, погруженный в собственные мысли. — Сначала было тяжело, а потом стало легче.

Итачи понятливо кивнул. Убивать Учиха, особенно первых жертв, было тяжело. Он вырос вместе с ними, видел, как росли и старели другие, а с некоторыми и вовсе дружил, например, Изуми. Отец и мать сдались без боя, покорно приняв свою смерть. Они знали о его предательстве, о его стремлении защитить Саске, и это ранило ещё сильнее.

— Знаешь, меня поставили с тобой в пару, чтобы проследить, что ты никуда не сбежал, — пошутил Кисаме, расслабившись.

В его словах была доля правды. Он мог сбежать, пока никто не видел. Таких возможностей у него было полно, но он остался. Итачи хмыкнул и прикрыл уставшие глаза.

***

Старший стоял у самого края тёмного коридора. Наруто неуверенно подошёл к нему и схватился за рукав его оранжевого кимоно. Странное беспокойство наполнило его, и он поднял взгляд на мужчину. Сердце забилось, как напуганная птица. Старший мягко улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в лоб. Его тело постепенно исчезало и Наруто попытался было остановить его, но ткань выскользнула из пальцев.

Он схватился за собственные плечи, когда на него обрушились оставшиеся воспоминания. Смерть Кролика, одержимость Мадары, упрямость Изуны…. Было такое ощущение, что все книги расставили по полочкам. В голове больше не было непонятной каши из-за двух конфликтующих личностей. Клубок распутался и толстые нити наконец упали на землю, отпуская своего заложника. Теперь он точно знал, кто он. Да, он продолжал быть Узумаки Наруто, будущим шиноби Конохи, но и воином Учиха, некогда помогавшим им с печатями.

Он выпрямился, нахмурившись. Шаг во тьму коридора. Вода шумно плескалась под ногами, а неизвестность впереди пугала.

— Поверни назад, — молила она.

Наруто провёл рукой по влажной стене, пользуясь ей как проводником в кромешной темноте. Его тянуло вперёд, туда, где он ещё не был. Он чувствовал опасность, что дышала ему прямо в лицо. Её отвратительное дыхание было ему привычно. Наруто чувствовал его однажды, когда по просьбе Мадары отправился на поиски Девятихвостого.

Внезапное наличие света на секунду ослепило его. Проморгавшись, он увидел огромный зал. В самом его конце располагалась тёмная клетка. Он неуверенно подошёл к ней и замер. Там, внутри, притаилось древнее нечто, чьё присутствие он ощущал всем своим телом.

В темноте открылся один алый глаз, потом второй. Наруто обдало горячим воздухом, а в зале будто стало ещё светлее. Кьюби поднял свою массивную голову и горой возвышался над ним. Его мокрые хвосты бились о воду и стены тесной клетки, а тощее, исхудавшее тело вызывало жалость. Однако, это не мешало ему вызывать внутри него животный ужас. Лис зарычал.

— Очередной человечишка пришёл требовать мою силу, — в голосе Биджу можно было отчётливо услышать ненависть и ярость, которые он испытывал.

Подавив дрожь, Наруто коротко ответил:

— Нет.

Кьюби прищурился и наклонился к воде, шумно фыркнув. Мальчик отступил на шаг назад, когда волна воздуха чуть не сбила его с ног, и прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Нет? — усмехнулся Лис. — Убирайся отсюда, щенок, пока я не разрушил эту клетку и не сожрал тебя.

Наруто придирчиво осмотрел печать. Вряд ли Биджу сможет вырваться, если, конечно, он сам не снимет печать. Поэтому он остался недвижимым, с интересом рассматривая пленника — в прошлый раз ему не удалось этого сделать. Правда, на этот раз Лис казался меньше и светлее, чем раньше. От него всё ещё исходила жажда крови и обжигающая ненависть, что не позволяло ему сомневаться в том, кто находился перед ним.

Биджу принюхался и его уши поднялись вверх.

— Я знаю тебя, — прорычал он. — Ты тот парень из тюрьмы, к которому бегала та глупая девчонка. Из-за неё и проклятого Мадары я теперь заточён здесь!

Наруто вновь закрыл лицо руками — на этот раз защищаясь от летящих в него брызг воды. Лис ударил передней лапой по полу, а его хвосты заметались в клетке ещё быстрее. Он понимал, что чувствовал Биджу, хотя они находились в разных ситуациях. Он чувствовал оглушающее отчаяние, когда оказался в тюрьме, но у него была возможность сбежать. У Кьюби же её не было, поэтому он тонул в собственной ненависти.

— Вон отсюда! — взревел Лис и Наруто резко открыл глаза судорожно пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха.

Чёртов Биджу умудрился выкинуть его из его собственного внутреннего мира! Прижав руку к животу, он почувствовал горячую ярость Кьюби, который продолжал беситься в заточении. Чёрт возьми! Кто же удружил с таким подарком? Наруто устало провёл рукой по лицу. Будто ему своих проблем не хватало, а теперь нужно будет ещё и разбираться с Девятихвостым.

***

Саске был готов бросаться на стены. Это безразличие сводило его с ума. Вещи, некогда любимые им, больше не вызывали в нём прежних тёплых чувств, которые ещё какой-то жалкий месяц назад переполняли его. Например, пруд, у которого он проводил время с братом и, иногда, отцом, теперь был ему равнодушен. Учиха впервые в жизни завидовал Наруто, эмоциональному и взрывному. Но именно он продолжал терпеливо общаться с ним, не обращая внимания на его бездушные короткие ответы. Он приходил к нему снова и снова, принося с собой чувства, ныне недоступные ему. Как и приводил с собой призрака, который продолжил принадлежать клану Учиха, несмотря на свою смерть.

Изуна был почти точным отражением его самого, что могло бы его испугать, если бы не нынешнее состояние. Саске иногда хотелось быть таким же как он, мёртвым. Так было бы легче. Не было бы этой назойливой мысли об убийстве собственного брата. И сердце, и разум вступали в конфликт с ней, разрывая его на части. Эта идея скреблась, противно скрипя своими когтями, в его голове, и словно змей-искуситель уговаривала поддаться ей. А он сам все ещё продолжал тянуться к воспоминаниям о брате, что поддерживал, помогал ему. До сих пор не верилось, что Итачи оказался предателем, убийцей целого клана. У него должны были быть причины, чтобы сотворить подобное. Они же были?

Саске ощущал себя дорогой, но хрупкой фарфоровой куклой, разбитой вдребезги одним неосторожным движением. Склеить, конечно, можно, но все трещины, даже самые маленькие и безобидные, будут видны. Такая кукла больше не будет такой, как прежде. Её не купят из-за дефектов. Она будет никому не нужна и будет отброшена в сторону, сменившись новенькой, неразбитой. Вот и он никогда не будет прежним.

Выяснить причину таких мыслей удалось, когда его наконец выписали из больницы, удостоверившись, что с ним всё в порядке. Квартирка, выданная ему, была светлой и просторной, но такой чужой и холодной. Пустые комнаты, капание воды и весёлый смех соседских семей. Боже, как мучительно было там находиться! Однако отказываться от неё он не собирался — именно здесь он мог скрыться от слежки Анбу, о которых ему намекнул Изуна. Те, казалось, оставляли его в покое, пока он находился внутри неё по каким-то своим причинам.

Наруто приходил к нему, незамеченный взрослыми, и часами говорил с ним, изредка делая короткие перерывы. Когда он наконец уставал, то его сменял Изуна. Его детское личико отличалось от его речей и объяснений — он выглядел как ребёнок, но говорил как старик. Ему не нужно было шуметь, как это делал Наруто, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он говорил на грани шепота, притягивая к себе, заставляя слушать.

— Тут, — Изуна ткнул в середину груди Саске, — находится твоё сердце. В чём проблема?

Младший непонимающе нахмурился. Это он у него спрашивает? Призрак разочарованно покачал головой, потерев переносицу.

— Ты Учиха, не так ли? Тебе родители ничего не рассказывали о главном нашем недостатке? Брат? Кто-то из старших? — услышав отрицательный ответ, Изуна закатил глаза. — Любовь наша слабость, любовь.

— Значит, если избавиться от объекта любви, то и проблемы не будет? — поинтересовался мальчик и тут же встретился со злым взглядом собеседника.

Наруто всхрапнул, перевернувшись на бок, но Изуна продолжил сверлить его, после чего прошипел:

— Нет, идиот. Это заблуждение многим стоило жизни. Ты любишь Итачи, но это чёртово проклятье и глупая попытка твоего брата настроить тебя против него разрывают тебя изнутри.

Саске кивнул, соглашаясь. Иногда у него действительно было такое ощущение, что внутри него шла бесконечная война, где ни одна из сторон не могла выиграть. Просто вечное сражение с небольшими перерывами, снова и снова.

— Проклятие?

— Да, — старший Учиха погрустнел и провёл рукой по светлым волосам Наруто, сморщившегося и тихо застонавшего. — Нечто, что веками преследовало наш клан. Любовь и дружба, как ты знаешь, высоко ценятся, ценились, у нас. Мы привязываемся к дорогим нам людям, помогаем и поддерживаем их, но потеря такого человека или предательство… — Изуна замолчал, отводя глаза в сторону. — Это тянет нас вниз, прямо во тьму ненависти. Мои братья погибли от рук Сенджу, знаешь ли, и я долгие годы сражался с ними, пытаясь отомстить.

Зачарованный, Саске слушал, не перебивая. Призрак нечасто говорил о прошлом и ограничивался лишь короткими фразами. А сейчас он рассказывал всё без утайки, пытаясь помочь, вытянуть его из той ямы, в которую он сам себя загнал. Осознание этого приятно растеклось у него в груди и мальчик прижал руку к сердцу. Тепло, ставшее таким далёким за этот короткий период, теперь радовало его.

— Мечта Мадары и несгибаемость Наруто спасли меня тогда. Не будь их у меня, я бы продолжил сражаться и, несомненно, погиб бы от меча своего врага.

На этих словах Саске любопытно подался вперёд, прерывая дальнего родственника.

— Но ты был ранен Вторым Хокаге, а после твой брат убил тебя и забрал Шаринган, принадлежавший тебе.

На лице Изуны появилась странная гримаса. Он нахмурился, сжал губы и скорчил нос, оглушительно фыркнул. Наруто, от неожиданности, подскочил на кровати и чуть не упал на пол, сонно моргая.

— Кто сказал эту чушь?! — в голосе призрака была слышна искренняя ярость и отвращение. — Я погиб из-за твари, говорившей чушь о какой-то Матушке, а Шаринган достался Мадаре по моему желанию!

— Итачи сказал, что ради Мангекё Шарингана нужно убить своего лучшего друга или брата, — Саске воспользовался шансом узнать больше о додзюцу.

— Врёт, — чуть успокоился Изуна. — Да, необходимы сильные эмоции, например, страх за свою или чужую смерть. Переживания тоже годятся, но убивать ради этого кого-то не надо. Чаще всего подобные попытки стать сильнее ничем хорошим не кончится — проклятье не волнуют твои причины. Оно безжалостно. А ты… У тебя сложная ситуация. Ты переполнен желанием отомстить брату, впитав в себя ненависть клана. Это вряд ли случилось бы, не сделай Итачи что-то ещё.

Саске опустил глаза вниз, сосредоточившись на своих сжатых кулаках:

— Как избавиться от него?

— А вот это, милый мой, ты должен сделать сам. Утопи эту глупую ненависть в любви.

В голосе Изуны слышалась усмешка, но мальчику было наплевать, издевался он или был серьёзен. Он перевёл взгляд на Наруто, непонимающе смотрящего то на него, то на второго Учиха. По каким-то причинам Изуна упомянул его наравне со своим братом, что было странно.

Наруто был его ровесником и Саске знал о нём всю свою жизнь. Одноклассника было сложно не заметить. Он изо всех сил старался выделиться среди остальных детей, выводил из себя учителей и прогуливал занятия, чтобы разрисовать каменные лица Хокаге. Любой другой ребёнок давно бы получил за такое или был бы исключен из Академии, но Наруто как-то удавалось избегать этого.

Впрочем, мало кто любил его. Это Саске заметил ещё в начале их знакомства. Наруто периодически вышвыривали из магазинов, даже когда он вёл себя прилично, взрослые одёргивали детей и не позволяли им общаться с ним. Мама, смотря на это, лишь качала головой и советовала:

— Не ссорься с ним. Мальчик ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное отношение к себе.

И она была права. Наруто, хоть и был шумным и совсем немного надоедливым, был добрым и отзывчивым. Саске поражался этому — он сам к нему никогда хорошо не относился, предпочитая игнорировать любые попытки привлечь его внимание, но одноклассник не сдался.

— Кстати, как я вижу тебя? — Саске нахмурился и поймал весёлый взгляд Изуны.

Призрак рассмеялся и ткнул полупрозрачным пальцем в свой правый глаз, который всё ещё закрывали плотные бинты.

— Посмотри в зеркало, — и совершенно по-детски высунул кончик языка.

Младший Учиха повернул голову в сторону. Шаринган с одним томое жутко горел в полутьме комнаты. Удивления не было, лишь холодное безразличие. Саске бесцветно хмыкнул и переплёл пальцы с Наруто. Жар чужой руки приятной волной растёкся по телу.

— Ты выкарабкаешься, парень, — успокоил его Изуна. — Мы поможем тебе.


	24. Нити

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!  
> В данной главе присутствует Селфхарм. Прошу не делайте этого сами и обратитесь за помощью, если Вы склонны к подобным действиям. Пропустите отрезок с Саске, если Вам не хочется читать нечто подобное! Спасибо!  
> Я оставлю тут несколько сайтов, если кому-то из Вас понадобится или нужна помощь.   
> Всемирно  
> https://www.befrienders.org/  
> Россия  
> https://www.xn--b1agja1acmacmce7nj.xn--80asehdb/  
> Украина  
> https://lifelineukraine.com/  
> Эстония  
> http://peaasi.ee/kysi-noustajalt/  
> Литва  
> https://www.viltieslinija.lt/  
> Латвия  
> https://www.skalbes.lv/
> 
> Простите, если этот длинный текст кому-то мешает.

Саске не знал, почему ему позволили вернуться на территорию клана. Конечно, время, которое ему было разрешено провести там, было коротким, но его было достаточно. Терпкий запах крови насквозь пропитал весь дом, не выветрившись за полгода и собираясь остаться там навсегда.

Он устало потёр глаза. Кошмары отказывались покидать его, преследуя его повсюду — и в безопасности квартиры, и на улице. От недосыпа, вызванного ими, голова не работала.

Пол был тщательно очищен от следов произошедшего. Однако Саске всё ещё мог представить бездыханные тела родителей, и брата, тенью замершего над ними. Он отчётливо видел тёмную кровь, что капала с его острого клинка, некогда вызывавшего у него наивное детское восхищение. Теперь это лезвие несло лишь смерть и ужас.

Даже не присутствуя при самом убийстве, Саске мог ярко представить, что именно произошло в ту ночь. Вот клинок со спины пронзает грудь мамы, конечно же не оказавшей сопротивления, а в следующий момент забирает жизнь гордого отца. Эта сцена повторялась снова и снова, пока он не отвёл взгляд, уставившись в окно.

Он ничего не мог и не сможет изменить. Родители и клан всё ещё будут мертвы, а брат — предателем. Итачи в деревню вернуться уже не мог, поэтому узнать от него правду невозможно. Саске сжал кулаки, почему-то задрожавшие.

Анбу, подошедший к нему, прикоснулся к его плечу. Но не добившись от Учиха ответа или какой-то реакции, слегка потряс его. Вздрогнув, Саске шумно выдохнул и поклонился мужчине в маске, позволяя увести себя. В последний момент, он повернулся обратно и встретился глазами с мамой. Такая грустная, такая разбитая, она была не похожа на себя. Но на её бледных губах играла добрая улыбка. Она что-то беззвучно шептала и Саске прищурился, пытаясь поймать её слова.

— Не виноват… — было единственным, что он разобрал, перед тем, как оказался за дверью.

Кто невиновен? Он, потому что был слишком юн и слаб? Итачи? Кто-то ещё? Мама ни на кого не держала зла. Ни при жизни, ни, как оказалось, при смерти. Это посещение ничего не дало ему, кроме множества вопросов и невидимых нитей, перепутанных между собой. Что действительно произошло в ту ночь? Был ли Итачи виноват?

Он прислонился лбом к своей входной двери. Прохладная поверхность немного взбодрила его, позволила собраться с мыслями. В полутьме коридора зазвенели ключи. Ботинки оказались небрежно скинуты у входа и Саске направился на кухню. Нож лежал рядом с раковиной. Начищенный до блеска, он привлекал к себе внимание.

Саске пустым взглядом оглядел его туповатое лезвие. Оглушающая пропасть внутри заинтересованно всколыхнулась. А что если…? Ручка ножа удобно легла в ладонь.

Неумелое движение рукой и на месте неаккуратного пореза показались алые капельки крови. Саске недовольно стиснул зубы. Он не почувствовал ничего, совершенно ничего! Ни страха, ни отвращения! Только неприятную тянущую боль в запястье! Нож был со злостью откинут к дальней стене. Саске услышал противный звон, когда оно встретилось с полом. Ручка отделилась от лезвия, на котором сверкала кровь.

Забившись в угол, Саске обхватил руками колени, сжимаясь. Ледяная рука Изуны не принесла ему успокоения, лишь лёгкое раздражение. Как же хотелось закончить всё это! Негатив сводил его с ума. Словно жирная крыса, он жадно сжирал всё хорошее на своём пути, не оставляя ничего позади. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и он сорвётся. И не было известно, какими будут последствия. Может, он просто сможет выплакаться или станет агрессивным, или… Об этом думать не хотелось.

Изуна нежно гладил его по волосам и спине. Саске чувствовал его волнение и тревогу.

— Прости, — тихо произнёс он, сжав повреждённое запястье.

Руку прострелило болью и он зашипел, прижимая её к груди.

— Дурак, какой же ты дурак, — в голосе призрака не было злости, лишь мягкая забота.

— Я не смогу, — стараясь стать ещё меньше, сказал мальчик.

— Ты должен сам захотеть помочь себе, — ладони Изуны оказались на его бледных щеках и Саске поёжился от холода. — Ни я, ни Наруто не сможем помочь тебе. Ты спасёшь себя сам. Мы — твоя поддержка, те кому можно пожаловаться и спросить совета.

Саске кивнул. Пустота внутри была отвратительной. Слишком тёмная, слишком опасная, она не предвещала ничего хорошего. Был мизерный шанс, что спустя какое-то время его состояние станет лучше, но ему было плохо сейчас. Терпеть это было невозможно.

— И брат твой тоже дурак, — прошептал Изуна.

Наруто, сидящий на окне, несмотря на свою яркую внешность, казался совсем незаметным и Саске вздрогнул, когда увидел его. Как давно он пришёл сюда? Саске почувствовал себя виноватым и в нём проснулась тревога. Она уверяла его, что и Изуна, и Наруто уйдут, когда поймут, что он безнадёжен. Шаринган загорелся в глазах сам — он чувствовал, как чакра устремилась к ним.

Одноклассник, резко повзрослевший во время их знакомства, поймал его взгляд и Саске забыл как дышать, когда мир потемнел. Наруто почти не изменился в своём мире, хотя волосы немного отросли и были перетянуты тёмной лентой. Учиха, сам того не осознавая, подошёл к нему поближе.

На лице блондина мелькали различные эмоции, но чаще всего некая грусть и сочувствие. Саске завистливо втянул в себя воздух. А Наруто на него внимания не обращал, стоя на воде с прикрытыми глазами.

— Я покажу тебе кое-что, — одноклассник был непривычно холоден и серьёзен.

Но он не успел съязвить в ответ, как перед ним начали проноситься чужие воспоминания. Беззаботное детство в месте, похожем на храм, новые обязанности и встреча с темноволосыми братьями, любовь, потери и конец. Какие-то моменты были скрыты от него плотной дымкой, не предназначенные для него, они, кажется, были слишком личными и дорогими для Наруто. Саске замер, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Это было… странно. Понимать, что казавшийся глупым одноклассник оказался знаком с основателями и был гораздо старше, чем казался.

Как смешно получилось. Семья и клан погибли, брат сбежал и оставил его посреди руин собственной жизни, а он взамен приобрел двух верных друзей. Призрака и перерождённого союзника Учиха. Саске истерично усмехнулся.

***

Итачи цеплялся за свои надежды. Они тонкими нитями удерживали его от необдуманных действий. В своей голове, он представлял себя некой марионеткой, как те, что были созданы Сасори. Верный до безумия, он оправдывал свои действия службой и долгом перед деревней. Он не человек, он — оружие в чужих руках. Чудовище на поводке, готовое исполнить приказ хозяина.

Он устало закрыл глаза. побаливавшие от длительного использования Шарингана. Акацуки не требовали от своих членов многого, кроме, конечно, их способностей и верности. Преступная организация ради денег отлавливающая других преступников. Ха, как же нелепо это звучало! Но именно таким способом они поддерживали своё существование.

Итачи не понимал сам себя — когда-то нечто подобное казалось ему унизительным, недостойным наследника клана, а теперь он оказался по уши в этой грязи. Начал водить дружбу с настоящими отступниками, будучи до сих верным Конохе. Узнай кто-то об этом, то его относительно спокойные деньки закончились бы в тот же момент. Одно дело избегать, в большинстве своём, разнеженных деревенских шиноби, а другое — от матёрых преступников. В таком развитии событий никакой Мангекё Шаринган его не спасёт.

Мысли сами собой потекли в сторону Саске. Был шанс, что Данзо не побоится использовать его в каких-то своих целях. Этого нельзя было допустить и стоило подстраховаться. Итачи нахмурился, отметив, что следует послать ворону, которая проверит состояние брата. Вдруг он в чём-то ошибся и с ним что-то произошло.

Но нити, словно прочная паутина, обвили его, обездвижив. Ему только и оставалось, что трепыхаться в надежде вырваться. А вырваться хотелось. Схватить брата и сбежать куда-то, где никто их не найдёт. Однако всё уже было решено. Он так и будет защищать деревню из теней, а Саске — пытаться выжить в одиночестве.

Большие глаза брата так забавно блестели любопытством и Итачи почти всегда сдавался под его просящим взглядом. К счастью, Саске не родился гением. Он, конечно, был сообразительным и довольно одарённым, но он был ребёнком. Тем, кто был способен обижаться на отца из-за его сурового и незаинтересованного отношения, тем, кто хватался за юбку матери, если что-то смущало его, и… И тем, кто верным щенком бегал за братом, пытаясь стать похожим на него. Отец, будто поняв ошибочность своих предыдущих методов, позволил младшему испытать, что такое детство. До тех самых пор, пока Итачи, его пример для подражания, не отобрал у него его. Ему только и оставалось желать, что у Саске появиться кто-то способный помочь ему, готовый прикрыть спину, в случае чего.

Вина морем плескалась внутри. Итачи захлёбывался в ней перед братом. Беспокойные воды бились о сердце, топили его.

Присутствие «Мадары» рядом он почувствовал сразу. Не заметить его было сложно. Его чакра, переливающаяся на фоне спокойного леса, выделялась, как кострище посреди тёмной пещеры. Не заметить его было невозможно, если он не скрывал своё присутствие. Итачи кивнул в знак приветствия и бросил быстрый взгляд на двухцветного Зецу. Существо почти всюду следовало за ним, прячась среди деревьев или стояло прямо за его спиной. Этот член организации Итачи не нравился ни при первой встрече, ни сейчас. Было в нём что-то инородное и чужое. А уж его ухмылка намекала на не самые дружелюбные намерения. Особенно чёрная его часть. Именно от неё исходила наибольшая опасность.

Два жёлтых глаза неотрывно следили за ним. В них то и дело мелькали хищные искорки, но существо — Итачи отказывался называть это человеком — не спешило нападать. Лишь смотрело на него. Мужчина в маске кинул ему небольшую, но увесистую папку. Учиха удивлённо изогнул бровь, поймав её, и повертел её в руках.

— Открой её, — насмешливо ответил ему «Мадара» и скрестил руки на груди.

А с бумаг на него смотрело бледное лицо Саске. Совершенно пустые стеклянные глаза, чуть осунувшиеся щёки, на которых всегда сверкал розовый румянец — младший брат был непохож на себя. Итачи торопливо скользнул по записям врачей. Те писали сухо, по делу.

— Пациент физически здоров, — эта надпись немного успокоила его, но следующая едва не захлестнула его отчаянием:

— Частичная потеря эмоций. Точные причины неизвестны.

Он стиснул зубы, сдерживая острую боль, прострелившую в глазах. Показывать слабость перед этими двумя было нельзя. Это плохо, очень плохо. Учиха без эмоций — беззащитный Учиха. Несмотря на их безразличие, их клан был темпераментным. Катон требовал от своего пользователя эмоционального всплеска, так же как Суйтон — гибкости и упорности. Шаринган и его развитие так и вовсе были крепко связаны с чувствами. Страх, горе, желание защитить и даже сильная радость — всё это могло послужить толчком для его пробуждения.

А Саске лишился части своих эмоций. Врачи не писали о чём-то конкретном, только вскользь упомянули что-то о радости и продолжили описывать физические данные брата. А их вывод, что это временный эффект, так и вовсе вывел Итачи из себя. Он злился на них, неспособных оказать психологическую помощь выжившему, злился на себя и свою глупую идею. Превратить брата в мстителя — каким идиотом он был! Не подумал, поддался минутной опрометчивой идее.

Но на его лице ничего не дрогнуло. Он был похож на статую, замерев с бумагами в руках. Лишь его глаза бегали по строчкам, впитывая всю предоставленную информацию. Единственное, что принесло ему некую радость, так это новость о том, что брата переселили подальше от квартала Учиха. Фотографии, несомненно сделанные Анбу, демонстрировали небольшую, но достаточно просторную квартиру. В ней ничего не напоминало о трагедии. Мебель, как и планировка в ней была современной, а не старомодной, что была в клане.

Захлопнув картонную папку, Итачи предупреждающе сверкнул Шаринганом и, без промедления, сложил пару молниеносных печатей. Она вспыхнула ярким пламенем и пеплом осыпалась на землю. «Мадара» понимающе хмыкнул, словно ожидал нечто подобное.

— Что, совсем по братику не скучаешь? — немного издевательски протянуло существо, выглянувшее из-за его спины.

Итачи неопределённо пожал плечами. Отвечать он не собирался.

***

Обито забавляла привязанность Итачи к брату. Казалось бы, ему уже давно следовало оборвать всё, что связывало их, но младший Учиха вцепился в эти отношения, как утопающий в доску. Тайно интересовался состоянием бедного и несчастного Саске и даже, наплевав на собственную гордость, пришёл к нему с просьбой достать официальные данные о нём. Ему, конечно, это было не сложно, но сам факт того, что Итачи, гений клана и бывший Анбу, сам пришёл к нему с достаточно унизительным запросом.

Зецу начал мерзко хихикать, когда Учиха ушёл. Он не понимал то, как работают человеческие эмоции и искренне развлекался, наблюдая за окружающими. Его интересовало всё о работе организма, начиная с пищеварительной системы и заканчивая работой мозга. Обито медиком не был и объяснить ему ничего не мог. Впрочем, он и не собирался. Зецу может справиться с этим самостоятельно.

Акацуки росли, постепенно становились всё более и более известными. Нагато скрылся со своей подружкой и выходил на связь, используя своего мёртвого дружка или передавал сообщения через Зецу. Изредка этим занималась Конан — в случае необходимости она предпочитала отправлять свои бумажки. Наверное, будь Обито помладше, эта способность бы восхитила его, но он больше не был наивным мальчиком. Он был воином с чёткой целью.

Конан его не интересовала. Есть она или нет — разницы никакой. Она подчинялась только Нагато. Её грустный взгляд на тело их мёртвого дружка Обито отвращал. Вместо того чтобы сфокусироваться на миссии организации она лишь оплакивала погибшего. А могла последовать его примеру и проявить большую готовность и Яхико, или как его там звали, бы вернулся к ней целым и невредимым.

Идеальный мир с каждым годом становился всё ближе и ближе. Он уже не был где-то там, за горизонтом, скрытый от взгляда. Его теперь можно было рассмотреть. Оставалось только сделать пару шагов и всё — вот он, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Санби, убитый вместе с Рин, возродился и оказался запечатан в Ягуру. Обито ещё повезло, что Четвёртый Мизукаге оказался восприимчив к Шарингану. Управлять им было познавательно, так как у него ещё не было опыта управления человеком. У него был опыт контроля над животными и Биджу — и тех, и других можно было подчинить из-за их относительно простого сознания. Конечно, Хвостатые сопротивлялись и стремились вырваться, а уж чакры для управления ими требовалась просто прорва.

Отказ Итачи использовать свой Шаринган для контроля Биджу был понятен. Обито даже не пытался переубедить его. Это у него были клетки Хаширамы, не позволявшие ему ослепнуть, раз за разом восстанавливая мёртвые клетки. Глаза Итачи всё равно нужны были для других целей.

Санби был временно недоступен — он пропал внезапно и Учиха уже не раз корил себя за прокол. Однако Обито внимательно следил за новостями. Если трёххвостый Биджу где-то появится, то эту информацию скрывать не будут. В первые же дни сообщат об опасности, предупредят о его сдерживании. Место, где будет замечен незапечатанный Биджу на какое-то время станет мёртвой зоной. Ведь, несмотря на небольшое количество хвостов, встреча Санби редко оканчивалась чем-то хорошим. Если человеку везло, то он отделывался травмами, которые были вполне совместимы с жизнью, а вот если не везло… Иногда от жертвы не оставалось ничего, даже капельки крови.

Зато остальные Биджу никуда не пропадали. Они были на виду у всех и большинство были родственниками действующих Каге. Например, безумный младший сынишка Казекаге находился под постоянным наблюдением, что, в принципе, не мешало ему убивать своих недоброжелателей, решивших сунуться к нему. Забавный паренёк. Остальные джинчурики были тише и менее кровожадными. Тот же носитель Девятихвостого, необученный, должен был быть гораздо более агрессивным из-за влияния Лиса, но нет. Пацан в основном портил имущество деревни, если верить его источникам.

Обито качнул головой и продолжил рассматривать Нагато, к которому пришёл, чтобы порекомендовать несколько кандидатов для принятия в организацию. Но красноволосый мужчина о чём-то глубоко задумался, не вслушиваясь в чужие слова.

Тело Нагато, тощее и слабое, напомнило ему о мумии монаха, увиденной им в одном из храмов пару лет назад. Он скрылся внутри здания, когда началась гроза, а дороги оказались размыты. Использовать Камуи не хотелось и он просто решил отдохнуть. Монахи совершенно не заметили его присутствия или решили проигнорировать его. Они молча переодевали мумию, меняя старое одеяние на другое. Обито это показалось странным — зачем заботиться о бесполезном трупе и преклоняться перед ним. Но они никому не мешали, поэтому он лишь пожал плечами на их традиции. Если они счастливы, то что в этом такого? У него не было права судить их.

Конан была необычайно похожа на тех монахов — она тоже заботилась о Нагато, словно была рождена для этого. Она приносила мужчине еду, одежду и всё, что могло ему пригодиться. Бедная, бедная Конан, потерявшая любимого человека и нашедшая некий покой в заботе о выжившем друге. Честно говоря, её сложно было считать полноценным членом Акацуки. Она, казалось, в организации состояла только из-за Нагато. Случись с ним что-то, Конан уйдёт.

— Я слушаю тебя, — Риннеган Нагато смотрелся совсем жутко на его истощённом лице.

Обито хмыкнул и принялся оглашать список. Всех претендентов стоило обсуждать с ним только по одной причине — Нагато всё ещё был нужен ему. А соответственно ссориться с ним не стоило.

***

Наруто жалел Саске. Потерявший опору, он слепым котёнком искал возможность спастись в этом жестоком мире. Он утратил часть себя, которая делала его самим собой. Тем самым немного горделивым мальчиком, восхищавшимся старшим братом. От прошлого Саске осталась лишь красивая оболочка, а внутри у него не было ничего, кроме опасной смеси из непонимания, раздражения и ненависти.

Сразу вспоминалась давняя мечта Мадары создать идеальный мир. И Наруто искренне желал Саске счастья. И, если он не сможет быть по-настоящему счастлив здесь, то чем был плох другой?

Но ему стоило оставить прошлое позади, не забывая о произошедшем. Изуна всегда будет рядом, а Мадара нет. Старший Учиха теперь был частью истории. Некоторые даже сомневались в его существовании — Наруто как-то случайно подслушал разговор двух своих одноклассниц, каждая из которых пыталась убедить в своей правоте. У обеих были настолько смешные теории, что он едва не засмеялся, чуть не выдав себя.

Одна из них утверждала, что Мадара не существовал вовсе. Что все рассказы о его противостоянии с Хаширамой обычные легенды, созданные для того, чтобы показать могущество Сенджу. Вторая же это отрицала. Она уверена заявила, что Мадара совершенно точно жил когда-то и являлся каким-то дипломатом, а не воин. Мол, именно его навыки убеждения сыграли большую роль в установлении мира между двумя кланами.

Настоящим дипломатом Мадару было сложно представить. Да, он участвовал в переговорах и успешно заключал договоры, как и налаживал отношения с другими лидерами, но огромную роль в этом сыграла его слава воина, способного противостоять Хашираме. Собственно, Изуна тоже был далёк от дипломатии. Его природная харизма позволяла крутить людьми, как ему того хотелось.

Поэтому подобные теории доставляли Наруто огромное удовольствие. Изуна громко смеялся вместе с ним. И только Саске отрешённо смотрел куда-то вдаль. Вот эту проблему нужно было срочно решать, пока не стало совсем поздно. Раз уж нити судьбы крепко связали его с кланом Учиха, то сопротивляться было бесполезно.


	25. Шум

Изуна удобно устроился на высоком подоконнике. Он наблюдал за детишками, сдававшими какой-то нелепый экзамен. Стоило признать, что Тобирама, несмотря на свою противность, был весьма сообразительным мужчиной. Он создал Академию, где обучали будущих шиноби и отсеивали тех, кто не мог стать воином. Изуна хмыкнул, отметив, что если бы они додумались до подобного раньше, то жертв среди них было бы меньше. А так, многие дети могли насладиться беззаботным детством. И он был рад за них.

Он усмехнулся, когда увидел созданного Наруто клона. Несчастное и бесцветное нечто валялось на полу, отдалённо напоминая здорового человека. Старый друг был отличным актёром — Изуна прекрасно знал, что эта техника давалась ему с особой лёгкостью. Теневые клоны всегда были тем, чем Наруто активно пользовался, когда получил доступ к знаниям Тобирамы. Вот только зачем он играл на публику ему было непонятно.

Вчера разрисовал лица Хокаге, а потом вогнал учителя в краску своей глупой техникой. Саске только пожимал плечами на эти выходки и игнорировал все возмущения Изуны о подобном поведении. Наруто вовсю пользовался новоприобретённой молодостью. Он будто делал всё, что не мог сделать когда-то из-за постоянных боёв между кланами. Изуне казалось, что его обязанности перед братом и Учиха обременяли его — Наруто всегда стремился к свободе.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он пропустил тот момент, когда дети вышли из класса. Учиха подскочил с места и устремился туда, где чувствовал Наруто. Друг нашёлся на качелях.

Грустный и до неприличия одинокий, он не был похож сам на себя. Изуна ассоциировал Наруто с солнцем, к которому тянулись люди. По крайней мере, так было раньше. Тот же Мадара был ярким примером его влияния на окружающих — брат не сближался с людьми. Даже Тобирама позволял ему общаться с собой без всяких официальностей! Младший Сенджу, стоит отметить, был настоящим занудой и серьёзно относился к своему окружению. И к вещам, и к людям. А Наруто проскальзывал сквозь решётки, сносил стены и выбивал двери, после чего уютно устраивался в чужой жизни.

Узумаки, заметив его взгляд на себе, хитро улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам. У него появилось новое развлечение, понял Изуна и мысленно послал слова сочувствия его жертве. Если Наруто что-то задумал, то даже смерть не могла его остановить.

Когда толпа перед зданием Академии разошлась, друг неторопливо встал с качелей и, закинув руки за голову, направился в сторону своей квартиры. Изуна выучил этот путь наизусть за эти несколько лет, как и дорогу к дому Саске, куда в последнее время зачастил.

Светловолосого мужчину он заметил раньше Наруто, с удовольствием отметил Изуна. Присмотревшись, он узнал в нём одного из учителей из Академии. Правда, его имени он не помнил — живые не интересовали его, за исключением клана Учиха и Наруто. Изуна всегда гордился своей способностью видеть людей насквозь, поэтому призрак не удивился, разглядев в нём потенциального предателя.

Улыбка на лице Наруто не предвещала ничего хорошего — кажется, он тоже раскусил учителя. Но он быстро исправился, вновь погрустнев и притворившись, что улыбнулся в знак приветствия.

— Мизуки-сенсей! — воскликнул друг, когда учитель позвал его по имени.

— Пройдёмся? — криво улыбнувшись, спросил мужчина.

Изуна закатил глаза. Это парень был насквозь прогнившим. Он, как больной хищник, высматривал слабую и уязвимую жертву, заманивал её в ловушку. И ему это удалось бы, если бы Наруто был наивным мальчишкой. Узумаки же не обращал на Учиха внимания и весело закивал в ответ на предложение учителя. Наруто был гораздо более опасным хищником.

Вздохнув, Изуна неторопливо последовал за ними. Саске, краем глаза отметил он, эту встречу видел. Но выживший Учиха лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь, после чего продолжил свой путь.

За него можно было порадоваться — в последнее время состояние Саске улучшилось. Негативные эмоции больше не захватывали его разум, как раньше, всё чаще уступая место радости и другим позитивным чувствам. Назойливая идея убить брата наконец-то покинула его голову и Изуна был готов кричать от восторга. Нет, Саске всё ещё хотел отомстить за клан, но решил сначала узнать все подробности той трагедии. Изуна долго убеждал его, что смысла бросаться в это дело с головой не было — нужно было аккуратно проверить всю имеющуюся информацию и, как только появится возможность, дополнить её. Итачи, как виновник происшествия, был необходим им.

Саске сопротивлялся, пытался доказать необходимость убийства брата, но холодный взгляд Изуны остановил его, заставив помолчать и выслушать. А призрак говорил долго и не стеснялся вдаваться в подробности, несмотря на то, что перед ним ребёнок.

— Ха, — усмехался Изуна на замечания Наруто, — этот парень будет шиноби! Нечего с ним слишком нежничать!

Младший Учиха, смекнув, что его воспринимают как равного себе, резко перестал дёргаться и, наконец, начал вслушиваться в чужие слова и выводы. Изуна не знал, что Итачи сотворил со своим братом. Саске иногда действовал нелогично, непривычно для самого себя. То он сообразительный мальчик, думающий и анализирующий, то одержимый местью парень, не способный на нормальные человеческие эмоции. В такие моменты он будто надевал шоры на глаза и упрямо шёл к цели.

Изуна перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Наруто, который уселся на крыше рядом с Мизуки. Он выглядел совершенно несчастным и жаловался на Ируку, имя которого Учиха запомнил. Учитель со шрамом ему нравился — тот действительно заботился о своих учениках. Иногда не совсем умело, но в его действиях и словах была искренняя доброта.

Мизуки же был отвратительно сладким и сочувствующим. Его поддержка была гнилой. И он был прав в своих подозрениях. Уже через пару минут, добившись чужого доверия, открыл «великую» тайну, прикрываясь симпатией к невезучему ученику.

— В резиденции Хокаге есть свиток, — чуть приглушив голос заговорчески произнёс мужчина.

Изуна цокнул языком. Ну, конечно, использует ребёнка, беспризорника без родителей, ради каких-то своих целей. Какая разница, что произойдёт с ним в процессе? Впервые за долгое время он пожалел, что не может взаимодействовать с обычными людьми. А так бы с удовольствием придушил бы этого учителя. Увы, это было ему недоступно, поэтому он лишь раздраженно стискивал зубы.

Наруто заинтересованно подался вперёд и приоткрыл рот:

— Свиток?

На губах Мизуки появилась улыбка, которая вполне могла сойти за дружелюбную, если бы не злая искра в его глазах. Хищник нашёл свою жертву, ещё не подозревая, что охота ведётся на него.

— В нём записаны техники, достойные самых сильных воинов. Помнится, ты мечтал стать Хокаге, не так ли? Ирука-сенсей точно поставит тебе зачёт, если увидит на что ты способен.

Светловолосый учитель ничего не знал про Наруто — Узумаки оставил свою детскую мечту стать Хокаге, когда воспоминания вернулись к нему. Он, помнится Изуне, имел честь увидеть все плюсы и минусы этой должности. Изуна тогда ещё редко появлялся рядом с ним и братом, но Наруто недавно пожаловался ему на Хашираму, который любил сбегать от своих обязанностей, но при этом успевал всё сделать.

— Конечно, даттебайо! — вскочил на ноги Наруто и нетерпеливо подпрыгнул на месте, уставившись на Мизуки.

Мужчина смущённо почесал нос, после чего поманил Наруто пальцем и что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Узумаки покорно кивал.

— Я точно буду там! — вскрикнул он и подорвался в сторону дома, оставив Мизуки позади.

Изуна посмотрел на презрительно фыркнувшего учителя.

— Идиот, — сквозь зубы прошипел Мизуки, но на его лице не было ни капли раздражения, только удовольствие.

— Почему ты согласился? — спросил Изуна, когда добрался до квартирки Наруто, где как обычно царил беспорядок.

Призрак попытался опрокинуть пакет молока, но передумал, вместо этого обратив внимание на срок годности. Он сморщил свой нос в отвращении — несчастный продукт был просрочен, а уж то, что оно стояло на освещённом солнцем столе никак не помогало в этой ситуации.

— Оно испортилось, — позвал он друга, но Наруто отмахнулся от него, вместо этого усевшись на стол и принявшись чертить что-то.

— Я хочу посмотреть, что Хаширама с Тобирамой решили запретить, — Узумаки говорил быстро.

Рука у него тряслась из-за чего линии на бумаге получались неаккуратными и кривыми. Наруто прикусил высунутый язык и нахмурился. Изуна, не сдержав любопытства, заглянул через его плечо.

— Ты рисуешь план здания, — изогнул бровь Учиха. — Раньше ты не занимался подобными глупостями.

— Ага, — подтвердил Наруто и затих.

Только скрип ручки по бумаге был слышен в комнате, пока Изуна не хмыкнул.

— А вот моими достижениями ты так не интересовался, — заметил он. — А исследованиями Тобирамы — да.

Узумаки поднял на него возмущенный взгляд. Слова призрака словно оскорбили его и он схватился за перед своей тёмной майки.

— Как ты мог, даттебайо! — шутливо возмутился мальчик. — Я, значит, стараюсь и узнаю секреты врага, а меня…! Обвиняют!

Изуна рассмеялся вместе с Наруто, а после обиженно надул губы, и скрестил руки на груди, пробурчав:

— Зануда Тобирама поймал тебя в свои сети! Украл тебя у меня!

Покивав головой, друг наконец пригласил его подойти поближе. Он ткнул пальцем в одно из начерченных помещений, объяснив, что именно там всегда хранились свитки с техниками. Их изредка выдавали другим шиноби, если была такая необходимость. Чаще всего этим архивом пользовались медики, чтобы определить, что именно использовалось для причинения вреда телу пациента. По крайней мере, так было раньше. Наруто восхищался такой системой, а Изуна лишь соглашался — он до того времени не дожил.

Зато теперь у него была возможность помочь Наруто и одному из последних Учиха. Жаль только, что Тобирама уже умер — хотелось бы ему посмотреть на его старое морщинистое лицо. Интересно, а Сенджу был бы немощным стариком или сильным шиноби?

***

Саске раздражённо пнул Наруто, развалившегося на его кровати в виде полуголой девушки. Одноклассник застонал и скатился с постели. Раздался громкий удар тела о пол и облачко дыма от отмены техники. Узумаки выглядел потрёпанным, а кое-где были видны пятна крови.

— Ты не будешь здесь спать, — коротко отрезал Учиха и упрямо скрестил руки на груди, нависнув над Наруто.

Около часа назад его разбудил шум с улицы. Взрослые метались снаружи, выискивая что-то или кого-то. Они перекрикивались между собой, заглядывали в переулки и окна, скакали по крышам. Саске сразу понял, что это как-то связано с Наруто — несмотря на неприязнь старших к нему, они частенько следили за его состоянием по каким-то своим причинам.

Один раз такое уже было. Года три назад, если быть точнее. Наруто умудрился выскользнуть за пределы деревни и пропал на целый день. Ой, что началось! Взрослые бились в панике и с ног сбивались в надежде найти его. А Наруто вернулся поздним вечером, пропустив всё. Вроде, Анбу схватил его и привёл его к Третьему Хокаге, когда кто-то из прохожих заметил его. Изуна долго смеялся над этим случаем, раз за разом припоминая ему, какими красными были его уши.

— Я не знаю, что ты сделал на этот раз, но моя постель останется чистой! — схватив Узумаки за шиворот грязной куртки, заявил Саске.

Наруто, не сопротивляясь, потащился в сторону ванной, сопровождаемый насмешливым взглядом призрака. Младший Учиха остановился и повернул голову в сторону Изуны.

— Пока он, — Саске ткнул пальцем в вялого Наруто, — моется, ты мне всё объяснишь.

Изуна равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Ничего интересного.

Учиха нахмурился. Эти двое вломились к нему в дом, после того как уличная суета, несомненно вызванная ими, потревожила его сон, а теперь отказываются рассказывать, что произошло. Его правый глаз дёрнулся. Изуна, заметив его раздражение, ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно, — сказал он, когда одноклассник наконец соизволил включить воду. — Наруто забрался в резиденцию Хокаге, украл Свиток Печатей, отправил одного из ваших учителей в тюрьму и сдал экзамен.

Саске неверяще уставился на закрытую дверь ванной, перевёл взгляд на довольного Изуну и спросил:

— Ты сейчас шутишь?

— Нет, — призрак подмигнул ему.

Учиха вздохнул. Значит, завтра Наруто будет регистрироваться как генин и будет определён в одну из команд, возглавляемую джонином. Хотелось бы, чтобы его опередили в одну команду с ним, но… На публике они друзьями не были, поэтому он не сможет вести себя как обычно.

Ещё не было ясно, кто будет третьим. Но это точно будет девочка, как это бывало обычно. Ино отпадала сразу — Шикамару и Чоджи точно попадут в одну команду с ней из-за сотрудничества их кланов. Про Хинату даже думать не хотелось. Она следила за Наруто, прячась каждый раз, когда он поворачивался к ней. Тем более она принадлежала клану Хьюга, которые Саске не нравились. Сакура была нормальным вариантом, хотя и была слабовата. Больше ни одного имени Саске не запомнил.

Изуна помахал рукой перед его лицом. Младший Учиха деактивировал Шаринган и упал на постель, начиная засыпать. Он сонно моргнул, когда на лоб легла холодная ладонь призрака. Он не видел его, но чувствовал его присутствие. Перед тем, как он провалился в сон, Саске услышал шлёпанье мокрых ног Наруто, а матрас прогнулся под чужим весом.

***

Обито был доволен ростом организации, даже если постоянно жаловался на то, что всё происходит недостаточно быстро. Эта тварь любила издеваться над ним, смеясь над новичками и вечно сомневаясь в решениях. В последнее время, Зецу заинтересовался Дейдарой, который проиграл Итачи и был вынужден присоединиться. Его веселила сама мысль, что этот парень недолюбливал Учиха, о чём постоянно напоминал.

— Ах, а если вы встретитесь! — мечтательно протянул Белый. — Он будет так рад!

Учиха фыркнул. О его существовании знали только несколько людей: Нагато, Конан, Кисаме и Итачи. Открываться кому-то ещё в ближайшее время он не собирался. Итак, проблем было достаточно — Итачи кажется начал подозревать, что он Мадарой не был. Его вопросы были слишком точными. Он будто знал о Мадаре больше, чем показывал. Впрочем, Итачи всегда был умным парнем и в том, что он где-то добыл информацию о легендарном Учиха, не было ничего удивительного. Старик, конечно, утверждал, что уничтожил большую часть сведений о себе.

Скоро можно будет начинать сбор Хвостатых. Обито хмыкнул. В том, что Итачи узнает правду о нём не было ничего плохого. Он не сможет предать Акацуки, пока его брат находится под контролем Конохи и был риск, что его действия навредят ему.

***

Третий точно знал о том, что он задумал. Один из сильнейших шиноби деревни не мог быть побеждён техникой, которую Наруто придумал от скуки. Да, она могла отвлечь его на пару секунд, но не в битве. Не знай старик о планах Мизуки, то он бы даже приблизится к свитку не смог бы. Ирука, скорее всего, был уведомлен, где искать его. Впрочем, он ожидал этого, иначе бы не согласился поучаствовать в провальном плане учителя.

Он зевнул и с глухим стуком уронил голову на парту. В классе остались только он, Саске и Сакура, как и Изуна, пытавшийся говорить с ним. Но ответить ему было нельзя — одноклассница ничего не знала о призраке, а казаться безумцем в её глазах не хотелось. Ему предстояло работать с ней и её мнение о нём было не самым лучшим. Наруто знал, что Сакура считала его глуповатым мальчишкой.

Узумаки вновь ударился головой о парту. Сакура возмущённо вскрикнула:

— Хватит! Совсем мозги растерял?!

Наруто повернулся к ней. Девочка покраснела от злости, а её кулаки побелели от напряжения. Она до сих пор была раздражена, после того как первый поцелуй Саске был украден у неё, несмотря на то, что это произошло вчера. Узумаки приложил пальцы к губам. Глупая случайность и он уже путается с Учиха. Он вновь взглянул на недовольную Сакуру, которая заметив взгляд Саске на себе, смутилась и притихла. Она, приложив ладонь к груди, смотрела на Учиха из-под густых розовых ресниц. Ей казалось, что такая поза выглядит привлекательной. Кажется, эти двое встретились после объявления команд — Саске вернулся к себе взбешённым. Этого было сложно добиться — ни Наруто, ни Изуна не смогли добиться чего-то похожего. А Сакура смогла.

Умирая от скуки, он встал, чуть не уронив стул, и взял губку для доски. Она отправилась на дверь. Наруто знал, что джонин с лёгкостью увернётся, но попытаться стоило. Саске насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что джонин попадётся в… — он был прерван открывшейся дверью и небольшим облаком мела, которое опустилось на пепельные волосы вошедшего. Его лицо и левый глаз были закрыты, что делало невозможным точно определить его внешний вид. Стоявший рядом с джонином Изуна разразился смехом, который подхватил Наруто.

— Попался! — смеялся он.

Сакура смущённо сжалась:

— Извините… Я пыталась остановить его…

Саске остался на своём месте, но Наруто успел заметить улыбку, скрытую за руками. Джонин стряхнул пыль с волос и скептично осмотрел их троицу.

— Вы мне не нравитесь, детишки, — протянул он.


	26. Только вперёд

Младший Учиха спрыгнул с ветки невысокого дерева. Какаши был опасным противником — он с лёгкостью расправился с теневыми клонами Наруто и поймал его в ловушку, как и временно вывел Сакуру из строя. Именно он стоял сейчас за ним, лениво читая книгу. Бубенчики на его поясе весело звякнули на ветру.

— Я не отступлю, — повернувшись к джонину, сказал Учиха.

— Посмотрим, справишься ли ты, Саске-кун, — Какаши не отрывал взгляда от книги, что сыграло на руку мальчику.

Руки сами скользнули к набедренным сумкам, где лежали сюрикены. Учитель уклонился от них, презрительно выкрикнув что-то, но Саске лишь усмехнулся в ответ. Сработала примитивная ловушка и больше десятка метательных ножей впились в ствол одинокого дерева. Хатаке отвлёкся на них и он воспользовался своим шансом атаковать.

Удар ногой оказался заблокирован, как и последующая попытка ударить его рукой. Саске стиснул зубы, изворачиваясь. Его правая нога была свободна от чужой хватки, что позволило ему вновь атаковать. Какаши закрыл голову, но не отпускал его, видимо надеясь контратаковать. Учиха усмехнулся.

Один из бубенцов глухо звякнул, когда один из пальцев Саске ударил по нему. Но схватить его не удалось — Какаши откинул его на приличное расстояние от себя. Мальчик едва успел затормозить свой полёт, поднимая пыль вокруг себя. Саске тяжело дышал, но сдаваться отказывался, невзирая на разницу в силе.

Печати Огненного шара, одной из излюбленных техник его клана, сложились сами собой. Шокированное лицо Хатаке стоило потраченной чакры. Ожидав увидеть собой хоть как-то затронутого техникой учителя, Саске и сам замер в удивлении, когда обнаружил, что учителя перед ним нет. Шаринган загорелся в его глазах и он начал осматривать окрестности.

— Под тобой, — раздалось под ним и Учиха пораженно уставился на руку, появившуюся из земли.

Он не успел даже вскрикнуть, как оказался в ловушке. Лишь его голова была свободной — Какаши не собирался убивать его. Это всё ещё было унизительно.

— Знай своё место, — книга вновь оказалась в руках Какаши и он оставил его одного.

— Проклятье, — хмуро выплюнул Саске, пытаясь выбраться из-под земли.

Джонин был сильнее его, видел сквозь все его атаки. Он играючи оценивал его. Какаши не сражался с ним даже в половину силы. И Саске это… раздражало. Но и наполняло каким-то странным чувством. Хотелось стать сильнее, показать насколько хорошим шиноби он мог стать.

Саске встретился глазами с пробегавшей мимо Сакурой. Шокировано уставившись на него, девочка замерла. Она резко побледнела, закричала и грохнулась на землю. Он закатил глаза и пошевелил рукой. Земля нехотя отпустила её. Рывок и он уже отряхивался от грязи. Учиха цокнул языком, увидев пятна на светлых шортах.

— Эй, — позвал он Сакуру.

Девочка поморщилась и приоткрыла один глаз. Она медленно повернула голову в его сторону, после чего кинулась ему на шею.

— Ты живой! Живой! — кричала она, а её руки всё сильнее и сильнее сдавливали его шею.

— Хватит меня обнимать! — Саске отстранил её от себя. — До полудня осталось совсем немного времени. Нужно поспешить.

Сакура удивлённо моргнула:

— Саске-кун, ты всё ещё хочешь отобрать бубенец?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами он, — я уже прикоснулся к одному из них, поэтому стоит попробовать ещё раз.

Девочка покраснела, а в её глазах замелькали огоньки восхищения. Учиха вздохнул. Если бы не её граничащая с одержимостью влюблённость, то Сакура была бы прекрасной соратницей. А так она почти полностью игнорировала Наруто, фокусируя всё своё внимание на нём.

На лице Сакуры появилось какое-то взволнованное выражение и она приложила руки к груди.

— Ты так стараешься, Саске-кун, — смущённо улыбнулась она. — Но осталось так мало времени… Может, стоит сдать этот тест ещё раз? Позже…?

Он скривился, грозно взглянув на неё. Учиха не отступают — они идут к цели, несмотря ни на что. Саске развернулся и уверенно пошёл в ту сторону, где скрылся Какаши. Но громкий звон будильника остановил его. Он фыркнул, скрыв руки в глубоких карманах.

— Чёрт! Время вышло.

Когда они наконец вернулись, Саске удивлённо посмотрел на Наруто, привязанного к деревянному столбу. Друг скривился под его внимательным взглядом.

— Я хотел есть, ладно? — раздраженно сказал он и дёрнулся в верёвках.

Сакура зашипела на него:

— Заткнись!

Мерзко хихикая, Изуна ткнул полупрозрачным пальцем в загорелую щёку. Он следил за ними, изредка отпуская едкие комментарии. Призрак признался, что это испытание было похоже на детскую игру, но сделал комплимент Какаши.

— Он знал на что вы способны, — усмехнулся Изуна, потянув одну из отросших прядей Наруто. — И знал, что вам не победить. Для него это развлечение, возможность оценить ваш потенциал. Такой учитель на вес золота, поэтому зря вы упустили свой шанс, Саске-кун.

Учиха проигнорировал его, вместо это подняв взгляд на Какаши. Тот расслабленно стоял перед ними, скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел безумно скучающим.

— Какие голодные у вас взгляды, — протянул он. — Кстати, о тесте… Вам не нужно возвращаться в Академию!

Саске сглотнул. Что это значит? Они так и не смогли пройти его испытание, хотя и приблизились к этому. Громкая радость Сакуры и Наруто сбила его с мыслей. Узумаки дёргался в путах, а девочка прыгала от счастья. Изуна хмыкнул, похлопав его по плечу. Учиха кинул быстрый взгляд на него и призрак указал ему на лицо Какаши. Глаза Хатаке была закрыты, а под маской можно было рассмотреть злую улыбку.

— Вы трое должны забыть о карьере шиноби, — его слова были словно гром среди ясного неба.

Никто не ожидал такого вердикта. Саске почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось. Если он не станет шиноби, то он не сможет найти своего брата, у него не будет большой базы данных. Он не сможет узнать правду об уничтожении клана.

— Какого чёрта?! — Наруто был взбешён — он бился в путах, пытаясь вырваться. — Ну, не прошли тест, но забыть о карьере?!

Какаши посмотрел на него, как на глупца:

— Вы всего лишь капризные детишки, возомнившие из себя невесть что, поэтому и не заслуживаете звания шиноби.

Саске заскрипел зубами и хотел было подорваться с места, но Изуна встал перед ним, останавливая его.

— Шаринган, — сказал он.

И младший Учиха покорно отрезал поток чакры, идущий к глазам. Какаши оторвал внимательный взгляд от него, после чего стал серьёзным. Теперь он выглядел действительно пугающе — он давил своей силой и авторитетом.

— Вы не поняли главной задачи этого испытания.

Саске устало закрыл глаза, не вслушиваясь в его слова. Голод начал мучить его, мучительно скребясь внутри. Сакура громко возмутилась, а потом была прервана спокойным голосом Хатаке.

— Не спи, Саске-кун, — в словах джонина была скрыта угроза и Учиха лениво открыл глаза. — На этом камне вырезано имя моего лучшего друга, героя.

Саске скользнул взглядом по монументу. Итачи говорил, что на нём выгравировали больше трёх десятков имён.

— Нет ничего страшнее войны, — в такие моменты он выглядел грустно, словно сожалел о чём-то, — и я надеюсь, что ты никогда не испытаешь её на себе.

Какаши бросил на них последний взгляд:

— У вас есть ещё один шанс. Те, кто будет участвовать — обедайте, но Наруто еды не давать. Это наказание за то, что пытался съесть всё сам. Тому, кто нарушит мой приказ, влетит. Поняли?

Сакура тут же закивала, притягивая бэнто к себе. Голодные глаза Узумаки следили за тем, как еда исчезала в её рту. Саске фыркнул. Вот кто действительно не понял, что имел ввиду учитель. Учиха разрезал верёвки, сдерживающие его, и пододвинул свою порцию к другу.

— Но Какаши-сенсей сказал…! — возмутилась она.

— Его здесь нет, а если Наруто будет голоден, то он будет ещё более бесполезным, чем сейчас.

Девочка, покраснев, уставилась на свою еду и вскоре последовала его примеру, хотя на её лице можно было рассмотреть настоящее негодование. В её зелёных глазах промелькнул ужас, когда учитель внезапно появился перед ними. Она завизжала и, закрыв лицо руками, уронила порцию. Однако джонин не выглядел злым, наоборот, необычно довольным. Он возвышался над ними, усмехаясь.

— Вы прошли! — Какаши приветливо улыбнулся.

Саске промолчал, в то время как Наруто и Сакура смогли выдавить из себя нечто непонятное.

***

Наруто затаился за деревом, ожидая приказа от Какаши. Он уже ненавидел сбежавшую кошку, как и Сакура. Эти глупые и скучные миссии. То огород прополи, то за детьми присмотри — когда Наруто думал о шиноби, он вспоминал бои, охрану, а не лёгкие задания, которые выполнялись обычными людьми. За гораздо меньшую сумму, кстати.

Но времена изменились, постоянно напоминал себе он. Теперь битвы были не таким частым явлением как раньше, а век шиноби был гораздо дольше. Большинство доживало до старости или приближалось к ней, а детей ценили. Он уже заметил, что значительная часть семей заводила только одного или двух детей. Им уже не нужно было рожать больше пяти, лелея надежду, что выживет хоть кто-то из них — медицина продвинулась, а мир стал более безопасным.

Единственным человеком, который, казалось, наслаждался нынешней их миссией был Саске. Однако его клан всегда был близок к кошкам, так что его трепетное отношение к этим животным было обычным явлением.

Не все Учиха заключали договор с ниннеко — те были слишком свободолюбивы и независимы и отказывались служить людям. Но если человек им нравился, то они готовы на всё. Подавляющее количество предпочитало сотрудничать, не привязывая себя к кому-то договором, как кошки Сора-ку, охранявшие нескольких подпольных торговцев. Аки, служившая матери Мадары и Изуны, была неким исключением из правил. Она выполняла задания братьев, несмотря на отсутствие договора с одним из них — Изуна умудрился подписать его лично с ней и не мог вызывать других ниннеко.

— Вперёд! — коротко сказал Какаши, удостоверившись, что они были на своих позициях.

Кошка издала громкий вопль и впилась острыми когтями в его руки, когда он схватил её. Животное приходилось держать немного на расстоянии из-за постоянных попыток расцарапать его лицо. Оно шипело, извивалось в его хватке и, в целом, было недовольно сложившейся ситуацией. Сакура тихо посмеивалась над ним, в то время как Какаши спросил:

— У нашей цели лента на левом ухе.

— Это она, — подтвердил Саске и наконец повернулся к ним.

Он аккуратно перехватил кошку, нежно погладив её по спине. Животное затихло и замурчало. Сакура восхищённо ахнула, а Наруто фыркнул. Конечно же кошка успокоится, если перед этим быстро воздействовать на неё Шаринганом. Наклонившись к животному, Изуна весело хлопнул в ладоши.

— Милашка! — улыбнулся он. — Но Нэко-сан был лучше!

Наруто покачал головой, и они отправились обратно к пункту приёма заказов, где их ждала хозяйка кошки.

Когда Тора оказалась в руках владелицы, Наруто сжался, сочувствуя ей — объятия пухлой женщины казались ему опасным капканом, из которого невозможно сбежать. Неудивительно, что кошка постоянно сбегала от хозяйки. Саске и Изуна одновременно фыркнули, прожигая злыми взглядами жену нынешнего Даймё. Увидев их реакцию, он едва не засмеялся и, чтобы отвлечься, громко возмутился, услышав очередное глупое задание.

— Нет, нет и нет! Спасибо! — помотал он головой. — Нам нужно клёвое задание, а не эта скукота!

Саске согласно кивнул, даже не посмотрев на измученного Какаши и хмурую Сакуру. Хокаге посмотрел на них из-под широкой шляпы, закурил и улыбнулся.

— Так уж и быть, — хмыкнул он. — Вам предстоит сопровождать одного человека.

Узумаки закусил губу от восторга. Миссия по сопровождению означала только одно — они выйдут из Конохи. Он наконец сможет увидеть, как сильно изменился мир вне стен деревни.

— Кто это? — нетерпеливо спросил Наруто. — Кто?

Может это торговец? Они всегда хорошо относились к шиноби, сопровождавшим их. В основном потому, что охранники не покушались на их товары. А вдруг им придётся сопровождать богатого наследника? Такой вариант был не самым приятным, ведь люди принадлежавшие к высшему обществу были, мягко говоря, личностями, с кем приходилось работать, переступая через себя из-за их излишне завышенного самомнения, но терпеть можно. Какого было его разочарование, когда в помещение вошёл подвыпивший пожилой мужчина, который презрительно осмотрел их троицу.

— Меня будет охранять какой-то детский сад, — проворчал он. — Эй, мелкий с глупой рожей! Ты точно ниндзя?

Наруто непонимающе посмотрел по сторонам, после чего был оглушён истерическим смехом Изуны, который едва ли на пол не падал. Осознав, что обращались к нему, он стиснул зубы, закатив рукава, но был схвачен учителем.

— Какаши-сенсей! Пустите! — возмутился он. — Я убью его! Убью!

Изуна не прекращал смеяться.

***

Итачи покрутил кольцо на пальце. Лидер предупредил их о том, что в течение месяца отправятся в Коноху, чтобы установить, кто являлся джинчурики Кьюби. Учиха, конечно, знал его имя, но многое могло измениться за время его отсутствия. Помнится он был ровесником Саске и, возможно, даже был в одной команде с ним.

«Мадара» прекратил давать ему информацию о брате около года назад объясняя это тем, что скоро он сам сможет увидеть его. Встреча с Саске… Признаться честно, он боялся видеться с ним. Он был виноват в смерти родителей и он не заслуживал прощения. Брат, как он и хотел, несомненно ненавидел его, жаждал смерти. Итачи не винил его за это — он был готов к тому, что умрёт от руки одного из самых любимых людей.

— Слышал мы можем встретиться с твоим младшим братиком, Итачи, — Кисаме подошёл со спины и сел рядом. — Везёт тебе.

В его словах не было насмешки, только тоска по потерянному спокойствию. Кисаме был одним из самых верных людей, которых знал Итачи. Сначала он был верен своей деревне, а теперь — Акацуки. Учиха не ответил, вместо этого закрыв уставшие глаза — он постепенно терял своё зрение и ему всё чаще приходилось использовать Шаринган, чтобы видеть.

Зецу появился перед ними внезапно. Его пустой взгляд устремился на них, а белая сторона скривила губы в улыбке.

— Лидер сказал, что в Коноху вы отправитесь ближе к концу экзамена на чуунина, — проскрипел он.

Итачи кивнул. Экзамен, значит. Интересно, было ли это связано с тем, что джинчурики скорее всего будет в деревне в это время?

***

Парень, так похожий на девушку, понравился Наруто с первого взгляда. В нём была та нежность, которую теряли многие шиноби, а в том, что тот был таким же как и он сомнений не было — на его ладонях были мозоли, присущие воинам, а не сборщикам трав. Его слова о том, что человек становится по-настоящему сильным, когда у него есть тот, кого он защищает, приятной болью отдались в сердце. Оставшийся безымянным парень был близок с ним во взглядах и, возможно, даже судьбой.

Саске, правда, остался недоволен. Он отнёсся к нему подозрительно и не сводил с него взгляда, пока он не скрылся среди деревьев.

Они всё чаще встречались в лесу, прикрываясь тренировками, чтобы пообщаться без тайн и притворства. Шаринган горел в глазах Учиха почти постоянно — Изуна увязался за ними и отказывался общаться через Наруто.

— Слишком сложно, — заявил он. — Тем более, тебе необязательно знать всё, о чём говорим.

Изуна шутил, потому что знал — Узумаки, итак, знал больше, чем многие.

Они забрались на верхние ветки деревьев, скрываясь от любых людей, которые могли случайно забрести сюда. Уже вечерело и луна начала свой восход. Он смотрел как она неторопливо поднималась из-за горизонта. В ней было что-то грустное и одинокое и, хотя он знал о легенде связанной с ней, он сочувствовал ей, одновременно с этим ассоциируя себя с ней.

Она была одна, окруженная холодными звёздами, большую часть времени скрытая от людских глаз. Луна была прекрасна в своём пугающем одиночестве. И Наруто боялся стать таким же, как она. Он подвинулся ближе к Изуне с Саске, которые своим присутствием согревали его, вытаскивали из пучины тёмных мыслей.

Изуна наставлял младшего, рассказывая главную тайну заключения контрактов с кошками — недавно в деревню пришло письмо, адресованное Саске. Некто, известный под именем Некобаа, просил заполучить для него отпечаток лапы Некоматы. И младший Учиха радостно согласился. Они собирались отправиться на выполнение этого задания, после завершения миссии в стране Волн.

— Наруто, — ледяная рука Изуны легла на его плечо, а его обеспокоенное лицо оказалось совсем рядом. — Всё в порядке?

Узумаки покачал головой:

— Нет нужды волноваться.

Саске затих.

— Эй, — наконец сказал он. — Я поддержу тебя, если надо будет. Не бойся просить меня о помощи. Вы помогли мне и я готов ответить тем же.

Младший Учиха выглядел серьёзным. В такие моменты, он прекращал быть похожим на очаровательного мальчишку. Он становился похожим на настоящего взрослого с лицом ребёнка, а в сочетании с Шаринганом это выглядело довольно жутко.

Наруто благодарно улыбнулся и оторвал взгляд от мерцающей луны.


	27. Танцы

Смерть не пугала его — он принял её, утонул в ней. Он видел, как умирали люди, и научился не обращать внимания на чужие страдания. Но гибель двух шиноби Тумана почему-то болезненно отозвалась в его сердце. Возможно, причиной такой реакции послужил Наруто, который был опечален их смертью.

— Как их звали? — спросил Изуна, опустив глаза к телам, лежащим рядом.

— Забуза и Хаку… — едва слышно ответил Наруто и вытер грязным рукавом глаза.

Светловолосый шиноби, стоявший рядом с ним, понял его слова по-своему:

— Они мертвы. Им уже ничем не помочь.

Изуна хмыкнул. Эти имена он запомнит. Хаку напоминал ему Наруто — такой же верный и преданный, готовый на всё ради дорогого человека. И погибший ради него. Был ли друг огорчен его смертью из-за этого?

Он наклонил голову вбок, по-детски перепрыгивая через тела. Вид раненого Саске в руках розоволосой девчонки был непривычным. Эта дурочка почему-то была уверена, что тот был мёртв. Она лишь приложила руку к его лицу и, заметив, насколько холодной была его кожа, ударилась в слёзы. Изуна фыркнул. Ледяные техники Хаку были виноваты в том, что его температура была ниже обычной. Сам Саске был живее всех живых — Изуна видел, как тот дышит. Но девчонка по каким-то причинам не проверяла его пульс, вместо этого плача над бессознательным Учиха. В своё время это могло стоить ей, как и самому Саске, жизни.

На девичьем личике появилось искреннее удивление, и призрак довольно усмехнулся, когда раненый шевельнулся под её весом. Она взвыла от счастья, кидаясь на его шею. Изуна поморщился. Даже если Саске был в порядке, его тело всё ещё пронзали десятки острых иголок. Объятия, конечно, были прекрасной вещью, однако всему своё время.

В глазах Саске на мгновение загорелся Шаринган, и он мазнул измученным взглядом по мёртвому Учиха. Изуна улыбнулся. Два чёрных томоэ грязными пятнами выделялись на фоне красной радужки, но это означало только одно — младший стал сильнее.

Старик-строитель выдохнул и расслабил плечи. Он был виноват в том, что не предупредил их о предстоящей опасности, но Изуна мог понять его. Средств на миссию более высокого ранга не хватало, и ему пришлось лгать, утаить всю правду. Это, однако, не освобождало его от ответственности.

— Наруто! Наруто! — внезапно закричала девчонка, заставив Изуну пошатнуться. — Он жив! Саске-кун жив!

Облегчённый всхлип раздался со стороны друга. Их учитель положил руку на его плечо, таким образом выражая свою поддержку.

— Восстанавливаемся и возвращаемся домой, — сказал он, после чего прикрыл глаза и, вроде, улыбнулся. — Вас ждёт ещё одна миссия, не так ли.

Приподнявшийся Саске сморщился от боли, но утвердительно кивнул, отстраняя от себя девочку, которая отказывалась отпускать его. Она возмущённо закудахтала, пытаясь усадить его на землю, и снова схватила его за руку. Изуна фыркнул — эта розоволосая особа напоминала ему о Касуми, неприятной девушке из прошлого.

Они обе не понимали намёков, не обращали внимания на границы и упорно шли к намеченной цели. Но он надеялся, что девочка не разделит её судьбы и не погибнет из-за собственной глупости. Касуми, если честно, была не такой уж и плохой, просто до безумия упрямой. Если бы не её непрекращающиеся попытки женить на себе Мадару, то она бы осталась жива. Её дражайшая матушка непременно оправдала бы дочурку, но увы. Возможно, если бы эта женщина не подтолкнула свою дочь к мысли о свадьбе с наследником клана, всё могло сложиться иначе.

У судьбы, однако, всегда были свои планы. Эта капризная дама делала только то, что считала нужным, и ей было плевать на других. Судьба была странной, и сражаться с ней было бесполезно. Конечно, у каждого живого существа было несколько вариантов, как могла сложиться их жизнь, и всё зависело лишь от их выбора. Судьба, словно умелый и обаятельный торговец, выкладывала перед всеми свой товар, приглашая и расхваливая его. Кто-то мог выбрать жизнь, наполненную приключениями, вместо жены с детьми, а другой — посвятить её поискам чего-то недостижимого.

Изуна был тем человеком, который так и не смог определиться с выбором. Он разрывался между различными товарами, осознавая, что может позволить себе только один. Учиха желал уничтожить Сенджу и отомстить за братьев, за родных, однако мягкие руки Мадары и Наруто удержали его на месте, указав на другие варианты.

Ярким красным пятном выделялась возможность провести жизнь вместе с этими двоими — он мог бы провести годы рядом с ними, помогая брату управлять кланом. Он мог бы едко подшучивать над Тобирамой, выпивать с непостоянным Хаширамой и исследовать мир с Наруто.

Неподалёку лежала возможность отправиться в путешествие длиною в целую жизнь. Оставить клан и семью позади, забыть о надоедливых Сенджу и уйти узнавать тайны мира. Это звучало так соблазнительно — за прожитые годы он никогда не покидал страну Огня. Да, было бы сложно, но рискнуть стоило.

Однако все его планы были разрушены ледяной рукой Смерти, пришедшей за ним в виде непонятного существа. Его выбор случайно упал на иной товар, тот, что был спрятан от него в самом уголке прилавка. Судьба ревниво поджала губы, смотря на то, как он уходит. Но она бывала милосердной. Изуна был благодарен за предоставленную ему возможность — он смог вновь встретиться со старым другом, ставшим ему семьёй, и даже пообщаться с одним из последних представителей некогда великого клана.

Наруто с Судьбой был в странных отношениях. Он заигрывал с ней, умело справлялся со всеми трудностями, которые она бросала в его сторону. Ему было словно наплевать на все товары, все предложенные варианты, и он упорно создавал что-то своё. Он танцевал со Смертью, избегая её цепких когтей и удушающих ледяных объятий.

Смерть, взамен, следовала за ним повсюду. Люди вокруг него умирали, и то, что Наруто был шиноби, никак не помогало в этой ситуации. Казалось, только некоторым удавалось избежать подобного конца. Тот же Саске начал свою игру в прятки с ней. В этот раз ему удалось выиграть, и она сдалась, отдавая его хитрой Судьбе, однако это ненадолго остановит её. Она придёт снова и вновь предложит опасную игру, от которой нельзя отказаться.

Изуна устало опустил взгляд на своё полупрозрачное тело. Его Смерть поймала и любезно позволила ему сбежать под крыло Судьбы, позволяя управлять собой, как куклой. Выполняя свою роль в театре жизни, он не мог вмешаться в её игру, лишь наблюдать за разворачивающимся на сцене действием, повинуясь воле Судьбы-кукловода.

***

Саске потёр бинт на руке и проверил, идут ли товарищи за ним. Какаши позволил им выполнить эту миссию в одиночестве, попросив их быть аккуратными. Услышав его слова, Наруто недовольно вскинулся:

— Это всего лишь кошки, даттэбаё!

Саске хмыкнул, вспоминая его слова. Ага, кошки, некоторые из которых были способны убить человека. Обычные невинные животные. А убийства… С кем не бывает, не так ли?

— Саске-кун, — голос Сакуры подрагивал, а она сама выглядела слишком напуганной, — а нам точно сюда?

Он утвердительно кивнул и посмотрел на заброшенный город. Он таким был только со стороны. Учиха уже бывал здесь, в далёком детстве, вместе с братом. Внутри города кипела скрытая жизнь — люди в плащах сновали по узким грязным улочкам, прятались в тёмных переулках и скрывались в подвалах, где их ждали торговцы оружием. Их было немного, около сотни человек на всей его площади, однако этого было достаточно, чтобы держать ухо востро и следить за своим окружением.

Сора-ку было сложно назвать безопасным местом, особенно для таких, как они, но символ Учиха на его спине должен был предупредить местных — не стоило вмешиваться в их дела. Его клан десятилетиями тайно поддерживал Сора-ку, защищая секреты этого города. Они хранили оружие у них, делали заказы и даже иногда защищали местных торговцев от самых наглых.

Наличие в городе Ниннеко, с которыми Учиха состояли в весьма тёплых отношениях, только укрепляло связь клана с заброшенным городом. Саске признавал, что раньше не осознавал всей серьёзности ситуации. Клан Учиха был уничтожен, и, так как Итачи стал международным преступником, обязанности наследника перешли ему.

Возможно, когда он достигнет возраста шестнадцати лет, к нему заявятся старейшины деревни и заставят принять титул главы. Это пугало его — отец, возложив все надежды на старшего сына, не обучил его ничему, что должен знать лидер. Правда, управлять было некем и нечем. Все члены клана были мертвы, а квартал Учиха был закрыт для всех, за исключением Анбу и некоторых джонинов.

— Мне страшно, Саске-кун, — едва слышно прошептала Сакура и схватила его за руку, болезненно сжимая.

Учиха фыркнул и глазами нашёл то, что искал. Крупный кот сидел на подоконнике, следя за ними жёлтыми глазами. Его усы забавно дёрнулись, когда он заметил чужой взгляд на себе, после чего животное спрыгнуло на пыльную дорогу и уверенно направилось к ним.

Заметив кота, Сакура отпустила его и вместо этого присела на корточки, вытянула ладонь и позвала:

— Кис-кис! Иди сюда, хорошенький!

Наруто глупо захихикал за её спиной, закрыв рот обеими руками. Харуно злобно посмотрела на него, а потом вновь повернулась к коту, расплывшись в улыбке.

— Котик, я тебя не трону, — протянула она, расстроившись, когда животное остановилось.

Полосатый хвост бился о его толстые бока, уши были прижаты к голове, а сам кот был готов броситься на неё.

— Я тебе не домашняя киска! — вместо этого прошипел он.

Смех Наруто был оглушительным, а Сакура едва не упала от неожиданности. Саске фыркнул и поклонился коту, показав тому Шаринган. Ниннеко заинтересованно поднял уши.

— Идите за мной, — и бросился бежать.

Учиха закатил глаза, подрываясь с места. Недовольный вскрик Наруто раздался позади. Топот ног отражался от серых стен, эхом разносился по улицам. Саске внимательно следил за котом и запоминал путь обратно, ведь, зная переменчивость этих кошек, стоило перестраховаться.

Кот нырнул в один из переулков. Саске последовал за ним. Магазин, к которому он их привёл, был чище, чем другие, а рядом с дверьми крутились котята. Наруто и Сакура остановились рядом с ним. Оба издали странный звук, увидев маленьких животных, и потянулись к ним. Правда, Харуно на секунду засомневалась в своих действиях.

Котята же, Ниннеко или нет, тёрлись об их пальцы, мурчали и мяукали, извивались под чужими руками. Запрыгивая на полочку у дверей, их полосатый проводник фыркнул и ударил по тусклому колокольчику, золотая краска которого облупилась от времени.

Дверь приоткрылась, и кот с котятами нырнули внутрь. Наруто разочарованно вздохнул, а Саске дотронулся до плеча Сакуры.

— Не трогай кошек внутри, — предупредил он. — Ниннеко не нравится, когда с ними обращаются как с обычными питомцами. Не гладить, еду не предлагать и не называть их котиками.

Девочка подняла на него обиженные глаза, но кивнула.

— Вы идёте? — высунувшись из магазина, спросил Наруто, который успел войти внутрь.

Саске пожал плечами. Магазинчик был погружен в мягкую полутьму. Занавески, украшавшие его, посерели от пыли, накопившейся со временем. Старый чайник в виде белой кошки стоял на низком столике. Котёнок, сидящий рядом с ним, подозрительно посматривал на него, то поднимая лапу, то опуская её.

Спасая чайник, он перехватил его и передал животное Наруто, который прижал его к груди. Некобаа приветливо улыбнулась, когда они остановились перед ней. Девочка, до этого стоявшая рядом с ней, покраснела и спряталась за одной из занавесок, откуда внимательно следила за ними.

Кошки тёрлись о ноги старушки, лезли под руку, но она не обращала на них внимания, сосредоточившись на пришедших. Лениво закурив, она наконец заговорила:

— А ты вырос, Саске-чан.

Он смущенно отвёл глаза и засунул руки в карманы. Некобаа хмыкнула.

— Ты был таким милым в детстве, особенно когда играл с Итачи, — продолжила она. — Теперь же… Клан Учиха остался в прошлом, оставив позади только двух выживших. С вами, демонами, вообще опасно иметь дело.

Наруто отвлёкся от котёнка, который уже засыпал на его руках, и поднял взгляд на неё, прислушиваясь к словам старой женщины. Саске знал о его связи с Учиха, поэтому не удивился, заметив его интерес. Сакура же нервно смотрела по сторонам, прижимая ладони в груди.

— Тётка моя, в детстве по глупости заключила сделку с кем-то из ваших, — не останавливалась женщина. — И куда её это привело? Померла, бедняжка, и никто не знает почему, — Узумаки побледнел и прикусил губу, что наталкивало Саске на мысли о том, что он был как-то связан с этим. — Впрочем, она была единственной, кто пострадал. А мне Учиха нравятся — не будь вас в моей жизни, то я бы умерла от скуки.

Саске кивнул.

— В чём заключается наша миссия?

Некобаа ухмыльнулась и кинула ему какую-то книжку. Рассмотрев обложку, Учиха почувствовал, как его щёки краснеют. О, нет!..

— Вижу, что ты помнишь об этом, — рассмеялась старушка. — Вам необходимо получить отпечаток лапы Некоматы!

Наруто удивлённо открыл рот. Саске уставился на розовую книгу, некогда так дорогую ему. Сейчас же она заставляла его вспоминать о том времени, когда всё было не так запутано. О том, как брат играл с ним, о его заботе и той бесконечной любви, которую Саске испытывал к нему. Эти воспоминания отдавались горечью на его языке, кружились перед глазами в безумном танце. Манили к себе, одновременно отталкивая. Он тяжело сглотнул.

— Мы сделаем это, — Саске надеялся, что его слова прозвучали уверенно, без той тоски, которую он испытывал.

***

Душа Итачи была похожа на пустыню, ведь она была такой же пустой, сухой и безжизненной. Под ногами чувствовалось движение — там, внизу, жили монстры. Черти исполинских размеров, опасные змеи и скорпионы. Раскалённый песок поднимался с ветром, ослепляя любого, кто рискнул вступить в это море без воды. Он и сам задыхался, давясь мелкими песчинками, но продолжал идти.

Идти к оазису, что располагался в самом центре пустыни. Этот маленький уголок рая был единственным местом, напоминавшим его прежнюю душу. Обширный лес, некогда окружённый морем, сгорел в ночь, когда он собственноручно уничтожил клан, свою семью. Море высохло, деревья погибли в пламени, и всё занесло песком. Кроме этого оазиса, символа его надежды.

У самого края воды его ждали люди, которых он отказывался отпускать. Он хранил память о них, берёг их и защищал от частых песчаных бурь. Вечно молодые Изуми и Шисуи терпеливо ждали его. Они охраняли Саске, стремившегося сбежать в бескрайнюю пустыню. Его образ постоянно стремился куда-то, словно искал что-то.

Возможно, он искал самого себя. Но Итачи цеплялся за него, за его невинность и детскую наивность. Потому что где-то по миру ходил настоящий Саске, переполненный ненавистью и желанием отомстить. Учиха раз за разом жалел о решении оставить его в деревне, поэтому мучил себя жалкой иллюзией, попыткой воссоздать образ брата из воспоминаний о детстве.

Песок, повинуясь желаниям ветра, танцевал по земле, создавал причудливые узоры. Каждый раз, когда Итачи приходил сюда, пейзаж менялся. Где-то дюны появлялись, где-то — исчезали. А оазис оставался неизменным.

Итачи открыл глаза и погладил ворону по клюву. Птица довольно каркнула, резво подскакивая ближе. В одном из её глаз красным огнём горел Шаринган Шисуи. Не такой подарок он хотел получить от друга. Его глаз был печальным напоминанием о том, насколько прогнила верхушка Конохи. Третий оставался единственным источником света посреди всепоглощающей темноты. Именно его влияние позволило Итачи оставить Саске позади.

Но Третий был стар, и близилось время, когда Конохе понадобится новый лидер. Учиха знал о планах Данзо и искренне желал, чтобы Хокаге стал кто-то другой. Шаринган привычно зажёгся в его глазах.

Саске вновь появился перед ним. Но в нём было что-то… чужое. Нечто, что выбивалось из его привычного образа. Итачи прищурился, пальцем подхватив кунай. Такие же глаза, причёска и… Нет, губы отличались — у этого мальчика они были более пухлыми. Волосы тоже оказались длиннее и были собраны в аккуратный низкий хвост на затылке.

— А вы похожи, — протянул он.

Итачи нахмурился и приготовился атаковать, но «Саске», рассмеявшись, махнул ему полупрозрачной рукой и испарился. Учиха устало потёр переносицу. Наверное, не стоило избегать сна три дня подряд.

— Всё в порядке, Итачи-сан? — спросил Кисаме, поправив бинты на своём мече.

Он лишь кивнул в ответ. В голове бешено плясали мысли и множество вопросов, на которых, к сожалению, у него не было ответов.


	28. Маски

Наруто спрятал надоедливого Конохамару за спиной и не отрывал взгляда от генина Песка. Парень с разрисованным лицом выглядел взбешённым и, кажется, был готов напасть. Наверное, не стоило сталкиваться с ними, однако он терпеть не мог людей, которые позволяли себе издеваться над младшими. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на мальчика за спиной — Конохамару потирал шею, где уже проступали красные пятна.

Он скривился, заметив Саске, который сидел на ближайшем дереве, наблюдая за развивающимися событиями. Изуна устроился рядом с ним. Свесив ноги с ветки, он совершенно по-детски болтал ими в воздухе. Даже не верится, что ему было больше двадцати лет при жизни. И гораздо больше уже после смерти.

Узумаки на секунду замер, прикинув, сколько лет ему самому. Получалось около тридцати? Сорока? Он фыркнул — с математикой он никогда не дружил.

Генин Песка попытался воспользоваться тем, что он отвлёкся, и напасть, но был остановлен сначала камнем, прилетевшим со стороны Саске, а после его перебил красноволосый парень, внезапно появившийся неподалёку от Учиха.

От него тянуло злом. Злом, которое близко тому, что пряталось внутри него. Наруто отстранённо прижал руку к животу, где располагалась сложная печать, сдерживающая Кьюби. Лис спокойно спал, изредка пробуждаясь, поэтому не доставлял ему особых проблем. Но он боялся представить, через что ему придётся пройти, когда Биджу скинет с себя оковы сна.

Девятихвостый уже открывал свои глаза, когда он, раздражённый собственной неспособностью защитить Саске, атаковал Хаку, впервые опустив руки в источник обжигающей лисьей силы. Мощь, которую желали получить многие, была опьяняющей. Он понимал, почему люди убивали других, погибали сами, стараясь хотя бы прикоснуться к ней. Он тоже был среди них когда-то, когда пытался помочь Мадаре.

Мальчишка на дереве был таким же, как он, козырем деревни, способным уничтожать страны.

— Прекращай, — его голос был холодным, почти полностью лишённым эмоций. — Не позорь наше селение.

Судя по тому, как отреагировали генины Песка — они вздрогнули, побледнев, и не смели встречаться с ним глазами, — он был угрозой не только для врагов, но и для союзников. Наруто нахмурился. Нестабильный джинчурики не предвещал ничего хорошего. Особенно заинтересовавшийся Саске.

Изуна закатил глаза, когда троица скрылась за поворотом. Ему подобные демонстрации силы не нравились. Он считал их пустой тратой времени и ресурсов, предпочитая заявлять о своих целях сразу. Наруто фыркнул и кивнул смущённому Саске, который жестом спросил, придёт ли он к нему сегодня. Получив положительный ответ, Учиха спрятал руки в карманы.

Конохамару обиженно сверлил его взглядом, заметив отсутствие интереса к себе.

— Ты слабак! — глаза мальчишки были на мокром месте, и, топнув ногой, он сбежал.

Наруто вздохнул, поникнув. Не слабак он, просто не хочет утонуть в проблемах. Их ему и так хватило.

***

Изуна провёл рукой по старому полу. Деревянное здание почти полностью сгнило за прошедшие годы. Крыша прогнила и напоминала решето, опоры сломались под возложенным на них весом и перекосили дом, кое-где рухнули стены. Природа вновь стала главной здесь — из-под досок выглядывали уже окрепшие молодые деревца, дикая трава поглотила всё вокруг. Кажется, он даже видел цветы космоса среди буйства других растений.

Некогда восстановленный храм вновь превратился в обычную развалину. Забытый людьми, он сражался с погодой и временем. Дерево, из которого он был построен, избавилось от толстого слоя краски. Доски в большинстве своём превратились в труху или сгнили. Гвозди обросли ржавчиной, оранжевыми пятнами выделяясь на фоне изумрудной травы. Чудо, что от него осталось хоть что-то.

Но где-то можно было рассмотреть жизнь, раньше наполнявшую старое здание. Потрёпанная и изъеденная молью одежда всё ещё лежала на полках сохранившегося шкафа, фарфоровые осколки незаконченных масок, битая посуда… Рядом с почти полностью сгнившей дверью лежал плоский камень. На нём неуверенной подростковой рукой было выцарапано «Наруто», чтобы показать любому, кто мог пройти мимо когда-то обжитого здания, кому оно принадлежало. Изуна перевёл взгляд на тихого спутника.

Наруто любяще вытер грязную поверхность выжившей маски. Пустые прорези уставились на него. Закрыв глаза, Узумаки выпустил её из рук. Судя по всему, в высокой траве прятался камень, потому что маска разбилась, стоило ей достигнуть земли.

— Я постоянно пытаюсь оставить прошлое позади, — грустно начал он. — Я стараюсь забыть некоторые вещи. Но оно отказывается отпускать меня. Сначала моя маска, а потом Сора-ку и Ниннеко. Возможно, мне стоит прекратить убегать.

Прошлое было единственной вещью, от которой Наруто не мог скрыться. Лёгкий флирт со Смертью, игры с Судьбой — всё это исчезало, когда перед ним появлялось нечто, связанное с предыдущей жизнью. Прошлое дикой кошкой следило за ним, преследовало.

— Знаешь, — голос Узумаки тонул в шуме листвы, но Изуна не упускал ни одного слова, — Мадара любил меня, но ты… Ты всегда был главным в его жизни.

Учиха виновато отвёл взгляд. Конечно же, он знал. Понял, когда осознал, что вина пожирала брата изнутри, сводила его с ума. Кажется, именно наличие Наруто рядом какое-то время помогало ему. Однако…

— Мадара использовал тебя, в самом конце. Вы начали разрушать друг друга, — эти слова прозвучали слишком сурово, и Изуна обхватил себя руками, но Наруто лишь улыбнулся в ответ. — Ты любил его? Разве то, что ты оказался на втором месте, не причиняет тебе боль?

Друг пожал плечами:

— Я до сих пор люблю его и ни о чём не жалею, кроме того, что был слишком слаб. А о втором месте… Меня не обижает это — я знал об этом в самом начале, ещё при первой нашей встрече, — Изуна прикусил губу и взял чужие руки в свои, хотя тепло живого тела болезненно обжигало его. — Учиха всегда были странными, — Наруто звонко рассмеялся. — Любовь — неотъемлемая часть вас, и я был бы глупцом, если бы попытался забрать её. Я знал, что он был готов на всё ради тебя.

Призрак задыхался, пытаясь подавить слёзы.

— Я… — Изуна вновь посмотрел на разрушающееся здание. — Настоящий я был забыт, похоронен под лживыми историями и стал жертвой безумного брата. Ха, хотел бы я пасть от меча Тобирамы во время сражения! Я бы погиб как воин! — он истерично всхлипнул. — А ты! В истории нет ни одного упоминания о тебе!

Наруто внезапно ударил его. Замолчав, Учиха схватился за щёку и шокированно уставился на него.

— Прекращай, — детское лицо друга, обычно весёлое и улыбчивое, теперь было пугающе серьёзным. — Какая разница, что о нас думают люди, — мы знаем правду. Этого достаточно.

Перед ним стоял не мальчишка, а взрослый мужчина, видевший ужасы войны, потерявший семью и дорогих ему людей. Было легко забыть о том, что Наруто был не просто весёлым парнем, но и способным воином. Он стал тенью Мадары не из-за красивых глаз, а из-за своих навыков.

Его естественная харизма позволяла ему склонять на свою сторону многих — тот же отец, всегда казавшийся ему каменным и непоколебимым, попал под его влияние. Изуна знал, что отец мог и был готов убить их. Они бы несомненно подняли на уши весь клан, напади они на него без вмешательства Наруто. За розовыми губами, изогнутыми в невинной улыбке, прятались клыки, а в рукавах — кунаи и парочка взрывных печатей.

Настоящее лицо друга всегда было скрыто за сотнями масок. То он прекрасная девушка, сбежавшая из квартала красных фонарей и преследуемая одним из настойчивых клиентов, то — элитный наёмник, готовый взять любое задание. Наруто был многими людьми: детьми, женщинами, вдовцами и стариками. Он был кем-то, кому доверяли секреты и ценную информацию, не видя его истинного лица.

Настоящую улыбку Наруто было легко отличить от фальшивой — он закрывал глаза, уголки губ почти достигали ушей, а белые зубы блестели на свету. Изредка он оставлял глаза открытыми, и тогда в них играли золотые огоньки, и в глубине плескалось веселье. Щёки у него немного краснели, покрывались едва заметным румянцем.

Изуна научился ценить эту улыбку, бережно храня её в памяти даже после смерти. Большинство событий ускользало от него, хотя, если честно, он не обращал внимания на многое. Он так и не запомнил имён товарищей Саске и Наруто. Розоволосая девчонка лишь напоминала ему об упрямой Касуми, а светловолосый наставник, хоть и был силён, но ещё не успел как-то заинтересовать. Их ровесники оставались для него безликой толпой.

Кажется, кроме Наруто и Саске, его интересовали только Итачи да преемник Мадары. Что один, что второй — оба скрывались за масками. Брат Саске строил из себя отстранённого парня, которого нисколько не заботила судьба младшего. А найдёныш Мадары, кажется, скрывался сам от себя. Он словно пытался обмануть не только окружающих, но и себя.

Но об их действиях он не мог никому рассказать, даже Наруто, который умел держать рот на замке. Нити Судьбы легли на его губы и предупреждающе натягивались каждый раз, когда он пытался упомянуть их планы или местоположение. Поэтому он, как самый настоящий трус, прятался за маской безрассудного человека, живущего моментом. И если Саске ничего не замечал, то Наруто видел его насквозь.

— Знаешь, — друг держал в руках один из цветков космоса, — иногда мне кажется, что я одинок. Но потом я вспоминаю, что у меня есть ты, Саске, Ирука-сенсей и многие другие, а Мадара всё ещё живёт в моём сердце. Поэтому, — ветер подхватил нежное соцветие, унося его куда-то вдаль, — я хочу продолжать жить, смотря в будущее и не забывая о настоящем. Давай пройдём этот путь вместе.

Едва улыбнувшись, Изуна покачал головой и взял протянутую руку. Наруто всегда знал, как повлиять на него.

***

Пар постепенно заполнял небольшую комнатку. Кожа покраснела от контакта с горячей водой, и Саске отрешённо наблюдал за тем, как сморщиваются подушечки пальцев.

Всё было так… запутано. Изуна что-то недоговаривал, Наруто отказывался отвечать на некоторые вопросы, а местоположение Итачи и вовсе оставалось загадкой. Всё усложняли подозрения друзей о генинах Песка.

— Внутри красноволосого живёт нечто, что, не задумываясь, уничтожит Коноху, — хмуро пробубнил Наруто, перед тем как последовать за Изуной, который скрылся в темноте улиц.

Саске раздражённо ударил по воде. С ним носились, как с несмышлёным дитятей, хотя он являлся сильнейшим и умнейшим в их выпуске. Его не готовили быть главой Учиха — эта роль была уготовлена Итачи. Может, в клане его не учили быть лидером, однако отец удостоверился, чтобы смышлёные наставники обучили его всему, что было необходимо знать потенциальному шпиону.

Мама была недовольна этим, но не смела идти против решения мужа. А Саске наблюдал за учителями и впитывал в себя все полученные знания. Как пользоваться своим природным обаянием, как стрелять из лука, расставлять ловушки и получать информацию, наблюдая за мимикой и движениями цели, — он до сих пор совершенствовал эти навыки. Раз он не мог стать главой, то нужно было стать тенью брата, скрытым щитом, который защитит от внезапной атаки. По крайней мере, так говорил отец, изредка хваля его за успехи, но и не забывая вечно сравнивать с братом.

А что получилось в итоге? Всё рухнуло, превратилось в жалкий пепел, за одну ночь. Остатки смешались с кровью, и в воздухе повис лёгкий запах железа. Саске остался на этом пепелище совсем один, вынужденный собирать осколки выжившего наследия Учиха.

К счастью, Ниннеко проявили интерес к его дальнейшей судьбе и любезно предложили свои услуги. Изуна с Наруто, знающие гораздо больше, чем он, поддержат и подскажут в случае необходимости.

А пока ему придётся носить маску мстителя, притворяться, что желает брату смерти. Лишний раз не показывать эмоций и тренироваться, как проклятый. И лунными ночами тосковать по родителям и другим из клана, окунаться в тёплые и столь дорогие воспоминания о беззаботных деньках.

Вода уже давно стала холодной, а пар исчез, осев на полу и стенах. Саске закутался в жёсткое полотенце, одновременно натягивая просторные шорты, и открыл дверь ванной.

Просторная кровать манила к себе, приглашала в свои объятия. Не заботясь о том, что его волосы оставляли на подушке мокрые пятна, он упал на неё. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

Он вздрогнул, когда поток холодного воздуха прошёлся по его спине, поднимая голову с подушки. Небо постепенно светлело, а лучи солнца озаряли верхушки деревьев. Саске нахмурился, потерев глаза, и, тихо застонав, посмотрел на часы. Пять утра? Он приподнялся с постели, скидывая с себя остатки сна. Получается, он уснул.

Учиха потянулся и начал одеваться. Какаши назначил встречу с ними, чтобы рассказать о чём-то важном. Саске надеялся, что это как-то связано с генинами Песка и остальными представителями Скрытых деревень, — кажется, он даже видел шиноби Звука и Травы в толпе.

Учитель, как обычно, опоздает, но Саске нравилось приходить вовремя. Он был воспитан в очень консервативной семье, и в его голову с самого детства вбивали основы этикета, и прийти позже назначенного времени казалось неправильным.

Ухмыляющийся Изуна уже ждал его на мосту, сидя на перилах. Он по-волчьи оскалился, прищурившись, стоило Саске подойти ближе. Наруто нигде не было видно, и призрак, заметив то, как он осматривается по сторонам, пожал плечами и объяснил его отсутствие:

— Он спит. Ночью мы окунулись в утерянное прошлое, если так можно сказать.

Спрятав руки в карманах, Саске замер у одного из столбов. Прошлое… Он постоянно забывал о том, что они были старше его, из-за того, что они выглядели как его ровесники. Наруто был заперт в детском теле, а Изуна предпочитал образ ребёнка по каким-то своим причинам.

Саске видел его взрослым всего пару раз. Жуткое зрелище, если честно, — чёрное кимоно тесно обхватывало его бледное тело, темнело в районе груди, а его глаза были скрыты под некогда белоснежными бинтами, на которых запеклась кровь. Кажется, он даже видел, как по его щекам текли кровавые слёзы, просочившиеся сквозь плотную ткань.

Он со свистом втянул в себя воздух и, наконец, решился.

— Расскажи о братьях Сенджу, пожалуйста, — попросил он, надеясь таким образом скоротать время ожидания.

Изуна странно замычал и растерял всю свою игривость. Он задумчиво посмотрел на небо, рассматривая лениво ползущие облака, и, наконец, заговорил:

— Я не был близок с ними. Наруто сможет рассказать тебе гораздо больше, — младший Учиха разочарованно опустил голову, однако призрак продолжил, — но тебе повезло, и я могу поделиться с тобой той жалкой информацией, что известна мне, — он спрыгнул с перил, вместо этого остановившись на середине моста. — Хаширама был другом детства Мадары, и они тайно встречались на берегу реки. Я, как и Тобирама, узнав об этом, рассказал обо всём отцу. На этом их дружба закончилась.

Саске посмотрел на него из-под наполовину опущенных ресниц. Изуна не выглядел довольным собой. Всё в нём кричало о тоске и печали, о том, как он жалел о принятом решении. Детский образ моргнул, на секунду показывая его настоящее лицо. Учиха отвёл взгляд.

— Хаширама был сильным и сообразительным шиноби. Но настоящим гением был Тобирама, — Изуна мечтательно закрыл глаза. — Ах, я никогда не забуду наши сражения! Быстрый и опасный — не меньше десятка Учиха пали жертвой его меча. Наверное, и я мог стать одним из них. Не уверен, что этот проклятый Сенджу не был лидером, но он совершенно точно был учёным. Или исследователем. Впрочем, я почти не знал его. Вне поля боя мы встречались всего пару раз, а потом я погиб.

Младший Учиха сглотнул, пытаясь понять, будет ли неприлично спрашивать призрака о его смерти. Но Изуна опередил его.

— Я вижу любопытство в твоих глазах, — он покачал головой, после чего скривился. — Скажу только одно — опасайся чёрной твари с жёлтыми глазами. Понял?

Одновременно с этим вопросом на мосту появилась растрёпанная Сакура, которая, не поздоровавшись, сразу спросила:

— Ты давно здесь стоишь, Саске-кун?

Он коротко кивнул, смотря прямо на Изуну. Харуно нахмурилась и вдруг вскрикнула, указывая на его лицо.

— Ой, Саске-кун, твои глаза!..

Учиха удивлённо моргнул. Что с ними не так?

— Шаринган, — подсказал Изуна и развернулся. — Пойду разбужу Наруто.

Сакура покраснела, потупив взгляд. Она словно хотела что-то сказать, но останавливала себя. Устало прикрыв глаза, Саске прислонился к столбу, замирая в ожидании. Лишь одна-единственная вещь из рассказанного Изуной имела какую-то ценность. Существо с жёлтыми глазами. Кажется, он уже упоминал его где-то, но Учиха никак не мог вспомнить, когда и в каком контексте.

— А они сами так делают? — неуверенно спросила Сакура. — Ну, краснеют и всё такое. Глаз Какаши-сенсея всегда активен.

Саске не собирался объяснять ей, как работает Шаринган и о его особенностях, поэтому он просто кивнул. Им предстояло долгое ожидание, и развлекать её разговорами он не собирался. Тем более зная о её глупой влюблённости в него, которая мешала им нормально сотрудничать.

***

Наруто подпрыгнул на месте. Экзамен, экзамен! Это было чем-то новым для него, неизвестным. Правда, стоило расспросить Какаши о том, из скольких этапов он состоял. Но, увы, он забыл об этом, радуясь переменам в жизни.

Быт шиноби низкого ранга, каким он являлся, был безумно скучен. Лёгкие задания, почти постоянное пребывание в деревне или её окрестностях и ограниченные возможности. Его, привыкшего к гораздо большей свободе, это раздражало. Да, он и раньше выполнял приказы вышестоящих, правда, над ним не было той огромной пирамиды, которая существовала сейчас.

В прошлом он был близок к вершине — спутник одного из Основателей, главы легендарного клана, и давний знакомый Первого Хокаге. С такими связями сложно было быть где-то на дне. Теперь же ему приходилось вставать с колен и вновь карабкаться по лестнице.

— Повеселимся, даттэбаё! — он распрямил плечи.

Изуна, замерший за спиной Саске, лишь покачал головой.


	29. Игры со смертью

Наруто уронил голову на руки. Опять эти чёртовы бумажки! Зачем ему высчитывать траекторию куная, летящего с определённой скоростью? Он всегда атаковал, не задумываясь об этом. Мальчик скривился, уставившись на лист с задачами. Нет, нет и нет! Решать их было бессмысленно — он всё равно не напишет ни одного правильного ответа.

Не этого он ожидал. Он приготовился к поединкам или к чему-то близкому к ним. И люди, которых они встретили по пути сюда, были интересными. В Конохе сейчас находились не только местные шиноби, но и представители других деревень.

Десятки новых лиц, десятки новых возможностей. Наруто почти не слушал учителей Академии, однако запомнил, что большинство деревень сражались со своим уникальным стилем. Например, шиноби Суны использовали марионеток. Их кукловоды были известны везде.

Но и местные были… любопытными. Из-за Кьюби, точнее, из-за обеспокоенных родителей, он почти не общался с одноклассниками и ребятами постарше. Конечно, он знал их имена, и их можно было назвать знакомыми. Из их выпуска он смог подружиться только с Саске и с Сакурой.

В кабинете, где проходил первый тур экзамена, было много людей. Наруто постарался оглядеться, не сильно крутя головой. Никто не выделялся среди участников, кроме двоих — Гаары и Кабуто. И если первый отличался от остальных необъятной жаждой крови, которую, казалось, заметил только он, исходившей от него, то второй просто был подозрительным. Наруто не помнил ни его лица, ни имени. Честно говоря, то он и в деревне его ни разу не видел. Того же толстобрового парня с глупой причёской он замечал пару раз, пока прогуливался по улицам.

Предатель Изуна подсказывал Саске, Шаринган которого бегал по листу, ответы на некоторые задания, Сакура пыталась справиться своими силами. Наруто же отказывался решать эти глупые задачки. Он шиноби, чёрт возьми, а не какой-то инженер или архитектор!

Он почувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд Сакуры, видимо заметившей, что он лишь играет с карандашом и ничего не пишет. Но это неприятное ощущение пропало — она могла злиться или нервничать сколько угодно, но время не собиралось ждать, и ей пришлось вернуться к своему листу.

Из кабинета выгоняли тех, кого ловили на списывании. Пять раз, и человека вместе с его товарищами исключали. Жестоко, но эффективно. Сразу начинаешь волноваться, дёргаться и допускать ошибки. Ему было бесполезно нервничать — Сакура, несмотря на отвратительный характер, была умна и сможет самостоятельно справиться с тестом, а Саске помогали Шаринган и Изуна.

Наруто повёл плечом и посмотрел на последний лист. Десятый вопрос отсутствовал, и надпись вместо него предупреждала о том, что он будет задан устно. Узумаки понадеялся, что он не будет похож на остальные. Едва заметное прикосновение к руке вырвало его из мыслей. Отчаянно краснеющая Хината чуть подвинула свой тест в его сторону, прошептав:

— Можешь списать у меня, Наруто-кун.

Её голос дрожал, как и пальцы, и она то и дело отводила взгляд в сторону. Ловушка? Нет, насколько Наруто знал, то тихоня Хината не была способна на такую подлость.

— Мне не нужно, — улыбнулся он в ответ, и Хьюга удивлённо приоткрыла рот. — И, вообще, с нас могут снять баллы, если нас заметят.

Девочка кивнула и подвинула бумагу обратно. Холодные руки внезапно коснулись его шеи. Наруто чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, но усидел на месте. Изуна ухмыльнулся, сев на парту между ним и Хинатой. Призрак взглянул на юную Хьюга, заинтересованно наклонил голову, а его ухмылка стала ещё шире. Повернувшись к нему, он поиграл бровями.

— О, как забавно получается, — играючи протянул Учиха. — Невинная дева из древнего клана влюбилась в бедного сироту. Им не суждено быть вместе из-за этой пропасти. Ах, какая романтика!

Наруто нахмурился, но, зная, что за ним следят, прикусил кончик карандаша. Изуна закатил глаза.

— Не надо быть таким серьёзным, — махнул он рукой. — Хочешь, ответы дам? Я у одного парня подсмотрел. Он так быстро всё…

Призрак был прерван экзаменатором. Мужчина огласил, что собирается задать десятый вопрос. Даже выдвинул условие для оставшихся участников. Но быстро стало ясно, что он, ставя ультиматум, тянет время, и Узумаки зевнул. Скучно. Люди вокруг него продолжали поднимать руки и уходить, опустив голову.

Изуна снисходительно смотрел сдавшимся в спину. Сейчас он действительно выглядел как типичный Учиха — высокомерный, гордый, но при этом безумно прекрасный. Эта черта представителей клана забавляла Наруто. Сам он не попадал под небезызвестный шарм Учиха, однако это не мешало ему замечать их красоту. Просто он не терял внутреннего равновесия, когда видел их, как, например, Ино и Сакура. Им голову сносило напрочь, и перед глазами только идеальный Саске-кун. И плевать, что он от них сбежать хочет.

Минуты пролетали мимо, а десятый вопрос всё никак не задавался. Наруто почувствовал нарастающее напряжение. До этого необычно тихий Кьюби рыкнул внутри, сбрасывая с себя остатки сна. Рука поднялась сама собой, но так же быстро опустилась, когда он ударил по столу. Хината испуганно дёрнулась, в то время как Изуна понимающе заправил прядь волос за ухо и подмигнул, скорее всего, Саске.

— Если вы ждёте, что я сбегу, как другие, то вы ошибаетесь! Даже если никогда не смогу получить другой ранг, но я отвечу на ваш глупый вопрос! Мне не страшно, даттэбаё!

Мужчина взглянул на него исподлобья. На его лице не было ни тени улыбки, только что-то непонятное. Раздражение? Лёгкое удовольствие? Сидящий рядом Изуна присвистнул.

— Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он пытает или допрашивает людей.

— Спрошу ещё раз, — экзаменатор выглядел даже жутко, но Наруто видел вещи пострашнее. — Уверены ли вы в своих знаниях и готовы рисковать своим будущим?

Узумаки подался чуть вперёд, объявив всем:

— Я не отступлю. Это мой путь!

В оглушительной тишине помещения раздалось хмыканье Саске. Мужчина оглядел класс и, повернув голову к наблюдателям, кивнул. На его губах появилась едва заметная улыбка.

— Итак, те, кто остались… — он замолчал на секунду, накаляя обстановку. — Поздравляю! Вы сдали первый тест!

Никто не смел шевельнуться. Что? Это и был десятый вопрос? Со всех сторон посыпались возмущения, попытки выяснить, зачем были необходимы задачи.

Узумаки откинулся на спинку, наконец позволяя себе расслабиться. Это было рискованно. Наверное, не стоило так взрываться. Развернувшись, он нашёл товарищей и улыбнулся им. Саске спрятал улыбку за раскрытой ладонью, а Сакура прожигала его одновременно злым и радостным взглядом. Как ей удавалось делать такое, для Наруто оставалось загадкой. Хината тихо захихикала, наблюдая за ними, но затихла, стоило ему обратить на неё внимание.

Женщина, влетевшая в кабинет через окно, стала для всех настоящей неожиданностью.

***

Лес Смерти полностью соответствовал своему названию. Саске не был сенсором, но отлично чувствовал опасность, что окружала их. Это не доставляло ему дискомфорт, лишь заставляло постоянно оглядываться по сторонам и не расслабляться лишний раз.

В отличие от Наруто, на которого Лес влиял сильнее. Он был бледнее, чем обычно, и время от времени будто отключался от окружающего мира. Он дёргался от неслышимых звуков, всматривался в заросли кустов и кроны деревьев. Наруто, казалось, был готов подорваться с места в любой момент.

Сакура боялась только одного — неизвестности. Она была единственной из их команды, кто не ощущал лёгкую тревогу. Конечно, она волновалась, в этом не было сомнений, но это волнение отличалось от того, которое испытывали они.

Им предстояло провести пять дней в этом отвратительном месте. Саске не знал, какая живность обитала здесь и какие растения были съедобными — флора и фауна леса отличались от привычных. Они уже успели встретиться с огромной улиткой. Та, к счастью, проигнорировала их и продолжила свой путь, даже не повернувшись к ним.

Наруто дёрнул его за рукав. Он притянул его и Сакуру ближе, сообщая:

— За нами следят.

Он выглядел необычно серьёзным. Впрочем, в этом лесу опасность представляли не только местные обитатели, но и участники экзамена. На этом этапе любой мог их убить, не беспокоясь о том, что его исключат. Они и сами могли бы умереть от истощения, если бы не умели охотиться. Ну и Наруто принёс несколько свитков с едой, медикаментами и оружием, что тоже играло им на руку.

— Не могу сказать точное количество, но один человек подобрался очень близко, — Узумаки посмотрел в сторону и кивнул, — даже слишком близко.

Прикусив губу, Саске нахмурился. Плохо. Они лишь час назад встретились с парнем, который неумело попытался притвориться Наруто. Его удалось прогнать несколькими кунаями, но они до сих пор не обсудили, как избежать похожих ситуаций. Идея появилась в его голове.

— Сакура, Наруто, нам необходим пароль, — оба вопросительно посмотрели на него. — Наши противники могут притвориться кем-то из нас, и нам нужен способ определить, кто настоящий, а кто — нет. Все согласны? — он дождался их согласия и продолжил. — Например, «Шиноби должен избегать шумных противников и для этого должен прятаться и ждать, когда они затихнут, чтобы эффективно устранить угрозу».

Девочка гордо расправила плечи.

— Запомнила, Саске-кун, — заявила она, чуть покраснев.

Однако Наруто шокированно приоткрыл рот.

— Эй, подождите, подождите, — замотал он головой. — Я не за!..

Саске бросил на него острый взгляд и сверкнул Шаринганом в сторону скучающего Изуны. Старший Учиха подмигнул ему и, нахмурившись, уставился на землю.

— Он здесь, — коротко сказал призрак, кивая Наруто.

Тот засвистел старую мелодию, знакомую Саске, но не имевшую названия, и скрылся в ближайших кустах. Сакура непонимающе посмотрела на растения, после чего повернулась к нему. Учиха поднял одну из рук и просигналил:

«Враг».

Девочка побледнела, но не издала ни звука, чему Саске был благодарен. Они остались на своём месте, притворяясь, что ждут, когда вернётся Наруто. И ждать долго не пришлось — вскоре из-за тех же самых кустов появился блондин, расслабленно закинувший руки за голову. Сильно сжав кунай, моментально оказавшийся в девичьих руках, Сакура сделала шаг вперёд и потребовала:

— Пароль.

— Шиноби должен избегать шумных противников и для этого должен прятаться и ждать, когда они затихнут, чтобы эффективно устранить угрозу, — выпалил Наруто.

Плечи Сакуры расслабленно опустились вниз, и она потянулась к сумке на бедре, чтобы убрать оружие. Но Саске видел неизвестного насквозь. Наруто не запомнил пароль и, кажется, вовсе пропустил его мимо ушей — это было ясно и по его реакции, и по тому, как он обычно себя вёл. Он запоминал информацию по-своему. Ну и Изуна зло оскалился, смотря на замаскировавшегося шиноби.

Поэтому, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, Саске атаковал. Неизвестный вскрикнул, всё ещё притворяясь Наруто. Он попытался было остановить кунай, летящий в него, но был остановлен леской, которую Учиха прикрепил к сюрикену. Конечно, со скоростью Итачи Саске не сравнится, однако он умело пользовался элементом неожиданности.

Шиноби без труда вырвался из хватки тонкой нити. Его маскировка слетела, когда кунай оставил небольшую царапину на его щеке. Саске узнал его — генин Скрытой Травы, змееподобный парень с длинным языком, при взгляде на которого хотелось сбежать, скрыться от его голодных глаз.

Противник облизнулся. Учиха замер. Волна ужаса захлестнула его, не позволяя двинуться с места. Этот парень!.. Его жажда крови окружала их, заставляла представлять собственную смерть. Перед глазами потемнело, и Саске тяжело сглотнул. Он представлял, как генин Травы перерезает ему горло, выкалывает глаза и многое другое. Стоя на трясущихся ногах, Учиха подавил тошноту.

Сакура бессильно упала на землю. Её лицо было мертвенно-бледным, а по некогда румяным щекам катились крупные слёзы ужаса. В глазах девочки отсутствовала искра жизни, делая их похожими на круглые бутылочные осколки. Она сдалась, полностью отдалась воплощению Смерти перед ними.

С трудом покрутив второй кунай в руке, Саске стиснул зубы. Острая боль в ноге вырвала из цепких лап ужаса. Не медля, он схватил Сакуру и скрылся в густой листве деревьев. Изуна молчаливой тенью последовал за ним.

— Где Наруто? — Учиха даже не пытался скрыть панику в голосе, продолжая прыгать по толстым веткам.

Безжизненно уставившись в пустоту, Сакура никак не отреагировала на вопрос. Впрочем, тот предназначался не ей, а призраку, на лице которого не осталось ни следа предыдущего веселья. Изуна закрыл глаза.

— Он движется в эту сторону, — сказал старший Учиха. — Его задержали.

Саске, не сдержавшись, раздражённо зашипел. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! Тот шиноби пришёл не один, а с подмогой. Только непонятно, какую опасность представляли его спутники, — бывало так, что в команде был один сильный человек, а остальные были ниже среднего. И он надеялся, что это относилось и к нынешней ситуации. Они были способны сразиться с одним мощным шиноби, но с двумя или тремя — нет.

Корни одного из деревьев образовали удобное убежище, и Саске приземлился прямо перед единственным входом внутрь. Он не был достаточно силён, чтобы сразиться с атаковавшим генином, поэтому приходилось прятаться. Аккуратно положив Сакуру на землю, он ударил её по лицу. Девочка дёрнулась, приложила руку к красной щеке и перевела на него удивлённый, немного обиженный взгляд.

Её глаза расширились, и она беззвучно указала на что-то за его спиной. На секунду Саске показалось, что она увидела Изуну, но у входа в их маленькое убежище замерла огромная змея. И выглядела рептилия недружелюбно. Раздвоенный розовый язык на секунду высунулся из её рта и тут же вернулся. Их нашли, словно беззащитных и испуганных мышей. Прятки со Смертью обещали плохо кончиться.

Прикрывая рану на ноге, он отступил назад. Им не сбежать — они были загнаны в угол. Саске внезапно понял, как сильно хотел жить. Хотелось вновь встретиться с братом, вытрясти из него всю правду, вновь сыграть в карты с Наруто и в очередной раз выиграть, наконец-то сказать Сакуре, что ему не нравилась её одержимость, и продолжать слушать истории о прошлом, которые так увлекательно рассказывал Изуна. Но Смерть подходила всё ближе и ближе, дразня и приглашая в свои объятия.

Он сглотнул и приготовился к броску, который мог стоить ему жизни. Внезапная ухмылка Изуны остановила. И Учиха не тронулся с места. Наруто появился внезапно — он грузно обрушился на змеиную голову, приковав её к земле. Извиваясь всем телом, рептилия зашипела, после чего дёрнулась прочь от корней. Из её пасти вывалился генин Травы.

Саске стиснул зубы. Хватит трусить! Верные сюрикены с леской привычно легли в руку.

— Отвлеки его, — просигналил он Наруто, который неотрывно следил за ним.

Вокруг врага появился десяток полуголых девушек, которые охотно показывали ему все свои прелести. Они крутились вокруг парня, пищали и бросались ему на шею. Саске вздохнул. Змееподобный генин не выглядел заинтересованным, скорее слегка раздражённым, но Учиха не собирался жаловаться — эта глупая техника действительно помогла им. Глаза врага всего на секунду покинули его самого, и он воспользовался этим коротким интервалом.

Леска на это раз обвила только его шею, оставив остальное тело открытым.

— Как по-детски, — усмехнулся противник, однако эта усмешка быстро сползла с его лица.

Буквально. Огонь пошёл по леске и зверем вцепился сначала в его шею, а потом и всю голову. Запахло подпаленными волосами и горелой плотью. Обожжённая кожа безымянного генина поползла вниз, частично открывая второй, бледный и нетронутый, слой. Мужчина брезгливо содрал её остатки с лица. Его змеиные глаза уставились на молодого Учиха, и он облизнулся.

Наруто зарычал. Саске прикрыл глаза, защищаясь от злой чакры, исходившей от него. Сакура вцепилась в его руку и притянула к себе.

Под внимательным взглядом противника змея с шипением бросилась на Наруто, который остановил её. Рептилия кольцами обвилась вокруг товарища, но Узумаки оставил на её боку огромную рану, разорвав чешую когтями. Мужчина не двигался с места, предпочитая наблюдать со стороны. Его глаза, однако, то и дело возвращались к нему. От его жадного взгляда было не скрыться.

Саске никогда не видел Наруто таким, хотя и ощущал эту жуткую чакру однажды, в день, когда они сражались с Хаку и Забузой. Правда, в тот раз она не была столь пугающей. Учиха вздрогнул, поблагодарив богов за то, что эта злость была направлена не на него.

Змея исчезла в облаке дыма, таким образом спасая свою шкуру, и они остались наедине с безымянным врагом. Саске вырвался из рук Сакуры и, вручив ей свиток Земли, сказал:

— Если мы не справимся, беги.

Наруто вновь зарычал, становясь ещё более похожим на животное. Полоски на его щеках потемнели, стали толще, ногти стали острее и напоминали когти, а волосы растрепались сильнее обычного. Глаза изменились больше всего — вместо чистых голубых глаз на мир смотрели два вертикальных зрачка на фоне бордовой радужки.

Жуткий мужчина оскалился. На кончиках его пальцев загорелись небольшие огоньки, когда Наруто бросился на него, как загнанный в угол зверь. Саске с ужасом смотрел, как они столкнулись. Противник задрал яркую оранжевую куртку друга, и его кулак с силой влетел в живот. Злая чакра резко исчезла, и Наруто мёртвым грузом упал на землю.

— Ах, ты тот, кто мне нужен, — шипяще произнёс он и сложил печати.

Учиха попытался избежать атаки, — Сакура не могла играть со Смертью, кокетливо убегая от неё, прячась в тенях, — но шея генина вытянулась, и его змеиные зубы впились в горло. Последней вещью, которую Саске помнил, были дикая боль и взволнованный вскрик Изуны.

***

Положив голову на плечо Мадары, Наруто неспешно раскрашивал одну из фарфоровых масок. Синяя краска ровно ложилась на светлую поверхность. Ни одной неуверенной линии — умелая рука не дрожала, выводя узоры. Полностью погрузившись в работу, он не замечал, как Мадара бережно перебирал его волосы, избегая чёрную ленту. Он убирал светлые пряди от лица, заправляя их за уши. Брат шептал всякие глупости, долго смотрел из-под чёлки.

Они были совсем молодыми в этом воспоминании. Мадаре только исполнилось шестнадцать, и он наслаждался днями, свободными от бесконечных битв. Они устроились у входа в дом Наруто, греясь в лучах солнца. Изуна запомнил тот день из-за того спокойствия и тихой, но неприкрытой любви. Он сам наблюдал за облаками, изредка посматривая на них.

Он представлял, как могла сложиться их жизнь, если бы кто-то из этих двоих был женщиной. Тогда бы они смогли не скрываться от клана — у любого Учиха, вне зависимости от пола, была возможность привести любого в качестве супруга. Правда, обязательным условием была возможность завести детей. То есть пара, состоящая из двух мужчин, в глазах клана была, мягко говоря, неприемлемой. Да и мало кто приводил в их обширную семью чужаков, особенно если они были шиноби. Среди гражданских это было распространено гораздо больше.

Но это воспоминание всё ещё отдавало домашним теплом и уютом. Изуна не мог спать, но никто не запрещал ему погружаться в собственную память, чтобы скоротать время.

Он грустно посмотрел на два бессознательных тела. Саске внешне был безумно похож на него, но его чакра отличалась — она чем-то напоминала ему о Мадаре.

Наруто же… нисколько не изменился. Кроме как обзавёлся приживальцем, который принёс некоторые изменения. Например, медицинские техники были ему недоступны. Кьюби был вредным существом и щедро делился чакрой, когда друг пытался кого-то лечить. Одного раза хватило, чтобы понять, что проклятый лис не хотел никому помогать. Наруто как-то пытался вылечить порез на щеке Саске, а Кьюби обдал его жаром своей чакры, оставив на месте маленькой царапины неприятный ожог, который заживал дольше двух недель.

Изуна мотнул головой. Не стоит теряться в воспоминаниях. Он положил ладони на лоб Саске, убирая мокрые пряди волос с его лба. В отличие от спокойно лежащего Наруто, он метался, постанывая от боли. Нездоровый румянец на бледных щеках говорил о повышенной температуре, и призрак надеялся, что его ледяные руки принесут ему какое-то облегчение.

Бессильный, он мог только возлагать все надежды на сообразительную Сакуру, которая, стоило змееподобному врагу уйти, начала устанавливать ловушки вокруг их убежища.


	30. Под чужим взглядом

Наруто плохо понимал, что произошло. После удара в живот чакра плохо слушалась его, мешая нормально соображать, а взволнованные взгляды Изуны отвлекали. Он ходил как в тумане, и только спустя два дня ему удалось вернуться к чувствам.

Саске болезненно морщился, а красивые длинные волосы Сакуры теперь были неаккуратными, короткими и неровными. По словам Харуно, в лесу с ними встретились две команды Конохи. Ино-Шика-Чо помогли ей, когда та защищала их бессознательные тела, а группа, в которой состоял Хьюга, присоединилась к ним позже. Они оставили их, как только убедились, что больше никто не нападёт на них.

Наруто прикусил губу. До конца второго этапа оставался всего день, а они всё ещё не заполучили свиток Неба, необходимый, чтобы пройти дальше. Ещё немного, и они провалят экзамен. Он посмотрел на тёмный свиток. А что, если его открыть?

Саске куда-то ушёл, оставляя его наедине с Сакурой. Изуна присел рядом. Он с подозрением покосился на закрытый свиток, стоило Наруто взять тот в руки, но в его глазах загорелся интерес. Он покрутил его в руках.

— Не смей! — заметив, что происходит, воскликнула Сакура. — Нас исключат! Ты что, забыл правила?

Наруто пожал плечами. Естественно, он помнил их, но любопытство съедало его изнутри. Он дёрнулся, почувствовав чужое присутствие. В отличие от змееподобного мужчины, этот человек не ощущался как нечто неестественное. От него всё ещё исходила опасность, но какая-то… умеренная.

И через пять минут он наматывал отросшую прядь на палец под три возмущённых взгляда. Сакура ударила его по затылку. Наруто смущённо улыбнулся ей. Один только Изуна поддерживал его — он обиженно надул щёки и недовольно смотрел на Харуно.

Оставив товарищей рядом с новым знакомым, Наруто спрятал руки в карманах и вернулся к реке, чтобы затушить всё ещё дымящийся костёр. Троица тихо переговаривалась между собой, то и дело посматривая на свитки, которые принёс Кабуто. Изуна тенью последовал за ним.

— Не нравится мне он, — призрак покосился на старшего генина и окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Он не столь опасен, если сравнивать со Змеем, но есть в нём что-то подлое.

Узумаки повёл плечами, тем самым показывая собственную неуверенность. В том, что Изуна заметил это, не было ничего удивительного — он видел людей насквозь. Если, конечно, не застревал в собственных предрассудках, как, например, с Сенджу.

Он опустил взгляд на землю и приложил руку к животу. Бушевавший Кьюби был непривычно тихим с тех самых пор, когда Змей ударил его. И он не мог попасть во внутренний мир и проверить, всё ли в порядке. Наруто стиснул зубы. Чёртов Змей что-то сделал с печатью, а его собственных знаний не хватало на то, чтобы исправить её. Такой сложный фуин ему ещё не встречался.

Его печати, которые работали на духов, ныне были бесполезными — стоило ему отказаться от маски, как этот талант покинул его. Он всё ещё видел призраков, а мелкая нечисть теперь была скрыта от его глаз. Впрочем, это была цена, которую он был готов заплатить. Ему повезло родиться Узумаки, которые были настоящими мастерами печатей. Это было в их крови.

Наруто едва улыбнулся. Как забавно получилось. В их команде все, за исключением Сакуры, были потомками умирающих кланов. Какаши был единственным известным Хатаке, Саске — одним из двух живых Учиха, а он сам — Узумаки, которых забросало по всему свету.

— Наруто, — Саске махнул ему рукой. — Мы отправляемся к башне.

Он с непониманием посмотрел на него. Зачем? У них не было второго свитка! Он хотел было возмутиться, но Изуна дотронулся до его шеи.

— Засада, — коротко сказал призрак.

Наруто поправил куртку, проверил, на месте ли его снаряжение, и кивнул. Шаринган мелькнул в глазах Саске всего на секунду — он проверил, где находился Изуна. Учиха хмыкнул, и они подорвались с места.

Стоило признать, несмотря на своё название, лес был прекрасен. Если не обращать внимания на жуткую фауну, конечно. Толстые стволы деревьев говорили об их возрасте, а обширные, густые кроны закрывали свет. Птицы прятались в листве, заливались песнями, весело перепрыгивали с ветки на ветку. Именно по ним Наруто определял, где было безопасно.

Вороны чувствовали смерть и стремились прямо к ней. Другие птицы избегали их, замолкали, скрываясь от крикливых соперников. А потом вороны прекращали шуметь, замирая в тенях и наблюдая за несчастными душами, которые уже никогда не вернутся домой. Именно эта тишина сообщала ему об опасности.

Поэтому он первым заметил, что что-то не так. Огромная сороконожка не обращала на них внимания, как и улитка, которую они увидели в первый день пребывания в лесу. Но странная тишина напрягала. Местные птицы привыкли к неестественно большим животным и насекомым и не боялись их, так что отсутствие пения говорило об одном — где-то поблизости затаился враг. И Наруто очень надеялся, что этим врагом не был Змей.

Аккуратный Кабуто помогал им избегать стычек с возможными противниками, однако его опасливость водила их кругами, выматывая и сбивая с толку. Но их команда следовала за ним, даже если его излишняя настороженность раздражала всех, кроме него самого. Он был старше и опытнее их, тем более у него была столь необходимая им информация.

Саске кинул на него вымотанный взгляд. Пока Кабуто не следил за ними, он быстро просигналил:

— Устал. Атакуем?

Наруто посмотрел на Изуну, который сначала неопределённо пожал плечами, а потом весело подмигнул и провёл пальцем по шее. Вздохнув, он покачал головой. А чего он ожидал от Учиха? Эти двое полностью оправдывали свою принадлежность к одному из самых воинственных кланов. Наруто усмехнулся, подцепил кунай за кольцо и вытащил его из набедренной сумки. Впрочем, он не всегда был Узумаки.

Нужно было быть аккуратным — им не было известно, на что был способен Кабуто. Поэтому Наруто быстрым движением срезал с его пояса сумку, где лежали свитки, вытащил оттуда нужный и, схватив Сакуру за руку, на всей скорости понёсся к башне.

Саске следовал за ними, то и дело притормаживая Кабуто, который погнался за ними. Наруто бросил в него лишний свиток, отвлекая его, что позволило Учиха подпалить его чёлку. Сакура вскрикнула, когда он взял её на руки и ускорился.

— Саске-кун! Нам нужно подождать его, идиот! — возмутилась она, и Узумаки непонимающе склонил голову.

Подождать? Зачем останавливаться и терять драгоценные секунды? Он повернулся, чтобы проверить состояние друга. Саске отставал всего на несколько метров, но, видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы девочка начала волноваться. Он улыбнулся ей.

— Верь в него, Сакура-чан!

Кабуто нигде не было видно. Кажется, после того как Учиха предупреждающе дыхнул на него огнём, он решил не следовать за ними.

— Он попался в засаду, — кровожадно оскалился Изуна, который наконец догнал их. — Те ребята хороши — они умело используют иллюзии. Я бы с удовольствием остался посмотреть, но, увы, без меня вы пропадёте.

Они влетели в безопасное нутро башни через какие-то жалкие десять минут, усталые и недовольные. Никто не встретил их при входе. Пустой зал заставлял думать о возможных ловушках. Наруто заозирался по сторонам, поддерживая валящегося с ног Саске. Сакура указала на крупную таблицу на стене.

— Нам нужно открыть свитки, — её голос больше не дрожал от страха.

Узумаки кивнул. Несмотря на свою одержимость их общим товарищем, она была невероятно умной девочкой. Ей можно было довериться, тем более если речь шла о логических задачах. Он протянул ей светлый свиток.

— Раз, — начал отсчёт Саске.

Изуна заинтересованно замер за спиной младшего Учиха.

— Два.

Все напряглись, сверля свитки тяжёлыми взглядами.

— Три, — печати, которые оказались внутри, заставили Наруто откинуть их в сторону.

Чёрт возьми, это было ловушкой. Он приготовился атаковать, спрятав ослабленного Саске за спину. Они измучены, однако, зайдя настолько далеко, были готовы отчаянно сражаться. Несмотря на усталость, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие сил. Но никто не нападал.

Рассеявшееся облако дыма открыло им улыбающегося Ируку, ещё никогда Наруто не был настолько рад видеть чуунина. Мужчина проверил часы и поднял на них радостный взгляд:

— У вас в запасе ещё восемнадцать часов. Молодцы, ребята, вы прошли этот этап.

— Что?.. — Сакура упала на колени, а Саске покачнулся, едва устояв на ногах.

— Чуунины встречают команды, которым удалось пройти. Мне разрешили поприветствовать вас, — он лукаво подмигнул им.

От Ируки веяло домашним теплом. Это контрастировало с отвратительной склизкой аурой, которую источал Змей, а жуткий лес остался позади, за железными дверями башни. Их бывший учитель был очагом добра среди этого ужаса. Он не сдержался — кинулся прямо на Ируку, крепко обнимая его. Жар живого, здорового тела расслаблял, успокаивал.

— Мы сделали это, даттэбаё! — Наруто поднял голову, вглядываясь в его глаза, и широко улыбнулся. — У нас всё получилось! Получилось!

Он открыто показывал свою радость. Энергия переполняла его, заставляла подпрыгивать на месте. Он вскрикивал, веселился и делился позитивом со всеми, кто находился рядом с ним. Изуна чёрной лисой крутился вокруг него, поддерживая его всплеск эмоций. Он смеялся, то и дело возвращаясь к Саске и обнимая того за плечи, — несмотря на то, что у него не хватало сил активировать Шаринган, младший Учиха вздрагивал от холодных прикосновений каждый раз, хотя и не видел призрака.

Ирука по-отцовски потрепал его по волосам. Наруто замер, приложив руку к голове. Это ощущение было ему незнакомым. Он прожил не один десяток лет, он любил и был любим, ему приходилось убивать, прятаться в тенях и избегать преследования. Кролик и другие, в каком-то смысле, были его семьёй, но… Он был его учителем, скупым на похвалу, а остальные были раскиданы по миру. Кажется, он был действительно близок только с Псом из-за того, что города, в которых они поселились, находились совсем рядом, в нескольких часах пути.

Кролик не был ему отцом, не был родителем. Лишь человеком, не давшим ему умереть в грязной подворотне и предоставившим ему крышу над головой, после чего, обучив его, выставил за дверь и выдал задание. Однако он был благодарен, что учитель спас его, научил делать маски. Воспоминания о далёком, самом первом детстве были смутными, но он помнил голод, помнил гложущий страх.

А Ирука, хоть и не принимал в его жизни столь активную роль, от Кролика отличался. Его маленькие действия, поступки, все они были искренними, без злых намерений. От него веяло чем-то родным, родственным. Его мягкая поддержка помогала ему. Именно благодаря его наставлениям Наруто удалось адаптироваться к новой жизни.

Он закусил губу и уставился в пол. Семья… Это было чем-то, что он не смог испытать в полной мере. Он не знал, кем были его первые родители, не знал, кем были нынешние. Наруто всегда приходилось создавать семью самому. Сначала его нашли Мадара и Изуна и охотно приняли к себе, а теперь ему пришлось начинать всё заново. Взрослый мужчина, в детском теле, призрак и Учиха, переживший смерть целого клана. Странная семейка, с кучей проблем.

— У вас есть целый день для отдыха, — Ирука хлопнул его по плечу. — Вам стоит сменить одежду и посетить медпункт, ребята.

Наруто закинул руку Саске на шею, помогая ему идти. Учиха скривился, но позволил помочь себе. Изуна обогнал их, любопытно смотря по сторонам.

***

Итачи сжал кулаки. Информация, которую принесла одна из его ворон, напрягала. Орочимару делал странные поползновения в сторону Конохи. Это не было чем-то необычным — старый змей даже не пытался скрывать свои злые намерения, когда речь шла о деревне. Его давняя обида росла с каждым годом, расцветала отвратительным цветком.

Экзамен только усложнял ситуацию. Новые, до этого незнакомые лица, которым позволили остаться в Конохе на протяжении целого месяца и нескольких дней. Орочимару умел сливаться с толпой, менял маски и личины, и в этом заключалась часть его силы. Второго такого шпиона и учёного было трудно найти.

В боях он не гнушался использовать грязные уловки, бил в слабые места. Он затаивался, как ядовитая змея, нападал исподтишка. Орочимару был опасным человеком. И Итачи признавал это.

Моргнув, ворона наклонила голову в бок. Она подпрыгнула ближе и потёрлась клювом о его пальцы. Погладив неугомонную птицу, Учиха устало прикрыл глаза. Как же сложно жить. Он надрывно закашлялся. Лёгкие разрывало от резкой боли. Подлетев в воздух, ворона обеспокоенно каркнула.

— Тебе стоит беречь себя, — мальчишеский голос раздался за его спиной.

Паренёк, носивший лицо Саске, уже не пугал его своими внезапными появлениями. Его присутствие было приятным сюрпризом, когда он появлялся рядом. Он выглядел как подросток, но Итачи знал, что его истинный внешний вид был иным. Не раз и не два он замечал, как призрак, всего на секунду, становился взрослым мужчиной.

Изуна назвал ему своё имя не сразу, только после пятой встречи. Итачи совершенно по-детски обрадовался, узнав это. Перед ним сидел призрак брата легендарного Мадары! Давнее увлечение прошлым клана дало о себе знать, и Учиха пользовался данной ему возможностью — он расспрашивал его о том, как именно был заключён мир с Сенджу, как проводилась подготовка к сражениям.

Призрак охотно отвечал на все вопросы. На все, кроме тех, что затрагивали Рыжего лиса. Он не называл имени мужчины в маске, не говорил о том, какие отношения связывали его с Учиха и каким образом он сблизился с двумя братьями. Поэтому Лис оставался неразгаданной загадкой — дневники описывали его вскользь, не вдаваясь в подробности, а старые записи клана были либо уничтожены, либо спрятаны в засекреченных архивах Конохи, доступа к которым у Итачи не было даже тогда, когда он был в Анбу.

Изуна легко увиливал от ответов, переводя тему или вовсе замолкая. Он сказал только одно — голубоглазая гейша, которую изредка видели рядом с Мадарой, и Лис были одним и тем же человеком. Жалкая, казалось было, незначительная крупица информации, но Итачи ловил каждое слово предка. Он как археолог искал останки прошлого, собирал его в одну картину. Кто знал, какие тайны могли открыться перед ним.

— Всё в порядке, Изуна-сан, — наконец ответил он. — Обычная простуда.

Однако призрак видел его насквозь. Он подозрительно прищурился, но в душу лезть не попытался, вместо этого присев рядом.

— Волнуешься за брата?

Итачи едва заметно кивнул.

— Орочимару опасный противник, — обронил он. — И уже долгое время охотится за Шаринганом. Саске следует быть аккуратным.

Изуна хмыкнул:

— Поздно, змей уже нашёл его.

Эти слова заставили Итачи похолодеть. Нет, нет, нет! Люди, особенно дети, часто не выживали после встречи с Орочимару, а если им и удавалось сбежать, то сам змей делал всё, чтобы везучая жертва сама пришла к нему. Он уставился на Изуну.

— Саске жив, если тебя это интересует.

Это не принесло ему покоя.

***

Наруто прислонился спиной к стене. Какаши забрал Саске сразу же, как выяснилось, что Орочимару оставил на его шее печать. Анко, одна из экзаменаторов, проводила Учиха сочувственным взглядом, после чего куда-то торопливо ушла. Он цыкнул. Знай он, как убрать чёртово змеиное клеймо, то он сделал бы это ещё до того, как их нашёл Кабуто.

Сакура мило щебетала с местными медиками. Их рассказы заинтересовали её, и Наруто решил оставить её, вместо этого замерев у входа в скромную жилую комнату, которую им выделили. Изуна стоял напротив него, недовольно смотря на его грязную одежду, которую он даже не попытался отмыть или сменить.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что взял с собой комплект, — брезгливо скривил нос Учиха. — Смени хотя бы куртку.

Он хотел было ответить призраку, но из-за угла вышли генины Песка. Красноволосый мальчишка прищурился, а его глаза метнулись в сторону Изуны. Наруто удивлённо приоткрыл рот, после чего ухмыльнулся. Видит, значит. Экзамен вновь начинает быть интересным.

— Прочь с дороги, Учиха, — бесцветно произнёс парень.

Двое за его спиной переглянулись, а ухмылка Наруто стала ещё шире. Никого и ничего не смущаясь, Изуна подошёл вплотную к генину. Песок острыми шипами угрожающе завис в воздухе, прямо перед лицом призрака.

— Гаара, тут никого, кроме тупого блондина, нет, — вмешалась девочка постарше.

Она была мертвенно-бледной, а на лбу выступил холодный пот — было видно, что она боялась этого мальчишку. Парень рядом с ней громко сглотнул.

— Давай просто пройдём мимо, — дрожащим голосом предложил он.

Ледяной взгляд Гаары заставил его замолчать и трусливо отступить назад.

— Ты тоже видишь его, не так ли? — пугающий мальчишка обратился к нему.

Наруто не ответил ему, лишь весело подмигнул. Пусть сам угадывает, подсказок ему было дано достаточно. Песок медленно подбирался к его ногам. Он чувствовал железный запах крови, который шлейфом следовал за ним, чувствовал отвратительную ненависть, пропитавшую его. Генин Песка убивал, несомненно, и убивал жестоко.

Внезапное появление Какаши заставило песок остановиться и замереть в ожидании. Саске, потирая шею, медленно тащился за ним. Учитель прикрыл один глаз и доброжелательно сказал:

— Я надеюсь, что вы не собирались драться, иначе мне бы пришлось исключить вас из экзамена.

Песок неторопливо вернулся к хозяину. Гаара молча скрестил руки на груди, пока девушка неловко пыталась оправдать происходящее. Учитель подтолкнул Саске вперёд.

— Наруто, переоденьтесь наконец.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — едва слышно произнёс Гаара и вместе со своими спутниками скрылся за поворотом.

Наруто фыркнул и схватил Учиха за руку, потянув в их комнатку. Узумаки не заметил, как, всего на секунду, Какаши приподнял повязку и блеснул Шаринганом. Он не увидел, как Изуна игриво высунул язык, почувствовав на себе взгляд Хатаке. Обдав Гаару холодным воздухом, призрак прошёл сквозь стену.

Наруто усадил Саске на одну из узких кроватей. Та противно скрипнула под двойным весом, и, не сдержавшись, он скривился. Он оттянул синий ворот футболки. Кожа вокруг чёрных запятых печати болезненно покраснела. Учиха зашипел, когда Наруто дотронулся до неё.

Он нахмурился. Печать по своей структуре чем-то напоминала кровавую — она ставила определённые ограничения на цель. Сосредотачиваясь, Узумаки прикрыл глаза. Он пытался разобраться в сложной структуре печати, но та отказывалась открывать свои тайны. Наруто уставился на защитную стенку. Он хмыкнул и упрямо пошёл вперёд, сквозь барьер.

Печать хваталась за горячую чакру, тянула её на себя. Но она будто спала, ожидая необходимого момента. Наруто цокнул языком и отмахнулся от чрезмерно любопытного Изуны, который бесстыдно просунул голову через его грудь.

— Если у тебя мало чакры, то не используй Шаринган, — чётко приказал он.

Посмотрев на него исподлобья, Саске дёрнул плечом, но кивнул. Наруто видел, что задел его гордость, поставив такое ограничение, но у них не было выбора. Он обнял молодого Учиха. Потерять ещё и его не хотелось.


	31. Детские капризы

Коноха совершенно не изменилась за последние несколько лет. Всё те же оживлённые улицы, всё те же вывески. Каменные лица Хокаге оставались прежними, не сдавались под гнётом погоды и времени.

Уютное и малолюдное кафе контрастировало с гомоном снаружи, однако никто не обращал внимания на странных мужчин в чёрных плащах. Даже завсегдатаи не косились на них, предпочитая не вмешиваться в чужие дела. Тем более через месяц должен был состояться последний этап экзамена, который всегда привлекал толпы зрителей.

Со своего места Итачи мог свободно видеть проходящих мимо кафе людей, однако его интересовал только один человек. Его младший брат замер неподалёку от входа, видимо ожидая кого-то.

Белоснежный воротник смотрелся комично. Он обвивал тонкую шею Саске как змея, а мех едва колыхался на ветру. Итачи скрыл улыбку, приложив чашку к губам. Брат вытянулся, оставил очаровательные детские щёчки в прошлом и заметно повзрослел. Но… Итачи нахмурился. Информацию о состоянии его здоровья он больше не получал, поэтому ему только оставалось гадать, удалось ли младшему восстановиться.

Воротник зашевелился и внезапно отрастил голову. Итачи прищурился и, сдавшись, активировал Шаринган. Розовый нос дёрнулся, и животное повернулось в его сторону. Пронзительные голубые глаза безразлично скользнули по нему. Кот пронзительно мяукнул, тем самым заставляя хмурого Саске почесать его за ухом.

Брат не выглядел несчастным, наоборот, его губы то и дело трогала лёгкая улыбка. Он потёрся щекой о мягкую шерсть. Итачи вспомнил собственных ворон, чёрных, как сама ночь. Как забавно получилось — оба любили кошек, но в итоге только один из них смог получить желанное. Но он всё ещё души не чаял в своих птицах и был готов пожертвовать контрактом с ниннеко ради них. Кошки ворон недолюбливали, и это было взаимным чувством.

Кот испуганно взвизгнул. Его длинная шерсть вздыбилась, делая животное ещё больше, чем раньше. Пушистый хвост замер в воздухе, но вскоре опустился. Саске даже не дёрнулся, — видимо, подобное происходило не единожды, и человека, нарушившего его личное пространство, он знал.

Загорелая кожа в сочетании с аккуратными тёмными шрамами говорила только об одном — рядом с братом стоял Узумаки Наруто, джинчурики Кьюби. Но не это поразило Итачи. Ласка и нежность на лице Саске стали для него глотком свежего воздуха. Младший умудрился найти один из немногих источников света в царстве тьмы, в которое его погрузил Итачи, и смог не потерять свой маяк.

Сосуд Лиса протянул руку к напуганному коту. Но животное подпрыгнуло на плечах Саске и испарилось в облаке дыма. Ясно, брат смог заключить сделку с ниннеко. Учиха хмыкнул и пригубил остывший чай. Кисаме махнул одному из работников кафе, привлекая внимание к их столику.

— Ясу-сан такой пугливый, — скрестив руки на груди, обиженно протянул Наруто.

Саске неопределённо фыркнул и, с нотками веселья в голосе, ответил:

— Ясу-сан глух и не может знать, когда ты подходишь к нему. Особенно если ты подходишь сзади.

Итачи видел почти незримую нить, которая плотно связывала их. Два одиночества нашли друг друга. Один потерял семью из-за человека, которому доверял, а второй никогда не знал, что такое семья.

Кисаме бросил на стол несколько монет. Учиха взглянул на деньги всего на секунду, после чего продолжил наблюдать за братом. Когда он поднял глаза, он встретился с пронзительным взглядом Саске. Брат внимательно смотрел на него. Наруто замер и повернулся к нему.

Голубые глаза блеснули адским огнём. Он ударил пальцем по лисьей маске, свисавшей с его пояса и частично прикрытой ярко-оранжевым хаори. Изуна ухмыльнулся, стоя за его спиной. Холодное осознание того, что происходило перед ним, захлестнуло его.

Рыжий Лис, таинственный спутник братьев Учиха, никуда не исчезал. Он затаился и выжидал удобного момента, чтобы выйти из тени. Итачи не знал, чего ждать от него, даже если у Лиса была поддержка давно умершего предка. Изуна, конечно, был приятным собеседником, а невинное личико и беззаботность заставляли расслабиться в его присутствии. Однако он был бывшим Анбу — его подобными уловками не обмануть. Изуна всё ещё являлся коварным и опасным противником, человеком, который ставил клан выше своих интересов.

А Итачи был самым настоящим предателем. За такое убивали, не раздумывая. Саске нахмурился, когда Наруто что-то прошептал ему, и поднял одну руку.

«Клан. Тренировка».

Он сразу узнал эти знаки. Всё же он был тем, кто показал их Саске. Брат назначил ему встречу в их секретном месте.

***

В очередной раз запутавшись в ногах, Саске обиженно надул губы и потирал ушибленную коленку. Небольшие капельки крови, выступившие на нежной детской коже, смешивались с грязью и зелёными разводами травы. Его губы мелко тряслись, но брат не издавал ни звука.

Итачи замер рядом с ним, неуверенный, стоит ли помочь ему подняться или позволить самому справиться с болью. Саске поднял на него мокрые глаза и поднялся на ноги. Он покачнулся, стоило ему сделать шаг, и зашипел сквозь зубы. Старший Учиха положил руки на его тонкие плечи, придерживая.

Саске молчал. Итачи покачал головой и, чуть наклонившись вперёд, спросил:

— Хочешь, научу тебя кое-чему?

Стыдливый румянец не сходил с круглых щёк, ярко горя даже в тени деревьев. Брат уткнулся взглядом в землю и коротко кивнул. Итачи бережно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя того перестать изучать траву и начать наблюдать за его движениями.

— Вот этот знак означает «Клан», — он сложил две руки вместе, — а это, — он постучал по пальцам левой руки, — «Тренировка». Никто, кроме нас, не будет знать, что это значит. Но вместе эти знаки будут служить как указание, куда идти.

— А куда? — наконец подал голос Саске.

— Сюда, конечно, — улыбнулся Итачи. — Только я и ты знаем об этом месте.

— А как же отец?

Итачи покачал головой, после чего щёлкнул брата по лбу. Младший скривился, закрывая пострадавшее место грязными ладонями.

***

Узумаки Наруто оказался совсем не таким, каким его представлял Итачи. Отчёты говорили о чрезмерно шумном, вечно создающем проблемы мальчишке, который не был способен усидеть на месте, а не взрослом мужчине в юном теле. В нём присутствовала искра несдержанного веселья и бескрайней энергии, но сейчас она была подавлена, сменившись болезненной настороженностью. Лис следил за каждым его движением, за каждым вздохом.

Перед ним стоял не необученный мальчик, а бывалый воин. Саске доверчиво открыл ему спину. Оглушительный хохот Изуны сбивал с мыслей. Итачи нахмурился. Всё было так запутано.

Во-первых, он не знал, каким образом в компанию двух старых шиноби попал брат. Изуну и Наруто несомненно связывало общее прошлое, как и принадлежность к клану Учиха, что, соответственно, относилось и к Саске. Но тот был обычным генином, без доступа к секретам, а уж после резни потерявшим доступ к клановому кварталу. Брат не мог ничего предложить им взамен на их поддержку.

Во-вторых, не совсем понятно было, как Наруто и Саске умудрились проскользнуть мимо бдительных Анбу, охранявших территорию, некогда принадлежавшую Учиха. Их одежда выделялась среди зелёных зарослей, болезненно мозолила глаза, а вечернее солнце усиливало сочный оранжевый цвет мальчишеского хаори, уподобляя Узумаки костру посреди безлунной ночи.

— Почему ты пришёл сюда? — внезапно спросил Наруто, скрестив руки на груди.

Итачи не ответил, переводя взгляд с него на брата, который, казалось, был совершенно безразличным к тому факту, что перед ним стоял человек, убивший их родителей и клан. Он помнил, как заставил его думать, что он сделал это, чтобы испытать свои способности. Саске должен был ненавидеть его, должен был пытаться отомстить. Но брат не издавал ни звука, упёршись глазами в землю.

Внутри него всё разрывалось. Шисуи и Изуми, поселившиеся в его душе, подталкивали его открыть всю правду, наконец выговориться и найти покой, а тёмные мысли отвратительными червями шептали:

— Соври ему снова — он не должен знать. Ты не заслуживаешь даже шанса на прощение. А Лис был и всегда будет связан с Мадарой. Он лишь хочет уничтожить Коноху изнутри.

Итачи бесцветно посмотрел на троицу перед ним. Изуна закатил глаза и наклонился к Наруто, что-то прошептав ему на ухо. Воспользовавшись своим шансом, Саске сделал шаг вперёд и, видимо собравшись с силами, поднял на него совершенно красные глаза. Три томоэ Шарингана бешено крутились вокруг зрачка, выдавая брата с головой, — если визуально по нему нельзя сказать, что он волновался, то внутри в нём бушевала буря.

Уголки его губ чуть дёрнулись. Саске нисколько не изменился. Ледяной и неприступный снаружи, но такой мягкий и чувствительный внутри. Словно он никогда не видел безжизненные тела родителей, словно не бежал по улицам, потемневшим от пролитой крови, спотыкаясь о трупы родственников, друзей и знакомых.

— Расскажи мне правду, — голос брата, удивительно, не дрожал. Он говорил уверенно, и стало понятно, что он не отступит, пока не получит ответы. — Я устал жить в незнании.

Итачи спрятал половину лица за широкими полями шляпы. Всего на секунду, он задумался о том, чтобы призвать своих ворон и с их помощью вернуться к Кисаме, которого он с трудом уговорил отпустить его одного. Человек, чьё детское личико не соответствовало расчётливому взрослому взгляду, ожидающе приподнял брови и посмотрел в сторону Саске. Его губы едва шевелились.

— Даже не думай, — беззвучно предупредил Лис.

Он поправил шляпу и наконец принял решение. Саске был бледнее обычного — лёгкий розоватый румянец, обычно украшавший мальчишеские щёки, исчез под гнётом волнения и… страха. Брат боялся его, несомненно, об этом говорило всё. Саске был напряжён, был готов сорваться с места в любой момент, как испуганный кролик, неожиданно встреченный посреди поля.

И Итачи начал говорить. С каждым словом внутри него поднималась буря, поднимавшая горячие и грубые пески, которые появились в его душе в ту роковую ночь. Саске напряжённо молчал, вслушиваясь в историю чужой жизни. Итачи сбился всего пару раз, замолкая на несколько секунд, когда речь зашла о Шисуи и последующем уничтожении клана. Он не утаивает ничего — ни о грязных планах Данзо, ни о своей миссии, ради которой ему пришлось бросить всё позади. Дышать внезапно становится легче, а песок в душе будто испаряется.

Между ними повисла тишина. Изуна смотрел с сочувствием, Саске поджимал губы, а Наруто удивлённо приоткрыл рот. Итачи устало закрыл глаза. Лис заговорил первым:

— Тебе можно верить?

Учиха неопределённо пожал плечами. Если честно, то он уже запутался в том, что было правдой, а что — игрой больной фантазии. Джинчурики хмыкнул.

— Впрочем, это можно легко проверить, — Итачи нахмурился. — Я знаю, как пробраться в архив Конохи. Я туда уже забирался, даттэбаё!

Мысль о том, что какой-то мальчишка, хоть и со взрослым сознанием, забрался в одно из самых защищённых мест в Конохе, ужасала. Впрочем, как и энтузиазм. Он ожидал чего угодно, но никак не этого. Крики, возмущения и попытки атаковать: вот к чему готовился Итачи. И вместо этого получил это.

Саске оставался тихим, как и Изуна, хотя призрак уже начал о чём-то шептаться с непредсказуемым Наруто. Итачи не винил брата за это — всё же перед ним, впервые за несколько лет, стоял человек, который предал его доверие. Младший неожиданно мотнул головой и рванул вперёд. Руки обвились вокруг его талии, а бледное лицо уткнулось в плотную ткань плаща.

— С возращением, — эти слова были заглушены одеждой, но Итачи всё ещё удалось расслышать их.

Чувствуя, как сжимается его сердце, он прижал брата к себе. Наруто отвёл взгляд от них, когда их глаза встретились, в отличие от Изуны, счастливо подпрыгнувшего на месте.

— Я дома.

***

Чёрный Зецу был зол. За все годы, проведённые вместе, Обито ещё никогда не доводилось видеть его в таком состоянии. Белый тщетно пытался его успокоить, то и дело вставляя в поток оскорблений какие-то свои глупости, но получалось у него плохо. В основном потому, что второй не слышал ничего, полностью погрузившись в собственную злость.

Обито не перебивал его, предоставляя существу возможность выговориться, одновременно с этим собирая информацию. Когда-то, ещё будучи несмышлёным мальцом, он бы не обратил внимания на мелкие оговорки, которые, на самом деле, несли в себе довольно много информации.

— Твои детские капризы ставят под угрозу наш план! — продолжал шипеть Чёрный, после чего почти бесшумно добавил: — Сначала Лис, теперь этот… Ох, Матушка.

Учиха никак не прокомментировал его едва слышные реплики, но запомнил сказанное. Матушка и Мадара, очевидно, были разными людьми — старик никогда не позволил бы называть себя так. Даже в шутку. А вот кем являлся Лис, оставалось загадкой, как и личность той самой Матушки, которую изредка упоминал Зецу.

— Если Каге узнают о том, что Итачи и Кисаме находятся в Конохе, то начнут искать информацию об организации! — вновь начала возмущаться тёмная половина.

Обито, как никто другой, знал об этом. Он провёл годы, прячась в тенях, избегая чужих взглядов. Даже сейчас всего несколько человек знало о его существовании, и ещё меньше — о его истинной роли в этом представлении. Может, когда-то Мадара был настоящим кукловодом, но теперь он стал тем, кто скрытно дёргает за ниточки.

— Сейчас в деревне находятся целых два джинчурики, — небрежно обронил Учиха. — Это прекрасная возможность узнать, насколько они сильны и какой у них потенциал.

Белый усмехнулся:

— Эй, а он прав!

Не дожидаясь второй волны оскорблений и обвинений в некомпетентности, Обито взял оранжевую маску со стола. Зецу может оставаться недовольным хоть целую вечность, но он не предаст. Он усмехнулся, когда в спину прилетела короткая фраза.

— Мадара сделал ошибку, когда спас тебя.

Отрицать это было бесполезно. Обито должен был умереть под тем камнем, как и задумывала судьба. Он не должен был увидеть пробитую грудь Рин, не должен был освобождать Кьюби, тем повлияв на смерть учителя и его жены, как и не должен был участвовать в резне, погубившей Учиха. Всё это было ошибкой, которую нельзя было исправить.

План, разработанный Мадарой, был жизненно ему необходим. Возможность прожить жизнь, как он хотел, одновременно с этим создавая мир, в котором нет боли, страданий и войн, — что могло быть лучше?

Мечты старика, желавшего вновь воссоединиться с таинственным возлюбленным и младшим братом, как и создать подобный мир, давно перестали казаться смешными. Обито, как никто другой, мог понять его. Если их общая цель казалась миру неприемлемой, то он был готов стать злодеем в их истории. Когда-нибудь они поймут.

***

Наруто не знал, что ему делать. Он перебирал толстые папки, заполненные различными документами и отчётами, ища ту единственную, способную подтвердить слова Итачи. Если то, что он сказал, было правдой, то Мадара… Мадара окажется прав в своих опасениях. Он предупреждал клан, пытался помочь, но оказался немым для всех. Усталые Учиха отвернулись от него, обратив свой взор на Хашираму, харизматичного и стремящегося к лучшему. Их нельзя было винить за это — никто не хотел снова сражаться, заливая своей и чужой кровью землю.

Он схватил увесистое досье Итачи. Не то, которое можно было найти в открытом доступе, а то, что было засекречено и спрятано от любопытных глаз. Наруто поправил печать, скрывающую его присутствие, на рукаве и начал торопливо копировать информацию о резне.

Изуна высунул голову из стены, окинул его взглядом и сказал:

— Советую тебе поторопиться.

Он цокнул языком и, поставив точку, быстро пролистал документ до конца, выискивая информацию об Акацуки или хотя бы упоминание о них. Наруто поморщился. Ничего. Пусто. Последняя строчка досье лишь сообщала о том, что Итачи покинул деревню, после выполнения своих обязанностей.

— Эй, эй, давай уже! — засуетился Изуна.

Наруто закатил глаза, возвращая папку на место, после чего скользнул в дальний угол комнаты. Там, если знать, где искать, находился секретный ход, который выкопали ещё в первые дни существования архива. Немногие подозревали о его существовании, и лишь горстка людей знала, зачем он нужен. А там, глубоко под землёй, располагались узкие ходы для эвакуации, если нельзя будет скрыться в убежищах на скале. Они вели к ныне заброшенным поселениям Сенджу и Учиха, от которых уже почти ничего не осталось. Но они находились достаточно далеко от деревни, чтобы успеть увести людей от опасности.

Он нырнул в тёмный ход и принялся бежать. Печать не будет работать вечно, тем более его могли в любой момент хватиться — ему всё ещё нужно было готовиться к третьему этапу экзамена. Уже три дня подряд он избегал своего учителя, которого приставили к нему, чтобы убедиться в том, что он сможет постоять за себя. Кажется, верхушка Конохи не хотела опозориться перед представителями других деревень. Он же был не обычным генином — он являлся сосудом сильнейшего из Хвостатых демонов.

Не останавливаясь, Наруто прижал руку к животу. Кьюби не издавал ни звука с того дня, как Змей что-то сделал с печатью. Это частично радовало его, потому что иногда, когда он начинал бесноваться в клетке, он действительно мешал. Его оглушительное рычание и удары хвостов о воду и стены сбивали с мыслей, а скрежет острых когтей так и вовсе заставлял кривиться от головной боли.

Но это затишье не предвещало ничего хорошо. Чакра Лиса больше не текла по его венам, заставляя чувствовать себя пустым, неполноценным.

Он открыл люк и, отбежав от секретного хода, наконец смог свободно выдохнуть. Наслаждаясь долгожданной свежестью, Узумаки чуть не споткнулся. Он вскрикнул, но высокий мужчина, которого он не заметил, поймал его за плечи, не дав ему упасть.

— Потише, парень, а то девочек напугаешь, — подмигнул ему незнакомец, кивнув в сторону купален.

Из-за забора действительно были слышны женский смех и плеск воды, и Наруто не мог не заметить небольшую щель в нём.

— Извращенец, — пробормотал он вместо слов благодарности.

Мужчина возмущённо открыл рот, но Наруто не собирался выслушивать его объяснения. Стоило скрыться со столь открытой местности и вернуться к Саске, чтобы передать ему подтверждённую информацию о его брате, как и объяснить Итачи некоторые вещи.

— Ты!.. — вместо этого раздалось за спиной.

Учитель, с которым он должен был заниматься, нашёл его. Наруто заметался на месте, в замешательстве, после чего ему в голову пришла безумная идея. Он состроил грустную мордашку и поднял невинный взгляд на высокого мужчину.

— Дяденька, поможете мне? — жалобно пропищал он, но тут же был встречен отказом.

Что же, он и не ожидал, что незнакомец согласится. Его план состоял в другом. Вместо того чтобы сорваться с места и попытаться сбежать от учителя, Наруто сложил печати, и уже длинноволосая девушка, стыдливо прикрывая грудь, спросила:

— А теперь?


	32. Отголоски прошлого

Саске подвинул тарелку поближе к недовольному Наруто. Он хмуро стучал пальцами по столу, изучая узоры на деревянной поверхности. Третий этап кончился всего пару часов назад, прерванный нападением на деревню. Саске зажмурился, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. Джинчурики были действительно ужасающими людьми.

Он никак не мог забыть, как изменился взбесившийся Гаара. Его жажда крови была удушающей — она миазмами витала в воздухе, забивалась в лёгкие, и скрыться от неё было невозможно. Тело генина изменилось под влиянием чего-то древнего и злого. Гаара почти не отличался от животного в те жуткие минуты.

А потом… Третий Хокаге погиб. Сильнейший шиноби деревни и её главный защитник отдал свою жизнь ради неё. Учиха уставился на собственную тарелку. Место Хокаге пустовало. Ещё никогда в истории Конохи такого не происходило. У них всегда был лидер.

Саске вновь покосился на притихшего друга. Наруто был кем-то обеспокоен, прямо как пару недель назад, когда кинул Итачи парочку страниц. Саске видел их содержимое лишь краем глаза и сразу узнал отвратительный почерк друга.

Брат обещал, что покажет ему эти бумаги чуть позже. Он временно покинул деревню со своим жутковатым напарником, которого Саске видел несколько раз. Им было опасно находиться здесь из-за повышенных проверок и усиленной защиты.

Их присутствие, даже поблизости, напрягало его как шиноби Конохи. Однако он не мог заставить себя сдать их, например, Какаши, который в последнее время подозрительно косился на него. Он будто знал что-то или хотя бы заметил нечто, выбивавшееся из привычной картины.

Саске знал, что стал более активным и весёлым в последнее время, особенно после того, как узнал правду. Прекратил задумчиво замирать, начал интересоваться происходящим вокруг.

Но чувства к брату всё ещё были смешанными. Он чувствовал облегчение, да. Однако старые раны, хоть и затянулись, оставили после себя неровные шрамы, изредка напоминавшие о себе. Он снова мог смотреть на Итачи как на родного человека, но его окровавленный образ, в который он научился верить за годы, проведённые рядом с Наруто и Изуной, отказывался исчезать.

Повторившийся стук по столу заставил его повернуться к Наруто. Он скривился, наконец заговорив:

— Змей может воскрешать людей.

Учиха замер и удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Что?

Помрачнев, Наруто потёр переносицу. Саске не сводил с него напряжённого взгляда. Воскрешение мёртвых было негласным табу среди шиноби. Если кто-то умер, то он должен был оставаться мёртвым. Тем более если мёртвый был представителем какого-то клана. Учиха трупы своих сородичей чаще всего сжигали, хотя существовали исключения. Его деда, погибшего задолго до рождения своего младшего внука, например, не кремировали. Лишь его глаза были преданы огню. Конечно, ныне все остатки Учиха были уничтожены — Коноха сделала всё возможное, чтобы генетический материал их клана не оказался в чужих руках.

— Тобирама, чёрт его подери, всегда искал способы сократить потери, — Наруто намотал на палец отросшую прядь, уставившись в стену. — У этой техники много применений, но основной была подрывная деятельность. Воскрешённые не умирают — их тела восстанавливаются с невероятной скоростью, им не нужна пища, и жара с холодом не влияют на них.

— Идеальные орудия для убийств.

— Именно так, — согласился Узумаки. — Я не участвовал в её создании, но Мадара немного рассказывал мне о ней, так что представление о том, как она работает, я имею. Но вот печати мне неизвестны.

— Значит, Изуну можно воскресить? — не подумав, спросил Саске.

Призрак внезапно высунул голову из стены. На его лице было странная гримаса, которая, однако, не скрывала его недовольство.

— Я, пожалуй, откажусь от такой чести, — фыркнул он, обвивая полупрозрачные руки вокруг загорелой шеи Наруто, заставляя того вздрогнуть от холода. — Почему вы вообще говорите об этом?

Саске пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, почему Наруто внезапно заговорил об этом. Возможно, из-за своего прошлого, а может, на это повлияло что-то другое. Узумаки клацнул зубами.

— Я почувствовал Хашираму и Тобираму в день, когда погиб Третий. Единственным шиноби, способным на нечто подобное и который тогда находился в деревне, был Орочимару. С ним нужно быть аккуратным…

Наруто прервал свои размышления. Его плечи напряглись, а глаза прикрылись. Он что-то почувствовал. Саске не смел перебивать его в такие моменты, поэтому он задержал дыхание, застыв в ожидании. Наруто был неплохим сенсором — он был способен определить, кому именно принадлежит чакра. Однако он не мог сказать точное расстояние до цели, да и, чтобы сконцентрироваться, ему приходилось прикрывать глаза, что делало его уязвимым.

Зато в повседневности эта способность оказалась весьма полезной. Например, ещё во время обучения в Академии, он определял, когда и какими путями уходить из квартиры Саске. В то время внезапная дружба между ними показалась бы взрослым странной, а соответственно, подозрительной. Учиха и сосуд Кьюби — подобная комбинация действительно вызывала опасения.

Наруто ничего не говорил. Саске не нужны были слова, чтобы понять — к ним кто-то направляется. Тот факт, что Узумаки не двигался, намекал на то, что он знал этого человека. Он разочарованно отодвинул от себя тарелку с нетронутой едой. Что-то подсказывало ему, что их отдых будет прерван.

Вероятно, кто-то из старших по рангу пришёл сообщить о том, что Итачи был замечен в деревне, — около часа назад ворона брата прилетела, чтобы передать ему, что он покидает территорию Конохи после короткой встречи с Какаши. А может, существовали и другие, неизвестные ему причины, из-за которых кто-то мог к ним направляться.

— Это извращенец, — Наруто измученно потёр лицо, а встретившись с непониманием на лицах собеседников, возмущённо вскрикнул:

— Он заставляет меня превращаться в девушек, даттэбаё! И мне пришлось заключить договор с жабами!

Изуна закатил глаза.

— Ты сам показал ему, на что способен, — пожал плечами призрак. — А призыв тебе пригодится, знаешь ли.

Стук в окно разрезал воцарившуюся тишину. Даже ожидая какого-то знака, что нежданный гость добрался до места назначения, Наруто всё ещё подпрыгнул на месте и чуть не свалился со стула, сопровождаемый тихим смехом Изуны.

— О, юный Учиха тоже здесь, — притворился удивлённым один из великих Саннинов. — Значит, не нужно будет искать кого-то ещё, чтобы передать тебе, что тебя ждут старейшины. Наруто, — мужчина улыбнулся, — идёшь со мной.

Саске бы посмеялся над тем, как перекосилось лицо друга, если бы не сказанное. Обычно старейшины не интересовались обычными шиноби, тем более генинами. Его нельзя было назвать обычным — он всё ещё оставался одним из двух живых Учиха, — но даже не догадывался, почему мог понабиться им столь внезапно. Если они хотят разузнать что-то об Итачи, то они ничего не получат. В основном потому, что у него не было ценной информации о нём, которая могла бы заинтересовать их, а ещё потому, как не собирался быть очередной марионеткой в руках стариков. Поиграли — и хватит.

Но игнорировать их было нельзя. Шаринган активировался сам по себе, и, заметив это, Саннин удивлённо приподнял брови. Изуна щёлкнул Наруто по лбу и махнул рукой в сторону окна, намекая, что пора выдвигаться. Саске поклонился старшему шиноби, кивнул Наруто и запрыгнул на подоконник. Джирайя подвинулся, пропуская его, и Учиха прыгнул.

Приземлившись на крышу соседнего дома, он огляделся, выбирая самый быстрый путь к резиденции Хокаге, где обычно можно было найти старейшин. Три дома вперёд, несколько боковых улиц, и он будет на месте.

***

Наруто не ожидал, что встретит кого-то, напрямую связанного с его прошлым. Цунаде, женщина, которую искал Джирайя, оказалась внучкой Хаширамы. Как странно было находить в её лице знакомые черты. Прямой нос Мито и аккуратный фиолетовый ромб в центре светлого лба, ясные глаза старого друга смешивались с новыми, одновременно делая её похожей и непохожей на своих предков.

Однако именно её любовь к азартным играм и алкоголю болезненно напоминали ему о весёлых вечерах, проведённых в маленьких, но таких уютных барах вместе с Первым. Его пьяный смех, тяга рассказывать совершенно глупые байки и способность попадать в различные передряги, из которых их вечно вытаскивали Мадара или Тобирама.

Но Цунаде отличалась от своего знаменитого деда. Где Хаширама был готов пожертвовать собой и своими интересами ради всеобщего блага, она ударяла кулаком по столу, опрокидывая пустые и полные бутылки на пол, и отказывалась от всего, что ей не нравилось. Как сейчас, например.

Предложение стать Пятой Хокаге, кажется, не казалось ей привлекательным. Она волком смотрела на Джирайю, стискивала зубы и сжимала кулаки. Наруто переводил взгляд то на одного, то на другого шиноби. Динамика между этими двумя была… интересной. Давняя и крепкая связь между ними была видна невооружённым взглядом, но она была напряжена, словно они расстались не на самой приятной ноте.

Помощница Цунаде прижимала к себе маленькую свинку в забавной одежде и находилась в таком же положении, что и он — бессильный наблюдатель, неспособный повлиять на молчаливый конфликт между двумя старыми товарищами. Наруто мог бы вмешаться, как делал это обычно, однако наблюдать за принцессой Сенджу было гораздо интереснее.

Цунаде выглядела как беззащитная женщина, красивая и беспомощная. Но он чувствовал силу, которая исходила от неё. Она текла по её венам, скрытая за хрупкой внешней оболочкой. Под одеждой двигались крепкие мускулы, усиленные чакрой. Она несомненно была потомком Хаширамы.

Решив, что они разберутся сами, он закрыл глаза. Внутренний мир принял его без всякого сопротивления. Ботинки моментально наполнились водой. Наруто небрежно стряхнул их с себя и направился вперёд. Полутьма извилистых коридоров приветливо обнимала его, открывала ему новые пути, но он никуда не сворачивал, стремясь прямо к центру.

Там, за толстыми прутьями клетки, спал древний монстр, который даже сейчас вселял ужас в людские сердца. Лис лениво приоткрыл один глаз, дёрнул ухом и рыкнул. Наруто остановился на приличном расстоянии от него.

Кьюби был его пленником. Никто из них не был рад такому. Однако его давний интерес к Биджу не позволял Узумаки смириться и не думать о Лисе, который был его единственной живой связью с Мадарой. Правда, у того вряд ли были приятные воспоминания, связанные с Учиха.

— Ты… — когти скрипнули по полу, а красный глаз открылся ещё сильнее. — Ты тот парень, с которым говорила моя первая тюремщица.

Он кивнул. Отрицать это было глупо.

— Как иронично, — усмехнулся Кьюби. — В нашу последнюю встречу мы были наравне. Ну, как, в очередной раз пришёл требовать от меня силу?

Наруто приподнял брови. Лис не мог не знать, что сейчас у него не было причин требовать силу. Он был спокоен и не был в опасности, если, конечно, Цунаде не решит избавиться от них. Он скрестил руки на груди и всё же отрицательно покачал головой.

Кьюби заинтересованно приподнял уши. Когти вновь заскребли по полу.

— Так зачем ты беспокоишь мой сон, союзник проклятого Учиха?! — взревел он, ударив прутья своей темницы всеми девятью хвостами.

Узумаки молча наблюдал за ним. Немногие могли удостоиться чести столь близко наблюдать за Биджу, не подвергая себя опасности. Подобные «наблюдения» в народе называли изощрёнными самоубийствами, потому как Демоны не позволяли подходить к себе. Кому-то везло, и чудище его не замечало, но тогда можно было погибнуть из-за глупой случайности — Биджу мог уронить дерево или камень и мог раздавить лапой или хвостом. И это случалось настолько часто, что особо непослушных детей пугали тем, что — однажды — они, сами того не подозревая, окажутся рядом с одним из них.

Наставник никогда не угрожал им подобным, вместо этого вселяя им по-настоящему учёный интерес к ним. Биджу, на самом деле, нельзя было считать демонами. Они были пугающе мощными, да, но их видели все, а не жалкая горстка людей. Тем более, согласно почти забытым легендам, Хвостатые появились после того, как Богиня-Кролик была запечатана. Могущественная женщина, чья сила стала причиной её безумия.

Биджу как-то были связаны с ней, в этом не было сомнений. Но как? И каким образом во всём этом оказался замешан Кролик с его учениками, включая самого Наруто?

— Что ты такое? — спросил Узумаки после минуты молчания.

Лис опешил. Его хвосты замерли в воздухе, а оглушающий скрип прекратился. Он фыркнул, наконец выходя из тьмы, что воцарилась у дальней стены клетки.

— Я не собираюсь отвечать на этот вопрос, человечишка! — рычащий голос Кьюби сочился тихой яростью, что, подобно раскалённой лаве, текла по его венам.

Наруто на секунду сконцентрировался на реальном мире. Джирайя и Цунаде теперь не молча сверлили друг друга взглядами, а громко спорили о том, почему женщине стоило вернуться в деревню. Вмешиваться в разборки легендарных шиноби было глупо, особенно в его нынешнем положении. Если раньше он мог жарко пререкаться наравне с Хаширамой и Мадарой, переругиваться с Тобирамой, то теперь он был обычным мальчишкой, который хоть и знал больше обычного шиноби, но не мог сравниться со многими взрослыми в бою.

Он сделал шаг вперёд. Но Лис не собирался продолжать разговор. Наруто почувствовал, как его выбросило из внутреннего мира, и шокированно моргнул, когда до этого приглушённые голоса стали чёткими. Чёртов Биджу прогнал его.

Наруто поёрзал на месте. Ситуация была сложной. Цунаде не хотела возвращаться в деревню, а Джирайя отказывался уходить без неё. Орочимару тоже был где-то неподалёку, прятался в тенях. Саске остался позади, и Узумаки честно волновался за него. Изуна не решился покидать его, но обещал, в случае чего, сообщить, если произойдёт что-то необычное.

Он посмотрел на Джирайю. Он был отличным шиноби, но учителем он был странным. Оставлял единственного ученика на весь день, чтобы тот тренировался, а сам убегал тратить деньги в барах и на женщин. Не то чтобы Наруто был против оставаться наедине — это нисколько не мешало ему разучивать новую технику.

На поверхности она казалась совсем простой, но на деле была сложна в исполнении. Сфокусироваться на одной точке, закрутить чакру и удерживать форму шара. Его концентрация постоянно сбивалась, когда он думал обо всём процессе целиком. То он не мог сформировать её, то закрутить, и это выводило его из себя.

Изуна появился перед ним внезапно. Взъерошенный и напуганный, он взволновал его. Призрак никак не мог принять один образ, принимая облик то уже ставшего привычным мальчишки, то раненого мужчины.

— Старейшины отправляют его следить за Орочимару.

Не думая, Наруто ударил по столу и лишь в последний момент осознал, что все обратили на него внимание.

— Какого чёрта она должна быть Пятой Хокаге?! С какой радости?! — быстро возмутился он, вспомнив последнюю фразу Джирайи.

Цунаде молчала. Наруто смотрел на жалкого потомка одного из своих друзей и не понимал, как та оказалась в таком состоянии. Женщина, раскрасневшись от алкоголя, тщательно изучала содержимое своей чашки. Когда свинка на руках её помощницы тихо хрюкнула, она подняла на них взгляд.

— Я отказываюсь.

Чёрт возьми, как выбраться из этой ситуации? Джирайя не отпустит его обратно в Коноху, как и намекнул, что за ним, а точнее, за Кьюби, охотилась преступная организация. Он прикусил язык и уставился на неё. Изуна нервно ходил туда-сюда, ещё больше взъерошивал свои волосы и кидал на женщину странные взгляды.

— Проклятые Сенджу, — призрак прошипел себе под нос и потянулся к её плечу.

Она заметно вздрогнула, видимо почувствовав чужое прикосновение к себе. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Цунаде нахмурилась, а Джирайя принялся объяснять, почему ей было необходимо вернуться. Наруто знал, что должен был болезненнее отреагировать на саму идею дать женщине, покинувшей деревню на долгие годы, самый высокий статус, которого мог достичь шиноби, — многие до сих пор считали, что он стремился к этому титулу, изнывал от желания застрять в кабинете и оказаться окружённым башнями из важных и не очень бумаг. Нет, спасибо, он слишком уж близко был знаком с этой рутинной работой.

Но сейчас его волновал только Саске. Старейшины были напрямую связаны с уничтожением Учиха, и кто знал, что им взбрело в голову на этот раз. Орочимару был омерзительным типом, который настолько провонял гнилым ароматом смерти, что, не знай он о том, что Змей до сих пор был живым человеком, принял бы его за неупокоившегося мертвеца.

Цунаде, тем временем, всё говорила и говорила. Алкоголь развязал ей язык, снёс все стены. С каждым словом становилось понятно — никакие аргументы и обещания не убедят её изменить своё мнение. Сжав кулаки, Наруто панически перебирал варианты, как заставить её сдаться.

В голову приходило только глупое «надавить на жалость», никогда не подводившее в ситуациях, когда в чём-то нужно было убедить Хашираму. Однако что-то подсказывало ему, что подобный способ не пройдёт. Изуна встал за его спиной, прошептав:

— Ударь её.

Наруто хотел было отмахнуться от него, но остановился, снова ударив по столу, и указал прямиком на Цунаде.

— Любой был бы рад стать Хокаге! А ты!.. Ты не заслуживаешь этого титула! — он врал, говоря подобное, потому что и сам бы никогда не согласился оказаться в том же положении, что и она. — Мне плевать, что она женщина, — обратился он к Джирайе, — я ударю её, даттэбаё!

Цунаде усмехнулась. Пьяно наклонилась вперёд, едва не оголяя грудь, и кивнула в сторону выхода.

— Пойдём.

***

Саске чувствовал себя так неловко только несколько раз, например когда отец отчитывал его за глупые ошибки, которые он допускал во время редких тренировок с ним. Но у того никогда не было такого неприятного изучающего взгляда — старейшины, кажется, осматривали его со всех сторон, оценивали.

Он чувствовал себя куском мяса, выставленным на продажу. Три пары глаз пробежались по его напряжённым плечам, по прямой спине и бледному лицу. Саске пытался не показать своё волнение и сдерживал Шаринган, который был готов активироваться в любой момент. Этого допустить было нельзя — это могло быть воспринято как угроза.

— Учиха-кун, — голос Данзо был тихим, а он сам поудобнее перехватил деревянную трость. — Как тебе уже сообщил Какаши, на твоей шее есть метка Орочимару, — Саске прикоснулся к чёрным запятым, которые, к счастью, почти не беспокоили его в последнее время, — это делает тебя опасным для деревни.

Его слова поддержали и другие старейшины. Вспомнив слова Итачи о том, какой эта троица была на самом деле, он замер. Ужас подкрался, как юркая ласка. Шаринган едва не загорелся в глазах.

— Однако ты можешь доказать свою верность деревне. Эта метка станет твоим преимуществом, — мужчина прищурил единственный видимый глаз. — Ты отправишься следить за Орочимару.

Это не было просьбой — это был приказ, от которого нельзя было отказаться. Тем более от него вполне могли незаметно избавиться.

— Как только ты получишь сообщение от него, отправляйся. Свободен.

Он деревянно поклонился. Как только двери закрылись за ним с глухим щелчком, он позволил Шарингану вырваться на свободу и вцепился руками в волосы. Изуна уже стоял перед ним, встревоженный. Призрак смотрел на него с сочувствием, от которого ему хотелось кричать.

Он не хотел идти прямо в пасть к Змею! Он не хотел быть игрушкой в чужих руках! Но он не хотел становиться целью старейшин, не хотел, чтобы фокус Данзо сместился с него на брата. Саске тяжело вздохнул, тряхнул головой и отправился домой, чтобы организовать свои скромные пожитки. Весть от Орочимару могла прийти в любой день. Ему только и оставалось надеяться, что Наруто успеет вернуться до того момента.


	33. Покидая дом

Обратной стороной ладони Саске неряшливо вытер кровь, тонкой струйкой стекавшей по подбородку. Прихвостни Орочимару были неаккуратны и не смогли доставить сообщение незамеченными. Им пришлось торопливо хватать его, запихивать в странный ящик, который они успели несколько раз уронить, когда за ним выслали целый отряд шиноби, чтобы не дать ему покинуть территорию страны Огня.

Кажется, за ним вдогонку отправили несколько генинов и одного чуунина. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что подобное развитие событий не разочаровало его. Ему нравилось считать себя весьма сильным шиноби.

На Данзо и его протекцию надеяться было нельзя — явно сообщил только верхушке Конохи, паре Анбу, и всё. Оно и понятно, потому у Орочимару, вероятно, были шпионы в деревне, которые моментально сообщили бы своему мастеру о кроте. А документ, который можно было предъявить кому-то, если за ним начнётся охота, тоже выдал бы его с головой. Любая оговорка, любая лишняя бумажка могли стоить ему жизни.

К счастью, ему удалось поделиться подробностями о миссии с другом, который сходил с ума от беспокойства. Наруто до сих пор выглядел так, словно был готов спрятать его от всего мира и не отпускать. Его, впрочем, можно было понять — у него почти не было близких в этом времени. Изуна, хоть и отказывался покидать мир живых, оставался мёртвым, старые друзья состарились или погибли, а любовник… А любовник ушёл, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

Саске же уходил из деревни один, но в одиночестве не оставался. Изуна мог прийти к нему в любой момент, глухой Ясу-сан и мелкий, но юркий Цуки, ниннеко, согласившиеся с ним сотрудничать, появлялись по первому его зову, а Наруто так и вовсе не позволит забыть о себе. Итачи и его вороны тоже не собирались оставаться в стороне.

Он поднял взгляд, вглядываясь в лицо статуи. Искусно выточенное из камня, оно без проблем отображало типичные черты Учиха. Прямые губы, ровный и аккуратный нос, острый подбородок — такие были и у мамы, и у брата, и у Изуны, как и у него самого.

Саске толкнул Наруто в плечо, кивая в сторону каменного Мадары. Чужие глаза посерели от тоски. Зря, наверное, он решил остановиться, чтобы попрощаться.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — настолько глупый вопрос не ожидал никто из них. Ни Саске, удивлённо распахнувший глаза, ни Наруто, который спрятал глаза за волосами.

Он почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Тишина повисла между ними, прощание затянулось.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Наруто, вставая с места и перепрыгивая с одного из пальцев статуи на другой. — Но я уже успел принять тот факт, что смогу встретиться с ним только после смерти.

Он казался спокойным, но под показной невозмутимостью пряталась грусть, которая, подобно старой, затянувшейся ране, уже не мешала двигаться дальше, но напоминала о себе снова и снова, заставляя спотыкаться по пути.

Каждый шиноби был знаком со смертью и был подготовлен к тому, что друг, любовница или даже кто-то из родственников могли погибнуть в бою или из-за собственной неаккуратности. Новые техники, неудачные призывы и переоценённые способности: всё могло послужить причиной травмы, которая могла подтолкнуть кого-то ещё ближе к могиле.

Шиноби не плачут, не показывают своих эмоций и делают всё возможное, чтобы успешно выполнить порученную миссию. Они — идеальные машины для убийств, холодные и непоколебимые. По крайней мере, в теории. Коноха всегда была другой. Сами обучали детей этим правилам, только чтобы игнорировать большую их часть. Впрочем, этого можно было ожидать, всё же деревню основали не только рациональные и ответственные Сенджу, но и пылкие Учиха, чьё безразличие было прекрасной актёрской игрой, маской, которая бережно создавалась с самого детства.

Наруто не боялся показывать свою скорбь и не боялся поддаваться эмоциям. Он словно солнце освещал путь всем потерявшимся во тьме, как, например, Саске. Любить его и быть любимым им, наверное, было волшебно. Верный человек рядом, готовый поддержать и спасти. Будь он глупцом, то сейчас бы смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами, но Саске не зря считали одним из умнейших в их выпуске. Страдать от безответных чувств в его планы не входило.

Он любил его как друга, брата и человека, не позволившего ему утонуть в опасной пучине мести и ненависти.

— Птенец покидает гнездо, — мечтательно протянул Наруто, прикоснувшись к щеке статуи.

Саске кивнул. Действительно, он шёл на задание, которое поручат не каждому взрослому, расправлял крылья и отправлялся в свой первый самостоятельный полёт, без наблюдения старших и без права на ошибку.

— Не взлетай слишком высоко, — рассмеялся Наруто. — Иначе закончишь как я. Не забывай общаться с Изуной, когда будет появляться возможность, а то я устану слушать его жалобы. А теперь…

Он резко остановился перед ним и схватил его за руку. Голубые глаза горели от энтузиазма.

— Рань меня!

Саске попытался отшатнуться о него, но Наруто держал крепко. Было видно, что он не собирался забирать свои слова обратно и был готов к ранению.

— Зачем это? — качнул головой Учиха.

— Чтобы они поверили, что ты действительно сбежал, даттэбаё! Вспомни глупые россказни, в которые тебя заставил поверить Итачи!

— Чтобы получить высшую форму Шарингана, нужно убить своего лучшего друга, — отчеканил он фразу, которая отказывалась покидать его голову.

Птичий щебет разнёсся по долине одновременно с голубоватой вспышкой. Саске смывал кровь с ладони, наблюдая за тем, как ядовитая лисья чакра охватывает тело друга. Неприятная рана в середине плеча, к счастью, была не очень глубокой. Ему удалось направить Чидори чуть в сторону, чтобы не задеть кость, — Кьюби вылечил бы её, но Наруто как-то поделился с ним, что сращивание костных тканей было гораздо больнее, чем мышечных. И если шиноби-медик сначала бы заблокировал всё, связанное с болью, перед тем как приняться за лечение, однако ожидать чего-то подобного от Биджу было глупо.

Наруто закрыл рану неповреждённой рукой. Его красные, по-настоящему звериные глаза закрывались, но тот постоянно встряхивал себя, чтобы не отключиться, — лечение отнимало много сил.

— Увидимся, — улыбнулся он.

Саске отвёл от него тяжёлый взгляд. Судьба любила издеваться над людьми. Перед ним лежал путь, который любой другой предпочёл бы избежать, но он шёл туда, как жертвенный агнец, под личиной которого скрывался волк. Нужно было только не выдать себя раньше времени.

***

Наруто покрутил в руках ожерелье. Казалось бы, простая безделушка, но он чувствовал чакру, что исходила от синеватого кристалла. Она напоминала ему о прохладной тени леса, о звонком щебете птиц. Хаширама отказывался покидать его жизнь даже после смерти.

Цены такому украшению не было — никакие горы золота не покрыли бы его стоимость и пользу. Однако Кьюби бесновался с тех самых пор, как он надел подарок Цунаде на шею. Он скрёбся, рычал и угрожал перехватить контроль, тем самым вызывая непрекращающиеся головные боли, от которых Наруто потихоньку начинал сходить с ума.

В такой ситуации он мог только посочувствовать Гааре — тому из-за Шукаку приходилось даже хуже, чем ему. Бедняга не мог нормально спать, не опасаясь того, что енот не попытается переубивать всех вокруг. Вот они, последствия корявых печатей и всяких экспериментов. Молодцы, ребята, запечатали чудище, с которым даже взрослый справиться не может без вреда себе, в маленького ребёнка, младенца, толком не видевшего мир. Впрочем, он и сам стал такой же жертвой.

Воспоминания нынешнего тела были чёткими, и печать на его животе была всегда, с самых ранних лет. Кто наградил его ей — неизвестно. Третий Хокаге так и не открыл ему тайну личности того человека, только объяснил, что быть сосудом для Биджу — большие честь и ответственность. И не врал же!

Джирайя, переполненный вдохновения, увлечённо писал свою новую книгу. На секунду замерев и взвесив все плюсы и минусы разговора с Кьюби, Наруто всё же закрыл глаза.

Лис встретил его холодными брызгами мутной воды. Его уши были плотно прижаты к огромной голове, а зубы блестели в желтоватом свете внутреннего мира.

— Убирайся отсюда, щенок! — рыкнул он.

Наруто стиснул кулаки. Показывать слабость перед ним было нельзя, ведь он не упустит шанса использовать подобную лазейку. Эмоции были его врагом. Слишком яркий гнев, грусть или отчаяние, как и ненависть, — Кьюби воспользуется ими как ключом. Разорвёт печать, которая ещё ни разу не подвела, сдерживая Лиса в клетке, и вырвется. Последствия такой ошибки будут ужасными.

Он не знал, кем являлись родители этого тела, как и не знал людей, давших ему жизнь изначально. От этого хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Как иронично вышло — в первой жизни он не был нужен никому, кроме Кролика и, позже, братьев Учиха, а теперь был нужен всем.

Что, кроме возможности видеть призраков, привлекло к нему внимание учителя, ему было неизвестно, однако сейчас было не самое лучшее время, чтобы размышлять о подобном.

— Я пришёл с предложением, — Наруто сделал шаг вперёд.

И не соврал. Предложение у него действительно было. Во время разговора об Акацуки Итачи упомянул двух таинственных людей. Один называл себя Мадарой, а второго можно было назвать человеком лишь с натяжкой. Двухцветное существо с жёлтыми глазами докладывало напрямую самозванцу, который, как подозревал Учиха, был истинным лидером организации.

Интерес Акацуки к Биджу пока был скрыт, но Итачи предположил, что вскоре они дадут о себе знать. Наруто знал, чем изъятие Биджу грозило джинчурики. Умирать не хотелось, особенно когда у него появилась возможность добраться до твари, убившей Кролика и Изуну. У него не было доказательств, что именно оно убило младшего из братьев, но, судя по предупреждениям учителя, подозрения могли оказаться обоснованными.

— Я не собираюсь водиться со слугой Мадары! — взбешённо взревел Кьюби.

— В таком случае, — Наруто приветливо улыбнулся, подавив дрожь, которая поднялась в нём из-за поистине ужасающей жажды крови, исходившей от лиса, — ты можешь иметь дело лично со мной.

Биджу зарычал, наклонив голову на уровень его глаз.

— Я знаю о вашем с ним плане, — в кровавых глазах мелькнула тень усмешки. — Ничего у вас не выйдет.

Наруто пожал плечами:

— Мадара мёртв, а я хочу отомстить той твари, что толкнула его на эту тёмную дорожку.

Ожидая ответ, он затих. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Друзьями они вряд ли станут, но временными партнёрами — вполне. Кьюби тоже молчал, противно скрипя одним из когтей по мокрому полу. Внезапно он разразился смехом.

— Ты думаешь, что я поверю в это? Вы, жалкие людишки, хотите только силу! И вы не останавливаетесь ни перед чем, чтобы её получить! И это ожерелье!.. — Узумаки опустил взгляд на украшение. — Ты стремишься контролировать меня!

Наруто открыл было рот, но вновь оказался выброшен из своего внутреннего мира. Измученно застонав от подобного упрямства, он ударил по камню, на котором сидел, о чём моментально пожалел. Руку прострелило болью, и он прижал ладонь к груди, тихо заскулив. Это заставило Джирайю повернуться к нему.

— Когда я сказал тебе научиться концентрироваться, я не говорил тебе вредить себе, — мужчина приподнял брови, подходя поближе.

— Это вышло случайно, даттэбаё!

— Да-да, вы все так говорите, — покачал головой Джирайя. — А теперь…

Мужчина принялся объяснять, как работает чакра, когда кто-то пытается создать технику, но Наруто слушал его вполуха. Ему подобных лекций хватило по горло — и Мадара, и Тобирама любили говорить об этом, и это постоянно заканчивалось громкими спорами между ними и приводило к последующим попыткам доказать другому свою правоту.

Он взял синеватый кристалл и покрутил его перед глазами. Вещь одного из друзей, дорогая сердцу, но раз Кьюби не шёл на сотрудничество из-за неё, то стоило ли держать её рядом? Спрятав украшение под майкой, он тряхнул головой и провёл ладонью по отросшим волосам. Как жаль, что лента потерялась.

***

— Наруто покинул деревню с одним из Саннинов, — Изуна склонился над одним из открытых свитков, которые выдал Саске Орочимару. — Тебя считают отступником, впрочем, — он фыркнул, — все уже говорят, что этого можно было ожидать. Мадара покинул деревню, как и твой брат. Мол, семейное.

Саске хмыкнул, нанося очередной удар по тренировочному чучелу. В углу комнаты сидел Кабуто, которому поручили следить за ним во время начальных этапов обучения. Не доверяли, особенно после его задержки. Орочимару был недоволен по каким-то своим причинам — Изуна намекнул на его истинную природу.

— Никогда не видел человека, который был близок и так далёк от смерти одновременно, — скривился он. — Тобирама тоже не был святым, но до такого он не опускался. Бессмертие и знание всех техник, — призрак всего на секунду изменил свой детский облик на взрослый, видимо окончательно разозлившись, — какая глупость!

А он к чужим словам прислушивался и внимательно следил за целью, упорно игнорируя голодные змеиные взгляды и облизывания. Видел, как уменьшается количество подопытных, как приходят новенькие — кто-то с надеждой на светлое будущее, а кто-то молился о смерти. Одни из них исчезали почти сразу, другие задерживались подольше.

Следить за Орочимару было сложно. Они не только постоянно меняли своё местоположение, переходя то в одно убежище, то в другое, так и вездесущий Кабуто не спускал с него глаз и не давал заходить во многие помещения. Саске опасался его. Помощник Змея был гораздо коварнее и умнее, чем хотел казаться.

Убирая катану в ножны, он кинул быстрый взгляд на того. Кабуто изучал какой-то свиток, толком не обращая на него внимания. Саске толкнул дверь, ведущую в холодные коридоры, и остановился, когда услышал предупреждение, прилетевшее сзади:

— Все помещения, в которые у тебя нет доступа, закрыты, можешь даже не пытаться.

Он лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Всё продумал, чёртов умник. Но это ему не помешает узнать тайны Орочимару — среди местных обязательно найдётся некто, кто сможет как-то помочь ему.

— Поверни направо, — подсказал Изуна.

— Разве ты не должен быть рядом с Наруто? — Саске прошептал это настолько тихо, насколько мог.

Призрак неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Наблюдать за тем, как он пытается заставить старика-извращенца учить его, конечно, смешно, но когда ещё я смогу посмотреть, как устроено одно из жилищ человека, предавшего Коноху?

Саске не ответил — столкнулся с кем-то и едва не упал. Некто взвизгнул, сжался и закрыл голову руками. Красные волосы горели в полутьме коридора, поражая своей яркостью. Перед ним стояла девчонка, которая казалась ему смутно знакомой. Он нахмурился, принявшись перебирать воспоминания.

Красные, красные… О! Наруто точно упоминал о клане, к которому принадлежал, — Узумаки выделялись именно алым цветом волос, и только он был редким исключением. Раскиданных по миру, их осталось настолько мало, что встретить одного из них было большой удачей.

У Орочимару наблюдалась тяга к людям с редкими генами, поэтому девочка перед ним явно была одной из них. Когда она наконец убрала руки, Саске смог рассмотреть её лицо. Да, они несомненно встречались раньше — он видел её на экзамене. Она не прошла в третий этап, не смогла добыть второй свиток.

Впрочем, это «знакомство» могло сыграть ему на руку. Он протянул к ней раскрытую ладонь.

— Учиха Саске.

Девочка поражённо распахнула свои алые глаза и приоткрыла рот. Она отрешённо ответила на рукопожатие, не назвав ему своего имени.

— Ты… Почему тебя двое и у одного из вас нет чакры?

Шаринган закрутился в глазах, взгляд скользнул к Изуне, который выглядел не менее удивлённым, чем девочка. Призрак мотнул головой и прокашлялся.

— Во-первых, я не он, — он звучал как ребёнок, полностью соответствуя своему внешнему виду. — А во-вторых, ты не представилась.

Она моргнула, покраснев и заправив длинную прядь за ухо.

— Карин.

Девочка начала смущённо прятать свои глаза, но, стоило Саске заикнуться о том, что он не знает ничего об убежище, в котором они находились, она загорелась таким энтузиазмом, что он на секунду задумался о том, что стоит познакомить её с Наруто. Об Изуне она забыла, однако он уже приготовился ответить на все её вопросы, когда Карин опомнится. Всё же союзники были ему жизненно необходимы.

***

Обито в очередной раз проклял день, когда Мадара вытащил его из-под камня и поставил на ноги. Зецу бесился. И бесился по самой глупой причине — джинчурики Кьюби покинул деревню, сопровождаемый жабьим Саннином. Его возмущения были беспричинны, но никто не спрашивал мнения бедного Обито, которому всё это приходилось выслушивать.

Сосуд Кьюби в деревню вернётся, а если не вернётся, то найти его не составит труда. Чакра Биджу, даже запечатанного, оставляла за собой след. Едва заметный, но если знать, что искать… Тогда можно было отследить весь путь беглого джинчурики от начала до конца. Ах, деревни с ума сходили, если кто-то из них уходил на время, — подобным навыком слежки владели единицы, да и те, в большинстве своём, Учиха или Узумаки, хотя и среди обычных шиноби мог найтись способный сенсор.

Но джинчурики Конохи славились своей верностью. Никто из них не пытался сбежать, и все выполняли приказы. Наруто, правда, был эмоционально нестабильным, даже больше, чем его буйная мать. Крикливый и любящий ставить авторитет старших по званию под вопрос, он всё же был одним из тех людей, кто были готовы отдать жизнь за деревню. Сам таким был.

— Ты слишком остро реагируешь, — холодно сказал Обито. — Ты и сам можешь проследить за ним, чтобы убедиться в том, что он никуда не пропадёт.

— Если паршивец умрёт, нам придётся ждать, пока Кьюби возродится! Нам нельзя медлить! — зашипел в ответ Чёрный.

Обито кивнул. Да, это действительно было проблемой. Ждать непонятно сколько времени им было не выгодно, особенно учитывая размеры Кьюби и количество его чакры. Однако паника была лишней.

— Всё рассчитано, не беспокойся.

Чёрный не ответил, отвлёкшись на бормотание Белого, и Обито немного расслабился. К счастью, Нагато и его подружки не было рядом, чтобы видеть весь этот цирк.


	34. Её любопытство — его спасение

Карин гремела связкой ключей и никак не могла попасть в замочную скважину. Входя и выходя из комнаты, для этого используя стену, Изуна лишь сильнее отвлекал её. Она сразу начинала следить за передвижениями призрака и прекращала пытаться открыть железную дверь.

Саске не знал, что находилось внутри или для чего было предназначено это помещение. Ему уже доводилось видеть маленькие и серые комнаты, предназначенные для того, чтобы разместить всех местных. И не только местных. Заключённые и подопытные здесь тоже жили. Не так хорошо, как любимчики Орочимару, конечно.

Они дюжинами ютились в тесных комнатках, тёмных и холодных, и ждали своего часа. Кто-то умирал на операционном столе, кто-то просто исчезал, но Саске видел костры чуть вдали от убежища и тёмные столбы дыма, поднимавшиеся в небо. Его, лучшего в их выпуске, тошнило от одной только мысли, что происходило там.

Когда он упомянул об этом Карин, то она лишь равнодушно пожала плечами, хотя и растеряла румянец на лице.

— Главное — следовать правилам, — отчеканила она. — Если ты нужен Орочимару, то останешься жив. Становись сильнее, учись и лишний раз не попадайся ему на глаза.

Он молча слушал все её наставления. Всё-таки именно её любопытство открыло ему столько дверей и возможность, до которых ему было не добраться из-за бдительного Кабуто. Тот, кажется, доверял Карин. Не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы оставлять его рядом с ней. Вполне вероятно, что у Кабуто были свои причины, чтобы позволить подобное. Его было сложно понять.

Дверь открылась с тихим скрипом, открывая взгляду комнату, осветившую темноватый коридор приглушённым голубоватым светом. Карин спокойно зашла внутрь, но Саске был остановлен холодным прикосновением Изуны. Призрак наклонился к его уху, чтобы прошептать:

— Будь бдителен.

Саске кивнул и последовал за девочкой. Пустые шкафы, тускло горящие лампы, множество мышей в узких клетках, сероватые и потрёпанные листы бумаги: взгляд не знал, за что зацепиться. Истинное предназначение всё ещё не было понятно. Эти предметы нисколько не помогали ему определить, что здесь творилось.

Карин уселась на пыльный диван, перед этим протерев тканевую поверхность. Поправив очки, она скрестила руки на груди и приподняла яркую бровь.

— Я жду продолжения, — потребовала она у Изуны, который уже успел рассказать ей часть своей истории.

Призрак не мог объяснить ей ничего о своём состоянии. Если честно, то Изуна и сам, кажется, не понимал всего. Он повторял только то, что очнулся таким какое-то время спустя после своей смерти. Следовал за братом, а потом урывками существовал последние пятнадцать или двадцать лет.

— Это сложно выразить словами, — закатил он глаза, когда Карин переспросила, что он имел в виду. — В какой-то момент я мог стоять рядом с ним, а в другой — полностью отключаться от реальности. Чёрная бездна, в которой не существует времени. Мог пройти месяц, мог пройти год.

Карин поёжилась, в то время как Саске лишь опёрся спиной о стену. Пока Изуна продолжал объяснять ей, как он застрял в таком состоянии. Эту историю младший Учиха уже слышал сотню раз — и призрак, и Наруто любили обсуждать её, чтобы как-то разобраться во всём. Однако единственное, что они успели выяснить, так это то, что Наруто чётко видел только Изуну и тех духов, у которых была сильная привязанность к миру живых.

Изуна был самой настоящей аномалией, по словам Наруто. Большинство таких призраков исчезали, если объект их привязанности умирал. Или если смирялись с тем фактом, что мертвы. Вариантов на самом деле было много. Слушая их сбивчивые разговоры и теории, Саске чувствовал себя маленьким ничего не понимающим мальчишкой, добравшимся до заумной отцовской газеты, переполненной мнениями всяческих экспертов. Только вот эксперты, которые его окружали, и сами ничего не понимали.

— Кем вы приходитесь друг другу? — голос Карин эхом разнёсся по полупустой комнате. Саске покосился на задумавшегося Изуну.

Мёртвый Учиха замолчал на пару секунд, чтобы ответить расплывчатое:

— Кажется, у одного из наших двоюродных братьев дети остались в живых. Я не интересовался этой темой.

— Значит, Саске твой внук? Племянник? — Изуна пожал плечами, и Карин, вздохнув, продолжила свой импровизационный допрос. — В каком возрасте ты умер? Ты не выглядишь как кто-то, кто смог прожить дольше тринадцати.

Изуна фыркнул на это и опасно прищурился. Если знать о том, какими жестокими и безжалостными были те времена, такая реакция не была чем-то противоестественным. Её фраза, кажется, действительно оскорбила его.

— Спешу успокоить тебя, — язвительно отозвался призрак, — я дожил до двадцати, даже немного дольше.

— Значит, ты погиб в битве? — вновь предположила девочка, совершенно не заботясь о том, что Изуна становился всё злее и злее. — Вроде, это было довольно распространено в то время. Тем более я читала, что ты погиб от рук Тобирамы, но хотелось бы уточнить.

Детское лицо исказилось, открывая миру его настоящий облик. Изуна сжал кулаки, замерев прямиком перед побледневшей Карин. Он указал на тёмное пятно, расплывшееся на груди:

— Чёртова тварь забралась ко мне ночью и напала, — прошипел он. — Я был бы рад умереть в бою! Я был бы рад умереть от рук Сенджу! Но смерть нашла меня дома! После того как я согласился отступить, согласился отложить свой меч в сторону!

Девочка шумно сглотнула, не смея перебить призрака. Вздохнув, Саске провёл рукой по волосам. Зря он не остановил её чуть раньше. Для Изуны самыми болезненными были именно разговоры о прекращении сражений и безымянном чёрном существе. И если Наруто хорошо знал его, а Саске имел статус родственника и — частично — подопечного, то у Карин такого преимущества не было.

Изуна же, не дожидаясь извинений или оправданий, презрительно хмыкнул, исчезая в стене. Карин смущённо уставилась на свои сжатые ладони на коленях.

— Я хочу узнать, почему вижу его и других духов, — тихо произнесла она. — И почему эта способность была у моей мамы.

— Не знаю, сможет ли Изуна ответить на этот вопрос, но я знаю, кто может дать тебе подсказку.

Любопытство, вновь всколыхнувшееся в малиновых глазах. Пока он нужен ей, она не выдаст его. Карин поможет ему выжить. Умереть в змеином логове было проще простого.

***

Наруто уткнулся холодным носом в чужую шею, заставляя Мадару вздрогнуть и положить руки на его талию. Маленький костерок едва освещал их, делая обстановку интимнее. Красный свет оттенял их лица, заставлял чёрные глаза брата светиться потусторонним сиянием. Луна застенчиво пряталась за тёмными облаками. Наверное, сцена перед ним не была бы столь смущающей, если бы ночное светило не было столь робким.

Это воспоминание, несмотря на неловкость, Изуне было дорого. Кажется, Мадаре тогда было только двадцать один. Брат, совсем молодой, но уже уставший от битв, наслаждался тихим промежутком между двумя сражениями. Наруто, обычно избегавший кровавых боен, увязался за ними.

— Я устал жить, не зная, вернётесь ли вы, — уговаривал он, сжимая короткий клинок в руках.

Изуна не смел отказать ему. Помнил, как и сам, будучи четырёхлетним, умолял брата и старших товарищей взять его с собой, и помнил, как домой возвращалось меньше людей, чем уходило. Он был слаб, потому как был ещё ребёнком. Ребёнком, неспособным даже меч правильно держать.

Он знал, что из-за смерти старших братьев Мадара плохо относился к слабакам. Он презирал их. Касуми и другие, прятавшиеся за чужими спинами, были на самом верху его списка людей, которые ему не нравились. Изуна восхищался братом и, к сожалению, тоже должен был находиться прямиком на его первой строчке.

Но он там не находился. Он был исключением, как в жизни, так и в смерти. Брат любил его, несмотря на его бессилие, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие навыков. Впрочем, он не был единственным. Наруто был таким же.

Слабаком он не был, нет, но между ним и Мадарой была самая настоящая пропасть, когда речь шла о силе. Наруто знал, как устанавливать барьеры и рисовать печати, умел втираться в доверие и маскироваться. Однако он не мог сражаться против десятков злых Сенджу, готовых разорвать любого, кто был связан с Учиха, на тысячи мелких кусочков. В настоящем бою Наруто не выжить, поэтому Мадара позволил ему присоединиться к их короткой вылазке. В качестве компромисса.

Изуна никогда не хотел забывать, какими спокойными они выглядели в ту ночь. Наруто прижимался к Мадаре, тянулся к его сухим губам, а брат поддавался, отдавая всего себя. Его стены рушились от прикосновений загорелых рук. В такие моменты Мадара прекращал выглядеть как суровый воин, не знающий ничего, кроме сражений. Он становился похожим на обычного мужчину, ничем не отличающегося от других.

Чуть наивный мальчишка просыпался в нём, возвращая Изуну в детство, когда Мадаре ещё не приходилось участвовать почти во всех схватках, когда Шаринган ещё не уничтожал его зрение. Ох, как бы ему хотелось увидеть, как они становились старше вместе, как их волосы теряли цвет, становясь седыми. Но увы, судьба решила иначе.


	35. Разговоры

Саске спрятал скомканное письмо в один из внутренних карманов рубашки и поднял взгляд на яркую вывеску подозрительного заведения. Как обычно, Наруто любил удивлять. И, кажется, это не ушло с возрастом.

Здание перед ним было известно тем, что под его крышей жили десятки лучших проституток, в число которых входили не только представители Страны Огня, но и других. Было ли это законно? Нет, но, сколько бы государственные псы ни пытались прикрыть эту лавочку, её хозяйка умудрялась выйти из воды сухой, как и вывести своих девочек и мальчиков из-под их радара.

Так что нужно было быть глухим и слепым идиотом или маленьким ребёнком, чтобы не знать, что происходит внутри. Юмор у Наруто был специфичным, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он знал о том, что Карин собиралась прийти с ним. Он покосился на девушку, чьё лицо почти сливалось с её волосами. Она поражённо уставилась на дверь, у которой стояла ярко накрашенная женщина, одетая в красочное кимоно, и лениво курила длинную трубку.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — зло прошипела ему на ухо Карин, дёрнув его за рукав, когда он направился к входу.

Саске выдернул ткань рубашки из её цепкой хватки, отвечая:

— Доверься мне.

Карин цыкнула, поправила очки и последовала за ним. Женщина у двери неторопливо подняла на них глаза и окинула их придирчивым взглядом.

— Несовершеннолетних не обслуживаем. Со своими девочками и мальчиками не приходить — гостиницу можно найти в конце улицы, — монотонно отчеканила она.

В ответ Учиха протянул золотую брошь и белоснежный конверт, которые Наруто отправил вместе с письмом, в котором назначил встречу. Ах, как быстро летело время — казалось, им только вчера нужно было участвовать в судьбоносном экзамене. Правда, не сказать, что в возрасте шестнадцати лет жизнь стала легче. Особенно если не учитывать того факта, что Наруто на самом деле был гораздо старше. Подростковые гормоны и взрослый разум никогда не были хорошей комбинацией.

— Что же вы сразу не сказали! — воскликнула женщина, привлекая к себе внимание прохожих. — Новенькие, — отмахнулась она от одного из мужчин, подошедшего, чтобы поинтересоваться, всё ли в порядке. Правда, судя по его сальному взгляду, мысли у него были совсем в другом месте.

Карин боязливо прижалась к нему и спросила, захлопав длинными ресницами:

— Саске-кун, ты же защитишь меня?

Он хмыкнул.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты более чем способна защитить себя сама.

Карин закатила глаза и цокнула языком, но прекратила прижиматься к нему. Румянец отказывался покидать её щёки, только сильнее разгоревшись, когда из ближайшей комнаты раздался громкий женский стон, за которым последовали мужские ругательства. Она ускорилась, стремясь уйти куда угодно, но не оставаться на первом этаже. Лестница противно скрипнула под их ногами, и дама открыла дальнее помещение и жестом пригласила их внутрь. Дверь закрылась за ними, отрезая их от внешнего мира.

Светлые волосы женщины, сидевшей на диване, свободно спадали на её голые загорелые плечи. Они совершенно не сочетались со старомодным макияжем — белоснежным лицом и ярко-красной подводкой под закрытыми глазами. Однако это не мешало ей выглядеть как кто-то, кто мог очаровать любого мужчину. Даже если у неё было весьма посредственное чувство стиля.

Она открыла глаза, и Саске едва удержался от смешка. И этого человека он хотел увидеть вновь на протяжении этих трёх лет. Он сделал два широких шага в сторону Наруто и, схватив его за руки, притянул к себе, обнимая. Друг рассмеялся, а его рука прошлась по его шее, растрепав уже взъерошенные волосы.

Карин ахнула.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что твой информатор — проститутка! — в её голосе можно было расслышать истеричные нотки, будто сама идея того, что у него могли быть такие связи, возмущала её.

Наруто шутливо оттолкнул его от себя, подпрыгивая к Карин и протягивая ей руку. Девушка отшатнулась и уставилась на совершенно не женскую ладонь.

— Узумаки Наруто, — представился он, после чего, схватившись за голову, скривился. — Ему не нравится ваше присутствие, — он хрипло рассмеялся, вновь усевшись на диван. — Всегда знал, что ты будешь причиной моей головной боли, Саске.

— Это и есть… — Карин запнулась, — это и есть Наруто, про которого говорил Изуна?

— Так и есть! — весело ответил призрак, внезапно появившийся перед ней.

Девушка прищурилась, смотря на Наруто. Смотрела на его чакру, понял Саске. Наруто подобное внимание к себе заметил, судя по тому, как расширилась его улыбка. Он наслаждался чужим интересом, даже несмотря на явно раздражённого Лиса.

— Итачи сообщил мне, что охота уже началась, — Учиха скрестил руки на груди.

Время терять было нельзя. Если несколько Биджу уже были пойманы, то момент, когда они придут за Кьюби, не был столь далёк. Итачи, конечно, попытался успокоить его информацией о том, что он был одним из двух демонов, за которыми начнут полноценную охоту на последних стадиях плана, но, зная Наруто, могло случиться что угодно.

— Я знаю, — простонал Узумаки. — Старик-извращенец уже сказал мне, что этим вечером мы возвращаемся в Коноху. Не сообщил мне причин, но для этого мне и нужен ты с Изуной. Вы не пытаетесь скрыть информацию, чтобы «защитить меня».

Саске пожал плечами. Как будто у него был выбор. Поддержка Наруто спасла его, когда он был разбит, бережно склеив его по кусочкам и заделав все трещины. Этот долг тяжело висел на его душе, и настало время его вернуть. Если жизнь Наруто находилась под угрозой, то он был обязан помочь.

Но сейчас он выплачивал ещё один, немного иной долг. Он постоянно обещал Карин организовать встречу с человеком, кто почти всю свою жизнь провёл рядом с призраками. Ну или хотя бы знал больше, чем большинство. Наруто был единственным из всех его друзей и знакомых, кто имел такой опыт, кроме, конечно, Изуны, по понятным причинам. Впрочем, вряд ли Узумаки сможет дать всю информацию, которую она жаждала, — он и сам понимал не всё.

Наруто провёл тыльной стороной ладони по своим губам, сморщив нос, и, встретившись с удивлённым взглядом, объяснил:

— Эта помада весьма отвратительна на вкус.

Сбоку раздалось раздражённое фырканье.

— Мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать дешёвый макияж и, — она указала на кимоно, которое продолжало сползать с загорелых плеч, — весьма сомнительное чувство стиля. Время не бесконечно — часики тикают. Орочимару ожидает нас к вечеру, задержаться мы не можем.

Хитро улыбнувшись, Наруто указал пальцем на глаза.

— Не каждый может видеть аякаси, — начал он. — Кто-то рождается с сильной духовной энергией, кто-то просто-напросто связан с ними из-за сделки. Причины бывают разные, — Наруто пожал плечами. — Впрочем, как и то, что именно видят те, кому дана такая способность.

Карин некомфортно переминалась с ноги на ногу. Казалось, будто она хотела задать вопрос, однако не хотела перебивать монолог. Она то и дело поглядывала в сторону Саске, ища поддержки или того, что Учиха хотя бы на секунду остановит своего странного друга, но он молча слушал, не обращая на неё внимания.

Изуны нигде не было — он хотел было увязаться за ними, чтобы разбавлять объяснения своими собственными комментариями, однако в последний момент решил последовать за Итачи, которому поручили подтвердить местоположение двух Биджу, как и помочь в подготовке к поимке одного из них.

— Узумаки, по словам моего учителя, почти все могут видеть призраков, хотя бывают исключения. Мито чувствовала чужую энергию, но способностью видеть не обладала. Моя мать… У меня нет никакой информации о ней. Я никогда не был близок с Узумаки, так что не могу дать тебе точное объяснение. Если коротко, то можно считать, что много духовной энергии значит больше шансов иметь такую способность, — он остановился, улыбнувшись Карин. — Мне продолжать? Или ты узнала всё, что хочешь?

— Почему он может видеть их? — она указала на Саске, который вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Наруто, обдумывая вопрос, уставился в потолок.

— Первое, что я заметил, так это высокую концентрацию неактивной чакры в глазах Учиха, — чуть неуверенно сказал он. — Они видят их, только когда активируют Шаринган, так что это как-то связано с этим. По-моему, они были способны на это с самого начала, ещё в первые дни создания клана, но это считалось чем-то, о чём не стоило распространяться. Собственно, как и злоупотреблять, — пожал плечами парень. — Они верили, что потревоженные аякаси могут проклясть.

— Мама рассказывала мне сказки про духов, когда я был совсем маленьким, чтобы я не уходил далеко от дома без сопровождения, — наконец подал голос Саске. — К призракам и прочей нечисти больше относятся как к чему-то выдуманному, чем к реальности.

— Также есть вероятность, что Узумаки и Учиха напрямую связаны с Ней, правда, тогда мне непонятно, почему Сенджу не могли видеть их.

— Ней? — Карин посмотрела сначала на Наруто, потом на Саске, с заметным удивлением на лице.

Узумаки закинул ногу на ногу, наклонился вперёд и заговорщицки понизил голос почти до шёпота:

— О, у неё много имён. Кто-то называет её прародительницей всего человечества, другие считают демоном, худшим из всех, но в большинстве легенд она встречается под именем Богиня Кролик. Именно поэтому мой учитель носил такое имя — в её честь, — он затих, продолжив спустя секунду, но эта пауза не укрылась от Саске. Было видно, что ему было сложно говорить об этом человеке, но он не смел прервать его. — Я искал информацию о храме, в котором провёл треть своего детства, нашёл старые записи. Изначально это был культ, частично связанный с Узумаки, что объясняет наличие масок у всех членов, который поклонялся Богине после того, как та оказалась запечатана. А может, и позже…

Саске закрыл глаза. Этот разговор начинал его выматывать. Тихое мяуканье Цуки, который оставался почти таким же мелким, как и три года назад, сообщило ему о том, что ему пора передать информацию одному из людей Данзо, с которым он связался пару дней назад, сообщая о месте встречи. Он выскользнул из помещения, оставляя Карин и Наруто позади.

***

Рин укоризненно смотрела на него, замерев над безжизненным мужским телом. На её очаровательном личике можно было рассмотреть целую сотню эмоций, которые смешивались друг с другом и менялись местами. Больное и усталое воображение заставляло иллюзию девочки плакать, почти до крови закусывать нижнюю губу.

Будь Обито помладше, то непременно бы виновато спрятал глаза, но детство, увы, осталось там, под землёй, рядом с Мадарой, чья личина стала частью его самого. Кем он был? Какие мысли принадлежали ему, а какие — давно умершему старику, решившему обмануть не только Судьбу, но и Смерть?

Он подошёл к подруге и взглянул на неё сверху вниз. Не так он представлял себе будущее. Стать безумцем, преследуемым собственными фантазиями и желаниями, в его планы тоже не входило. Место Хокаге и любовь такой доброй и милой Рин — вот к чему он стремился. Впрочем, если всё пойдёт по плану, то он получит всё, что пожелает. Отступить теперь было невозможно, уж слишком далеко он зашёл.

Обито знал, что его душевное состояние ухудшалось с каждым годом, знал, потому что за теми, у кого проблем не было, не следовали выдуманные образы, которые, хоть и не говорили, смотрели прямо на него своими пустыми глазами, молчаливо обвиняя его издалека.

И ладно бы, если воображение подкидывало ему только образы несчастной Рин, но нет. Изредка неподалёку от неё появлялся другой, незнакомый ему подросток. Он уже видел его когда-то, ещё будучи рядом с Мадарой, но до сих пор не знал, кем именно являлся этот парень. Вероятно, его усталый разум подкидывал ему иллюзию отдалённо знакомого лица, всё же тот выглядел как типичный Учиха — тёмные глаза и волосы, бледная кожа и приятные черты лица. Чтобы успокоить, чтобы показать, что он не был один в мире.

Но это ложь. Живых Учиха можно было сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, Обито лично убедился в этом, когда помог Итачи уничтожить клан, да и те, оставшиеся, о его истинном лице не знали. Они могли согласиться сотрудничать с ним, как и поддержать планы, но никогда бы не отдали за него жизнь. Итачи повиновался его приказам из-за личного интереса и ради брата, а Саске так и вовсе находился вне его контроля, однако даже если он бы и попал под его крыло, то вряд ли бы стал слепо следовать каждому слову. Их верность не была бесконечной, как и основанной на взаимном доверии. Они были родственниками, но пропасть между ними была просто огромной.

Нагато и Конан, если бы жизнь сложилась иначе, могли бы стать его друзьями. Они были его марионетками, шахматными фигурами, которые он переставлял, куда хотел. Ах, как весело было смотреть за тем, как они искренне считали, что действовали по своим планам, не следуя за чужими приказами. Он же был советником, человеком, который мог направить в нужное направление, в их глазах.

Тем не менее Обито разрывался на части. От одиночества, поселившегося внутри; от навязчивых мыслей; от полупрозрачной Рин, с чьего лица не пропадала грусть; от таинственного подростка; от тишины. Он устал от вечно возмущающегося Чёрного Зецу и поддакивающего ему Белого, устал от планов.

Как он мечтал о том, чтобы всё это кончилось побыстрее. О том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить трагедию, которая произошла с Рин. И с ним самим.

— Ты уверен, что не пожалеешь о своём решении? — Обито широко распахнул оставшийся глаз, когда незнакомый Учиха заговорил, ведь тот никогда не подавал голос, предпочитая молчать, даже когда Рин в очередной раз начинала плакать, вместо этого гладя её по спине, чтобы успокоить.

Обито не ответил. Он, конечно, был безумцем, это невозможно было отрицать, но он не был готов опуститься до разговоров с самим собой. Нет, нет и нет! Ему и так хватало разговоров с Зецу. Не услышав ответа на вопрос, Учиха покачал головой, наклонился к уху Рин, что-то прошептал и исчез. Что ж, на одну проблему меньше.

***

Саске подал полотенце Наруто, пытавшегося отмыть белую краску с лица. Кое-где ему это удалось, а где-то — нет. Казалось бы, человек, сумевший пережить один из самых ужасных периодов в истории, не совершил бы такую ошибку, но он продолжал удивлять. Перепутать сценический гримм с чем-то, чья упаковка даже отдалённо не напоминала безопасный макияж, мог только он.

Наруто дёрнулся и зашипел, когда мыло попало ему в глаза, а Цуки, словно попугай, вторил ему, потому что из-за неаккуратного движения на него полетели брызги холодной воды. Кот спрыгнул на пол и выбежал из ванной комнаты, к Карин, нетерпеливо ожидавшей, когда Саске наконец попрощается.

А он всё не прощался и не прощался, продолжая оттягивать этот момент.

— Мы ещё увидимся, даттэбаё! — улыбнулся Наруто. — Скорее всего, нас вышлют за тобой, чтобы «вызволить тебя от Орочимару».

Он хмыкнул. Вероятно, это будет именно так. Но вопрос заключался в другом — когда именно это произойдёт? Судя по неосторожно оброненной фразе человека, которого прислал Данзо, в Конохе росло напряжение. Не во всех слоях общества, но среди шиноби и верхушки точно.

— Не умри до этого момента, — шутливо ответил он.

Смех Наруто заполнил крохотную комнату.

— Не волнуйся, Кьюби не позволит.

Узумаки мог сколько угодно ссылаться на лиса, но Саске знал, насколько опасными были Биджу. Они не были обычными животными. Обладая высоким интеллектом и огромной силой, они могли уничтожить целые нации. Он даже представить себе не мог, что эти монстры могли сотворить со своим тюремщиком.

— Эй, ты можешь поторопиться? — возмутилась девушка.

— Тогда, — Саске прикрыл глаза. — До встречи.

Будущее всё ещё было весьма размытым, но зато он мог быть точно уверен, что его поддержат.


	36. Жертвы

Надевая фарфоровую маску, он нарушал закон — об этом знал каждый шиноби, — но он не мог позволить никому увидеть своё лицо, уж слишком заметным оно было. Шесть шрамов-полосок забыть было почти невозможно. Как и Анбу в оранжевом кимоно. Однако не каждый решится сообщать о столь дерзком нарушении правил ношения формы, ведь не каждый поверит в то, что кто-то, занимающий столь элитную должность среди шиноби, позволит себе подобное. Скорее всего, решат, что это ничего не подозревающий турист, один из гражданских.

Покидать Коноху вновь, спустя столь короткий период времени после возвращения, было странно. Да, он уходил всего на день, чтобы встретиться с Итачи, но он уже знал, какой переполох и паника поднимутся в деревне. Старушка Цунаде несомненно открутит ему голову, когда он вернётся, как и попытается вбить в неё хоть немного здравого смысла. Оставаться несмышлёным подростком в глазах у старейшин и Хокаге было выгодно, потому как все нелогичные действия и прочие дела списывались на неопытность и даже глупость.

Он пропал на пару часов, день? В очередной раз повредил руку, ногу и любую другую часть тела? Или разозлил Сакуру, которая спустя три года хоть и не похорошела, но стала сильней? Всё в итоге сводилось к тому, что он был весьма недалёким мальчишкой, зацикленным на возвращении своего старого товарища обратно в деревню.

Как бы они удивились, если бы он раскрыл все свои карты, включая те, что были спрятаны в рукавах. Он знал о слежке, знал о том, что стань он совсем нестабильным, то от него избавятся. Отправят на опасную миссию, объявят пропавшим без вести или поймают, отправят в тюрьму, повесив на него серьёзное преступление, после чего казнят, но перед этим запечатают Лиса в верного Конохе человека.

Такова была жизнь джинчурики, человека, неспособного чувствовать себя в безопасности. Они были людьми, которые не могли позволить себе расслабиться, даже находясь в полном одиночестве, потому как один из худших врагов никогда не покидал их.

Гражданские называли таких людей параноиками, а он — невинными жертвами человеческой жадности и ненависти.

— Не боишься, что тебя поймают? — Итачи убрал тёмную прядь со лба. — Изуна сказал мне, что ты вернулся в деревню сегодня утром.

— Ага, — не стал отрицать Наруто, тихо проклиная призрака, потому как Учиха согласился встретиться с ним только после того, как он убедил его, что он собирался вернуться на следующей неделе.

— Не делай глупостей, Лис, — он опасно прищурился, и в его глазах мелькнул Мангекё Шаринган.

Кьюби зло забил хвостами по воде, стоило радужке его собеседника изменить цвет с чёрного на ярко-красный. Когти противно заскребли по полу. Наруто с удовольствием спустился бы к нему и попытался успокоить чёртового Биджу, но вряд ли ему удастся сделать это, пока Итачи находится рядом.

Поэтому он мог только скривиться, не в силах заглушить шум. Итачи приподнял бровь, будто намекая, что он заслужил эти мучения. Не то чтобы он не был прав. Наруто действительно провинился перед ним, подставляя его под опасность. За ним вполне могли последовать, когда все прознают о его исчезновении. Конечно, он оставил позади клона, но один неаккуратный удар той же Сакуры, и всё станет понятно.

Он узнает о его исчезновении, да, но проблема заключалась в совсем другом. А что, если он не успеет вернуться до начала поисков? Вот тогда он не сможет выйти сухим из воды.

— Почему ты в маске Анбу?

Наруто прокашлялся и гордо распрямил плечи:

— Эта маска старше Конохи. Сам её сделал, даттэбаё!

Тяжело вздохнув, Итачи потёр переносицу. Он выглядел настолько усталым и измотанным, что у него руки чесались проверить его физическое состояние. Однако даже без вредного и упрямого Кьюби, который никогда не согласится помочь Учиха, он не смог бы помочь ему из-за весьма средних медицинских навыков. Царапины, несерьёзные ожоги и порезы поддавались ему, но что-то труднее этого — нет. Хронические болезни, значительные повреждения важных органов… Они были неподвластны ему, в основном потому, что у него не хватило терпения выучиться до конца.

Сидеть над медицинскими книгами было скучно, когда вокруг было столько всего интересного и нового. Неизведанные земли звали его, как и древние легенды, передаваемые из поколения в поколение.

Итачи внезапно сотрясся от кашля. Наруто подскочил к нему под оглушающий смех Кьюби, наслаждавшегося чужими страданиями. И если сначала он хотел думать на обычную простуду, которая редко, но могла сразить даже сильнейшего шиноби, то после того, как он рассмотрел красное между бледных тонких пальцев, стало ясно, что всё было гораздо серьёзнее.

***

Как это — мечтать о совместной жизни с человеком, погибшем десятки лет назад? Думая, что его тело было спрятано и, скорее всего, уничтожено вскоре после смерти? Изуне подобное чувство было неизвестно, ведь, будучи, в каком-то смысле, живым мертвецом, он имел возможность общаться с некоторыми везунчиками. Он мог общаться с одним из самых дорогих ему людей, в отличие от брата, который умер в одиночестве, сжимая в руке чёрную ленту, последнее напоминание о том, что раньше всё было иначе.

Призрак смотрел на Коноху, продолжавшую разрастаться во все возможные стороны, со скалы. Деревня больше не тонула в листве, как раньше, оставляя только лес, окружавший её. Как грустно… И ради этого он пожертвовал своей гордостью? Ради деревни, уже не оправдывающей своего названия и уничтожившей его клан, его семью?

Он считал своё решение ошибкой тогда и не собирался брать эти слова обратно. Знал же, чем всё кончится, но, устав от войны и бесконечных смертей, он был готов на всё.

Мадара был так счастлив в тот день. Смотря на новые, ещё не обжитые дома, на упорно трудящихся рабочих, он выглядел как юный мальчишка, чьи родители привезли недавно появившуюся в продаже заводную игрушку, о которой мечтал каждый соседний ребёнок. Одновременно с этой детской радостью на его лице отображалась самая настоящая гордость. Он гордился собой, гордился Хаширамой и всеми, кто согласился объединиться под их началом.

Такой спокойный период, омрачённый только его смертью. Как странно было мелькать среди живых, наблюдая за Мадарой и Наруто издалека. Они старались жить как мирные люди, честно старались. Но брат был человеком войны, а Наруто — свободной душой, неспособной оставаться в одном месте слишком долго.

Наверное, даже будь он жив, ситуация не изменилась бы. Мадара всё равно бы стремился к более грандиозной цели, Наруто бы постоянно пытался покинуть безопасные стены деревни. А Изуна… А Изуна бы разрывался между ними, до того момента как перед ним появится что-то, чему он сможет посвятить всего себя.

Он отвёл грустный взгляд от Конохи, вглядываясь в редкий лес позади. Там, примерно в десяти километрах, когда-то находилось старое поселение Учиха, от которого ныне оставались только каменные основания и стены домов, как и несколько полностью заросших подвалов. Некогда шумное и полное жизни место теперь больше напоминало нечто, чем можно было пугать непослушных детей.

Изначально планировалось, что те Учиха, не захотевшие покидать свои дома, могли остаться и продолжить жить там. Но, видимо, прошлое осталось позади. Дом, в котором он вырос, сдался под гнётом времени и природы. Мастерские, фермы и другие здания — всё пропало.

Пропало с лица земли, как и он сам.

О нём почти не писали в учебниках, о нём никто не вспоминал, а если и вспоминали, то только как беззащитную жертву собственного брата. Учиха Изуна погиб, не оставив после себя ничего. Очередной невидимка в истории, очередная разменная монета. Такое случилось не только с ним, но и с Наруто, чьё имя не всплывало даже в мемуарах людей, которые были близки с ним.

Он горько усмехнулся. Такова судьба младших — вечно находиться в тени старших.

— Эта деревня, — Изуна говорил сам с собой, — построена на костях. Когда-нибудь они превратятся в прах, и всё рухнет.

Весьма зловещая фраза. И, несмотря на свой пессимизм, он надеялся, что эти слова никогда не воплотятся в жизнь. Коноха была слишком дорога брату, чтобы просто откинуть её в сторону. Судьба поселения Учиха была трагичной, и ему не хотелось, чтобы она же постигла ещё одну деревню.

Он вздохнул, поправив одежду. Нужно было вернуться к Итачи, которому становилось всё хуже и хуже. Наруто, который уже успел встретиться с ним, был взволнован. Жизнь ускользала от Учиха сквозь пальцы, тонким ручейком из-под огромного камня. В какой-то момент этот камень сдвинется с места, и вода вырвется наружу. Нужно было действовать сейчас.


	37. Двигаться дальше

Чёрные плащи с красными облаками всё ещё казались ему весьма бесполезной вещью. Они были узнаваемы издалека, предупреждая любого о том, кем был их владелец, да, однако одновременно с этим позволяли отслеживать их передвижения. Гражданские, не привыкшие видеть подобную одежду, охотно делились информацией о странных людях, проходивших сквозь сравнительно тихие города и поселения.

Наверное, как раз по этой причине они начали передвигаться в основном по ночам. Некоторые, конечно, не изменили свой распорядок дня, появляясь перед людьми и при дневном свете, словно Акацуки не были активной темой для обсуждения у шиноби уже целый год. Было такое ощущение, что каждый знал о них или, как минимум, слышал об их существовании краем уха.

Данный феномен не был столь распространён во времена его первой жизни, в основном из-за того, что кланы были раздроблены и раскиданы повсюду, воюя со всеми окружающими. Информация доходила до людей долго, если доходила вообще. Или в процессе передачи менялась до неузнаваемости, искажая оригинал, тем самым ещё больше разжигая конфликт.

Он сказал, она сказала… Система, старая как мир, работала совсем плохо, как колёса на кривой оси, вроде едет, но не так гладко, как хотелось бы. Формирование Скрытых деревень помогло. Всё говорило об этом, особенно учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию.

Гаара, Казекаге и джинчурики одновременно, был похищен. И если для него самого это не было сюрпризом, то других эта новость шокировала. Никто не был в безопасности, даже лидер деревни.

Джинчурики считались едва ли не сильнейшими шиноби из-за Биджу. Они могли быть и настоящими слабаками, но именно чудовище внутри заставляло нападающих остановиться и ещё раз взвесить свои действия, особенно если сосуд или печать были нестабильны. Никогда не знаешь, что один из них предпримет в следующий момент. Вырвется ли Биджу? Или нет?

Из-за этого страха неизвестности джинчурики ненавидели. Это было легче, чем пытаться их понять и помочь им. Чувствовала ли Мито то же самое? Встретилась ли с той же ненавистью, какая разгорелась сейчас? Или была встречена как героиня, которая помогла остановить взбешённого и переполненного гневом Кьюби, непременно атаковавшего Коноху, если бы ему позволили это сделать? Ответа на эти вопросы он не получит — Мито давным-давно умерла, дожив до глубокой старости и пережив всех Основателей, а Лис молчал, предпочитая спать в тёмной клетке.

Но её случай отличался от остальных. Она заточила Кьюби в себя по своей воле, в отличие от него самого. И Гаары, который не заслуживал такой судьбы. Наруто даже представить себе не мог, как сильно он страдал в детстве, как тянулся к людям, надеясь на поддержку, на доброту, а в ответ получал лишь боль и страх.

И в итоге его жизнь оборвалась на столь трагичной ноте. Когда один из чёрных плащей скрылся в облаках, а второй остался лежать разбитой куклой среди руин одного из убежищ, Наруто мог только смотреть на молчаливого призрака человека, с которым он успел подружиться после экзамена.

Гаара, кажется, был в замешательстве, смотря на своё бездыханное тело сверху вниз, чтобы после опустить взгляд на полупрозрачные руки. Момент, когда осознание произошедшего пришло к нему, можно было чётко распознать по тому, как расширились его глаза и затряслись колени. Он оплакивал собственную смерть.

Наруто оглянулся по сторонам и протянул ему ладонь.

— Бояться не стоит, — он говорил тихо, словно боясь, что кто-то услышит, несмотря на то, что поблизости никого не было.

Может, он и не умел воскрешать людей, но зато имел опыт разговора с новоявленными призраками. Гаара знал об этом. Он и сам видел духов, только его положение было страшнее — если перед Наруто появлялись сильные, но случайные призраки и Изуна, то его преследовали его жертвы. Кто-то видимый, кто-то нет, но они все осуждающе смотрели на него из теней, шептали угрозы и проклятия, когда он пытался спать. Он не должен был видеть их вообще-то, но Шукаку уж слишком любил мучить свой сосуд, наслаждаясь чужими страданиями и нетерпеливо ожидая момент, когда он сломается.

Наруто сочувствовал ему, одновременно с этим благодаря всех святых за то, что его первое детство было сравнительно мирным и нормальным, что ему удалось испытать ребяческое счастье и искреннюю любовь.

— Это конец? — неверяще спросил Гаара, но Наруто не ответил — к ним направлялись его спутники.

Они оба молча наблюдали за решительно настроенной старушкой. Видели, что она заметила призрака, будучи сама одной ногой в могиле. Жизнь за жизнь, таковы правила мира шиноби.

— Ему повезло, — хмыкнул Изуна, появившись рядом с ним, когда старая женщина, не слушая протесты окружающих, решилась на отчаянный шаг, на свою последнюю технику.

— Это её способ извиниться, — едва слышно ответил Узумаки, совершенно не волнуясь, что его услышат в поднявшемся гомоне, когда красноволосый призрак перед ним пропал, а грудь Гаары поднялась и опустилась.

Да, действительно повезло. Так везло не каждому.

Изуна ступил ближе к окружённому Гааре, схватив невидимый обычному человеку огонёк души, парившей над ним. Чиё ещё оставалась в этом мире, но Наруто точно знал, что это ненадолго. Шинигами придёт за ней совсем скоро.

— Все её дела закончены. Она спокойна, — Изуна прижал огонёк к груди и улыбнулся. — Тепло…

Наруто хотелось бы прикоснуться к душе, тоже почувствовать то тепло, которое сейчас, впервые за долгое время, разгоралось внутри старого друга. Это наверняка было непередаваемо, такие ощущения было не описать. И Изуна наслаждался этими короткими моментами, пока душа не окажется в костлявых руках Шинигами.

Призраки не чувствовали голод, не замерзали, несмотря на то, что сами были холодны как лёд. Они не уставали, бессонными ночами наблюдая за редкими прохожими, за весёлыми компаниями друзей, утопая в воспоминаниях о старой жизни.

Наруто подозревал, что должен был стать неспокойным и вечно бдительным духом из-за столь внезапной смерти, но, как обычно, что-то пошло не так. Он вообще неправильный какой-то, постоянное исключение из правил. Он танцевал с Судьбой, заигрывал со Смертью, но и они делали это с ним. Не односторонний флирт, а равноценный обмен — они отвечали, дарили ему столько же внимания, сколько и он им.

***

— Почему все твои информаторы — проститутки? — недовольно пробурчала Карин, раскрывая очередной свиток, щедро политый приторно-сладкими духами.

Саске фыркнул. В голове девушки всё ещё жил стереотип, что все распутницы были отвратительными людьми, не заслуживающими доверия и даже лишнего взгляда. Несмотря на то, что сама принимала весьма активное участие в экспериментах над людьми, называя это процессом получения опыта.

А он считал их отличными информаторами. Мало кто задумывался о том, насколько разговорчивы были их клиенты, расслаблявшиеся в их обществе. Дурочки и дурачки, по мнению окружающих, не способные ни на что другое, как раздвигать ноги, умели слушать и запоминать. И умело этим пользовались. 

Звонкие монеты и стопки бумажек исчезали в их рукавах, а с губ лился поток ценной информации. Только и успевай, что выхватывать те куски, что нужны были именно тебе.

Но вместо длинного объяснения он лишь пожал плечами:

— Я использую сеть, которую создал Наруто. Если есть какие-то претензии, то обращайся к нему.

Карин закатила глаза. Она к Наруто не пойдёт и спрашивать о его весьма сомнительном отборе людей тоже не будет, то ли гордость не позволит, то ли что-то ещё. Но направляться в Коноху она точно не собиралась — уж слишком далеко было до неё идти.

— Думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, что команда твоего друга была включена в ту, что идёт шпионить за Орочимару. Не сомневаюсь, раз информация просочилась, то и старый Змей уже обо всём прознал.

— Гордись — тебя идут спасать от злого дракона, принцесса! — подал голос до этого молчавший Суйгецу.

— Не смей говорить подобное! — тут же возмутилась Карин.

Саске хмыкнул, но в их перепалку вмешиваться не стал. Пусть дети развлекутся — покричат и успокоятся. Без всяких сомнений, Орочимару уже доложили о готовящейся операции, особенно с таким опытным шпионом, как Кабуто. Верный пёс, который не предаст, умело находил все заговоры, связанные с его хозяином, и, будучи верной псиной, приносил их прямиком ему под ноги, ожидая того, что его погладят по голове.

Но Кабуто лишь казался безобидной домашней собачонкой. Саске видел острые волчьи клыки, бережно замаскированные и немного притуплённые, как и видел внимательные дикие глаза. Он выжидал нужный момент, кружась вокруг жертвы и прячась за деревьями и редкими кустарниками, чтобы сбить с ног и вцепиться в шею.

Учиха не были глупыми травоядными — подобную маскировку они замечали безо всяких проблем и умели избегать ненужного внимания от подобных хищников. Наверное, именно это умение, вбитое в голову ещё в раннем детстве, спасало его от смерти. Кабуто не медлил, если что-то угрожало Орочимару.

— Слушай, может, выпустишь меня отсюда? — спросил Суйгецу, оторвавшись от своей перепалки с Карин.

— Когда придёт время — да, — он поморщился и прикрыл глаза, начавшие болеть. — Карин скоро будет отослана в другое убежище, как и ты, так что смысла делать это сейчас нет.

— Надеюсь, ты не струсишь, — обиженно протянули в ответ.

Он хмыкнул. Учиха не были теми, кто сбегал от опасности. Легче было ринуться прямиком в эту опасность в себя и уничтожить её изнутри. Холодные снаружи, внутри они стремились к горячим битвам, тянулись к адреналину. Учиха, к сожалению, были созданы для кровопролития и жить без него уже не могли. Всё их существо голодало, изнывало по боям. И одно с этим жадно поглядывало на мирные и спокойные мгновения, стремясь к созиданию.

Это противоречие разорвало бы любого другого на части, а Учиха давным-давно нашли баланс, золотую середину, которую хранили в тайне от всех, кто не входил в их клан, наблюдая за тем, как другие рушились на их глазах. Замки нужно было укреплять, а не строить их на песчаных дюнах, надеясь на чудо, — это ему когда-то сказал отец. И, наблюдая за Наруто, он надеялся лишь на то, что тот не будет повторять ошибки прошлого.

Но казалось, что тот упорно не замечал ничего, что угрожало именно ему, слепо двигаясь вперёд, в попытках помочь всем, кроме самого себя. Отвлечь Изуну от мыслей о смерти, помочь Саске, связаться с Итачи… Этот список можно было продолжать до бесконечности, однако одно можно было сказать точно — он дарил окружающим кусочки своего сердца и души. Совершенно бескорыстно, не ожидая ответного подарка.

Готовый отдать всё людям, он не оставлял себе ничего.

Ещё и Кьюби стал активнее. Изуна не переставал жаловаться на то, что кристалл Хаширамы неприятно слепил ему глаза, резко загораясь посреди ночи и так же внезапно погасая.

— Если поймёшь, что не справишься один, то дай нам знать, — Карин положила руку ему на плечо.

— Я достаточно силён, — Шаринган тлеющими углями горел в полутьме помещения, открывая его взору то, что не было доступно обычному человеку.

И дар, и проклятие в одном флаконе. Итачи не стоило показывать своё ухудшающееся здоровье перед Наруто. У того и так было слишком много забот и причин для волнения.

***

Лис, словно вода, ускользнул сквозь его пальцы. Такая прекрасная возможность — почти без защиты, на грани срыва, он вряд ли смог бы отбиться от всех атак. Но Лис, полностью оправдывая себя и репутацию своего сосуда, лишь махнул кончиком хвоста перед их носами и скрылся из виду.

Ах, как было бы хорошо поймать его и держать взаперти до необходимого момента, но, увы, у них не было ресурсов, необходимых для полного сдерживания такого чудища, как Кьюби. Его Шаринган бы контролировал его, но, несмотря на все изменения в его теле, Обито оставался человеком, а Нагато был слишком слаб следить за тем, чтобы заниматься подобным продолжительное время.

Зецу мог возмущаться, проклиная его за упущенный шанс, но Учиха не собирался умирать до того, как план наконец подойдёт к концу.

Конечно, можно было бы подключить к этому делу Итачи, однако его поведение начинало напрягать. Он постоянно уходил на свои тайные встречи, косился в его сторону и, в целом, был отстранённым. Доверять ему было нельзя. Дальний родственник был похож на старую, но безумно красивую и оттого ценную шкатулку с секретами, ключ от которой был бесследно утерян. Вроде, можно было разломать её и оголить скрытое содержимое, только вот после подобного обращения она потеряла бы не только свою ценность, но и полезность.

Шкатулка, которая уже никогда не закроется, никому не нужна.

Но что-то подсказывало ему, что попытайся он раскрыть её, то непременно бы был встречен хитрой ловушкой, которая если бы не убила его, то подпортила бы жизнь. Чёрный Зецу, который был гораздо сообразительней своей светлой половины, как-то сравнил Итачи с розой — сначала обращаешь внимание на притягательный бутон, лицо, а протянув руку, натыкаешься на шипы. Такой красивый, но такой опасный.

— Мечта любой девушки! — добавил глуповатый Белый, мерзко посмеиваясь и совершенно не обращая внимания на очередные возмущения Чёрного, недовольного тем, что его перебили.

В такие моменты Обито ощущал себя учителем в Академии, окружённым чрезмерно активными детьми. Правда, он уже привык. И одновременно с этим рад — эти двое показывали эту свою сторону только тогда, когда находились рядом с ним одним. Иначе бы он давно умер от стыда. А так он оставался истинным лидером Акацуки в глазах Конан и Нагато, и…

Он покрутил в руках кольцо, некогда принадлежавшее Сасори. Для других он был пустоголовым новичком. Таким он планировал оставаться как можно дольше. Дураков недооценивали, не воспринимали всерьёз.

Зря.


	38. Куклы

Любовь бывала разной. Начиная с той, которую ребёнок испытывает к матери, или с обычной братской привязанности, формировавшейся не только между кровными родственниками, но и близкими друзьями, и заканчивая той одержимостью, о которой мечтали некоторые дурочки.

Эта одержимость не была чем-то светлым и прекрасным, а совсем наоборот — тёмным, отвратительным и искажённым. Избавиться от неё было почти невозможно, если упустить момент, когда она начинает пускать свои ядовитые корни в сердце, чтобы через время расцвести в виде резко пахнущего цветка. Мелкий в начале, но он всегда разрастался до безумных размеров, поглощая уже не только грудную клетку, но и мозг, а после и всё тело.

Наруто знал, что его любовь к Мадаре граничила с одержимостью, — он следовал за ним, выполнял почти любую просьбу и, в целом, стал его тенью, когда спрятал своё лицо от мира, будучи подростком. Он не всегда находился рядом с ним, довольно часто покидая не только территорию Учиха, а после Коноху, чтобы увидеть мир. Поддаваясь внутреннему зову свободы, он начинал дышать полной грудью, не волнуясь ни о чём — ни о внутренних конфликтах клана, ни о том, что после недолгой передышки бои возобновятся с новой силой.

Любовь могла быть нежной, как и разрушительной. Они с Мадарой танцевали где-то посередине, то и дело заходя то на одну, то на другую территорию. То он плавился под чужим любящим взглядом, то вцеплялся зубами в его плечо, даже не обязательно, чтобы причинить боль.

Он жертвовал своим сном и временем, чтобы выполнять просьбы Мадары. Конечно, эти просьбы были обоюдными не только из-за того, что они разделяли общую цель, но и потому, что Наруто и сам обладал привилегией попросить едва ли не о чём угодно и быть уверенным, что её исполнят.

Это, как уже стало ясно, ничем хорошим не кончилось. Пара шагов в сторону, пара ошибок, и ни один из них не выбрался живым. Любовь, которую многие воспевали в песнях и столь возвышенно описывали в стихах, не спасла их. Впрочем, он и не ожидал ничего подобного.

Ту любовь, которую он испытывал к Мадаре сейчас, нельзя было описать одним словом. Она стала частью его жизни, но уже перестала быть её центром. Лёгкая ностальгия преследовала его, подростковая голова подкидывала недостижимые образы, сохранившиеся в памяти. Наруто больше не чувствовал себя предателем, делая каждый новый вздох, перестал думать о том, почему именно ему был дан второй шанс на жизнь.

Он научился бережно хранить воспоминания об ушедшей любви и каждый раз аккуратно стряхивал с них тонкую, но прочную паутину грусти. Поцелуи и бессонные ночи оставались позади, а те редкие моменты нежности Наруто собирался сохранить до тех пор, пока Смерть не напомнит о себе холодным прикосновением.

А кому-то не удавалось справиться с горем. Некогда прекрасные дикие цветы увядали прямо на глазах, после того как их ставили в дорогие вазы. Они погибали без свободы, любви, которую им дарили ветер и солнце. Такими же были и птицы — золотые клетки держали их недолго. Люди не сильно от них отличались. Свободолюбивые и вечно тянущиеся к вниманию других, будь это человек или животное.

Иногда Наруто задумывался о том, почему он полюбил Мадару, который был подобен адскому пожару, сносящему всё на своём пути, а не мягкого и домашнего Изуну, чьё чувство юмора и интересы были столь похожи на его собственные. Послужил ли этот яркий контраст между ними причиной необъяснимым чувствам, которые появились в его груди и голове многие годы назад? Так почему же в той же мере разрушительный Саске не вызывал в нём ничего, кроме братской и дружеской привязанности?

Лис издевательски смеялся, сбивая с мыслей. Его подобные размышления забавляли — людские проблемы и переживания были чужды. Наруто и сочувствовал, и завидовал ему одновременно. Как бы ему хотелось, хоть на день, не чувствовать ничего, кроме всепоглощающей пустоты. Кьюби любил напоминать ему о том, что ему, великому Биджу, не нужен никто, но Наруто изредка ловил нотки тоски в его голосе.

Одиночество, в отличие от Смерти, приходило ко всем. Даже к чудищам, созданным из чакры.

— Ты задумался о непотребствах, Наруто-кун? — Сай не знал о существовании такта, поэтому такие вопросы от него уже перестали шокировать его.

— Да, о том, как спрятать твоё тело до того, как Ямато-тайчо вернётся, — съязвил он в ответ.

Ох, как взвыл Изуна, когда им впервые представили Сая.

— Они плодятся! Сначала Саске, теперь этот! — возмутился Учиха, когда понял, что у присланного огромные проблемы с эмоциями, а точнее, их почти полным отсутствием, и если Саске повезло избавиться от этой проблемы ещё в детстве, то у Анбу такой возможности не было. Вот и получилось, что у него не было никаких фильтров, чувство самосохранения в социальных ситуациях даже не давало о себе знать, а мерзкая фальшивая улыбка бесила до побеления. — В этой деревне хоть у кого-то нет с этим проблем?!

Сай Изуне не нравился, а из-за того, что бледный шиноби постоянно находился рядом, призрак решил, что лучше уж проводить время с занятыми, а оттого неразговорчивыми Саске и Итачи, чем терпеть его присутствие. Ох, знал бы Анбу, как он костерил его за любую ошибку, за любую неправильную реакцию и фразу.

— Отвратительный актёр, — фыркнул Учиха, перед тем как исчезнуть.

Его можно было понять — Наруто пришлось проходить быстрый курс, если это можно было так назвать, актёрской игры, когда он готовился официально вступить в ряды клана. Это открыло ему столько новых возможностей, что он ни разу не пожалел потраченного времени.

У Сая то ли не было нормального учителя, то ли таланта. Хотя… У него были весьма размытые представления о социальных нормах. Честное слово, у Наруто появлялось такое чувство, что парня всю жизнь держали под замком, вбивая в голову то, что эмоции были препятствием перед целью.

— Наруто! — Сакура бросила на него грозный взгляд. — Это было грубо!

Он пожал плечами. Харуно, как и он сам, была частью этой миссии только из-за их прямой связи с Саске. Для всех в деревне они были лишь подростками, которые пытались вернуть своего старого товарища домой, туда, где ему место. И не важно, что верхушка Конохи лишь подталкивала их играть свои роли. Если Сакура не знала, почему Саске ушёл, то Сай и Ямато, без всяких сомнений, знали — не все подробности, но какой-то информацией их снабдили.

Ямато пугал его. Его чакра напоминала ему о Хашираме, особенно учитывая то, что ему был подвластен Мокутон, несмотря на то, что он не являлся даже дальним родственником Сенджу, но и его способность в какой-то мере контролировать Биджу. Чувства Кьюби, нечеловеческие, а оттого запутанные, захватывали его разум. Едва подавленный животный страх бил в голове тревогу.

— Беги, беги, беги! — кричал он. — Не дай поймать себя!

Эти мысли принадлежали не ему. Кьюби мог строить из себя неприступную крепость, но именно эти проблески чего-то, кроме злости и ненависти, заставляли его думать о том, что Лис тоже чувствовал. Что чудище не было обычной машиной для убийств.

Глупо, да, но он сразу вспоминал свою давнюю мечту, забытую и отброшенную из-за сладких речей Учиха. Биджу зачаровывали его, пробуждали в нём тот интерес, присущий только маленьким детям. Существовали ли люди, которые пытались общаться с ними, не угрожая и не пытаясь заточить? Наруто не знал, но был готов попытаться. Если бы Кьюби не был таким неприступным, то он бы попытался сделать это даже раньше. Но уж лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Выступаем! — прогремел приказ Ямато, и Наруто, нехотя, встал с одного из камней, на котором отдыхал.

Путь к мосту не был долгим, но они делали частые остановки, чтобы вновь и вновь пересматривать свой план, а ему приходилось выслушивать лекции о том, что во время засады придётся сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Он усмехнулся. Об их миссии уже знали — Цуки, подосланный Саске, успел передать ему короткую записку от него. Их план был обречён на провал с самого начала.

***

Наруто не знал, когда именно Кьюби удалось перехватить контроль над телом. Это уже происходило раньше, года два назад, когда он путешествовал с Джирайей. Лис цеплялся за любое проявление злости, за каждую каплю ярости и подливал в них свою собственную.

Этот, как назвала это Чиё, резонанс был болезненной вещью. Тело горело из-за ядовитой чакры Биджу, а голова разрывалась от лисьего рычания. В таком состоянии было весьма сложно контролировать себя, поэтому Кьюби и удавалось временно вырываться на свободу. Он всё ещё был заточён — дело ещё ни разу не доходило до проклятых девяти хвостов. Однако сама мысль о том, что такой вариант существовал, пугала Узумаки.

Причиной, почему Кьюби с каждым разом мог гораздо эффективнее вливать свою чакру в его тело, служил рисунок на его животе, постепенно терявший свою силу. И ладно бы, если её можно было усилить, но мастера, способные повлиять на печать, либо погибли, либо никогда бы не приблизились к джинчурики не из их деревни. У них были свои правила, и заставить их работать против желания было безумно сложно.

Кьюби это было известно, поэтому он использовал эту дыру в системе. Своими острыми когтями он царапал пол, наполняя его голову противным скрипом, а его тихий, но рычащий, шёпот пытался зачаровать его, склонить на свою сторону. Лис хотел, чтобы он сдался, отдал ему полный контроль.

Методы, которые он использовал, отличались каждый раз. Сначала Кьюби давил на прошлое, полный ненависти, позже — сладкими речами, переполненными обещаниями силы. Но, стоило ему понять, что любые предложения безжалостно игнорировались, он сразу переходил на оскорбления и угрозы.

— И ты, и я умрём в клетке! — однажды совсем не по-лисьи прошипел Кьюби. — Второго шанса у тебя уже не будет!

Наруто предпочитал не думать об этом. В прошлый раз его смерть была неизбежной, и он это понял в тот самый момент, когда очнулся в тюремной камере, а печать лишь поставила финальную точку в его приговоре. Единственным, чем он успокаивал себя, был факт того, что он предотвратил утечку информации.

А второй шанс… Сейчас он надеялся лишь помочь Саске не утонуть в липких схемах старейшин, которые, непременно, попробуют избавиться от возможной угрозы. Всё же, будучи Учиха, он был один из тех редких людей, способных управлять Биджу. Против их воли, да, но именно это и делало их опасными.

***

Парень напротив напоминал ему фигурку, ту самую, которую скопировали с более дорогой и красивой. Дешёвая и некачественная глина, грубая и неровная, вместо хрупкого фарфора, а чтобы скрыть серовато-коричневую поверхность, выдававшую истинную суть безделушки, сверху её покрыли свинцовой краской, белоснежной, но опасной.

Сай был именно таким. Отобранный специально, в надежде вызвать доверие из-за их схожести, он был именно некачественной копией. Он мог бы стать чем-то своим, но хозяева лавочки уже всё решили за него — у соседей дорогостоящих куколок разбирают, так почему бы не воспользоваться их успехом?

Чем-то он был похож на Орочимару. Такой же бледный и фальшивый, с натянутой улыбкой на губах, и никаких привязанностей. Саске бы даже пожалел его, если бы парень не пытался его прикончить. Вот только не ясно почему.

Был ли это приказ Данзо? Его собственное решение? Одно он знал точно — верхушка всё ещё нуждалась в нём из-за Итачи. Умри он здесь, и брат бы бросил все важные и не очень дела и оказался на пороге Конохи. Он бы рассказал всю правду, посеял семена сомнения и погиб. Всё ради деревни, а если старейшины прогнили насквозь, то Коноха должна от них избавиться. Таким был Итачи. Человеком, который был готов отдать свою жизнь ради всеобщего блага.

Саске пытался не думать об этом, как и о том, что находился в почти идентичной ситуации. Карин и Суйгецу находились в других убежищах, отправленные туда с лёгкой руки Кабуто, будто подозревавшего, какие планы они строили.

— Передай своему главному, что скоро об Орочимару можно будет не волноваться, — сухо сказал он, отражая удар короткого клинка от лица.

Прикрытые глаза и мерзкая улыбочка заставили его внутренне скривиться. Он внезапно понял, почему Изуна не прекращал жаловаться, когда возвращался от Наруто. Призрак и в целом проводил в Конохе всё меньше и меньше времени, предпочитая тихо наблюдать за ним или за Итачи, изредка сбегая к Карин, которую присутствие мёртвого Учиха смущало. Она ловко увиливала от любых вопросов, однако Саске и не пытался допрашивать, а вот Суйгецу — да, с энтузиазмом, не сравнимым ни с чем.

В отличие от Сая, они были настоящими, живыми. Не бездушные глиняные или фарфоровые куколки, в основном украшавшие полки, а мягкие игрушки, любимые детьми. Потрёпанные, но оттого не менее дорогие. Их молчаливая поддержка и готовность предать Змея были подобны верёвке, кинутой утопающему. 

Осталось подождать совсем немного, до тех пор когда Орочимару будет слабее всего. И тогда он нападёт, отдавая долг. Карин и Суйгецу не должны были оказаться здесь, среди прихвостней Змея. Его официальное предательство позволит им сбежать. 


	39. Порознь

Итачи погладил ворону по клюву, перед тем как она, несколько подпрыгнув, улетела в сторону Конохи. Охота на Биджу шла не так, как он ожидал, — незапечатанными остались только двое. Восьмихвостому и Девятихвостому пока удавалось избежать поимки. Первый представлял безумную угрозу из-за его скорости и силы, как и из-за Райкаге, поэтому попытайся Пейн отправить кого-то, то, выдав себя, они бы были уничтожены. Эй к подобным атакам относился серьёзно, и у него были войска, чтобы ответить.

С Кьюби ситуация была другой. Передвижения Наруто были непредсказуемы, когда он путешествовал с Джирайей. Он вечно пропадал, только чтобы появиться в самом дальнем уголке страны, да и делал это с такой ловкостью, что постоянные возвращения Зецу стали предметом для насмешек. Хидан ещё ни разу не упустил возможности поиздеваться над существом, изредка втягивая в это Дейдару и глуповатого Тоби, чья маска дурачка скрывала его истинную сущность.

Дейдара, которому выпала честь стать партнёром Тоби, кажется, не воспринимал Тоби всерьёз, считая его самым настоящим идиотом. Хотя единственным идиотом был он сам. Итачи знал о его ненависти к Шарингану, ко всему, что относилось к Учиха, и не замечал одного из них, прятавшегося прямо под его носом.

Акацуки… Итачи взглянул на кольцо, которое украшало его палец, его личное наказание за грехи. Он закашлялся. Времени оставалось совсем немного. Каждая секунда, каждая минута, и ни одну из них он не мог потратить зря. Зашифрованные письма, короткие, но переполненные ценной информацией, записки — Итачи делал всё возможное, чтобы выплатить свой долг перед деревней, как и спасал своего брата в процессе, чья судьба, к сожалению, была столь похожа на его собственную, что Итачи впервые за долгие годы хотелось плакать.

Саске, бедный маленький Саске. Глупый и доверчивый, неудивительно, что он попался в когти Данзо. Но… Младший братишка продолжал доказывать, что он давно потерял ту детскую невинность, которая раньше придавала ему особый шарм. Одно только его сотрудничество с джинчурики Кьюби намекало на то, что он умел находить сильных союзников.

Однако именно оно ставило его в весьма сложную ситуацию. Если Пейн или Тоби узнают об этом союзе, то они не упустят возможности повлиять на них. Один в заложниках, другой — на поводке. Концовка, правда, была уже известна.

Пусть брат пока остаётся для них сильным, но не самым сообразительным шиноби, готовым на всё ради силы. К счастью, Коноха предоставила ему эту возможность.

***

Наруто умирал со скуки. Добровольная ссылка к жабам казалась захватывающим приключением — не каждому удаётся попасть на территорию одного из призывов. Кролик, несмотря на то, что никогда не заключал контракта ни с кем, кроме Смерти, описывал это как огромную честь, которой удостаивался не каждый. Между животным и шиноби должно было возникнуть некоторое доверие, достаточное для того, чтобы они пустили человека в столь священное место.

Вот только восторг от визита быстро испарился. Да, вокруг было много уникальных растений, красивый пейзаж, а день его был занят бесконечными тренировками. Казалось бы, идеальное время, чтобы увеличить свою силу и научиться чему-то новому, если бы не одна вещь, которая сводила его с ума.

Ни Цуки, стабильно приносивший ему новости от Саске, ни вездесущий Изуна не могли попасть сюда. Выяснить это удалось, только когда призрак попытался пробраться сюда в тот самый момент, когда было объявлено, что Наруто отправлялся к жабам, но невидимый барьер не пропустил ни мертвеца, ни кота, которого пришлось уговаривать поучаствовать в эксперименте.

Эта неспособность добраться до новой информации, особенно когда известно, что Итачи не прекращал передавать все свои находки, выводила его из себя, чем пользовался Кьюби. Он вновь начал скрестить в тесной клетке, снова бил хвостами по воде. Существо, которое описывали как пустоголовую машину для убийств, на самом деле умело думать и делать выводы.

— Избавились, как от ненужного щенка, — издевался Лис. — Будь ты сильнее, то не пришлось бы бежать, поджав хвост, и прятаться! Я могу дать тебе силу. Разве ты не этого хочешь?

Цунаде хоть и отправила его сюда под предлогом сверхсекретной миссии, не раскрывая всех деталей, но Наруто видел сквозь ложь и замечал оборванные на середине предложения. И Хокаге с Шизуне, и старейшины старались умалчивать от него информацию. Кто-то из-за искренней заботы, как это делала Сенджу, а другие — чтобы удержать на месте, не дать сбежать.

Он понимал зачем и почему, поэтому не собирался жаловаться, особенно потому что раньше, скрываясь за лисьей маской, занимался тем же, угрожая или убеждая людей поддержать клан Учиха. Жаловаться ему было не на что, кроме как на мерзкие поползновения Данзо к Саске и повышенный интерес к его Шарингану.

— Ты мне не нужен, — огрызнулся в ответ Наруто, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.

Острые каменные столбы под ним не предвещали ничего хорошего, если он упадёт на них, а Лис, как назло, выбрал именно это время, чтобы отвлечь его. Кьюби раздражённо фыркнул. Один из хвостов ударился о поверхность воды. Тишина.

— Ты ошибаешься, — голос Биджу был едва слышен, несмотря на полное отсутствие звуков.

Наруто болезненно закусил губу и зажмурился. Не нравилось ему это. Как говорила одна из дальних кузин Мадары, вырастившая больше шести детей: если обычно громкий ребёнок внезапно становится тихим, то расслабляться нельзя. Наоборот, нужно приготовиться к худшему.

Как бы ему хотелось заполнить эту тишину болтовнёй Изуны о мелких птицах, о том, каких котов он сегодня видел, или даже умными речами, но увы. Мёртвый Учиха находился далеко, там, куда ему не было дороги без катастрофических последствий.

Он тряхнул головой. Нет, не стоит думать о подобном, когда под ним находились смертельные шипы.

***

Саске поправил рубашку, которая так и норовила сползти с его плеча, и проверил остроту катаны. Змей, выглядевший сильно обессиленным последние несколько дней, уже позвал его в свои комнаты. Они оба знали, что у этой встречи есть только два исхода, только один победитель. Кабуто был отослан куда-то на пару часов, а местное население исчезло из убежища ещё неделю назад.

Если Орочимару считал, что сможет украсть его тело, то Саске не собирался убеждать его в обратном. Гораздо легче показать это на деле, а не разбрасываться пустыми словами.

Шаринган сверкнул в полутьме комнатушки, служившей ему спальней и складом для всевозможных свитков и оружия.

— Удачи, — прошелестел Изуна, теперь всё чаще появлявшийся перед ним во взрослом облике.

— Она мне не нужна, — Саске взглянул на повязку на чужих глазах, внутренне содрогнувшись от ужаса. — Достаточно моих возможностей.

Призрак покачал головой и наконец улыбнулся:

— Тогда немного веры в твой успех не будет лишней, не так ли?

Он кивнул. Да, знание о том, что в нём не сомневались, наполняло его уверенностью и азартом. Молчаливая поддержка брата и советы с подсказками, спрятанные в письмах, дали ему первоначальную опору, подтолкнули к выводу, что бояться нечего, а энтузиазм Карин, Суйгецу и, удивительно, Наруто только подтвердил это. Ещё никто не был так рад тому, что он шёл убивать.

Его мёртвый предок оставался для него кем-то достойным уважения, своеобразным кумиром. Записи о нём, конечно, остались только у Учиха, а школьные учебники так и вовсе почти не упоминали о его боевых навыках, но Саске помнил, как пытался не заснуть, когда мама или Итачи рассказывали о нём.

Учиха Изуна был младшим братом Мадары, убитым ради силы, для всех, кроме жалкой горстки людей. Он остался в тени, как это произошло и с ним самим. Вечно позади старшего, вечно сравниваемый с ним. Он будто смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, искажённом и почерневшим со временем.

Он хрустнул пальцами. Дверь со скрипом открылась перед ним, и тускло освещённый коридор заполнили ритмичные шаги, звук от которых раздался по всему убежищу.


End file.
